Tokyo 6
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Drama seems to rule Grimmjow's life while he worked at Tokyo District 6. But then again, nobody said it was going to be easy being a streetwalker
1. Rule no 1

**Rule No.1: A prostitute must never develop an attachment to their customer. **

****

I roll over in the bed to face the man sleeping by my side. He isn't young but he isn't old either. He's sleeping with his mouth open, one hand cast next to his head on the pillow. He's pretty good-looking but I'm not exactly gay and all.

I wrinkle my nose.

The bed has a funky smell. Maybe it's because of all the sex we just had. Or maybe this bed just reeks of all the sex numerous people have had on it when they rent this room. Whatever. I don't really give a fuck. My only concern is to do my job and to do it good.

I glance at my wrist watch. It's 2 AM in the morning. This guy's time is up and he's bloody out cold. Good thing I ask for the cash first before I start my business. I spring off the bed and grab my clothes. As I slip on my jacket, I pull open my wallet to marvel at the amount this man has paid me. 500 bucks. It's not a lot, considering the amount I usually make in a night, but it's a reasonable sum. Maybe I'll head to the bar and get a quick drink. This guy seriously took me for a ride and I'm parched now.

I pull the door open but before I leave, I take one last glance at my 'customer'. He's still sleeping like an innocent babe; like the only thing he probably did was come back home from work and conk out on his bed. Like he hadn't waltzed onto district six of the shady side of Tokyo and asked me for a 'good time' before taking me to a rented room of a hotel familiar with such scenarios and rode me like a bucking bronco.

Nope.

He looks like any other man on the street who is clean of such acts. But then again, maybe most men on the street look like that to hide such secrets. Embarrassed as to what people would say if they admitted to indulging in sexual pleasures with people who offer such services like it is a publicly accepted profession.

But it isn't accepted, is it? Despite being the oldest known profession in the world, it is the most condemned as well. People oppose prostitution. They complain about it and even hassle the ones who practice it. And yet, it still exists. And the ones who keep it alive are the ones who have the power to stop it. I may not know the man in that bed personally but I do know that he is the Minister of Fishing in Japan. A respectable man with a lovely wife and a beautiful baby boy. His face usually decorates the newspaper. A person like me would never get to meet a man like him. And yet, I have. And worse, I have heard him moan and whimper and whisper dirty words in my ear as he did equally dirty things to my body.

The respectable man in bed mumbles something incomprehensible before he rolls over and starts snoring. I chuckle softly. He truly is quite an eye-catcher and adorable. But it is against my code. The code of my profession. A prostitute must never develop an attachment to their customer. It can lead to complications and consequences and both don't end pleasantly for us. I sigh as I silently shut the door, leaving the man in the dark. He will soon wake up to an empty bed and, without even a bit of remorse of what he has done, he'll return to his lifestyle. They always do. They never look back on what they have done but merely calculate the next time they will do it.

But I don't sigh because of that. It's the Code. The Code of prostitution. They rule our lives here in the districts of Tokyo. Nobody knows where they come from or who made them. But we follow them anyways. Not because we are strung up control freaks who like order. Order is necessary whether we like it or not. It ensures our safety and our way of living. It helps us make sense of things.

You might ask, what's to make sense of being a prostitute? You screw around with people and you get paid for it; it's just one fucked up way of living. Sure it's fucked up. I never said it wasn't. But to be a prostitute, you need to know why you are doing it. Either you just like getting laid or you're doing it to survive in this world. Or you're doing it keep your family off the streets.

Whatever the reason, it drives you to do what you have to do to please your customers and make good money out of it. Making money is everything. I always thought it cheesy when people joked 'Money makes the world go round'. But to be honest, it's true. Without money, we'd all be poor bastards wallowing in our own shit on the streets with no purpose in life. Money is what makes us different. It's what differentiates the rich people from the poor. It's what makes businesses, provides food and stuff, makes homes and what not. Bottom line is it's all money all the way.

Tokyo looks gorgeous at night with its neon lit signboards with their equally colorful slogans and pictures. High-tech cars speed by on the busy streets, traffic rules forgotten at the dead of night when no one is watching them break speed limits. All you can make out are vividly colored streaks of hue as the speed demons rush by. The buildings that seem to be crammed into the area stand like sullen monsters, looming over the streets and completely devoid of lights as its inhabitants have long drifted off to dreamland. But they are missing out Tokyo at its finest hour of beauty.

At night, all the creatures of Tokyo come out: the urchins, the druggies, the party animals, the drinkers, the clubbers and of course, the prostitutes. We are like vampires. We cannot show our true colors during the day but at night, Tokyo is ours. For those few hours, we rule the city that hates us so deeply. It's funny how things work. I sometimes thought being one of the night-dwellers is like being a superhero. An ordinary person during the day and at night we become something completely different. Except prostitutes aren't superheroes. We don't save anybody. We are just items for people to vent out on.

That's another segregation that money creates. The 'them' and 'us'. We receive the money and they give it to us. They are publicly accepted people while we are the very slime that clings to the shoes of such people. We have money too but it isn't ours and it isn't earned honestly. Hence, an 'us' and 'them'.

I turn the corner before sliding into a bar so small and non-existent that if someone walked by right now, they would have thought I had passed through a wall or something. The bar is not any different on the inside. It's tiny, with a bar counter on one side and a couple of bar stools. It doesn't make much considering not many people know about it but that's why prostitutes like myself like it. It's our small haven and escape from work to come and enjoy our own piece of mind instead of fucking some random person.

I saunter up to the counter, pull up a stool and plant myself there. I don't want to admit that I'm tired after the way that guy handled me. I mean, I've had rougher encounters. But this guy seemed to have an agenda to create a new hole in me and that took the energy out of both of us. So yeah, I am fucking tired right now and nothing would help energize me more than my all time favourite Blue Lagoon with a twist. It's not normally served to others but the bartender makes it specially for me. I come here so often I've practically become a part of this bar.

'Yo, Stark!' I holler. A man with wavy hair surfaces from under the counter and gives me a beady eye. He sighs as he pushes himself up and yawns as he stretches himself.

'Damn it, Blue, I was trying to catch a little shut eye before it got busy over here,' he mumbles as he rests his chin on his palms as he places his elbows on the counter. He yawns again. I snicker.

'This place can actually look busy?' I gesture to the near empty bar. There is practically no one here except him, me and a couple in the corner giggling and planting sloppy kisses all over each other. I roll my eyes at them before turning to Stark with a raised eyebrow. He sighs.

'So what'll it be, Blue?' he mutters but he's already reaching for the vodka bottle. I smirk. Yeah, Stark knows me too well.

It's not like we've known each other for so long either. I had just walked in the bar one day, looking to calm myself down as it had been my first night working on the streets. Stark had helped me settle since he's used to prostitutes popping in and out of here. He had introduced me to a lot of people who have now become my friends. But I don't trust them as I trust Stark. With Stark, it's easy to tell him anything and everything. He not only listens but he understands and tries to help. He told me to start my business in district six. It's the best place for business apparently and damn he wasn't kidding! In that night alone, I had three guys and two women and made at least 10,000 dollars! Ka-ching, baby!

I owe a lot to Stark. He's practically like my brother. One day, I hope I can do something for him in return.

He slides a tall glass of an electric blue liquid towards me, a swirl of lemon floating inside and a Hawaiian umbrella perched on the side. The guy always likes to serve in style. I sometimes think he should work in a better bar, one that'll pay him more. But every time I suggest that, he waves his hand and says he likes it here and would prefer to remain here. I think he's just lazy. Or maybe he does have some attachment to this place. But I guess he has his reasons and I just have to accept them. I'm secretly glad he still wants to stay here. I can't imagine coming to this bar without him being here. It would destroy the value this little place holds for me.

'How's business?' Stark queries as he takes out a stack of dusty glasses and begins to clean them with a rag. I chuckle as I take a sip of my beverage. The iciness of the liquid quenches my parched throat and the vodka tingles my brain cells, sending them on fire. My eyes roll at the sensation. I smack my lips as I lower the glass, now already half empty. He never fails to make the drinks just right that they pack a punch with every sip!

'Dee-licious as ever, Stark,' I praise and raise the glass to him as if in a toast. My grin widens and I can feel my canines jut out my lower lip. 'Didja do something different this time?'

My friends say that other than my unusual hair color, the most striking thing about me is my smile. It's almost sadistic but according to Syazel it's a 'sexy smile'. But then again, that guy is creepy so I don't think I'll take his word for it.

'You have the same thing everyday, Blue,' Starks states coolly. 'So I don't think it can ever be any different than what it usually is.'

'Touché, Stark,' I muse as I take a smaller sip this time, savoring the taste on my tongue. The little electric shocks continue to travel up my nerves and send messages of happiness to my brain. 'Business is kinda slow today. Just two people: one guy and one woman. The old hag was an eyesore but she paid good. Almost as good as the guy actually. He gave me 500.'

'500 for one night. Nice.' Stark whistles and then frowns as he examines one glass. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he places it on the pyramid he is building from the clean glasses.

'Yeah,' I sigh as I finish my glass and am now dragging a finger around the rim. 'He was the Minister of Fishing.'

Stark raises an eyebrow and stops midway in wiping a glass before continuing once more.

'Wasn't he interviewed just last week about the shady businesses at night in Tokyo?' Stark says nonchalantly as he delicately places the glass on the slowly growing pyramid. He's got a knack for these kind of things. He can keep going without breaking a single glass.

'Yeah.' I snort. 'He said, 'Prostitution is an abdominal act that should be wiped off the face of Tokyo in order to save the city from corruption.''

'Bastards born and bred I always say,' Stark says matter-of-factly.

'Wouldn't the devil be proud,' I mutter and glance into my empty glass. Stark notices the tone of my voice and looks up at me.

'Hey.'

I look up slowly. Stark is giving me his encouraging smile. I want to laugh in his face and say that there is nothing wrong with me. But it's never easy for me to lie to Stark. Not that I can't. It's just that he's too damn good at guessing when I am. I gotta tell you, it's damn annoying.

'It's gonna be alright, Blue,' he says reassuringly as he reaches out a hand and pats mine.

'Easy for you to say,' I utter before I can stop myself. But I'm so used to telling Stark everything, it comes almost naturally now. 'It's not like I'm any different from him, huh, considering my job? It's never been alright for me, Stark. It's been one hell of a roller coaster ride since my okaachan got sick.'

'I know.' Starks shrugs his shoulders again. 'Blue, I know you gotta work harder than the others 'cuz you gotta support your family. Your brother is still studying and you're struggling to pay his school fees plus yours. You're also paying for your okaachan's hospital bills as well as your father's debts which he had unfairly left on you before he ran off on you all. Face it, you've got a screwed up life.'

'Chee, Stark, thanks for the pep talk.' I roll my eyes.

Stark sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He's kinda used to my attitude by now but it still never fails to piss him off at how pessimistic I am. But seriously, with my life, I think he'd be surprised if I wasn't.

'All I'm saying is, Blue,' he says quietly as he picks up his rag and begins to wipe the counter now. 'Is that you have to stop counting your problems and start counting your blessings.'

'Uh-huh. Suuure. That's, like, a million problems and maybe one blessing?'

'Okay. What's the blessing?'

'Meeting you.'

'Alright.'

''Cuz without you, I don't think my other blessings would be here with me right now,' I murmur, hoping Stark doesn't catch that but damn him, he does because he's smiling now. It's not a wide and mirthful one but small and kinda knowing, like he's proud of me or something. But it's really thanks to him that I even made any money to begin with to help my family to keep on living comfortably. Whatever. Stupid optimistic bastard.

'You never know, Blue,' he says thoughtfully as he crosses his arms across his chest. 'One day, something amazing is gonna happen to you that'll change your life and you'll be happy that it did. Mark my words.'

'Can I have that in writing?' I say jokingly and before he can reply, a small boy with blonde hair comes sprinting in and slams against the counter.

Stark cries out in alarm as he hops over the counter with one hand and bends over the boy, who is slightly dazed.

'Wonderweiss!' he hisses as he examines the boy for injuries. 'What have I told you about running in like that without looking where you are going? One day you're going to split your head open and I won't be there to help you then, you got that?'

'Uh,uh,' Wonderweiss says groggily as he clumsily gets to his feet. He sways slightly before he grips Stark's hand and draws him towards the door to outside.

'Wonderweiss! I can't leave! I have work!'

The boy continues to tug him fervently and pointing to the door as if begging him to come.

'Stark, why don't you just go and see what's wrong. It won't hurt,' I urge him on.

Wonderweiss is a special kid who Stark took in and is looking after now. He is an orphan with a speech defect but he looks up to Stark a lot and has kinda developed a habit of wandering on the streets outside the bar to play with himself. I sometimes feel sorry for that kid since he can never express himself or understand what others say to him.

Stark finally gives in and allows the boy to drag him. I hop off my stool and, stuffing my hands in my pockets, follow them. Hey, I don't work at the bar so it wouldn't hurt to go see what all the fuss is about! Besides, I'm kinda curious as to why Wonderweiss is acting like this.

Stark disappears around the corner before I reach him and that's when I hear him hiss in alarm. Surprised, I break into a jog and upon rounding the corner, what I see shocks me.

A lithe girl is sprawled on the sidewalk, her cobalt colored hair fanned out over her face on the cemented pavement. Her clothing is slightly disheveled, like she's been in a tussle. But what takes the cake is a tall but broad man with a long ponytail hovering over the unconscious form of the girl. The guy is wearing an angry expression, his hands balled into fists. He's dressed in a brown suit and he could have passed off as a buff business man. But something tells me that this joker can't even tell what 2+2 equals to and that he had been the one to hit the girl who I recognize as a fellow prostitute, Apache.

'What? You got nothing to say now, girlie?' the broad man jeers. The girl doesn't even stir. I can feel anger swelling up inside me. Starks groans next to me.

'Baka, that Apache,' he mutters as he runs a hand through his hair. 'She probably insulted her customer as always except she probably didn't expect him to hit her.'

'I feel like we should intervene,' I mutter back, cracking my knuckles. I don't like Apache. Sometimes she can be a major pain in the ass with all her smartass back talk and taunts. But she's my kind and no matter how much we dislike each other, we stand up for one another. It's the Code.

'Don't be such an idiot,' Stark whispers furiously and spreads a hand in front of me to prevent me from advancing. 'If we step in we might as well get our asses kicked. Besides, he'll leave once he realizes that she's knocked out and no fun.'

'You mean other than when she's awake,' I scoff but obey Stark. He tends to have his points. And besides, the man looks like he's leaving anyways. Maybe I don't have to jump in. but if he lays one more finger on her…

The man nudges her with his foot. Apache groans and curls up to get away from him. The man grunts.

'Looks like you ain't gonna be tonight's entertainment,' he grunts as makes to leave.

'Well, I wouldn't want to entertain anyone with the likes of a bastard like you,' Apache jeers weakly as she attempts to support herself on her shaky arms.

At the insult, the man stiffens. I can almost see the vein throbbing in his thick neck. I hear a faint popping sound as the guy curls his hands into fists. Oh shit. This ain't going to go down well. Screw what Stark said. No way am I going to let this guy pummel Apache to a pulp. If anyone, it should be me who has that privilege and first dibs.

Suddenly, the man rounds on her, yelling out a war cry. At the same time, I didn't even know it, I had been preparing myself to launch at him and at that moment, I became airborne as I sail towards him. The man's war cry turned into a strangled cry of alarm as a blur-haired dude lands on his head and starts beating it from all sides.

'What the fuck-!' the man roars as he stumbles from side to side, trying to shake me off. I hold fast, knowing that once I hit the pavement, I'm a dead man.

Wrapping my legs around his neck, I land punches on every inch of his thick-skulled head while pulling his hair, making sure I tear off chunks in the process. The man roars like an angry beast and he bangs into a wall.

Bad for me.

The impact shakes me off balance and my grip around his neck loosens. Sensing a weakness in the force holding onto him, the thug grabs my legs and flings me to the ground. Hard.

I yelp in pain but before I have time to recover, the man drives his elbow into my stomach. I let out a scream of agony and spit out blood in the process. The pain spreads across my body as I clutch my stomach and will the pain to go away but it was futile.

The man picks me up easily by my arm and then sends me flying into a wall, issuing another cry of pain to slip from my lips. I don't want to whimper and cry like a baby. Sure I've never been in a fight as rough as this before but I don't want to show that this man has broken me. I'm not some fucking crybaby.

The man approaches me and I can't help but flinch. Instead of hitting me again, he laces his hands through my hair and tugs lightly. It doesn't hurt but I know that he doesn't intend to play with my hair.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' he hisses and tugs harder. I can feel a few strands break. 'Coming here and beating me up? Nobody beats Yammy up. Nobody! And I ain't gonna let some pretty boy do that ta me today! So how 'bout this? I break every bone in your body and rid you of this freakish blue hair? Whaddaya say to that, huh, pretty boy?'

'I say,' I wheeze as I grab his wrist that is yanking at my hair. 'Get your fucking hands off of me!'

The guy smirks.

'Fucking priss,' he mutters and I feel his hand tighten around my locks. I wince and clench my teeth, preparing for the pain to come.

'Yammy!'

A cold but distinctly authoritative voice rings out in the night. Yammy's hand relaxes on my hair but he doesn't let go. He turns to the shadows of an alley and I follow his gaze.

Out of the shadows steps out a tall and sickly pale man. His skin is milk white and his hair is as black as ebony. I woulda joked and compared him to Snow White if it weren't for my current situation. But his eyes mesmerize me. They are a deep, deep jade in color. The pupils seem to have melded into them and become one. They look like never ending pools of green and black, sucking me in slowly but surely.

'Leave him be,' the man speaks again. He too is dressed in a business suit but his is charcoal black with thin stripes that are a darker shade of gray. 'He is not anyone important that we must deal with.'

'But!' Yammy protests. 'Ulquiorra-!'

'I do not want to argue, Yammy,' the man continues in his flat and emotionless voice. 'Our boss asked us to bring him someone worthy but seeing she isn't even close, we will leave her and tell our boss that it was a fruitless venture.'

'Fine.'

Grumbling, Yammy wrenches his hand free from my head and I fall heavily. My body feels like it weighs a million tones as I try to lift myself up. I manage to raise myself a few centimeters to gaze up at the mysterious man called Ulquiorra. Though I can't see it, I can feel my own warm blood oozing from a wound on my temple.

'W-Who are you?' I ask weakly while trying to sound demanding. The man barely even turns his head to look at me or even acknowledge that I asked him something. As Yammy walks into the shadows behind him, the man makes to follow him.

'Hey!' I call out again and this time a little louder. The man actually pauses now. 'I asked you, who are you?'

'That is something,' Ulquiorra whispers in a deadly voice. 'You will wish you never knew.'

And with that, he too is swallowed up by the shadows. I let out a frustrated cry and bang my fist on the pavement before yelping in pain. I feel a rustle of clothing close by and feel a cloth drape my body.

'Come on, Blue,' Stark whispers in my ear as he helps me get to my feet. 'You need to get back home to rest.'

'What the hell, Stark?' I mutter but I let him guide me to wherever. As I lift my gaze, I see Wonderweiss helping Apache to her feet. 'Who were those guys?'

'I don't know,' Stark says honestly. 'But I don't think we should worry about them. Maybe they only came here once to check it out and seeing that they don't like anything, they probably won't come back.'

'Bullshit,' I snort. We're now level with Apache and Wonderweiss. Apache is groaning and clutching her head like she's had a major hangover. I wonder, what if she knows something?

'Hey, Apache,' I says briskly. 'Who were those bastards anyways?'

'How the fuck am I supposed to know that?' Apache snaps and then groans as she almost loses her balance. Wonderweiss supports her. 'They just popped out of nowhere and asked for me to come with them. Normally I'm not the kind to make a fuss (both me and Stark snort. Even Wonderweiss giggles) but I told them I don't do groups so the Yammy guy gets frustrated and threatens me. I argue back 'cuz this guy is being a serious stick in my ass and the next thing I know he's landed a whopper on my head.'

'Strange,' Stark comments.

'No shit Sherlock,' I say sarcastically. I wince. Every movement seems like an effort and sends my joints on fire. That hulking mass really beat me up badly. I just hope I can still go to school tomorrow.

'Well, whoever they are, I don't think that's the last we'll see of them,' Starks says slowly.

'Are you fucking crazy, Stark?' Apache shrieks. 'They can't come back here! I'm complaining to the Mistress about this and she'll make sure that they don't lay one finger on me!'

'Whatever, Apache,' Stark says coolly. 'Just telling you this, they don't seem like ordinary clients out for a good time with one of us. They want something and they work for someone really powerful that no one, not even your Mistress, has the power to stop.'

'Fucking crazy,' Apache repeats before she allows Wonderweiss to guide her to the bar.

Stark tugs my jacket.

'You coming, Blue?' he inquires. I'm still staring into the shadows, as if expecting to see that man again.

'Hey?' He taps me on the shoulder now. After a moment, I nod and turn around to shuffle behind him. But I feel like I've left my mind behind to ponder over what the man called Ulquiorra had said to me. Stark is right about one thing. These are no ordinary men. They belong to something dark and dangerous and whatever it is, it's giving me a bad feeling and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.


	2. Rule no 2

**Rule no.2: Beggars can't be choosers.**

'Grimmjow.'

Zzzzzzzz

'Grimmjow Jaguerjack!'

'…*snore*…'

'Grimmjow!'

A ruler slaps my desk with such force it resonates in the classroom and, of course, pulls me out of my slumber.

'Huh? Whazzat? Let me at him! I'll pound him!' I slur as my head turns from side to side stupidly and I try to find the culprit through sleep-filled eyes. I hear muffled giggles and as my eyes adjust, I realize I fell asleep in class. Again.

'Well, well, Mr. Jaguerjack,' a man with spiky black hair says in an overly sugary voice. I squint up at him, my eyes still just barely open. 'Had trouble sleeping at home?'

My head is throbbing now and I know for a fact that I didn't drink (much) last night! But then again, it was one of my busier nights. People were getting drunk and high as they were turning 20 that day known as Coming of Age Day. And holidays such as these means big business as people literally flock to the shady districts of Tokyo to have some fun.

So yeah, I kinda did have trouble sleeping considering I conked out at 6 AM in the morning only to wake up an hour later for school. But I bit my tongue and preferred to stay mute. Unfortunately, that didn't help my situation one bit.

'As usual, I'll give you detention and you'll go 'I've learnt my lesson now' but we all know you haven't learnt shit,' my teacher sneers at me.

I feel like snarling at him. I can't say I have the calmest temperament ever and right now, Kenpachi-sama is getting on my nerves. Even his freaking eye-patch, which usually freaks me out, is started to piss me off.

But before I can get a word out, the bell rings. The class sighs in disappointment. They were so looking for me to pick a fight with Kenpachi -sama. It's become a school custom that I pick a fight everyday with someone. It would be the highlight of the school if I picked a fight with a sensei and that being none other than Kenpachi-sama. It's no secret that we both hate each other with a passion. I'm almost tempted to punch that fart's face in.

But I can't risk it sadly. And before you think oh it's so noble of me to sacrifice personal feelings for the sake of education. Screw that. I promised my okaachan that I wouldn't.

'Saved by the bell, ne, Jaguerjack?' Kenpachi-sama jeers as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

I roll my eyes at him and make to walk out when he grips my arm and forces me to look at him. I turn around with a fierce look on my face, as if daring him to try something funny. His look is just as menacing.

'Just watch, Jaguerjack,' he hisses and narrows his eye at me. 'I'll catch you. Just you watch.'

'Catch me doing what? Kicking your ass?' I taunt and wriggle out of his grasp. He glares at me as I stand in the doorway and smirk at him.

'I'm watching you, Grimmjow Jaguerjack,' he threatens me and I know he means it. Oooh, I'm scared now!

'Kiss my ass.' And with a wave of my hand, I saunter out of his class and out the small box people call a school.

What. A. Bloody. JACKASS! I swear, the guy gets more freaky with everyday! He's always trying to get me expelled, suspended; anything just so he can watch me suffer. It's like he likes nothing better in life than to watch me be miserable. The temptation to knock him out gets stronger with every encounter and it's a wonder he hasn't ended up in the hospital yet. But I have a lot riding on me. I'm just glad he hasn't found out about my night job 'cuz if he did, I'd be in deep shit. But whatever. It's not like he'd ever come down to district six and ask for a blowjob.

My okaachan wants me to complete my studies and do something with my life. She said I can be anything I want but I know that she secretly wants me to become a doctor. I don't mind. It's why I took all sciences. Because it would make her happy. But honestly, I think I'd rather study literature. And sadly, Kenpachi-sama is the literature teacher. So my most favourite subject is taught by my least favourite teacher. Life is just great, ain't it?

I bear with him and more than anything, I try to keep my cool around him. I've already been filed for countless fights in school, which my little brother happened to tell okaachan about, and my okaachan then made me promise not to pick any more fights. I've been going strong for at least a month now and I'm not going to break down thanks to old farthead. Except maybe that night…

I unconsciously rub the wound on my temple. It's bandaged now but the memory of night is still fresh. I can't help wonder who those guys were. I don't usually bother about stuff like this. Guys come in and guys come out of district six all the time and it's not always for sex. Sometimes it's drugs or sometimes they come to beat some poor bastard 'cuz he hasn't paid their boss or something. But these guys came and beat Apache up simply 'cuz she refused to come with them. Beggars can't be choosers. That's one of the rules of the Code. But even if Apache had broken that, those guys had gone completely overboard and beaten the shit out of her. Clients usually leave when they are rejected. But these guys…it just doesn't _feel_ right.

And that guy. The one called Ulquiorra. He seemed the most alluring. So emotionless and disciplined, like some well-trained dog. The idiot called Yammy was all brawns and no brain but the emo guy seemed deeper. More _dangerous_. He's the reason I'm so hung up on this whole thing. What he had said to me back there still sends chills up my spine.

'_That is something you will wish you never knew.'_

I shudder.

Creepy.

I trudge by elaborate gates and can't help but gaze through them to the exquisite building inside. It's huge, with intricate pillars adorning its front, its coat a soft, creamy hue; rich like its purpose. It's the most expensive and best education centre in the whole of Japan. People from America send their kids here to study. Seireitei Academy is a paradise on a level of its own.

I sigh as I stare longingly at the palace of a school. Not that I would want to go to a prissy school like that but I know someone who deserves better than what he has.

My little brother, Ggio, is quite brilliant for his age. I surprised that he's _my_ brother. Okaachan never stops praising his intelligence and he loves it. It's what drives him to try so hard. He's only fourteen but he's top of his class every year. But despite going to a lowly school, it's a problem paying his school fees. Half my earnings go to his school and another for okaachan's treatment. Thankfully enough is left for the house (can't exactly call it a house. More like a shack in the middle of nowhere) and it's still not enough for us to spend it luxuriously once in a while.

Ggio deserves so much better than what he has. But there isn't much I can do. I'm hoping I can make enough tonight. It's Coming of Age Day and district six will hopefully be packed with horny idiots looking for a good fuck.

I sigh. It's going to be a long night.

'Thank you, Tousen,' a man's cool voice rings in the chilly January air. 'Park the car. I'll go get Hinamori.'

I half turn to see the owner of the voice before turning back to gaze at the gate. It's not anyone special. Just some dude with slicked back brown locks, a pleasant face and an expensive white suit. Just like any rich guy around here flaunting their money in front of people like me. I could care less about him right now.

He steps out of a sleek black limousine and adjusts his collar but stops midway when he notices me. He walks up till he is level with me, still looking me up and down. It's kinda uncomfortable having someone stare at you that intently for a good five minutes. I'm used to it since people do it all the time when I'm out on district six all decked up. But this is broad daylight and I look like any other guy admiring Seireitei Academy. Except this guy seems to be thinking otherwise.

'Hello there,' he finally says softly and smiles warmly. I eye him suspiciously, wondering why the hell would this guy want to talk to me. I grunt and stuff my hands in jacket pockets. Winter is ending soon but it's still damn cold around here.

'Are you here to meet someone?' he queries politely. I give the guy a quizzical look. I don't really want to talk to him 'cuz seriously, I don't really know him and it's kinda creepy having a stranger trying to make conversation with someone he's just met. But I humor him. I mean, it can't hurt, can it?

'Nah, I'm just admiring. Fancy place and all,' I mumble as I go back to gazing at the looming building. All of a sudden, the sky looks grey and dreary, drawing the gleam out of the school and making it look like an abandoned place. I shiver. That's not exactly a happy thought.

'Yes, very,' the man agrees and finally tears his gaze from me to stare at the building now. The strange uncomfortable that had been lying in the pit of my stomach lessens. At least he isn't staring at me now. And it didn't feel like a friendly observing gaze. It felt more like a calculating and judging look. Like he's sizing me up for something. And that's freaking me out. Something tells me that I should leave right now but I feel like my feet are glued to the ground.

'It's quite grand,' the man continues. 'My daughter never stops talking about it. She loves coming to study here.'

'That's just sad,' I blurt out and curse myself on the inside. Damn my lack of being able to control my tongue!

'It is,' the man says pleasantly, like I had said the most ordinary thing instead of making fun of his kid. I raise an eyebrow. What is up with this guy?

'I'm Aizen Souske,' the man says out of the blue and smiles at me again. Again with that smile. Like he's trying to be nice or something but he really isn't. 'Who are you?'

'Sorry, dude,' I say as politely as I can. 'I don't talk to strangers and all and besides, I should be on my way-!'

'I sometimes wish I had a special place of my own,' the man muses and turns on me suddenly. I nod and edge away a bit. This guy is slowly going from creepy to wacko.

'Uh-huuuhh,' I say and look behind me. The roads are empty and the school grounds are just as barren. Great. Just what I need. This guy is probably going to jump me and I have no one to yell out to. I ball my hands into fists by my sides, preparing myself if this guy shows any signs of attacking me.

'And a special someone to enjoy it with,' he murmurs the last part before closing the distance between us. I gasp and can't make myself raise a fist to pummel this guy. He lifts a hand to finger my jacket and then lays it over my heart for a minute. My heart rate is beating so rapidly right now it's hurting my chest.

_Tha-thump! Tha-thump! Tha-thump!_

What the hell is this guy trying to do…?

'Daddy!' comes a spritely voice as a young girl comes running full tilt at the man and wraps him in a tight hug. He laughs and pulls her into a tight embrace.

'My little Momo!' he coos and kisses her head. 'How was school?'

'Amazing!' the girl gushes and breaks into a babble of how great school was. The man smiles that smile of his. I've already made up my mind that I don't like it. In fact, everything about this guy is creepy and I don't like him in general.

At that moment, he looks up, still smiling but then the smile curls a bit, looking more like a smirk now. My eyes widen. Okay, so before I thought the guy was just plain crazy and deluded, despite it being the middle of the day. But that smirk. It's like the guy was messing around with me on purpose.

'…but now she's just upset that he stole her diary so they'll patch things up in a few days I just know it!' the girl called Momo finishes. She looks up at her father and then follows his gaze to me. She raises an eyebrow.

'Who are you?' she asks curiously. I'm pulled out of my thought and blink a few times at her, not saying a word.

'No one, baby,' he says kindly and smiles at me, as if daring me to tell her what he just did. Rage starts to fill my being. Who the hell does this guy think he is, acting like he's going to molest me and then backs off and acts like nothing has happened? I open my mouth, enjoying the moment of humiliating this ass when…

'Grimmjow!' Ggio squeals as he runs into me from behind, almost knocking me over.

'Ggio!' I cry out in alarm. I almost lost my balance and fell on my face! 'You can't keep trying to knock me over every time you see me!'

'I just want to get stronger, nii-chan!' Ggio huffs, his blue hair swishing about his cute cherubic face. People say he looks like an angel but they don't know that he's a devil in disguise.

'You won't get stronger by knocking me over!' I mutter and cross my arms across my chest. He copies me and pouts. We usually stay like this for a while but noticing that we have an audience, I sigh and take his hand to guide him away. 'Let's get out of here, Ggio. We need to go home to okaachan.'

Ggio protests but he follows me anyway since I have a firm grip on his arm. I can still feel that guy's eyes on my head, as if he's trying to make a hole in my head. I snort. Good luck with that. My friends say I got a thick skull. I just can't wait to put some distance between us.

Our home isn't far from Tokyo. In fact, it's just on the outskirts. Like I said, it's like shack in the middle of nowhere. But a home is a home and it's kinda cozy once you get used to it.

'Okaachaaaan!' Ggio sings as he runs into the little hut and starts running in circles in the middle of the room.

'Stop that! You'll make a track in the ground!' I scold him as I drop my schoolbag near the door. It's kinda heavy considering I have so much homework to do. I'll do it before I leave tonight for 'work'.

'You just made that up!" Ggio sticks his tongue out at me. Growling, I scoop him up. He cries out and tries to get away but I start tickling him.

'Knock it off!' he gasps between laughs and tries in vain to get away again. 'I'm not a kid anymore, nii-chan!'

'You'll always be a kid to me, Ggio,' I tease him and would have continued my minstrations if I hadn't heard a feeble voice coming from the room at the back of the voice that is beckoning me.

I put Ggio down and enter the room, which is almost black as the curtains have been drawn and the lights switched off. I smile at the small and frail figure perched on the tiny bed in the middle of the room. The creature smiles back.

'Hello, my little man,' she croaks and raises two stick thin hands. 'Come give your okaachan a hug.'

I'm always careful when I handle my mother. She's so weak and delicate I think I'm going to break her if I try to hug her too hard. I sometimes feel the urge to because who knows when she's going to close her eyes and never open them again. I can't imagine my life without this woman. She brought me into this world and taught me everything I know. I just don't think I ever want to see her sad or upset about something I know I could have fixed.

'How was your day?' she asks, like she always does. I take a chair from a corner, flip it around and plop down.

'Kenpachi-sama caught me sleeping again,' I say moodily. She laughs and I smile feebly. It's always nice when she laughs.

'That man needs to find someone else to torment,' she muses as she wipes away a tear from her eye.

'He's just too lazy to do that. He thinks it's more fun if it's me, considering my reputation.'

'I hope you haven't been fighting again, Grimmjow!'

'Okaachan, please! I don't have time for such things! (pause) okay I kinda miss it but it's not like I'm going to do it anytime soon!'

'Okaachaaaaan!' Ggio cries out as he rushes into the room and buries his face in her blankets. Startled, she pats his head uncertainly.

'What happened, my little Ggio?' she coos softly. Through the creases of the blanket, I can see him smirking at me. No fucking way…

'Grimmjow hit me!' he announces promptly.

'Grimmjow!' okaachan turns on me, horrified.

'That is not true!' I insist and grab Ggio by his hair, dragging him away from okaachan. 'Stop being such a lying freak!'

'I will when you'll stop looking ugly which is NEVER!' Ggio shoots at me and I growl but stop midway when I hear okaachan coughing violently.

I freeze in place as my eyes take in the sight of my mother bent over bed, coughing uncontrollably and I can see reddish spit flying as well. Recollecting myself, I drop Ggio, grab the pills by mother's bedside and force her to swallow them with a glass of water. She manages to down at least three pills before the coughing subsides and she takes a few deep breaths before lying back on the pillow to rest. I don't relax until I am sure she's alright.

Ggio hadn't moved from his place except when he had rushed to get the glass of water. After that, he went and sat beside mother on her bed, burrowing his face in her lap. She begins to absentmindedly stroke his hair which is so like her own blue mane. They look so similar, truly like a mother and her child. I, on the other hand, look more like my dad which pleases my mother as she always found my father to be quite handsome. I'm not as stoked up about looking like my 'handsome' father. Handsome or not, he had done horrible things to us and ran out on mother when she was sick. He was a coward and we sure as hell don't need him. My hands fist the blankets on the bed which I am kneeling over. I can feel my mother brush my hair out of my eyes.

'My little man,' she whispers softly and stares into my eyes which are as blue as hers. It's one attribute of hers that I have inherited and I'm glad it's one thing about me that resembles her. 'You shoulder so much responsibility sometimes I think I am a burden on you.'

'Don't say that,' I hush her but my voice is cracking as I try hard not to cry. Men don't cry. It just isn't right. 'You're my okaachan. You can never be a burden.'

'Oh, you.' She laughs feebly before lying back on the pillow. Her eyes are fluttering to a close. 'You spoil me. You truly do.'

'It's the least I can do,' I mumble more to myself than her, knowing that she has drifted off to sleep.

Ggio has also closed his eyes and is snoring slightly, his mouth hanging open. He looks so innocent and peaceful. They both do. Like one happy little family. Minus me.

I'm not the burden. I just stand out. I'm not like them, all holy and untainted. I was always the rebel, picking fights and arguing with everyone. I used to argue a lot with my otochan when he was around. It would be about the most meager thing but we both would like the last word on it to prove that we are right while the other is wrong.

I hated my father. He'd give me weird looks all the time. Like he thought I was pathetic and not worth his time. But that didn't compare to what he did to me when I was just a child. He completely broke me during those times and I was forbidden to tell my okaachan otherwise he threatened to slit my throat. Knowing him, I knew he would be true to his word.

So every day, when he would come back from work, he'd take me to his room for a little father to son talk. My okaachan bought it and never questioned any further. She thought it was nice that her son and husband were getting along so well. It made her happy. Which is why I never had the heart to tell her what he really did to me in his room every day…

I glance at my wristwatch. I better get to work. It's not like my homework is going to do itself. I groan as I heave my bag onto my shoulder. It's going to be a looong day…

* * *

'Yo! Panther! Over here!'

I swirl around when I hear someone call me by my street name. Even though we're allowed to keep our original names, I don't think I want anyone knowing that I work as a prostitute. So I go by a different name once I enter district six.

The street is literally packed like sardines as the night-dwellers of Tokyo roam the streets, all out to have some fun. Some people are skipping on the street, alcohol bottles in their hands, and are singing random songs rather badly. Others are either making their way to clubs for dancing or puking on the side or making out so violently it's like they are having sex right on the pavement. Through all that, I manage to spot the nimble figure waving frantically at me and I groan.

I try to blend in with the crowd but once the person sees my face, his own breaks into an overly enthusiastic grin and he makes his way towards me. Too late to run away now.

'Hey, Panther, what's up?' the man purrs once he is level with me.

I scowl, hoping that he would be discouraged from being by my side. Unfortunately, he doesn't take the hint. Instead, he wraps a long, skinny arm around my waist and pulls me closer so it looks like we're joined at the hip.

'Cut it out, Syazel!' I yelp and push the man away. 'How many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT GAY!'

'So what?' the pink-haired man pouts. 'You don't have to be gay for me to have a little fun with you!'

'You're sick,' I mutter.

'I just know how to do my job well,' Syazel points out and cocks a hip out. Out of nowhere, a man pats his ass and he turns around quickly. The man grins lecherously.

'Hey there, honey,' he says slyly and sidles closer. 'I'm feeling horny tonight. Care to help cure me?'

'Anything for you, baby,' Syazel says coyly as he slides his hand into the crook of the man's arm. He turns around and winks at me as if saying 'don't wait up'. I roll my eyes at his retreating figure. That guy can have a seriously pissing off attitude problem. Syazel thinks he's some hotshot prostitute who is perfect in his job in every way. So what if he gets a lot of customers? It's only 'cuz they think he looks like some prissy girl!

But one thing acceptable about him, he follows the Code despite how annoying he finds it. He never chooses his customers though he has a preference. He likes 'em 'tall, thin and blonde'. But we don't choose our customers according to their appearance. It all comes down to how much they are willing to pay us. We don't give a shit about their life. We just want to earn our living and then leave.

A group of teenagers walk past me, talking and laughing as they plan what to do now that they have come of age. Happy-go-lucky people who don't feel the need to fuck to have fun. Innocent, pure souls…

Someone taps on my shoulder and I jump as I turn around swiftly. It's a girl with messy black hair and dressed all in black. She's quite short and I would have mistaken her for being a mere child lost in this district. Her eyes are slightly bloodshot, like she's being drinking too much. Plus she's swaying in her place. She licks her lips.

'Hey,' she croaks and her voice sounds like she's speaking through a whirring fan. 'You're kinda hot.'

'Yeah.' I frown. I usually have a sexy reply to my customers when they come up to me. Except I don't feel comfortable saying anything to this girl. I don't judge my clients. But something about this girl is just disturbing me.

'How old are you?' I ask suddenly.

The girl scowls and plants her hands on her hips.

'Hey, I'm going to pay you for a good time, not to play 20 questions,' she snaps as she draws close to me, pressing her body against mine.

'Just answer the question,' I say coolly as I grab her wrists which are running up my chest. She scowls.

'I'm fifteen,' she finally says and latches her mouth to my neck. I stand stunned as she nips my skin lightly.

She's only fucking fifteen years old, my brain screams at me. The reasonable side of my brain that is. It constantly 'tuts' inside my mind and looks disapprovingly at my actions at night. But despite knowing that it's wrong, it agrees that it's the only way to help my current situation. However, right now it's telling me to push the girl away and leave.

Shut up, I tell that part of myself.

She's almost as old as Ggio, the reasonable part of my brain says knowingly and if it had a body, it would have crossed its arms and glared at me.

I know, I say bitterly now but I wrap my arms around the little girl anyways. She moans into my neck and drapes her hands around my neck as she draws herself to my lips.

Beggars can't be choosers, I remind myself as I kiss the girl back.

You aren't a beggar, my reasonable side says sadly and slowly ebbs away. But you sure as hell are an idiot.

I sigh.

Like I didn't know that.


	3. Rule no 3

**Rule no.3: Prostitutes stick up for one another.**

I sometimes think about those songs we used to sing back in kindergarten. They seemed so simple and innocent back then.

_Mary, Mary quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockleshells,_

_And pretty maids all in a row._

Yeah, this was a pretty innocent poem when I was a kid. I had always liked that nursery rhyme. I'd want to make my okaachan's ratty garden as pretty as 'Mary's' so I would go to the seaside and dig up shells to stick in her garden. Only her garden would look worse, like a little graveyard of shells. But she would laugh and make me fishcakes for 'helping' her in the garden.

Those were the good times. Which were pretty rare. Like maybe twice a month or something. Maybe that's why the good times just seem to melt away as only the bad parts stand out, leaving a permanent scar on one's mind.

I guess I used to love my otochan once; long, long time ago. I tend to strain my memory, trying to recall my otochan as the 'respectable and handsome prince' my okaachan had fallen in love with. That's always an epic fail. All I can remember is him standing over my mother with his fist raised and then bringing it down to damage her face. Again and again and again. The sickening crunches as they made contact with her face and her pitiful moaning that made me cry on nights end. But she would never leave him.

'He takes care of us, Grimmjow,' she would whisper at night when she would crawl into my bed and sleep with me when my otochan would disappear at night to god knows where. 'We need him.'

But I guess he didn't need us. He probably thought us a burden. Bastard. Good riddance then. He left one night but okaachan didn't find it anything out of the ordinary, thinking that he would return in the morning. But he didn't. Not even the next day. Or the next. On the third day, she finally came to terms that he wasn't coming back ever.

She cried for three nights straight after that. She thought it was her fault. That she hadn't been a good wife. What could she have done? But I knew why he had left. I wouldn't tell her. Or couldn't. I thought it might destroy her even more. She was pregnant with Ggio at the time. For a thirteen year old, I made a pretty mature decision of not telling her why otochan left us. Who knows what it might have done to her if I had told her the truth. I guess sometimes, you gotta hide the truth from the ones you love in order to protect them. The truth can be messy and totally fucked up.

Maybe that's why nursery rhymes are portrayed as harmless poems for children's amusement. You sometimes gotta mask the horrible truth before you tell it to the little tykes.

I once found a book in the public library which analyzed nursery rhymes. Finding it intriguing, I decided to read it. What I found was pretty scandalous.

Ring-a-round the Roses? Yeah, that's about the black plague that had consumed England in the 1600s. the roses is what people would decorate people's graves with and the 'we all fall down' part? Dead people. Cool, huh?

Georgie Porgie? It's about a player who used to sleep with women left, right and center. And that's not the best part. They weren't single women. Oh yeah, he messed around with married ones. The old fashioned man whore of 'jolly old England'.

Mary, Mary Quite Contrary? Yeah, it's about Mary Tudor or Bloody Mary actually. During her reign, people were tortured in beheading instruments or 'maids' as they were called. And the bells and shells? Just more torture devices to hurt people.

Now wasn't that an insightful look into what our children are learning nowadays in kindergarten? Really makes you think we're pretty fucked up, doesn't it, teaching our kids this stuff? But that's life for you. You think everything is all hunky dory and then _boom!_ you find out it isn't.

I realized that today while enjoying my usual in Stark's bar. Honestly, I never saw it coming.

* * *

'Yo, Stark! Fill 'er up!' I utter, slightly dizzy with the alcohol rushing through my bloodstream.

You could say I had a pretty good night. Ten fucking customers one after the other! I had hit the jackpot or something! I had enough money in my wallet to pay for okaachan, Ggio, myself and still have enough to finally be able to buy that motorcycle I had been saving up for!

It was a fucking awesome model. Jet black with electric blue flames on the side and purred like a kitten when you whirred the engine. What more could a guy ask for?

Stark eyes me cautiously as he gently but firmly wrenches the empty glass from my hand. My hand feebly tries to grab it again but he curls my fingers into my palm, frowning slightly.

'I think you've had a bit too much, Blue,' he says thoughtfully.

'Aw, come one, Stark! I only had…' I start counting drunkenly and hold up two fingers. '…four glasses of the stuff! Just one more won't hurt!'

'You won't be conscious to know if it hurt,' Stark says with a roll of his eyes as he goes to wash the glass.

I roll my own eyes and my head ends up spinning so I stop to clutch my head, afraid it might roll off or something.

'Dude,' I groan. 'I feel like my brain swallowed a bunch of dancing ants! They're fucking crawling all over inside me!' I blink and then grin at Stark. 'Let's go to a club, Stark!'

'No way, Blue.' Stark shakes his head. 'I need to stay here and YOU need to get home. It's 5 in the morning! You got school in less than three hours!'

'Screw that!' I wave my hand as if to dismiss the idea. 'I feel like dancing like there's no tomorrow! Let's go down to District 3! That's where all the wicked party clubs are!'

'No.'

'Party pooper.'

'Ain't he always?'

A slim girl with very pale hair tinged green walks up from behind me and gives me a sly grin before flicking her hair. She's dressed in a midnight blue mini-dress and a black tight-fitting bodice to accentuate her curves which are otherwise non-existent. She winks at me before setting the tray she had been holding down on the counter and then hopping onto it herself.

'Stark hates to have fun 'cuz he doesn't know how to,' she coos and leans back on her hands to glance lazily at said bartender.

'Unlike you, Lillinette,' Stark sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 'Our boss trusts me and doesn't bother with you ditching work 'cuz I always cover for you.'

'Thanks, niichan!' she giggles and gives me a sassy smirk. 'So what say you, huh, Panther? Up for a night of fun? I know some pretty fun clubs in District 3 where you don't even have to pay to get in!'

'I'm sold!' I say, energy surging through me as I hop off my stool. Lillinette laughs and jumps off to link arms with me.

'Hope you don't mind if I go with Panther, niichan,' Lillinette gushes and winks at Stark, who crosses his arms in a huff.

'Just bring her home safely, Blue,' Stark says in an annoyed tone before he grabs his favourite rag to wipe the tables.

'You can trust me, Stark,' I scoff. 'It's not like I'm gonna screw her or anything!'

'Sorry, but I can't promise that,' Lillinette says flirtatiously as she bats her eyes at me. I roar with laughter.

Damn, am I as drunk as fuck! Stark's little sister is hitting on me and I ain't even creeped out! Whatever. I just wanna enjoy tonight!

If you've never been to District 3, let me tell you it's paradise compared to District 6. While District 6 is filled with both male and female prostitutes, District 3 is a total chick zone. Women are literally crawling all over the streets and to see a guy working in that area is damn bizarre. Also, it's the Mistress's district. No one can do their business there without her knowing about it. She's the queen, the she-god of the place. It's her territory and if you mess with her you'll be sleeping with the fishes and I do mean the dead ones.

Lillinette skips ahead of me and stops short at a door that seems to be moving in its frame due to the loud music coming from behind it. A tall and serious-looking female bouncer is stationed at it, black suit, frames and all. Her braided head swishes as she looks down at Lillinette, who shows her a tattoo on her wrist to which the bouncer nods and opens the door for her. She winks at the bouncer before tugging me in.

'What did you do?' I holler over the music that envelopes us. 'Showing her that tattoo? Is it some kind of code or something?'

'If I tell you you'll have to do something for me first!' she whispers seductively in my ear and pulls me along insistently.

The place is bathed in a blue light with streaks of red and green lasers dancing all over the place. It's huge and is throbbing with the beat of the music and people moving their bodies to the rhythm. Men and women are slow dancing, dirty dancing and even plain making out on the dance floor. Like I said, paradise.

'Now this is what I'm talking about!' I roar over the music and start swaying to the pounding beat. Lillinette pushes herself against me and I respond by pulling her closer. Screw whose sister she is. I'm plain drunk so I probably won't remember this and she definitely won't tell her niichan about it either. So for tonight, I am not answerable for my actions.

I soon lose Lillinette in the throng of jumping people and end up in the middle of a group of couples. One of the guys eyes me up and down and pulls away from his girl to grind his body against mine. I don't mind. It kinda feels good.

My body twists like a snake as I wrap one hand around the guy's neck and slide the other down from my hair to my chest. The guy watches me intently and moans lustfully. Despite taking a break from my job right now, I can't help calculate how much I could make this guy pay me for a one night stand. He might as well be gay with the hard-on I can feel rubbing against my thigh.

The guy leans in close, his eyes hazy and his lips kissing my neck as he tightens his hold on my waist. I turn my head to give him better access and that's when I see a woman gaping at me. She kinda looks like Apache. But when I look again, she's gone.

I shrug my shoulders and return my attention to the man who is slowly making his way up my jaw to my lips. I run my fingers through his hair as if urging him on but before his lips can make contact with mine, I feel someone grab my arm and pull me drag me out of the guy's embrace.

I stumble backwards, still in a haze.

'What the hell?' I yell thickly, squinting my eyes to make out who had pulled me out of that soon to be awesome make out session.

'Come with me,' rasps a harsh voice as a pair of hands grabs me on either side of my arms and drags me away from the dance floor. 'The Mistress wants to see you.'

'No fair!' I whine like a kid. 'I was just having some fun there, yo!'

The person pulling me along lets out a grunt of disgust as she shoves me down an underground chamber. I'm surprised I managed to walk down the steps without tripping and falling flat on my face.

The place is all red. Red carpets, red ceiling and even red wallpaper. I bet if they killed someone here nobody would be able to tell with all the red as far as the eye can see. The only thing to see other than the red is the erotic paintings of naked women hung on the wall after every ten steps. I whistle.

'Is your Mistress a lesbian or is she just obsessed with women?' I comment and get a slap across the face for that. Not that I can feel it stinging my cheek. I'll probably feel it in the morning along with the hangover.

'Do not speak of our Mistress like she is a commoner!' the woman, as I finally figured since guys are banned from working for the Mistress, spits at me. I roll my eyes. Typical worshippers.

Don't get me wrong I know who the Mistress is and what power she holds. No man has ever seen her and those who have are forbidden to say what she looks like. I remember one guy who did say something about her. Didn't hear from him again. Some say that the Mistress got him and cut off his tongue. Whatever. Not my problem. But I guess I should be a little scared. I'm gonna meet the fucking legendary Mistress of District 3. That's gotta be a privilege, right?

'This way in,' the Amazonian woman utters in a low tone as she gestures to the only door in front of us which is, no surprise, a bright crimson.

I finally get a look at my captors and see that one looks like an African-American with big boobs and ass in very revealing clothing while the other is thin and skinny with dirty green hair and a full body suit. A pretty odd duo if you ask me but I ain't judging them.

With a roll of my eyes, I push the door open, leaving the two women outside and walk in. The door immediately shuts behind me and I blink rapidly to try see what room I am in. Being drunk isn't helpful and I curse that fact that I probably won't remember this in the morning. The rumour about the guy who lost his tongue swims in my mind and I privately agree that it is best that I forget I was even here.

'Welcome, Jaguerjack Grimmjow,' comes a cool voice from somewhere.

I blanch. How did this voice know my real name?

It laughs softly.

'You must wonder how I know who you are,' it continues, a hint of amusement in her voice (yeah, I guessed it's a she. Dude, Mistress, remember?). 'I know many things, Jaguerjack Grimmjow, so do not be upset about it. I have my eyes and ears in all the districts. It is my right as Mistress.'

'You really don't have a life, do you?' I say aloud thickly and realize that I had just insulted the Mistress. Ah well, can't take it back now, can I?

'You bastard!' snarls a voice and a slam of a fist against the red wall. 'How dare you insult my Mistress?'

'Peace, Apache,' the Mistress says coldly. 'He is known to have a sharp tongue. It is only expected.'

Apache grunts in disapproval and slumps against a wall in anger. I can now see Apache and her blue mane as she glares at me with intense hate. I just narrow my eyes at her and sneer.

I can make out what the Mistress looks like now. She's quite tall and statuesque for a woman. Her skin is well-tanned and glistened like it's been well oiled, her muscles very toned. In my opinion, she is smoking hot.

But her face is a mystery. I can't tell if it's breathtakingly beautiful or a plain Jane look. Maybe that's why no one can remember what she looks like. She can look like a God and an ordinary woman all at the same time.

She uses a delicate hand to push her blonde bangs out of her face so she can get a better look at me.

'So you are the man from District 6 who saved my Apache from those thugs?' she muses.

'Yeah? So?' I say rudely, my eyes wandering around the room, unable to focus on one particular object otherwise my head would stop throbbing. I can still distinctly hear the music thudding in the background and my inner party animal whines to go back.

'Listen,' I say hastily as my party animal wins the battle for control in my head. 'I don't know why you called me but I came here to have some fun and I'm kinda missing out on that if you keep me down here!'

'I did not ask for your presence simply to thank you for saving my whore's life, Jaguerjack,' Mistress says coolly and snaps her finger.

Apache, still fuming, presents a martini glass filled with a red liquid to the Mistress with an olive floating in it. The Mistress sips it in a sophisticated fashion. She then crosses the room, her eyes blazing with anger, she offers me the other martini glass on the tray. Rolling my eyes at her, I grab the alcoholic drink and down it in one go. No way am I going to refuse free alcohol.

I start to get impatient since the Mistress is taking her sweet time in savouring her drink. I start tapping my foot on the floor.

The room is just as red as outside filled with crimson cushioned furniture. The Mistress herself is seated on a mountain of satin red pillows and two girls are fanning her with, you guessed it, humongous scarlet fans with white feathers along the edges. She looked like a fucking queen in her royal palace. And I probably look like a court jester she's called to entertain her. Well, Grimmjow Jaguerjack ain't in the mood to be someone's entertainment tonight!

'Look!' I say edgily. 'If you've just brought me here for something just spill it! I ain't got all day!'

'Fucking bastard!' Apache glowers at me as she grinds her teeth and balls her hands into fists. 'I will tear you limb from limb for insulting my Mistress!'

'Careful there,' I sneer at her. 'Aren't you supposed to be a good little whore and do what your _Mistress_ tells you to do?'

It's the Mistress who replies to my taunt.

'You have gotten yourself mixed with the wrong sort, Jaguerjack Grimmjow,' she says solemnly and almost like she's trying to warn me about something. I snort. Why the hell would the _Mistress _warn_ me_?

'I don't have time for this,' I scoff and turn towards the door.

'Do you wonder who those men were, Jaguerjack? The ones who attacked Apache?' the Mistress says a little louder. My hand lingers on the doorknob at those words. 'What did they want with her? Why were they there in the first place?'

'Enough!' I snarl and wheel around to face her, anger has contorted my face. I don't know what she's playing at but she is seriously pissing the fuck out of me with her mind games.

'Look,' I say through gritted teeth and point a finger at her. 'I don't know why you're telling me all of this. No shit I wondered all that but they haven't shown up since so honestly, I don't give a fuck now! So just shut up and let me leave with my sanity!'

It is now Apache's turn to snort.

'You think you can forget about it that easily?' she says lazily, forgetting that a moment ago she was about to rip my throat out. She seems to have found a new method of revenge. 'No way, Panther. By saving my life you've just got their attention.'

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' I leer at her.

'She means, dear Jaguerjack,' the Mistress says calmly. 'Those men, they work for someone very, _very_ powerful. This person has authority not only over your district but mine too. All he has to do is nod his head and you will cease to exist. With a snap of his fingers, he can wipe out your entire district without leaving a trace. He is that dangerous, Jaguerjack. And you just did something that angered him greatly.'

She is now leaning forward in her throne of pillows towards me and I can see the intensity in her deep green eyes that seem to be pulling me into them. I shake my head and back up until I hit the door with my back against it.

'You're bluffing,' I stammer, surprised and angry at myself for revealing the fear in my voice. 'You just wanna freak me out. There is no fucking way-!'

'I should know, Jaguerjack,' Mistress says quietly. 'After all, I am not known as Mistress for nothing. I know everything that happens in each and every district.'

'Whatever,' I blubber and fumble with the doorknob. 'I'm outta here. You're just trying to tell me utter crap to-!'

'They killed one of my women, Jaguerjack,' the Mistress voice rings out.

I take a deep breath to calm myself before I answer her as level-headed as I can despite still being slightly drunk.

'Not my problem, Mistress,' I say through gritted teeth and turn the doorknob to open the door.

'She was found dead on the entrance to District 6,' Mistress continues in her calm demeanor. I swear I just want to smash her face in and try to make her understand how damn frustrating and scared she is making me by telling me all this shit!

'It's a warning, Jaguerjack,' Mistress says carefully, her voice dripping warning of the dangers yet to come. 'I don't want any more of my whore's dying but I don't think I want anyone else of our kind to suffer either. It is our Code.'

I laugh softly.

'Our Code,' I murmurs and then rub my hand on the doorknob, realizing how cold it is. Probably real gold if I'm not mistaken. 'Our Code is going to be the death of us one day, Mistress. It's what got me into this mess in the first place.'

'It depends on how we interpret it, Jaguerjack,' the Mistress says delicately and I can sense the hint of a smile in her voice. 'The Code isn't in plain black and white but for us to make use of it in the most convenient way possible. It is _our_ Code, do not forget. We made it hence we can manipulate it.'

'Too late for that now, huh? Guess I'm gonna have to deal with this big boss on my own now.'

'Jaguerjack-!'

'Whatever, Mistress. I don't give a fuck. Seriously. He can skin me alive for all I care. It's my fault I'm in this mess and I'm going to handle this on my own. Maybe once they get me they'll leave your girls alone, huh?'

I flash her my dazzling smile.

'Gotta honor the Code till my last breath,' I says smoothly and make to saunter out but stop when the Mistress laughs again.

'That's all very nice, Jaguerjack,' she utters in an amused tone. 'But see, I can't let you leave.'

My imagination runs wild as I remember the dude who lost his tongue because he had spilled the secret about the Mistress.

'Wow, wow!' I exclaim and hold my hands in front of me to show I mean no harm. 'I ain't a rat, Mistress! I ain't gonna tell nobody what you look like and shit! I swear by the Code!'

'That's all fine, Jaguerjack! Don't be such a worry wart!' The Mistress smiles demurely. 'It's just that I cannot have you telling people what I look like or where they can find me. So I slipped a little something in your drink. Nothing toxic. Just going to put you to sleep for a while so that when you wake up, you will have no memory of me. You'll remember everything else the fact that you met me will be erased from your memory.'

'What the fuck-!' I say feebly. Even as she says this, my vision is starting to fog up and my body feels heavy. 'I-I thought you chopped people's tongue out and-!'

'Oh, that moron? . He took the entire vial by accident, thinking it was his drink. He lost his tongue since the acid burnt right through it. His fault, really. Shouldn't have had so many tequilas. Anyways, goodbye, Jaguerjack Grimmjow. It was nice to have met you and I hope to meet you again. If you live that is.'

And with those last words, my world blacks out as my body collapses onto the red, red floor.


	4. Rule no 4

**So I am back! I have finished Blood Secrets so now I am going to concentrate on this one! But I have this MAJOR problem that when I have an idea I can't stop my fingers from wandering over the keyboards to type it out and create another story on ! ARRGGHH! For God's sake I already have one story to finish why the hell am I starting a new one! Sigh, I hate my overzealous brain and imagination room. It never knows when to stop. Ok so if you guys love Grimmjow then I think you are going to enjoy 'So Gay Me'. Check it out! Puh-leeeezzeee! (puppy dog pout)**

**Now that I have ranted enough, here's chapter 4 folks, the one you all have been waiting for! Just btw, this chapter is sort of a filler as in it sets the entire plot for the entire story so it is not only a filler but a REALLY important filler! **

**Enjoy!^^ **

**Rule No.4: Never do all-nighters**

I groaned aloud as I rolled over on the couch. Bad move. You know, a couch isn't exactly the best place to fall asleep on. You get a bad back, you're pretty stiff in the morning and your neck feels like you've slept with a ruler (the blade side up) behind it the entire night. Plus, you might just fall over the edge if you're one of those fidgety sleepers. I should know. I'm one of them. And it hurts like hell especially when you're jolted awake from an amazing sleep.

My hand groped about the couch I had just fallen off to finally grab the arm and pick myself up into a sitting position. Fuck, what the hell was I doing on the couch? I'd usually crash out in Ggio's room after my night job.

My sleep bound eyes finally cracked open to squint at the glaring sunlight that pierced them. What the hell? What time is it?

I looked to the family clock hung over the room and my eyes suddenly widened. I yelped and jumped to my feet while simultaneously running around the room to grab my stuff for school.

Fuck, it's 8.40 am! I'm fucking late for school! I cannot miss school if I wanna keep my grades up! It's already bad enough I have a delinquent record but if I get a tardy one as well then my chances of getting kicked out could skyrocket. Okay, so I'm generally late 'cause of my lack of sleep but not as late as I am today! No need to risk my reputation today either.

Ok, books. Check. Shoes. Check. Breakfast? Fuck it. Shower? I smelled my shirt and then froze. It smelled like daisies. Why the fuck did it smell like daisies? I didn't wash my shirt last night. Wait, this wasn't the shirt I wore last night…

My eyes flicked to the clock and, not wanting to waste anymore time, shot out of the house after checking up on my okachan (sound asleep). Damn, I gotta hurry if I wanna make it in time for Kenpachi's class. Screw missing the other classes. If that guy realizes that I'm not present in _his_ class he'll make sure the school gives me the boot and he'd be happy to do it literally.

My hand momentarily touched my shirt as I leaped into an alley and sprinted down the shortcut.

What the fuck man? Okay, I don't exactly have a photogenic memory but I _know_ when I've changed my shirt or crawled into bed. Or even the couch. But today, last night, I just can't remember what I did!

Last night…

I racked my brain as I finally burst out of the alley, my sneakers screeched as I skidded to my right. Last night seemed to be a blur. Last thing I remember doing was dancing with this stranger and after that, nothing. Nada. Zilch. Like I had blacked out or something. Maybe it was all that alcohol I had. I remember Stark saying I was having a tad more than I usually do. I'd never done that before. Maybe that's why I don't remember what happened last night. But then, why do I remember half of it? And why do I get the feeling that something else happened last night? Something _more_?

Sometimes I wish I could multi-task like a chick. Then maybe I could still think about what happened last night and watch where I was going. Maybe whoever I bumped into thought the same thing. He sure as hell wasn't watching where _he_ was going. So yeah, you can imagine it was quite a collision, limbs flying like everywhere. And it hurt like a bitch. More than when I fell from couch. Probably because I fell on cold, hard concrete sidewalk this time.

'Fuck!'

'Crap!'

'Watch where you're going, you jackass!' we both yelled at each other simultaneously.

'Me? You're the one who was coming my way! You shoulda seen I was in a hurry and moved to the other side!' I accused him as I got up to my feet painfully. My ass still hurt from morning after making contact with my living room floor.

'Excuse me? Why the hell should I move?' the other guy snapped. This guy also hopped to his feet and his hands balled up to the sides of his body, his brown eyes screamed murder as they glared at me. He looked like a clown really with his bright orange hair spiked up like a bristled porcupine. If I wasn't so angry I woulda called him that. A porcupine, not bristled. Bristled wouldn't have been insulting. Still, there was something oddly familiar about this sissy. Orange-headed people are pretty rare so I'm kinda surprised that I remember knowing one. But that's fucking impossible. The guy is dressed in the Sereitei Academy uniform so he must be from a well-off rich clan. How the hell would I know a guy like him?

'_You're _the one who was looking straight ahead!' the orange porcupine argued and pointed an accusing finger at me. 'I didn't even know where I was going because I was looking behind myself! If you weren't so busy daydreaming you would have known where you were going!'

'Whatever!' I rebuked and grabbed my bag which had fallen to the side of the pavement. I didn't want to astick around arguing with this bastard and listening to his crisp accent. His fucking voice pissed me off 'cause he sounded like he was better than me and was rubbing it in my face. 'I don't have time for Academy sissies like you! Sorry I don't have fucking airy fairy airs like you so I'll just go back to my fucked up reality while you can go on living like a princess!'

'Wait!' the guy suddenly yelled and grabbed my shoulder as I walked past him. He pushed me back to face him and I growled.

'Let the fuck go-!' I snarled but he continued to hold me there, his eyes darted over my face and form with his eyebrows deeply furrowed in thought. Suddenly, his clouded chocolate eyes cleared and widened in disbelief.

'Grimmjow?' the guy said incredulously. I blanched.

'Wh-What?' I stuttered and wrenched myself out of this guy's grip. How the fucking hell did this creepy fucktard know my name?

'Oh my god! It really is you!' the guy crowed in surprise and uttered breathy laugh at my confusion.

'What?' I finally said, finding my voice at last. I regained my tough attitude and wiped the bewilderment from my face. 'How the fuck do you know my name, porcupine?'

The guy laughed even harder at my supposed insult at him which just increased my confusion. And I don't like being confused for long. It just pisses me off even more.

'You seriously haven't changed one bit,' the guy chortled.

'What the fuck? How the hell do you know who I am!' I screeched, completely oblivious that Kenpachi's class is going to start in less in 5 minutes.

'Grimmjow, it's me!' the guy finally explained as he spread his arms out like he was on a cross. 'Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!'

'So?' I said stupidly. This guy was making no fucking sense whatsoever. Why the fuck should I care if his name is Strawberry?

'I should have guessed that you forgot, it was such a long time ago even I forgot about it. Momentarily that is,' the guy continued as if I wasn't even there steaming like a sauna. Alright, now he was seriously getting on my nerves!

'Listen, if you don't tell me who you are this minute I am going to fucking-!' I started heatedly when suddenly, a streak of orange flashed through my mind. I blinked and looked at the boy in wonderment.

'Waitaminute,' I started slowly and pointed my finger at him as if it will help me pinpoint him in my muddled bank of memories. 'In kindergarten, there was a kid with orange porcupine hair. That was you, wasn't it!'

'You thought my hair looked like a porcupine?' the boy called Ichigo snapped but I wasn't in the mood for insulting him anymore. All my memories of my days as a sniveling brat rushed back to me at that moment.

No fucking way! Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki? Is that _really_ you?' I yelped and scratched my head. I didn't care whether he was insulted or not, this was Ichigo fucking Kurosaki!

'Okay, I'll ignore the insult and say yes, it is Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said with a grin. I suddenly give my characteristic bark-like laugh.

'No fucking way! Dude! What happened back then?' I cried out incredulously. 'One minute you were in school with the rest of us and the next you were gone! Where'd you go?'

'Long story,' Ichigo said heartily as he cocked his head to one side to look at me properly. 'You've changed a lot!'

'Dude, you look like the Scarecrow out of Batman!' I commented and my eyes travelled up his thin and gangly frame. 'I mean, I thought you were going to be midget for the rest of your life!'

'I wasn't t_hat _tiny!' Ichigo resented. 'But I guess if you hadn't looked out for me back then, the rest of the kids would have constantly bullied me. Never thanked you properly for that.'

'No problem, Strawberry.' I grinned.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Yeah, I guess I knew him. Back in the days when we having Superman on your lunchbox was considered the coolest thing in the world. The kid had just lost his mom and his dad was struggling to keep him in school. And if that wasn't bad enough, he stood out from everyone else because of his unusual hair color and short height. Kids can be real cruel. They would constantly pick on him; pulling his hair, sometimes chunks of it, stealing his lunch and even throwing him into the mud. He could defend himself but not against a whole gang of kids. That where I came in. I don't know why but I hated it when kids would pick on him. He seemed so lonely so I decided to befriend him. It was awesome. We'd do the stupidest stuff but we'd always have fun. I remember the time this guy wouldn't leave Ichigo alone so I sneaked a dead rat into his lunchbox. Boy, I think that was the first time I heard a guy scream like a girl!

Ichigo was a pretty cool kid. I liked his otosan. Better than mine at least.

Then one day, he just vanished. He didn't come to school and when I called up on him, nobody would pick up the phone. So I went by his place and nobody was there either. The house was empty and boarded up like nobody had lived there since ever. I asked the neighbors just to be sure that I hadn't imagined him and they confirmed a Kurosaki family lived there but they had moved out since the boy's father had died in a freak accident. I was shocked when I heard that. Poor Ichigo. He'd lost both his parents. I really wanted to be there for him but how can you be there for a guy who had just vanished without even telling his closest friend? I was kinda hurt for a really long time and all I could think about was that Ichigo had used me. But then I eventually forgave him 'cause fucking hell his _otosan_ had died! The guy needed space so I shouldn't be mad at him forever! But time passed, stuff happened with my own otosan, I got my new job and Ichigo just eventually slipped out of my mind. Didn't expect to see him after all these years and definitely didn't expect to bump into him while running late for school.

'Shit! School! Late! Kenpachi! In 2 minutes! Fuck!' I swore as I pushed Ichigo aside to run down the pavement. Thank God school was just around the corner!

'What the-! Grimmjow!' Ichigo yelled, his face contorted in confusion.

'Sorry! Gotta run! We'll catch up soon! Later!' I blurted out as I disappeared from his side and pelted towards Hueco Mundo Institution.

'Aaannndd-!' my good pal, Nnoitra, sang as I burst through the doors looking like a disaster victim. 0.5 seconds later the bell rang shrilly through the school. 'You made it just in time! Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque, you never fail to be _this close_ to being late! How do you do it! The audience and I would love to know!'

'It's a gift,' I muttered as I dropped my bag next to me as I plopped down in a seat next to Nnoitra.

'You must practice all the time to be this good!' Nnoitra fussed in a sickeningly fake commercial girl voice. 'I mean, no one can be this good at being late so often-!'

'Okay, okay! I get it!' I snapped. 'I'm late all the fucking time! But I ain't gonna tell you and you're just gonna have to live with that!'

'No fair, Grimmjow!' Nnoitra pouted and crossed his arms across his chest in mock anger. 'I'm always covering your back, which I just did for the previous classes. Said your mom had another attack so you had to stay back. Genius right? Hope that didn't actually happen. Did it? Anyways, DUDE! I am ALWAYS saving your ass around school and this is how you thank me? By not revealing your most intimate, deepest, darkest secret to your best friend in the whole wide world-!'

'We're not chicks, you fucktard!' I snapped. 'And I like to keep some secrets to myself instead of declaring them for everyone to know. Nnoitra, you ain't exactly known to keep other's secrets!'

'So sue me,' Nnoitra grinned as he leaned back in his chair and glanced up to the ceiling. 'So what if I like to gossip? I wanna see why girls have so much fun doing it!'

'Did I ever tell you how weird you are?' I said with a shake of my head.

'You mean like everyone else?'

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, remember how I said earlier that Nnoitra is my best pal? That's a lie. No way in HELL is that guy my best mate. He's a fucking freak who went around with a camera so that whenever a girl with an extremely short dress or skirt passed by he would sneak his camera down low to snap a picture of what's under it. Like I said, he's a freak. But he's the only guy who'll hang with 'that poor kid' aka me so I guess something is better than nothing.

'Whatever,' I muttered and cast an eye over the class when it suddenly fell on a student reading a newspaper. That face. On the front cover. I know that face.

'Can I have that?' I asked and snatched the paper before the guy can argue. I quickly scrutinized the picture and my eyes went wide. Fucking hell, that was the guy who freaking harassed me yesterday in front of the Academy! What the fuck is he doing on the cover of a newspaper?

'Grimmjow! I didn't know you could read!' Nnoitra said in mock surprise. I looked up to give him a deadly glare. I swear his jokes get cornier with every stupid punchline.

'Hardy har har, Charlie Chaplin,' I scoffed and shoved the paper in his face. 'But this bastard just fucking harassed me yesterday while I was standing outside Sereitei Academy!'

'Aizen Sousuke? Fucking hell, Grimmjow, you're retarded!' Nnoitra sneered as he pushed the paper out of his face to leer at me. 'That guy practically owns Karakura! He is fucking responsible for every product bought, sold, exported, imported and fucking used in this bloody country. He owns his own charity and his kids go to Sereitei for free 'cause he is the school's main fucking benefactor. What the hell would that guy be getting a kick out of harassing you for when he's got Japan in the palm of his hand? Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ were the one harassing _him_!'

'What the fuck, Nnoitra?' I snapped and glared dagger at the Spoon for the insult. 'I didn't even touch the guy and he just jumped me after saying he was lonely and shit! I fucking freaked out and then his daughter came which was a good thing 'cause God knows what the hell he would have done to me in that empty street!'

I actually shuddered and my eyes momentarily flicked to the picture of the guy as the newspaper lay crumpled on the floor. Looking at his picture, anyone would have believed that he was some respectable guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. But I actually met him before I saw this picture. So if I hadn't met him and someone had come up to me saying that Aizen Sousuke was a kind and honorable man, I would have believed 'em. Too bad I had met him. And too bad that my first impression of him wasn't exactly amazing. He kinda scared me. His eyes, though they seem to be friendly in the picture, were actually cold and dark, like he was up to no good. The really, really _bad _kind of no good, you know?

'I don't wanna talk about this,' I murmured as I folded my hands over my desk and rested my chin on them. 'I'm too fucking tired to care.'

'And you call me weird, Jaeguerjacque,' Nnoitra said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to ogle a busty girl and his eyes weren't exactly trained on her face. My eyes wandered across the classroom and I realized that something was missing. It's been ten minutes since I made my grand entrance and apparently, there was no teacher in sight. Not that I minded. I mean, if I was late, I'd be getting detention right about now. But this was Kenpachi's class. He's _never_ late. He sometimes shows up early just to make sure that I don't go sneaking out of his class. Trust me. I tried to do that once. I don't need to explain why I used the word 'tried'.

I raised an eyebrow.

'Where's the fucking pirate?' I commented coolly as I glanced at Nnoitra's crazy ass grinning face.

'The 'fucking pirate' is right behind you,' the equally fucking pirate pointed out. I froze as I saw a shadow fall over my desk and I didn't have to look up to see who it was. The fucking shadow's jacked up hair said it all.

'So, using abusive language in my class, Jaeguerjacque?' Kenpachi's leering voice resonated in my eardrums and made me cringe. My head throbbed as I realized that my hangover was still hanging over my head. Fuck, that was not good.

'Detention,' he said icily. 'After school. You'll be cleaning dusters today. Isn't that going to be fun?'

'A riot,' I said sarcastically before I could stop myself. Kenpachi smiled his devil smile. God, I hated that fucking smile. It's like he's saying 'Fuck you I can make you do whatever I want and you can't do anything about it.' Fuck you, Kenpachi. Fuck. You.

'We'll continue from where we left off yesterday,' Kenpachi voiced out loud.

'Piss. Off!' I hissed to Nnoitra from the corner of my mouth as we pulled out our journals to take notes. Well, I was going to doze off on mine eventually. Despite having slept like a baby, I was still pretty tired from…whatever I had done last night.

'You know, I think it's just me, but Kenpachi doesn't seem to like you very much either,' Nnoitra said in a fake thoughtful voice.

'Thank you, Socrates,' I said sarcastically and dug into my in an attempt to produce a pen before turning my pockets inside out for one.

'Ooooo, you know about Socrates! Hey! What's that?'

'What's what?'

'That! That thing that fell out of your pocket. Hey! Is that your wallet!'

Before I can react, Nnoitra has swooped done and brought up the battered piece of leather. I tried to snatch it back but he just leaned away from me. I cursed his height and felt weighed on whether anyone would notice if I whacked Nnoitra in the jaw.

'I'll just see what the little badass bluenette keeps in his wallet and then I'll just give it right back,' Nnoitra said in a teasing tone as he rummaged through it. My heart thumped against my chest as he pulled out a wad of cash, hoping he wouldn't realize what it was. His eyes suddenly widened as he unfolded the bills. Shit.

'Holy shit! Are these fucking dollars?' the fucking loudmouth screamed out. I winced as the entire class turned around to stare at us, some of them opened in their mouths having picked up on what Nnoitra had just said.

Fuck…

'Where'd you get this!' he demanded, his single eye practically bulged out as he stared at me. I tried to reach for the money but he was too far away.

'Shut up!' I hissed. 'I'll tell you but just keep your voice down before the pirate-!'

The dollars were wrenched out of Nnoitra's hand and were now being rolled between the fingers of their new one-eyed owner. Kenpachi spread them out and brought them under the light to check if they were authentic. His single eye squinted to read the fine print.

'Where did you get this, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque?' he asked in a whisper. I swallowed and tried to keep my panic from rising on my face. No need to make the suspicious that I was up to something. He might just think I robbed a bank or the sort. I'm already in enough trouble with this guy. Why the fuck, of all days, did I have to get in trouble for my night job today after I had no memory of last night?

'I-I found it,' I said, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible. Damn, my legs were shaking. I tried to ease them by tapping by foot lightly to make everyone think I was doing it deliberately. No need to look like criminal. I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

'Where'd you find it?' Kenpachi said coolly.

'Outside the school,' I mumbled. Kenpachi eyed me. I prayed so hard that he would buy I swear that God must have told me to shut up.

'I'll keep this,' he finally said languidly and pocketed the money. My eyes widened and it took all my will power not to fly out of my seat and attack him.

Dude! I fucking earned that! I fucking worked hard that night and earned it with my fucking blood, sweat and tears! That money can save my okachan! That money can pay for my ototsan's school fees! That money can fucking save my family, you fucktard, so fucking give it back right fucking now!

But I couldn't say that to him. I couldn't just stand up and say that I earned it by sleeping with random sick freaks at night. What would he think? Fuck that, what would he do to me? Any chances of me passing high school would have gone down the drain. What would okachan say?

Thinking of her and poor frail self sleeping so soundly this morning melted my anger away. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful when she was relaxed with no worries. Sometimes I wish she would stay like that forever. Do I really want to ruin that with my stupid big mouth right now?

So I zipped up and listened. I broke the fucking Code. I pulled an all-nighter and didn't even remember to fix myself up for my normal life. I broke the rule so now I have to pay for it.

There's a reason we follow the Code. It's to avoid situations like these. Otherwise we would suffer. And boy, was I suffering big time…


	5. Rule no 5

**Rule no.5: Do whatever your customer asks. No excuses.**

I frowned as my eyes ran over the numerous delectable meals on the fancy menu card thingy. Everything was so goddamn expensive and fancy schmancy I didn't know what to pick! Plus half of it was in French and I didn't want to pick something only to find out that it was goat's brain or something gross like that.

'Hey, Grimmjow! Pick something already! We haven't got all day!' Ichigo called to me impatiently.

My eyes flicked up and watched Ichigo raise an eyebrow at me.

'You know, when you asked me to come have a quick snack I thought we were going to the old candy store we used to visit when we were kids,' I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

'Grimmjow, that was 10 years ago,' he scoffed. 'You, I mean we, deserve more class.'

'Define 'we',' I said with a nod in the direction of the broad in his lap.

Honestly, when Ichigo had approached me after I had walked out of school I was kinda surprised that he wanted to do something already. Fuck, we had just met and stuff! I thought he might want to think about everything and let it process. I mean, I was still in shock of meeting him after all these years! Like seeing a ghost…

But there we were, seated at this upper class café in the city and about to order. Well, I think I was going to pass since I couldn't even afford a bottle of water. Oh, and on top of that, Ichigo felt it would be alright to bring his new girlfriend along with him. He sure gets comfortable with people real fast. Changed a lot from that shy punk I used to know.

The broad giggled at my comment and snuggled into Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her own over his while leaning back to give him a quick kiss on the lips. It took all my willpower to not stuff a fork down my throat. Dude, who the fuck did she think she was kidding with her sickeningly sweet antics, high-pitched giggles and bad haircut? I mean, she looked like a shaved peach!

'Hope you don't feel like the third wheel here, Grimmjow,' Ichigo smirked, knowing that is _exactly _how I feel. I narrowed my eyes at him at the comment. He got the message and sighed.

'Hey, sugar? Why don't you go get yourself something to drink, hm? A little Bordeaux and perhaps we can go back to my place then?'

I swear her eyes sparkled when he said that and eagerly took his credit card before she skipped off to the drink counter. FINALLY! She's gone and not drooling over porcupine here. Hey, I don't mind hot babes but not when they are this sappy and especially when they aren't acting sappy over _me_.

'So come on,' Ichigo laughed as he placed one hand on the table we were seated at and drummed his fingers on the surface. 'What's the sudden revulsion towards her?'

'What's with the big words, Nancy Boy?' I teased and mimicked his hand drumming away on the table. 'Bordeaux? Seriously? Since when could you afford shit like that?'

Ichigo's smile dropped a notch and he stopped drilling his fingers. I stopped too and tried to read his features but his face remained composed.

'A lot has happened, Grimmjow,' Ichigo whispered as he gazed out the café window to watch people busily rush by. 'So much that I still don't know what exactly had happened all those years ago to explain why I'm here right now.'

'Well, start explaining,' I said firmly as I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back in my seat.

'It's a long story.'

'Well, don't waste time telling me that.'

He grinned.

'I kinda missed that attitude of yours, Grimmjow,' he mused as he crossed his arms on the table. 'I wish I had said goodbye to you but everything had happened so suddenly and quickly that I never had a chance to react. I mean, I had just stepped into my house to find these two agents (I could tell they were some kind of agents. They were wearing suits and sunglasses during the day) who whisked me off to an orphanage. All they told me was that my otosan had died in a car accident. I didn't know what to think or feel. Should I believe them? What if they were lying to me? I don't know. I was a mere child, Grimm. People lie to us all the time. So I stayed quiet and swallowed all the lies, truths, whatever they fed me while I was in the orphanage.'

'Wow,' I breathed, my eyes gone pretty wide. 'Wow, Ichi, I'm so sorry…'

He shrugged.

'No big deal, Grimmjow,' he said casually, as if no longer able to express any emotion over this. 'I don't know, but I sometimes wonder if it was all for the best.'

'Whaddaya mean?'

'Three weeks later, this man approached the orphanage and asked to adopt me,' Ichigo continued and fingered the salt and pepper set in front of him. 'He claimed to be my uncle but the authorities didn't believe him. So he took a blood test and results revealed that we were related. So, here I am.'

I blinked stupidly for a few seconds as he finally looked at me, waiting for a reaction. That's when I burst out laughing. He jumped in his seat and glared as I laughed my ass off.

'No way!' I gasped. 'No way, Ichigo! Dude, that sounds like a fucking fairytale!'

'Keep your voice down!' he hissed. 'And mind your language! The people know me around here!'

'Okay, okay,' I managed to say as I wiped tears from my eyes. I grinned broadly at him as he took on a shade of pink due to my outburst. 'Jeez, Ichigo, no need to get so huffed up like a chick! I believe you but you gotta admit, it sounds like a story girls love to read about in romance stories.'

'Shut up,' Ichigo scoffed and his face flushed a crimson shade now.

'Seriously! I mean, the guy will fid out that he was the heir to some family fortune and he will reclaim it from his evil uncle and then he will find the woman of his dreams and live happily ever after!'

'Ho, ho, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 'You're a riot.'

'You know you missed it,' I taunted. He couldn't help but smile at my remark.

'So what about you, Grimm?' he asked softly, lowering his gaze to his crossed arms. 'How's it going with your otosan?'

My features tightened while I clenched my hands into tight fists. All of a sudden, I felt full despite the fact I hadn't eaten anything. Maybe I just wanted to vomit out all those bad memories and fears until my system was free of it. If only I could let it all out to Ichigo and be rid of them forever. Pssh, yea right. Like as if I can get rid of it by telling Ichigo everything that had happened. He doesn't need to know what he did. He doesn't need to know for what reason my otosan left his home. _My_ home.

'He ran away,' I said curtly. Ichigo immediately looked up at the cutting edge in my voice. His eyes softened in concern and I looked away before I broke down crying or something stupid like that.

'What happened, Grimmjow?' he queried gently.

'Nothing, Ichigo,' I said, irritation slowly rising in my voice. Jeez, can he just lay off? I don't want to talk about it!

'Something bad must have happened if you're not willing to tell me-!' Ichigo began as he reached out a hand to touch my arm.

'Nothing happened!' I voiced aloud, anger evident I my tone as I sprung to my feet while knocking his hand away from me. 'Look, Ichigo, I don't want to talk about it so can we just let it go?'

'Okay, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said, perplexed now. 'Just relax and let's talk about something else.'

I wanted to sneer at him. God, why did he have to be calm and Mr. In Control? He doesn't know shit about what I had been through so would he stop acting like he did! GOD!

'I-I have to go,' I stammered an excuse as I grabbed my bad and swung it over my shoulder. Ichigo made to get out of his seat but I held out a hand to indicate that he stayed.

'Grimmjow…' he uttered.

'No, it's okay,' I said calmly after taking a few deep breaths. 'I just need some time to think. We just met and all so the past is kinda catching up with me. Plus I need to get home. I have to take care of okachan.'

'What happened?' he asked, alarmed. I was already heading for the door.

'She's been…sick lately,' I said slowly as I meandered through the tables and waiters.

He followed me for a short distance before Peach Fuzz blocked his way with two glasses of alcohol.

'Here you go, Ichi,' she cooed and winked. He just ignored her and looked over her head at me.

'I hope you can take care of her, Grimm!' he called. 'If you need help financially, you know I'm here!'

'Don't worry,' I thought bitterly as I swung the door open. 'I'm managing.'

* * *

'How many tonight, Blue?' Stark inquired as I sauntered in and literally collapsed on the counter. I buried my face in my folded arms and mumbled something.

'What?' Stark said and stopped cleaning the wineglass in his hand.

'I said get me a drink and keep it coming!' I snapped as I lifted my head up to glare at him. Now if I did that to anyone else, they would have backed off and avoided me in case I decided to make them my punching bag.

But this was Stark. The guy could read me like a fucking book. He would know the twists in my story before I could even finish chapter one. So he put his glass down, pulled out a bottle of vodka and two glasses and slammed it in front of me while looking me straight in the eye.

'Start talking,' he said coolly as he began to pour shots. I sighed as I grabbed my glass, raised it to him and then drained it in one go. I swear, I don't know what I'd do without him.

Today was fucked up,' I said thickly and I poured myself another one. I downed it quickly and winced. Alright, I know that stuff tastes like shit but sometimes you gotta have shit to forget the shit that's your life.

'My fucked up teacher, the one with puffer fish hair, he took money I earned yesterday,' I continued once the alcohol had completely seeped into my system and began to work its magic on relaxing my tense body. 'And, oh yeah, I can't seem to recall what the fuck happened last night.'

'I wanted to ask you about that,' Stark said and his voice sounded so icy that I froze in pouring myself another glass, my heart thumping like mad against my ribcage. What if I had sex with Lilynette last night? Shit, shit, shit! It's his bloody kid sister! Is he pissed off? Is he going to kick me out?

'Lilynette got dropped off by Di Roy last night,' Stark continued casually as he ran a finger over the rim of his glass, not having drunk it yet. 'She was too drunk for me to ask where you were so I waited until this morning to ask her but she said that she didn't know.' He finally looked up at me and I had to stop myself form flinching at the steely look in his eyes. 'She didn't have a clue of where you went after the club. All she remembered was losing you in the crowd and blacked out after making out with someone.'

He said this line with such a straight face I knew he was seriously worried about what happened to me. My heart finally slowed down and I resumed pouring myself a glass. I already had two shots and a third would probably make me dizzy but I needed some. Things were just too fucking confusing right now.

'Look, Stark,' I said honestly and gripped my glass with both hands. 'I don't know what happened and I fucking wish I did. Because whatever happened last night made me lose my fucking money to the old fart and finally let my past catch up with me.'

'What do you mean, Blue?'

'I mean I met an old friend. A friend I never thought I would ever see again. We used to go to kindergarten together until his otosan died and he moved away. I bumped into him today and find out that he was adopted by this rich uncle of his and now he's living the dream compared to little old fucking me.'

My hand tightened on my glass as I raised it in mock toast to Stark.

'Cheers, Stark,' I said sarcastically. 'Because my life is going down the fucking drain.'

'Blue, you got to let go of this negative attitude of yours,' Stark said with a shake of his head as I reached for the already half empty bottle. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I yelped in surprise, my senses magnified and my skin over sensitized by the booze coursing through my veins. 'If you keep going around thinking that you are doomed you know what? You're actually going to be doomed. You need to lighten up.'

'Look at me, Stark!' I sneered and wrenched my wrist out of his grip. 'I am a fucking pathetic excuse for a human being! My okachan is so fucking close to dying I swear I can see death sitting next to her every time I walk into the fucking room! My brother is a fucking genius and he is wasting his time in a school that fucking degrades his intelligence! And me? I can't even fucking help them because I am a fucking delinquent everyone is just waiting to kick out of school! So what am I doing with my life? I am some perv's fuck toy for two hours just so that they can pay me for my 'services'! What. The. Fuck, Stark! What the bloody fuck am I doing with myself! Don't tell me to lighten up! There is nothing to bloody 'lighten up' about!'

'Blue, it's the alcohol talking now. You can calm down. You let it all out now,' Stark said gently as he took my hand and began to rub circles on the top of them. I was breathing hard, my eyes hazy and wanting to lose focus but I forced myself to stay awake. Just like I forced myself to go through this every single fucking night.

'I want to cry, Stark,' I said miserably and my fingers began to slip off my glass but he grabbed it before it fell.

'Go ahead, Blue,' Stark said softly as he released my hand to place my glass in the sink and turned to give me an encouraging smile. 'Just wait. Something will happen that will make life worth living for you.'

I smiled back but mine kinda wavered since I was on the verge of passing out. I wish I had since I wouldn't have heard the scream just then. It kinda echoed in my head painfully and I almost fell off my bar stool.

'What the fuck was that?' I winced and grabbed my ears to block some the shrillness out. All sleepiness drained from Stark's face and for the first time, I saw fear in his face.

'Lilynette,' he whispered fearfully and jumped off the counter to my side to sprint outside. I follow suit but I slumped from side to side and had to use the doorsill to steady myself as I raised my head to see what the noise was about. What I saw immediately made me forget about my dilemma.

It was that hulking moron again. The Yammy dude? And still dressed in that stupid pinstripe suit of his. What, doesn't he have any other outfit other than that? But that wasn't important. The fucking numbskull had Lilynette by the hair and suspended her body in the air with her hair as the support. I gritted my teeth as my blood began to boil so roughly I could feel it at the back of my throat. It was one thing when he picked on Apache I didn't care I hated that bitch. But this was Lilynette. She was Stark's sister. This time it was personal and no way in hell was I going to let him get away with it.

'Who told you to stop screaming?' Yammy demanded and shook her. She grabbed his wrist which was threatening to make her bald and clenched her jaw tightly.

'Make me, you fucking retard!' she spat and used as much strength as she could muster to kick him but he just swung her away.

'I don't know why I picked you,' the oaf muttered. 'I could have picked any girl but no, I had to grab you and make you scream! You're worse than that Apache chick! At least she didn't try to bite me!'

'Maybe she knew you tasted like the shit your face is made of!' Lilynette screeched and I almost chuckled out loud if I hadn't been sneaking up on the idiot at the moment.

'Lilynette! Insulting him won't solve anything!' Stark yelled and eyed Yammy angrily. I rolled my eyes. Stark and his stupid ethics of never picking a fight. I swear, he should rethink his morals or else I'll be fighting more fights than I promised my okachan I wouldn't get into!

'Oh shut up, Stark!' Lilynette snapped and twisted her body in weird ways. 'This oaf probably doesn't even know that I am insulting him! I could call him a fucking schmuck and he wouldn't evne move a muscle!'

'Why you little-!' Yammy began, his face turning red and I knew he was going to move in for kill mode if I didn't act fast.

'Hey, King Kong!' I hollered, my head still spinning but the adrenaline running so high in my bloodstream I must have been on seventh heaven 'What, you can't beat guys so you're picking on girls instead? Prick!'

The buffoon whirled around and once he laid eyes on me, his snarl turned into a smirk. My cocky attitude dropped a notch at that moment.

'Lookie, lookie,' he drawled. 'Here I thought this wouldn't work but I guess Ulquiorra was right. All you needed was a damsel in distress and prince charming would come running to save her!'

'What did you call me?' Lilynette shrieked and began to wriggle even more violently. Yammy, pissed off, shook her. Hard.

'Shut up! I'm trying to do my job here!' he snapped at her and she spat in his face. Growling, he lifts a hand in the air while simultaneously curling it into a fist. I bent my knees while growling like an animal.

'If you lay one _finger_ on her I swear-!' I snarled but was cut off by a crisp and frosty voice I knew all too well as it gave me chills whenever I thought about it.

'Leave her alone, Yammy,' came Ulquiorra's voice as he seemed to flow right out of the shadows like he was a part of them. 'She is not the reason why we are here.'

'Whatever,' Yammy sneered with a roll of his eyes. 'As long as I can beat someone up I'm not complaining.'

'So is this what you guys do for a living? Bully little girls to make yourselves feel like such big thugs?' I jeered at them. Don't get me wrong I should have been afraid of these guys right about now. But I wasn't. I was a retard really. Or maybe it was the vodka. How should I know?

'Actually, we are here to carry out a task we have been assigned,' Ulquiorra spoke coolly as he turned to me with cold voids for eyes. I shivered. Those eyes still made me feel like there is no such thing as hope. Only despair…

'And what would that be?' I asked, trying to sound confident but I think I sounded more like a kid asking about a surprise his parents are refusing to tell him.

'To make a proposition,' Ulquiorra continued in his velvety business-like voice. 'To you.'

I blinked. What did he say?

'It seems our director was displeased with the stunt you pulled off last time,' Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. 'We offered to eliminate you quietly and quickly but he was intrigued in seeing the delinquent that tried to stop him having his pleasure. You see, our director is very prestigious man and he does not like to be told what to do. So we have been ordered to bring you to him.'

'Fat chance!' I spat and crossed my arms. 'I'm not going anywhere with you freaks! What, you think I'm stupid like Butter Yam there! How do I know that you won't just 'eliminate' me on the way there!'

'I warned him that you might not go quietly,' Ulquiorra sighed with a shake of his head. He snapped his fingers. Lilynette squealed as Yammy enclosed a hand around her throat. The smirk was wiped off my face as I unfolded my arms to make fists at my sides.

'Let her go,' I said menacingly.

'We will,' Ulquiorra spoke calmly like we were talking about having basketball or some shit like that. 'As soon as you agree to go quietly with us.'

'Fuck,' I swore under my breath. So that was this guy's game. He was going to use fucking blackmail to come meet his fucktard of a boss. Well, screw him! I ain't no way in hell going to let him wrap me around his finger and let him use me like this! At that moment I looked in Stark's direction and the look on his face made my heart cringe. He looked with such longing and anguish at Lilynette I felt like acid was being poured over my body. I remembered all the times Stark had taken care of me, watched over me and guided me. I remembered my first day and how he had taken me under his wing. I remembered how he had comforted me when I told him about my past and my otosan. And I remembered how he always told me to cheer up no matter how bad things looked. I wanted to pay him back for everything he had done for me. And here was my chance. All I needed to do was swallow my pride. That's all.

My throat felt like I had tried to eat a cactus as my voice croaked out, 'Alright, I'll come with you guys. Just, let her go. Please.'

Ulquiorra's face remained emotionless as he snapped his fingers again. This time Yammy reluctantly released Lilynette, who collapsed on the floor but then scrambled to Stark so he could cradle her in his arms while whispering soothing words.

'I knew you would see reason,' Ulquiorra said smoothly. 'You're weak. You don't know how to think for yourself.'

A snarl escalated from my throat.

'You fucking bas-!' I began but never got to complete my sentence. It was at that moment I got whacked in the head with something huge and heavy. The impact was so fucking painful my mind numbed with my senses and I blacked out. Last I remember is Ulquiorra's cold, unfeeling face just staring at me fall. I shivered. Creepy shit.

* * *

'Wake up,' rasped a voice and someone poked me in the ribs. I groaned and my head lolled onto something cold and leathery but oddly comfy. Next came a finger shoved into my open mouth. I gagged on it, causing my eyes to pop open and forced myself forward. Panting hard, my eyes slowly adjust and I realize that I am in the backseat of a stationary car with no sound but the thudding of heart riding down from its alcoholic high. I tried to move my hand through my hair when I bring my hands up to see that they have been bound securely with a single rope. With a frustrated cry I tried to pull my hands free but to no avail.

'Fuck!' I swore and kicked my foot against the back of the seat.

'Careful there, kitty cat,' leered a voice next to me and I almost jumped a foot in the air which I didn't 'cause then I would bang into the car roof. 'We don't want you damaging the boss's car. It costs more than you.'

The guys that almost gave me a heart attack was so fucking white I swear I had to squint to look at him. His eyes were freaky like they were golden but suspended in blackness instead of white. He looked like a demon from hell which I think he was since when he laughed at my reaction, I thought that I had died and actually gone to hell (yea, I don't think I'll be going to heaven despite the fact I am only a prostitute to save my family).

'What're you afraid of, kitty,' the guy said tauntingly as he leaned in closer. He too was dressed in a pinstripe suit except his was stark white with grey stripes and a pink shirt underneath. I raised an eyebrow. Pink, seriously?

'Not you, for sure,' I jeered at him and jutted my chin out. He moved so suddenly I gasped as he grabbed my chin firmly.

'Really?' he said softly and brought his face so close to mine I could make out the flecks of gold dancing in his irises. 'Because if you knew me you wouldn't just be afraid. You'd be terrified.'

I tried to wriggle away but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly, I realized that maybe he was right. Maybe I should be afraid. But I couldn't scream. Who would save me? Who would know that I was about to die in a car at the hands of a freak of nature?

'Shiro, stop harassing the boy,' came a crisp voice as the door to the car suddenly opened. 'I asked you to escort him not molest him.'

'But he's cute! Can't I have a little fun?' Shiro pouted and grinned as Ulquiorra pulled me out of the car roughly and shoved me up some steps. I didn't know where I was or where I was going to go but looking at the steps I realized that I wasn't at any ordinary building. While Ulquiorra continued to lecture the albino, I got a good look at the place I was brought to.

How can you describe it? Huge? No shit it was huge. Fancy? Like hell. Ominous? Dude, I was shitting in my pants!

'What are you idling around like a fool for?' Ulquiorra murmured dangerously and I flinched as he gripped my shoulder tightly, driving his blackened nails into my flesh. 'Move. The director isn't going to come to you.'

'This is some fancy schmuck,' I remarked as we meandered through the elaborate halls stocked with expensive decorative pieces and shit. 'He must make millions doing his dirty business.'

'Do not talk of great men when you do not understand their ways,' Ulquiorra uttered in a deadpan voice and nudged me into a corridor.

'What the fuck why do you make him sound like some kind of god!' I snapped angrily and turned around to face him. He stopped in his tracks and his emotionless eyes narrowed at me.

'Because he is one,' he said simply. My mouth dropped open at this moment. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed me into a door.

'I warned you,' he whispered and my eyes widened at the softness in his tone which was so unlike all the other times he had spoken to me. 'I warned you of what was to come. You shouldn't have taken the bait. You should have stayed where you were. I would have released the girl if you didn't show up. I wasn't supposed to care about her.'

'What are you saying?' I demanded in a fierce whisper. He suddenly lifted his head away from my ear to look me with such intensity I felt small and insignificant next to him.

'Get ready,' he mumbled as he suddenly pushed me through the door and then locked it before I could react.

'Ulquiorra!' I howled and banged the door with my knotted hands. 'Open this door! Let me out! Let me-!'

'My, my,' came calm but oddly pleasant voice. 'I didn't expect to see you again.'

My body went rigid and I rested my forearms on the door, trying to convince myself that I didn't recognize that voice. That stupid, stupid voice of the most renowned man of Japan. The same man that had harassed me in front of Seiretei Academy.

'You,' I breathed, refusing to look at him. 'You're the underground boss of Tokyo? The man who has such fucking control over anything and everything?'

'A pottymouth I see,' the man called Aizen Sousuke mused. 'Please, it is rude to speak to me with your back facing me.'

I swallowed and slowly turned around to face the man. We were in his study and it was the ugliest place had ever been in. It had mahogany floor panels and rustic brown wallpaper. A single armchair stood in the middle of the room with a rug and a foot stool. It almost looked cosy except for the _things_ decorating his wall. You know how people who hunt mount their trophies on their walls. I'm guessing this guy loves to hunt 'cause he's stocked his entire wall with the heads of the animals he had caught and killed. I swear he must have the entire animal kingdom up there. It was creepy because I kept getting the feeling that those dead head's eyes could still move and were following my every movement.

'So,' Aizen said softly. He was seated in the high back armchair and had now risen from it to approach me. 'You are the prostitute that interrupted my men when they went to collect my evening snack. Who would have thought that the delicious boy I had met yesterday would be standing in front of me right now as a prostitute? This is most definitely a treat.'

'What the fuck!' I narrowed my eyes. 'We aren't some food you can call dibs over. If you want service, you go there yourself and get it.'

'You don't seem to be afraid of me,' Aizen continued to muse as he walked even closer. My back was still pressed against the door. It was my only escape and it I wanted to get out, I didn't want to be far away from it.

'Maybe 'cause I know who you really are,' I snapped. 'Aizen Sousuke, charity head, richest man in Japan and the benefactor of Seireitei Academy. You have an amazing reputation but that's only the surface, isn't it? This is who you really are, isn't-!'

Before I could complete my sentence, a fist came flying out of nowhere and got me straight in the jaw. I saw stars, like whole constellations and shit as I plummeted to the ground groaning. He still stood above me and looked down, smiling so sinisterly that I shivered as I rubbed my sore jaw.

'Think before you speak, boy,' he said in a tight voice as he reached a hand to touch me. I flinched and crawled to the side, wanting to get as much distance between us as possible. 'If I hadn't asked to see you, you would be drifting away in a lake and discovered a month later by some fishermen. Oh, the pandemonium but no one would suspect the innocent billionaire who barely knew the boy. Your poor okachan will cry her eyes out, thinking it was all her fault that she had allowed you out so late.'

'Leave my okachan out of this,' I growled and stopped crawling away. That bastard can taunt me all he wants but if he goes to say that I disappoint my okachan then he has really hit me below the belt.

'Mama's boy, aren't we?' the man smiled as he sauntered up to me and grabbed the hairs at the nape of my neck and dragged my head up so I was level with his bent one. I hissed in pain and grabbed the wrist that was inflicting me with so much pain. 'Pity the last time she saw her boy was this morning.'

Fuck, this was it. This was fucking it. I was going to die. And all because of a stupid fight. Ironic really. Okachan always told me never to pick a fight because it was bad for my psyche. Who knew that it would one day cost my life and okachan a son. Right now, I would do anything to save her that pain.

'Unless,' Aizen suddenly whispered in my ear and I tightened my grip on his wrist, my hopes rising. 'What if I told you there was a way you could save your okachan the hurt and save yourself as well? Do you want to know that option?'

I began to nod my head before he even completed his sentence. I don't care what he said I was going to do it. For okachan.

'Let me fuck you,' Aizen murmured so softly I thought that I had heard wrong. I blinked rapidly.

'What?' I whispered. Aizen tightened his hold on my hair and I hissed again.

'Let me fuck you stupid so that your okachan can thank the gods that she has a son to love,' he said smoothly with such a creepy smile on his face my body trembled. This guy was so fucking creepy and I was going to let him have sex with me. I was going to let a fucking psychopath have sex with me. For okachan…

I let out a shaky breath.

'Alright,' I managed to say before the man smashed his lips against mine. He bit my lower lip and I obediently parted my lips to let him snake his tongue into my mouth. He tasted disgusting, like vodka, cigarette ash and peppermint all at the same time. When we parted, I gasped loudly, glad to take in fresh wholesome air into my mouth before the man threw me back on the floor. My head bounced against the hard wood and I yelped in pain as my head throbbed at the impact.

I didn't have time to whimper about my wound because Aizen suddenly attacked my neck, biting it, nipping it, licking it. I shuddered as his tongue trailed from my collarbone to my jaw, his mouth ghosted over mine momentarily before he returned to biting my jaw teasingly.

'There is one condition,' I gasped and placed my bound hands on his chest which was threatening to press me into the floor.

'What would that be?' Aizne said lustfully as he began to kiss down my neck.

'If I do this,' my voice trembled. 'Then you have to promise to leave me and my district alone.'

Aizen suddenly paused at the junction between my neck and shoulder.

'And if I don't?' he asked curiously, breathing onto my skin as if tempted to bite into it.

'Then I refuse to do this,' I said defiantly. 'Kill me I don't give a fuck. But I won't let you have me.'

Aizen seemed to contemplate what I just said. He traced my jugular vein with his index finger and paused at my collarbone. I wanted to wriggle away because his touch was like steel: cold and sinister.

'Very well,' he finally said and kissed the side of my neck. 'I will oblige to your whim. But you better make this worth my time.'

'I'm pretty good at my work,' I couldn't help boasting. I could feel him smirk into my skin.

'I don't doubt it,' he murmured before he bit into my flesh. I cried out and shook violently, trashing my head from side to side. I know, I know. I should be used to love bites, hickeys, blah, blah, blah. But this guy bit me like a fucking hungry lion!

He suddenly tore my shirt open, ripping the buttons from their place. I heard them scatter across the floor and one even rolled in front of my face. I chose to focus on that instead of on the demonic man trailing hot kisses down my torso and to my waistline. His hands massaged my stomach and sides. I was actually relaxing, thinking that it couldn't get worse than this until he began to pull my zipper down. My hands were immediately shoved up and out of the way as Aizen yanked my pants off in one motion. I allowed myself a sharp inhalation of air as I wheezed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

'For someone who is used to such rituals every day you seem quite inexperienced,' Aizen chuckled as he began to undo his own pants. I growled.

'I don't normally get fucked by psychos,' I snapped. Aizen just chuckled again.

'Then be prepared to be fucked out of your mind,' he whispered softly and almost gently which was the complete opposite of what he did next. As soon as he had grabbed my hips on either side, he lifted my hips and thrust himself to the hilt inside me.

Boy, I screamed. I think the whole mansion must have heard me. Even that albino freak who must be laughing right now. And Yammy who probably thinks it's some kind of movie the boss has turned on. And Ulquiorra. Did he know this was going to happen? Did he know what kind of man his boss was? A sick, twisted bastard who pretended to be a 'good man' in front of Japan and a devil in the underground nighttime? I don't know. I don't think I cared. I just wanted to get this fucking done and over with.

I hated him. I hated him so much my entire body refused to feel anything to how he was treating me right now. I wanted him to die in the most gruesome way possible and then get run over by a car. Even the eyes of the dead trophies were mocking me; taunting me for letting this monster perform such a 'shameless' act on me.

He heaved a sigh as my panted leveled out before he drew himself out only to slam back in. I didn't scream this time. I refused to. I bit into my tongue the third time because he slammed into me even harder than before. So hard that we skidded across the floor as he continued to increase his power with ever thrust.

'Fuck,' I gasped and arched my back off the floor. Aizen grunted in reply and braced himself on either side of my chest with his hands. He swooped down to capture my lips with his, clumsily missing as he was concentrating too hard on moving me across his floor. He sloppily kissed my mouth again and kept them connected as he continued to force himself into my body. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to fuck me stupid.

But whatever. I didn't care. I was used to this. This was my job. I served to please my customers. Whatever they want goes. No arguments. No excuses. Screw everything else. That was fucking life.

**I think this was the longest chapter I have written for any of my stories. I hope you enjoy since I delayed this story for so long! I've been busy (sorry peeps!) but I promise to speed things up after November and after my SAT Subject Tests!**

**So that's all folks! For now! *winks***


	6. Rule no 6

**DUDES AND DUDETTES! (corny i know but whatever!) i just did two updates in like one day and feel so COOL! (So Gay Me and Tokyo 6) so enjoy because i really, really LOVE THIS CHAPTER and had a lot of fun writing it!^^**

**Rule no.6: Look presentable**

'Hey, Grimm! Wow! What happened to you? You're limping like a fucking retarded cat!'

'Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra…'

'Ouch! Someone's cranky! What gives? Nice shirt just by the way. Where'd you get it?'

'I had a bad day last night so just stop talking, you fucking prick-!'

'Detention, Jacguerjacque!' Kenpachi drawled as he swept into the class and slammed his books on the table and gave me a sadistic grin. 'This is the third time this week I had to tell you to watch your language. Keep it up and we'll work our way to suspension which is just on the border of expulsion!'

I didn't even need a mirror to know what look I was giving that bastard. I just hoped it was pissing him off as much as he was pissing me off. But unlike him, I had to respect him at the same time. So I limped like a 'fucking retarded cat' to my chair next to Nnoitra. S'not like I chose to sit there. It's just that no one else wanted to next to me. Whenever I walked in late, everyone immediately filled in the chair next to them so the only one left was the one next to Nnoitra. And nobody liked to sit next to that fucktard either. So I guess birds of a feather flock together, huh? 'Cept I'm not a freaking pervert.

People don't hate me. Teachers don't mind me either. Minus Eye Patch here. But the kids, the students, they just don't want to mingle with the kid who's practically got nothing and picks fights for fun. If anything, they feel it's best to stay away from a kid like that. Whatever. I don't give a flying fuck about them. I'm only around so I can graduate, quit my 'night job' and something else for my family.

'So many of you read 'A Streetcar Named Desire' like I asked you to?' Kenpachi barked as he leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms. 'No one? Good! It's my birthday so this is a real birthday treat, kids!'

He smiled his fucking annoying shark grin as he looked at us, as if measuring which one of us was weak enough for him to pounce on. I just hoped he wouldn't pick me first. Like he usually does when he's in a good mood. Or was it when he's in a bad one?

'You!' he boomed and pointed a finger at the pineapple redhead in the front row who was lolling in his chair. 'Renji Abarai! What's the main literary device used in the play?'

'Uhhhh…the script?' Renji answered dumbly as he scratched his head in confusion.

I snorted. That guy was always slacking off in Kenpachi's class. Don't know why he took it. He sucked big time. Then again, half the students in this class were forced to take it since the school made sure you were busy from 8am to 2pm in the afternoon. You seriously think that Nnoitra is some deep, intellectual individual? Please. And Aizen is a misunderstood philanthropist.

Memories of last night flooded back to me and I gritted my teeth as the ache in my ass began to sting again. That fucker almost ripped me in two last night. Come on. I'm a hooker. I'm used to big ones and shit. But that guy wasn't big. He was mammoth-sized. I swear I could taste his dick in my mouth and that part of me wasn't even near his dick throughout the whole thing! Thank God. If he had asked me to suck him off I woulda taken his gun and shot myself personally.

As I leaned forward on my desk, I shivered and clenched my hands into fists. It's not cold. It's just that last night was _fucking_ creepy as shit. I mean, first I get kidnapped and I think that I'm about to die. Then the next thing I know I'm being fucked into the floor by the more prestigious man of Japan. Oh, and one of his men had tried to save me. Yeah, the last one isn't as bizarre but it sure as hell jarred me. I could tell Ulquiorra wasn't like the others. The big goof, Yammy, was as dumb as shit. I don't give a fuck about him. Hell, I could take him on any day and walk out without a scratch! (okay maybe I'm exaggerating but you know what I mean!) And the albino freak? Okay, major freak but not like I was scared of him. And I'm not scared of Ulquiorra either. Just that, that guy…fuck, I just can't get him out of my head! With his deadpan face, emotionless voice and attitude. Like he didn't care about anyone or anything and only lived to serve his precious boss.

Yet, he tried to warn me, a prostitute he's just met. Kinda fucks up your brain, ne? It was even more fucked up when he dropped me home last night…

'_I truly enjoyed that,' Aizen purred as he buttoned up his shirt and smoothed his hair back._

_I growled as I pulled my pants on forcefully and zipped up. _

'_You better stick to our deal,' I grunted and casted my tattered shirt to one side. No use of that one anymore after the bastard tore it._

_Aizen smiled serenely. I shuddered. I hate that freakish smile. It just screamed evil._

'_Don't worry. I don't break my promises,' he murmured. 'How else do you think my business has been so successful?'_

_I snorted._

'_You're kinda mixed up in a business where people cheat, kill and steal to be successful,' I drawled and leaned against a wall while crossing my arms as I smirked at him. 'So yeah. I don't think honesty is gonna help you there.'_

'_Don't judge something you do not understand, my kitten,' he said simply. I bared my teeth._

'_I'm not your kitten,' I said under my breath and pushed off the wall so I could make my way to the door._

'_Where do you think you are going?' the bastard asked as he approached me calmly._

'_Well, you don't expect me to live here with you in this hellhole, do you?' I snapped, my muscles tensed as he came closer. I DON'T like him anywhere near me now that he's gotten what he asked for. Call me hysterical but try standing in my shoes at that moment and looking at him._

'_Well, I don't expect you to walk out of here either,' Aizen continued in his pleasant tone which was seriously starting to piss me off. 'I have called up Ulquiorra. He will escort you home.'_

'_What the fuck?' I yelped and glared at him. 'I'm not your fucking property that I need to be 'escorted' around like I'm fragile!'_

'_Since you choose to remain oblivious of my status, I will let you know that I have foes who will do anything to see me weak,' Aizen said icily. 'Hence I cannot let them see you walk out of my mansion. They must never know of my affiliation with you and you must, unfortunately, know nothing of me after tonight. Are we clear?'_

'_Well, chee, I guess I'll have to get over the disappointment of not getting a card on Christmas from you but other than that I'm sure I'll be able to survive,' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes._

_He smiled. Then, without warning, he grabbed the back of my neck and smashed his lips against mine forcefully. He bit my lower lip to force me to open my mouth so he can slip his disgusting tongue in once more. I dug my nails into the door behind me as he deepened the kiss, well, more like made me choke on his tongue since it was so far back in my mouth. When he finally pulled away, I gasped loudly and lowered my head to the ground, my chest heaving. _

'_Good. Ulquiorra is outside now. You may leave. Oh, and do wear the shirt I have asked him to give you. I don't want my kitten walking around uncouthly dressed.'_

'_What a prick,' I thought savagely as I followed the emo green-eyed goon out the back door while pulling at the collar of the silk midnight blue flannel shirt I was forced to wear. Outside a sleek limo awaited us. I raised an eyebrow at the choice of ride. Seriously, this guy wants nothing but the best in life. Arrogant prick. I don't care how many newspapers claim that he is 'so thoughtful and generous'. They lie. And this is proof._

'_I know you may hate the director,' Ulquiorra suddenly said, interrupting the silence that was getting strangely. 'But you need to understand his position before you judge him.'_

_I raised an eyebrow and slouched even further in my seat._

'_You're acting like you're his best buddy or something,' I leered and eyed him angrily._

'_The director has no friends,' the emo guy said simply as he took a smooth turn. 'He lives a simple life with his wife and children and runs a business. He is like everyone else and at the same time, he isn't.'_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I blurted out before I could confine it to the safety of my mind. _

'_He is only human,' the henchman continued. 'He makes mistakes but you have to remember that we all do and it's part of being a human.'_

'_Are you serious?' I screeched and looked at Ulquiorra straight in the eye. The guy didn't even flinch. 'Look, stop acting like you understand me. Because you don't. And I don't need guys like you trying to help me. So fucking back off!' _

'_You should do something with your life. And I don't mean selling your body,' Ulquiorra said impassively and suddenly looked me straight in the eye. 'You're a good kid. You don't need to do this. And I just can't seem to understand why you insist on doing it.' _

What guy says that to you after his boss fucked your brains out? (Yes, I chose to wear the shirt to school but that's only 'cause I couldn't find anything else to wear that morning. Or I was just too damn lazy to find anything. Whatever) Okay, maybe I am obsessing a bit too much on what he said but dude, like seriously, who the fuck says that to someone they had just met? Maybe he was trying to help me? Pssh! Yeah right! And Kenpachi loves me to freaking pieces.

'Jaguerjacques! Quit daydreaming about an A+ in my class 'cause it'll never happen!' Kenpachi suddenly barked, pulling me out of my reverie. I realized that he was staring straight at me with his shit eating grin and I knew I was in for it. He never gave me that look unless he was planning on unleashing a punishment of some sort on me. He used that look especially for me. What can I say? My suffering is his enjoyment.

'As I was saying,' the fucking pirate drawled as his eye locked me mine, his full of evil and mine full of hate. 'What is the importance of the train being mentioned in the scene where Blanche is narrating her past to the poor sucker?'

'It's kinda like a time machine,' I said quickly, racking my brain to locate that scene I know I had read up on before I came to class this morning. I'm not an overachiever. It's just one of my all time favourite modern plays. 'It transports her to that time when she lost her husband. She could never get over the fact that he was gay and it still haunted her. The sound of the train going by provided a visual effect of a transportation occurring right before the audience's eyes and not only transported Blanche to her past but the audience into Blanche's head. It creates an entirely new point of view of the play and helps people understand Blanche's confused character.'

'Show off,' Nnoitra muttered from the corner of his mouth as he cupped chin in his hands and waited for the big boss to deliberate my answer. Honestly, there was no way he could tell me off for giving an insightful answer like that. I don't wanna brag, but that was grade A level shit right there.

'Wow,' Kenpachi said, his smile dropping a notch. I tried not to smirk. 'That was…so goddamn awful I thought I was talking to a preschooler.'

His grin was back and mine had completely disappeared. I swear I thought I heard something shatter inside me. Like maybe my will power not to strangle the damn fucker right there and then.

'So not only do you choose to come late to my class,' the bastard continued slowly as he emphasized each and every word like I'm stupid or something. Like that was helping lessen my feelings towards him. 'But you also find it reasonable to not pay attention to my lectures. I'll want an essay on this scene. 1,000 words. By tomorrow. I'm feeling generous since I'm the birthday boy today so be glad I'm not asking for it by the end of school today. Nice shirt, Jaguerjacque. Better tell me where you got it before you leave. Now, since you all are so well versed in this scene, let's take a small quiz which will be added to your end of term grades.'

'Happy fucking birthday, you fucking son of a retarded bitch,' I said through gritted teeth as I massaged my throbbing temple.

* * *

'Hey, Grimm! Wait up!'

What the fuck? What the hell is Nnoitra doing?

'Nnoitra, in case this hasn't sunk in yet, we are _not_ friends!' I said angrily as I hefted y bag higher on my shoulder and continued to walk even faster and hopefully away from him. 'You do not have to hang with me after school. You do not have to ask me about my feelings. And you do not have to fucking stalk me to my house!'

'Chee, how didja find out?' Nnoitra said sarcastically with a roll of his eye and kept level with me. Fucking idiot has beanpole legs so it wasn't hard for him to keep up with me. I was not in the mood to be around anyone right now.

'You're not exactly my biggest fan,' I sneered and turned sharply to move towards my ototosan's school.

'Aw, c'mon! I'm not that bad to hang with!'

'Bullshit! You just want to know what I do with my life. So tell me, I'm curious, why the hell are you so keen on finding out what I do after school? For all you know, I could just be going home to do what every kid does!'

'Except you're not like every kid, Grimm,' Nnoitra drawled, his creepy grin back and he took one long stride to stand right in front of me to block my path. 'Sure you come late to class, look like a freaking raccoon and sleep during old Shitface's classes but I know there's more to you than that. You used to have an otosan and then one day, he just upped and left your family. Fuck I care for what reason but your okachan is like crazy sick and there is no way you can support your family with a job while still coming to school.'

'What's your point?' I snapped, trying to keep cool but my heart was racing. Where the hell was he going with this?

'My point is, how the hell is an average student delinquent like yourself earning enough cash to keep yourself and your ototosan in school while still supporting your okachan's hospital treatment?' Nnoitra said icily. 'I actually had to use my brain to calculate how much you would make with a night job like a waiter or theatre usher and it isn't enough to cover even your house rent! What gives, Grimm? What the hell do you do that you earn so much cash like the amount you were carrying that day to school? And where the hell did you get an expensive silk shirt like that? What is it that you really do, Grimmjow Jacguerjacque?'

'Mind your own fucking business, Nnoitra,' I said hastily and cast my eyes to the sidewalk as I tried to move past him but he blocked my way.

'I'm not moving until you tell me the truth, Grimmjow,' Nnoitra leered and crossed his arms across his chest. ''Cause it's been bugging me for fucking weeks.'

I clenched my jaw, my eyes now seeing red. Could this day get any fucking worse!

'Grimmjow! There you are!'

'Onisaaaaannnnn!'

Apparently it can…

From one end Ichigo is approaching me with Peach Fuzz and on the other end is Ggio racing at full speed to meet me. On top of that, Nnoitra is standing right in front of me and demanding to know what I do for a living that earns me a shit load of cash daily. So what's a guy to do?

'Ggio! Why don't you teach my friend Nnoitra here how you do a head butt?' I called out as I swiveled around simultaneously to wave to Ichigo.

Ggio eyes widened with delight as he picked up speed and lowered his head to come charging straight at Nnoitra. Nnoitra, slow that he is, didn't know what I had said until my ototosan had dug his head straight into his stomach and sent him sprawling to the ground. Ichigo had stopped and stared in confusion at what my ototosan had just done to the praying mantis next to me.

'Grimm-!' he began but I had grabbed Ggio's hand and was already sprinting away before Nnoitra realized what had just happened.

'Sorry, Ichi!' I called. 'We'll do something next time!'

Damn, I felt bad about always leaving him hanging but this was an emergency. Plus I don't think I could stand another moment with the giggling blonde and be the third wheel of the party.

* * *

'Nice shirt, Blue, really brings out your eyes,' Stark murmured as I walked into the bar, totally exhausted. It was the Minister of Fishing again. This time he paid me for an extra hour than last time. Couldn't say no to that but maybe I should have if I knew he was going to be that rough. He bit fucking a hole into my neck this time. The wound was beginning to clot but blood had already soaked into the shirt. Surprisingly, I was beginning to actually like the shirt despite it belonged to that bastard.

'Why is everyone so in love with this shirt?' I snapped as I slumped onto a stool in front of Stark.

'Dunno, but it looks damn expensive,' he muttered and eyed me suspiciously. I knew he was dying to ask what had happened last night after those goons kidnapped me but he wasn't going to push me to tell him. Stark's cool like that. He never forced me to tell him anything. Maybe that's why I liked telling him stuff.

'They took me to Aizen Sousuke,' I murmured and crossed my arms on the counter and looked at Stark straight in the eye without batting an eye. Stark raised an eyebrow.

'_The_ Aizen Sousuke?'

'The one and only.'

'I am assuming since you are alive and in one piece that everything went smoothly?'

'Not exactly. I kinda pissed him off by messing around with his boys. So he was planning on killing me. I think I told you he kinda harassed me in front of Seireitei Academy, right? Well, turns out he wanted to fuck me since he saw me so we kinda made a deal: I let him fool around with me and he left District 6 alone.'

'And he agreed?'

'I told him he can kill me if he didn't 'cause I sure as hell won't go down being fucked by him.'

Stark whistled.

'Not many people get to make a deal with the big guy and get him to agree to his end of the deal,' he said admiringly.

'Yeah, well, s'long as I don't see his ugly ass face again I ain't complaining,' I growled. 'And after my bad day today, I sure as hell don't know who I hate more: him or the fucking pirate.'

'Your teacher again? What did he do this time?'

'Nothing so unusual. Just ruining my life like always, damn motherfucker.'

'Blue, I don't know how you can tolerate him.'

'I ask myself that exact same question. I swear, if I get a chance to humiliate him I ain't going to hesitate and you better not stop me!'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Laughter erupted outside the bar and in crashed a group of middle-aged men swaying from side to side and singing songs from the 1950's or something. Ugh. I hate freaks like those. It just ruined the entire night. They were probably shit drunk and just hopping from bar to bar to drink till they throw up.

'So what it'll be, gentlemen?' Stark asked, rolling his eyes at my comment as he moved to the other side of the counter to the men.

'Beer all around!' one guy whooped merrily. 'We got a birthday boy so we're celebrating here!'

'Shaddup, you guys!' barked an all too familiar voice. My ears suddenly perked up and I looked sharply in that direction. I could distinctly make out a head with porcupine spikes jutting out of his scalp and a single eye glinting while the other was covered with an eyepatch. My eyes widened. Shit…

'Kenpachi, you need to do something fun tonight!' one of his friends teased and clapped him on the back.

'He should go spend the night with a hooker!' one of them cried out and the others began to hoot and cheer. Kenpachi grinned, crazy drunk.

'No way, you guys!' he slurred and grabbed the first beer Stark slid in their direction. 'I ain't doing nothing stupid while I'm drunk like this!'

'Let's see if he'll say the same when we get him one hot dude,' one oldie joked and nudged the pirate. My grin just widened. So old Shit face is gay, huh? This was going to be fun…

I sauntered over to them and coughed loudly. They all stopped talking and stared at me. One of them even choked on his beer and eyed me up and down. Nice.

'Hey,' I said seductively. 'If you guys want, I can show your mate a real good time.'

Okay, so I gotta be crazy, right? I mean, this is fucking Kenpachi. He would probably recognize me, inform the school and totally get me fucking expelled. So what the hell am I doing? Yeah well, when you're shit-faced drunk, you don't remember a damn thing. And by the looks of these suckers, they are so drunk I could have breathed on them and they would have keeled over.

The one who had been teasing Kenpachi opened his mouth in disbelief. I don't know what he was thinking but a lot was riding on what he would say next. Kenpachi, on the other hand, was squinting at me.

'Have I seen you somewhere?' he said groggily, almost falling on his face as he leaned forward. I leaned back, maintaining a distance in case he recognized me.

'Only in your dreams,' I purred and pulled at my shirt collar to reveal some skin. I felt someone tug on my sleeve and turn to see Stark glaring at me.

'What the hell are you doing, Blue?' he whispered fiercely.

'Sssh, you promised you wouldn't dream of stopping me, Stark,' I pointed out and grinned as he scowled at me but let go reluctantly.

'I can swear you look familiar,' Kenpachi continued to murmur as he swayed in his seat.

'So what'll it be, boys?' I drawled and leaned against the counter and cocked an eyebrow. 'I'll do it for free, seeing that it's his birthday today.'

'Sold!' one guy said happily and eyed me hungrily. 'And I'm next! It's my birthday too!'

'Easy, Komamura,' Kenpachi said and licked his lips as he looked at me lustfully. 'I might take my sweet time with this one.'

'No fair, Zaraki!' the other whined. I chuckled as I took Kenpachi's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

'Aren't they jealous type?' I said out loud as I led him down the beautifully lit street.

'Naturally, I always get the best,' Kenpachi barked as he followed me eagerly. 'I have this brilliant student in my class that they are all dying to meet but too bad they never are going to 'cause he's all mine.'

I rolled my eyes. He's probably talking about Uryu. He was always fawning over that smartass and gushing praises about him.

'He is a fucking sex toy,' Kenpachi continued. 'And he's got a temper like a wildfire that just makes him even more fuckable. I sometimes give him detention for no reason just so I can look at him.'

My heart suddenly did a double take and my eyes widened. Who the hell was he talking about?

'Come to think of it, you kinda look like him. But Jaguerjacque would never come here. He's too fucking perfect and a mama's boy to be a hooker. Though if he was, I'd come here every day just to rent him.'

I shuddered and swallowed some bile down. I think I just threw up in my mouth…

Zaraki Kenpachi was into me? What. The. Bloody. FUCK? That was just CREEPY! Shit, I will NEVER EVER be able to look him straight in eye ever again! GROSS!

'So where the hell are we going?' Kenpachi complained.

'Oh it's a special place,' I said coolly, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. 'But don't worry, I'll make it worth your time, birthday boy.'

'Good. Just by the way, fucking sexy shirt. Looks good on you. Wonder how you would look without it though.'

'Sure, like I'd let you anywhere near me now,' I muttered as I scanned the street and was we were a good distance away from the bar now. People and prostitutes pushed past but didn't give a fuck about us. It was normal to see a youth with an older guy running his hand up the boy's thigh. 'Alright, before we start, I'm going to need you to put this blindfold on.'

I handed him a strip of fabric I had torn from the shirt on the spot. He swayed slightly but stopped.

'Why should I?' he said warily.

'It's part of the fun,' I purred and winked at him. He grinned lopsidedly and quickly tied the fabric over his eyes.

'Now what?'

I pulled on his hand and pulled him into an alley. I pulled him close to my body and grinded him, feeling his hardened member against my thigh. I was going to have nightmares after this but it'll be worth it. He groaned and groped for my ass but I pulled his hands away. No way am I letting him touch me like that. I start working on his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He growled and grabbed my hands.

'What the hell are you doing?' he said but his grip wasn't so tight. He was too drunk to use too much force. I pulled my hands away and ran a finger down the side of his face sensually.

'Don't you wanna have a good time?' I whispered in his ear. He shivered and his grin was back. Next, I began to work on his shirt, unbuttoning slowly while nipping his skin with my teeth. He growled softly and ran his fingers through my hair.

'That's the stuff,' he groaned and rolled his head back. Once I had his shirt off, I cast it to one side and switched places, pushing him against the wall.

'You ready?' I said huskily while nipping his ear.

'You bet,' he croaked and made to grab my waist but I immediately pulled away while bending down to grab his clothes. He cried out in anger and groped about the air as if trying to grab me again. I just moved even further away.

'Where the fuck are you?' he half-whined and half-growled as he continued to blindly search for me.

'Around,' I chuckled and moved out of the alley. 'Happy birthday, Kenpachi. And thanks for the cash! I'll use it wisely!'

Laughing my head off, I walked around the corner. I placed a hand in Kenpachi's pants and pulled out a wad load of cash. Damn, this guy was loaded for a teacher. Well, he did take my money. I'll consider this a return. No hard feelings then, right?

I suddenly stopped and turn around. Call me crazy but I got the feeling that someone was watching me. You know, the prickly feeling you get on the back of your neck when you think there are eyes watching you? Or maybe it was all in my head. My day just took a turn from the worst and I don't want to ruin it by acting paranoid. I just wanna enjoy my victory over the motherfucker and feel damn fantastic about it.

Humming a tune, I jammed the cash into my jeans now. Maybe I'll buy another shirt like this. After all, a prostitute gotta be dressed well in order to attract customers, right?


	7. Rule no 7

**So I'm biting my nails over this chapter. I don't think it's horrible but it was pretty dicey to write. A bit emotional and a look into Grimm's past and it sorta shows a mysterious secret about Ichigo! I hope you guys like and I would say that this is a filler but actually it's pretty relevant to the plot! Let's call it a 'plot-helper'!^^**

**I am thoroughly enjoying writing form Grimmjow's POV! I hope I'm being true to his character! But I think I'm getting some stuff muddled up like the ages and names of places! I need to keep a tab of all the characters and stuff I used in this story or I might use them for something else! XD**

**Rule no. 7: Don't let public life mix with private life.**

I fucking hate Mondays.

No, I don't have Monday blues. I have fucking Monday mood swings. Now after having a beautiful weekend away from Kenpachi plus Nnoitra, you'd think I'd be happy and all. Fucking hell no. Monday just meant I had to see their sorry, butt-ugly faces and endure it for another 5 days. It was at times like these I wished the weekend would stretch out even more. Stupid Kenpachi was probably plotting on ways of getting me in detention.

I suddenly remembered _why_ he gave me detention and I shuddered as I slipped on my favourite black t-shirt with the Rise Against band's insignia on it in white.

'Fucking _pervert_,' I growled under my breath as I got down on my knees to locate my sneakers under my brother's bed. Then I grinned as I remembered how I had paid him back for all the torture he put me through. I thought having a conscience might make me regret what I did. I mean, despite how he made my life hell, two wrongs don't make a right. Nope. It makes a left. And I'm just fine with that! Plus I made sure I discarded that shirt before I left for home. No way in hell did I want him to make a connection between me and that freaking shirt!

I suddenly felt something soft and leathery and pulled out what looked like a deformed teddy bear with stuffing coming out from practically everywhere and one eye missing. I pulled on a disgusted face.

'Ggio! I think I know where Mr. Cuddles went!' I yelled to my ototosan who was busy taking his sweet time in the bathroom. Eying the mutated toy I cast it to one side and resumed searching for my shoes. They were pretty old and beat up but they have survived for at least 5 years now and haven't let me down yet. Them and my iPod.

There are two things I can't live without: my sneakers and my iPod. I've worn those shoes everywhere. Okachan wanted to buy me a new pair but I told her I liked them. And I'd rather spend that money on her treatments than on myself. Still, that didn't stop her from saving up on money to buy me an iPod. She knew how much I loved to dance. Yeah, I know. Grimmjow Jaguerjacques loved to dance like a sissy? Say that to my face and I promise you won't have lips to say that again.

Music is my life. Dancing is like breathing to me. I can't remember what my life must have been like before it. At least, I try not to remember…

You could say I turned to dancing when my otosan started our 'friendly chats' at night. One day after school, I saw a bunch of street dancers outside the building and fell in love. The moves were so fucking brilliant I swear it was like mind-blowing sex. Okay, it feels like that now but back then, when I was a kid, it was like getting high on candy. I wanted to learn real bad. One of them noticed how I was staring at them in wonder. He had chuckled and sauntered over to me.

'Like what you see, kiddo?' he drawled. His piercings glittered in the sunlight and I remember being distracted by the number on his face but not too many to mar his sharp features. He had the lean built and aura of an experienced dancer and not some scrappy street performer.

'Wanna learn some tricks?'

My mouth had fallen open in disbelief at that point but nodded quickly and flashed my characteristic sadistic grin. The guy had smiled back.

'Oye! Kensei! C'mon! We gotta wrap up and leave!' yelled a short, ill-tempered girl with ragged blonde pigtails. The guy rolled his eyes.

'Don't mind, Hiyori,' he uttered and placed a hand on my shoulder to steer me in the direction of the group. 'Welcome to the world of dance, kid.'

'My name's Grimmjow.'

'Wicked.'

And that was the beginning of the most amazing period of my childhood. It was probably the only thing that helped me sleep at night instead of crying it away. Every time I would return from my otosan's room, I'd avoid my okachan, lock myself in my room and learn the latest moves Kensei had taught me. Practicing always took my mind off things so I made sure I danced so hard I would fall asleep without giving myself time to think about what had just happened two minutes ago. Every day it would be the same, save weekends when it was just torture: school, after school activities, dance, maybe Ichigo's place and then home by evening. I would do everything to come home late, hoping to God otosan would be asleep. I didn't know why I hoped. It was always pointless. He'd always be awake; waiting for me like a tiger waiting for its favourite prey. Fucking _sick-minded_ freak…

'You found him! I was looking for him for _days_! I couldn't sleep without him!' Ggio exclaimed and raced out of the bathroom with his mouth full of toothpaste. He crouched by him and was about to pick him up when he wrinkled his nose while jumping back simultaneously.

'Maybe I can survive without him until he gets washed,' Ggio muttered and turned green as he returned to spit the toothpaste out.

'Why don't you just throw him away, Ggio?' I muttered as I leaned over his head to fix my hair in the bathroom mirror which was one of the only two mirrors available in the shack. Ggio's eyes widened in the mirror.

'No way!' he argued. 'It's from otosan, niisan! He gave it to you and it's the only thing we have left of him!'

My face darkened.

'That's why I want it out,' I thought bitterly and turned away from the mirror so that he couldn't see the look of hatred threatening to cloud my face.

'Niisan?'

'Whaat?'

'Why do you hate him so much?'

I froze in my tracks and balled my hands into fists. I should have been prepared for this. I knew Ggio would ask me this one day. I just didn't expect it to be now of all times. I couldn't always hide the hate in my voice when I talked about him. I couldn't always hide the bitterness that filled my eyes whenever Ggio mentioned him. And I couldn't always hide the fact that I cried at night when I had nightmares about him. But could I always hide the reason why I felt like this about him?

'Sometimes,' I started slowly without looking at Ggio. 'Family members just don't get along, Ggio.'

'I know,' he said simply. 'There's a girl in my class whose parents are divorced but she isn't sad about it. She says she's happier since they fight less this way. But I never got to know my otosan properly, niisan. Was he that bad an otosan that you hate even talking about him?'

'He was just…'

'Was it because he ran away and left us?'

'Yeah, let's go with that.'

'But that's not why you hate him, is it?'

I was now kneeling over Mr. Cuddles. I remembered the day otosan gave him to me. Cute thing really. He had nice curly brown hair that I loved to feel every time I hugged him (hence Mr. Cuddles. Hey, I was like 8 or something, okay?). His eyes would twinkle like two bright stars. I actually thought someone had stolen stars from the night sky and sowed them into his sockets. He was my toy. My only toy. And I loved otosan. Hey, he was being an otosan. I didn't mind. I guess I thought it was an apology for what he had done to me. Like he was not planning on doing it again after that. Boy, had I been naïve.

'He just wasn't a really good father. Okay, Ggio?' I finally said and got up without even touching that stupid toy. I don't know why I kneeled down to it. It was a toy. A gift. I guess something to stop me from telling okachan. Maybe that's why I hated Mr. fucking Cuddles now. He was nothing but a mask to show the world that we were a perfectly normal family.

'C'mon, Ggio, we're going to be late for school.'

Before leaving, I crept into okachan's room and smiled when I saw her sleeping soundly all curled up cozily in bed like an innocent little girl. She hasn't had a breakdown since that day which was a good thing. The doctor came yesterday and he said that she was doing much better than the last time he saw her. He said he might reduce the amount of pills she had daily. I hoped that was a good thing. I didn't want her to feel that she needed those pills to survive. Okachan was strong. It's because of her I can actually push myself to study. I mean, if she can battle her disease everyday then who am I to complain about facing a freak for a classmate and a pervert for a teacher.

I placed a folded piece of paper on my okachan's desk for the part time nurse that came to care for her when we left for school and then silently walked out of the shack while locking it behind me.

'So this is where Mr. Popular lives nowadays, is it?' drawled a cocky voice behind me. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around to glare at Ichigo grinning like a maniac.

'Jeez, what the hell are you doing here?' I demanded angrily. Then it hit me. 'How the hell did you find out I lived here!'

'I followed you,' Ichigo yawned and jammed his hands into his blazer's pockets. I rolled my eyes.

'Stalker much?' I said coolly.

'Sure, just watch out for the surveillance camera's I've installed in your bathroom,' Ichigo said with a wink.

'Nice. Really need someone watching me while I take a shit.'

I felt someone tugging at my shirt edge.

'Niisan, who is that?' Ggio asked curiously as he eyed Ichigo up and down.

That's when I realized that Ggio had never known about Ichigo since I had never introduced them.

'Ichi, this is my ototosan, Ggio,' I said and placed a hand on Ggio's shoulder. 'Ggio, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. We used to go to school together.'

Ggio's eyes widened.

'_The_ Kurosaki Ichigo?' he repeated in wonder. 'The most popular top student of Seireitei Academy? How can my niisan know a person like _you_?'

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' I demanded as Ichigo burst into laughter.

'C'mon, niisan!' Ggio scoffed. 'Kurosaki Ichigo is _the_ ladies' man. He came in second on the Most Eligible Bachelors list after Kuchiki Byakuya in Japan! He's famous for donating enough yen to Greenpeace to equate to a million American dollars! He is a _celebrity_! Plus he lives with his-!'

'Okay, okay! I get it! He's an immortal God! Spare me!' I said in an exasperated voice and threw my hands up in the air. Ichigo grinned and placed a hand on his waist.

_[Photograph by Nickelback is the background for this scene]_

'You should have introduced us earlier, Grimm, I like him!' my 'ladies' man' of a childhood friend exclaimed. 'You could have warned me he was going to join us for a morning stroll!'

'I think you should have warned me,' I muttered.

'I figured since you're always so busy whenever we try to bond I thought I'd catch you in the morning,' Ichigo said casually as we started trudging towards school and he laced his hands behind. We got plenty of time. I dunno what possessed me to get out of the house early today. Well, I kinda wrapped up early last night at District 6. I coulda gone on longer but I kept getting this creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I was kinda getting that feeling a lot lately. And it was fucking up my business which was seriously pissing me off.

'Yo! Grimmjow! You still with me?' Ichigo called as he snapped his fingers in my face.

'Huh? Sorry! Fazed out…'

'What were you thinking about?'

I grinned.

'Old times,' I answered and looked up at the dreary morning sky that seriously looked like lumpy porridge.

'Huh,' Ichigo huffed as he preferred to look ahead at the sidewalk in front of them. Ggio was getting bored; I could tell since he would stop at one of the stores lined on the side and would try to see what's inside.

'Whassamatter?' I inquired.

'Nothing.' He shook his head and smiled at me. 'I'm just glad I found out.'

I quirked an eyebrow.

'Seriously, Ichi, don't get sentimental on me. I might just cry, y'know?'

'It's just that…life's been a roller coaster since we last saw each other. I've changed. And I can tell you've changed plenty too. I mean, your otosan…' I flinched but made it look like I was shrugging my shoulders. Like I didn't care. Yeah, right. '…he was never a good otosan. I could see it whenever he came to pick you up from my place. I was so sure your okachan might leave him. I was rather surprised when you told me he was the one who abandoned her and on top of that, she got sick. And you have an ototosan…' he glanced at Ggio as he drew a smiley face in the dust collected on one of the shop windows.

'Well, you didn't expect me to stay the same scrappy kid who picked fights-wait I still do that!' I joked. I wanted to lighten the mood. Ichigo was kinda getting _real_ sentimental and to be honest, it was infecting me too.

'About your otosan…' Ichigo started softly but I grabbed his arm so that we stopped on just the outskirts of Seireitei Academy. Ggio kept walking ahead, thinking that we were following him.

'Listen, Ichigo,' I said tightly. 'Don't…just forget about it, okay? It's not something I like to talk about. And it's something I haven't told Ggio either. Or my okachan. Don't say a word.' I noticed Ggio has turned around and noticed that we have stopped so he's coming back. I look pleadingly at Ichigo. 'Please?'

'What are you two whispering about?' Ggio inquired.

'How your niisan is planning on taking you for lunch this afternoon,' Ichigo said with a twinkle in his eye. I did a double take and glared at him. Leave it to Ichigo to slyly get me to eat out with him and most likely with Peach Fuzz. Ugh. I don't think I can stomach seeing her sappy, love gooped face again.

'Really?' Ggio cried out and smiled dazzlingly at me as if I was the greatest niisan ever. Damn it, I hate it when he gave me that look. I can never say no. _Ever_.

'Yeah, sure, whatever,' I muttered. Ggio hugged me and then sprinted off to school so that he wouldn't be too late to be early. Yeah, that's confusing but that's what he fed me.

'You're lucky, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said wistfully as an elegant bell sounded from the elaborate school behind us. He straightened his blazer. 'You got a family that loves you.'

I snorted.

'Don't believe everything you see, Strawberry,' I drawled as I watched Ggio disappear around the corner.

'Don't believe everything you _don't_ see, Grimm,' Ichigo countered.

'What the hell? That doesn't even make sense!' I snapped. Ichigo shrugged and smiled knowingly at me.

'Kurosaki-kun!' called out a melodious voice from the direction of the Academy. We both turned around to see a prim, petite girl with flowing auburn locks clipped back on either side of her head waving in us. Ichigo half-heartedly waved back, his smile shrinking slightly. The girl beamed and then turned around to follow the crowd streaming into the building. Ichigo sighed heavily.

'Sometimes I wish she would stop trying so hard,' he muttered as he adjusted his satchel and looked up from the ground to enter the gates.

'What's wrong with her? She looks cute,' I said reassuringly. Better than Peach Fuzz at least.

'Nothing wrong with her,' he said slowly. He stopped walking, took a deep breath and turned around to force a smile. 'She's my fiancé.'

Did I hear him right? He could have said 'feet say' or something stupid to bug me. I mean, seriously, Ichigo can't have said-

'What?' I said dumbly.

'Talk about it at lunch,' he said and turned back to his school. As soon as he entered the ground, a girl with jet black pigtails skipped up to him. He greeted her by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close and then placing a kiss on her lips. He didn't turn around to look at me. He just continued to walk with the Broomstick into the school.

I shook head.

What the fuck, Ichigo?

* * *

'Mr. Jaguerjacques! Take your seat! We are about to start our lesson!'

I blinked in surprise. Okay, unless Kenpachi had a sex change, last remember he had spiky hair and a crazy ass smile and not a bun on his head with glasses decorating his face. Said woman standing in front of the blackboard slid her spectacles closer to her eyes as she set her mouth in a sterner line. I recognized her now.

'Sorry,Nanao-san,' I said hurriedly and closed the door behind me before making my way to my usual seat beside-

I looked around the room for the beanpole giving me his insanely huge grin. No such luck.

'Are you waiting for an invitation to sit down, Mr. Jaguerjacques?' Nanao-san said severely.

'Uh, just trying to find my seat,' I said hastily and watched as someone silently placed their bag in an empty seat next to them. I rolled my eyes. Like I wanted to sit next to Kiyone and Sentaro. Those two idiots bickered non-stop for no reason. We all knew that they were crazy about each other. Why the hell did they need to fight to hide it when it was so damn plain to the eye?

I settled for the backseat right next to the window. That's fine by me. I can at least look out when I was bored instead of at Nnoitra's fucked up face. Why the hell was that fucker absent today? Okay, so maybe it's 'cause I had my ototosan headbutt him right in the stomach but c'mon! It wasn't _that _hard that he had to take a day off! And what about Eye Patch? Not that I mind him being gone. On the contrary, I dreamed for a day like this and whaddaya know, it just happened on a Monday! Maybe it's my lucky day or someth-

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the figure exiting from the school main door. That hair, those clothes…

The figure suddenly turned around to stare in my direction and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from uttering a sound. Those dark, mysterious jade eyes. What the hell was Ulquiorra doing at _my_ school? What was he up to? Was this about Aizen? Was this about what he had said last night? Or was it about me?

Well my questions weren't going to be fucking answered if I stayed in my seat like a good little boy! I raised my hand.

'What is it, Mr. Jaguerjacques?'

'Can I be excused to the bathroom, Nanao-san?'

'Mr. Jaquerjacques, we've just started! I suggest you go before coming but I suppose I can-Mr. Jaguerjacques, just where do you think you are going?'

Okay, so I didn't wait for her to let me leave. Fuck that. I had bigger things to worry about. Like catching Ulquiorra before he left. I needed some answers and I needed them _now_. I was literally skidding down the halls like I was skateboarding. I could feel the soles of my shoes heating up. I was running that fast. It wasn't such a big deal. What if it was for some friendly meeting between Aizen and the school principal? What if he was here on Aizen's call? It probably has nothing to do with me. He probably doesn't even remember me. I might as well be any whore that his boss hires. But why do I care so much? Why can't I fucking let go of the funny feeling that there's something more to his stupid emotionless mask then he lets on? He's a fucking cowering errand boy. Why do I fucking care?

I suddenly stopped at a window to catch my breath. Despite the fact that this is a cruddy school, it's full of long winding hallways that make it pretty easy to get lost in. I couldn't find my way for a week when I first came here. It was kinda how I found Nnoitra. Fucking idiot tried to stuff my head down a toilet. Well that turned out to be an epic fail when his ended being down one instead.

I chanced a glance out a window and saw the familiar green-eyed bastard walking up to a limo. He was opening the door now. My eyes widened and I fumbled with the window latch. I cried out happily as I cracked it open and stuck my head out.

'Hey, Ulquiorra!' I bellowed. He didn't respond but continued to climb in and shut the door behind him. I blinked in disbelief. I fucking _screamed _his name! What the fuck was wrong with him? I smacked a fist against the window frame. What a fucking piss-off!

I fucking hate Mondays.


	8. Rule no 8

**Sup folks! I cannot thank you ENOUGH for the reviews! I read them over and over and over 'cause they made me SO HAPPY!^^**

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life: YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! I feel honored that you made my story your no. 1 fav! Now I'm just afraid of disappointing you! 0.o**

**BABBLEBUZZZZ! :D hahaha good to hear from you!**

**BloodyRoses! I absolutely ADORED your review and I'm so sorry I got you banging your head on a keyboard! Sowy! But I promise to reveal EVERYTHING! I swear this story is like crack for me too like I enjoy writing because of all you guys sending me lovely and delectable reviews! **

**Ofgreennekomimis: hahaha I never thought like that about Ulqi! I dunno, height didn't matter to me XD he's just a really really REALLY hot emo sex bomb nuf said XD though he can't beat Grimmkitty nuf said THERE TOO XD**

**Vonhinten: KENPACHI IS NOT DEAD! He's the humor and the reason for Grimmjow's suffering in school! The story would be nothing without him! Don't worry! He'll make an appearance sooner or later! I just need to think how XD hmmmmm would Grimmjow sleep with him? **

**Grimmjow: (shudder) are you fucking shitting me? HELL NO!**

**Hahaha we'll see Grimmjow *evil laugh***

**Grimmjow: (rolls eyes) I hate you…**

**Paninibunny: I always saw Kenpachi as a total child molester XD haha sorry if your Kenny fan! 0.o **

**AND HEREEEEEEE'S CHAPTER 8!^^**

**Rule no. 8: Always take your money before you start**

I drummed my hands on the counter in time to the tune drifting through the bar. My other hand was cradling my chin as I spaced out completely.

'Yo! Blue! You there?' someone snapped their fingers for like the tenth time in front of my face. I leaned back in disgust.

'What the fuck is wrong with people doing that in my face?' I snapped. 'You can snap your fingers! Whoop dee doo! Just stop doing it in my face it's fucking pissing off!'

'Jeez, what got you so worked up?' Stark muttered as he continued to wipe the counter. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in a very Stark-like way. He woulda been proud if he wasn't so ticked off at my moody-ness.

'Nothing, Stark,' I said in what I hoped was a level tone. 'Just a really, _really _bad day.'

Shit, what the fuck was wrong with me? Okay, so today wasn't exactly the best day of my life. It was a fucking Monday! But by night my pissed off state would wear off and I'd be up and ready to get to 'work'. I guess the bad day stretched out longer than I woulda liked thanks to that lunch. Why the hell did I get so sentimental around Ichigo like a fucking chick? I mean, why should I be so affected by him and his stupid high fly life? He moved on. I should be happy for him! He was perfectly happy with it. Wasn't he?

'_Hey, Grimmjow! I didn't actually expect you to show up for our plan!' Ichigo cried out as he stood before the gates of Seireitei Academy and swung his satchel over his shoulder from its handle. I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and approached him._

'_Save the theatrics, Strawberry,' I drawled and crossed my arms. 'Explain.'_

'_Explain_ _what?' he said distractedly as he waved to a couple of people exiting the gate._

'_Explain the fact that why the hell are you engaged and at making out with sluts at the same time?' I said heatedly._

_The hand that he had used to wave suddenly curled into a fist and was brought it to his side._

'_C'mon, Ichigo, I haven't got all-!' I began but was cut off by the usual wailing of 'Niiisaaannn!' by my ototosan. At the same time, the Broomstick showed up to cling to Ichigo's arm and looked like she was trying to smile sexily but just ended up looking like someone stuck a twig up her-_

'_Lunch?' Ichigo said weakly as we both realized how awkward this would become if we continued our conversation right now. I rolled my eyes again. _

'_Fine,' I said aloud but then whispered in his ear. 'But you better confess or I swear this is the last time I let you drag me along with Broomstick, Peach Fuzz or whatever household item you dare to date next!'_

_He just gave me a funny look. I wasn't worried. He'd get used to my wacked lingo sooner or later. _

I was really pissy during lunch. I swear this slut was worse than the last one. At least the last one had class (sort of). This one made me want to poke my eyes out with a fork. Like she was throwing every tactic possible of getting a guy in bed. Trust me. I would know. She was running her hand up his thigh and feeding him bits of her fork. On top of that, with every bite, she would plant a kiss on his lips, laugh (well, it sounded more like a hiccupping hippo) and say, 'To make it taste better.' Ggio kept giggling but I had already started to pretend fake vomiting over the edge of the table. I usually saved tactics like those for second or third times. Yeah, she was _that_ sickening to watch. Ichigo got the message because he wiped his mouth and stalked off to the bathroom whilst giving me this intense stare. I kinda felt bad about leaving Ggio with that ditzy whore but sacrifices must be made. I'll make it up to him with a book or something.

'_Are you serious, Ichigo?' I shrieked as the bathroom door shut firmly behind us. My flaring temper immediately deflated as I saw Ichigo lean over a sink and sigh heavily. I raised an eyebrow. 'Ichi, is everything okay?_

'_I'm sorry I drag you along with me and my 'dates' all the time, Grimmjow,' he said softly and his voice when all weird when he said 'dates', like even he didn't know how he could explain his relationship with the girls he was with on and off._

'_Hey, Ichigo? If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong it's cool. I don't mind-!'_

'_I'm going to be eighteen in two months, Grimmjow,' he interrupted, his voice becoming firm. 'And when I turn eighteen, I'm going to inherit the family fortune.'_

'_The family fortune?'_

'_Turns out my otosan had a few billion yens under his belt. He never used it because he wanted me to have it so that I might be able to have something to start with once I graduated. But then, he died and no one knew who would take care of me and the wealth that was attached to me. I couldn't use it until I was of age and that wasn't until I turned eighteen. And then my uncle, ojisan, stepped in and he offered to take care of my fortune as well. But because the money is under his name, I cannot reclaim it until I get married.'_

'_Shit,' I breathed. 'So then, where did that orange-headed girl come in?'_

'_Orihime Inoue is a family friend,' Ichigo explained. 'Her otosan and my ojisan have been working together for fourteen years now. She befriended me when I came to live with my ojisan. Really sweet girl. She always made sure I was comfortable and happy. You could say that I didn't feel alienated in my new home thanks to her. But…I never saw her as anything more than a friend despite the fact she felt more strongly about me. A month ago, she was over with her otosan when the topic of my inheritance of the fortune came up and how I needed to be a married man over eighteen to be considered eligible. That's when her otosan immediately offered her hand in marriage to my ojisan. I suppose he was looking at the wedding as beneficial for the business plus it would make his little girl happy and all, but the problem was that I didn't want to get married. I didn't care if I got the fortune or not if it meant I had to get married. I liked being a man of freedom.'_

_I snorted. I couldn't help it. He sounded like some patriotic idiot. He just rolled his eyes at me and continued._

'_But my ojisan couldn't say no as it would insult him. So yeah, that's how I'm engaged to her. And no longer eligible for the Most Eligible Bachelor list,' he grumbled and crossed his arms as he leaned against the sink._

'_Boo hoo,' I said sarcastically with a roll of _my_ eyes. 'So you're engaged! It's not that bad! (he snorted) But that doesn't explain why you're with THAT desperado back there!'_

_I jerked a thumb in the direction of the bathroom door. He let out another heavy sigh._

'_Yeah, well, you know, I'm not that serious about this whole engagement thing,' he said moodily and dug his hand into his back pocket. 'And I don't like to be tied down to one person. Orihime knows that.'_

'_Wow, wait! She KNOWS you get frisky with other chicks?'_

'_Well, yeah, but she doesn't say anything,' he said carelessly and pulled out a ring. My eyes widened. It was a silver band with minuscule rubies and amethysts set into it. It looked pretty delicate and finely crafted. And expensive like hell. 'I'll introduce you two one day. You'll know what I mean when I say she doesn't mind what I do. She's great, Grimmjow, but…I don't think she deserves to have a guy like me.' _

_He gave me a pitiful look before looking back at the engagement ring in his palm. Then he pocketed it again and pushed himself off the sink as he walked past me towards the door._

'_Let's get back to the table. I don't think you trust her to take care of your ototosan,' he said casually._

'_So one more question?' I said suddenly. He stopped. 'What happened to Peach Fuzz?'_

'_She was only interested in my wealth,' he said with a shrug. 'And she was a bad kisser.'_

I sighed and rested my head on my crossed arms. Stark looked up and frowned at me.

'Alright, tell me,' he said firmly. 'What's wrong?'

'What? Nothing's wrong, Stark! What makes you think something's wrong?'

'You sighed.'

'So?'

'You don't sigh like that unless something's wrong.'

'Whatever.'

'Blue?'

'Whaat?'

'Don't bullshit with me. I know you better than you.'

I smirked.

'Stark, when I die, you're gonna have to be the one to give a drunk speech on my funeral and sleep with all the fucking hot bitches just to liven up the mood.'

'Shouldn't I have to do that at your wedding?'

'I'm never getting married.'

'Oh?'

'Too much fucking stress. Plus, do you actually see me spending the rest of my life with some nagging bitch and calling her 'darling' and 'deary' and-shit, I'm already feeling sick just thinking about it!'

'Blue, that's your problem! You're just too negative about _everything_!'

'What-fucking-ever. I don't fucking care anymore, Stark. We live; we die. End of story. Bye, bye.'

'You'll see, Blue. Mark me, one day you'll see that life's worth living.'

'Ha! And I'll get married!'

I buried my head into my arms so that I could block the bar out of my site. I just wanted the night to end. Maybe I should just go home. I just wasn't in the mood to do business. I avoided like four customers today 'cause I was so caught up in what Ichigo had said to me.

How could a guy live like that? I mean, I wasn't some insensitive prick that went around laughing at every depressed bastard they saw but, there was a fucking _limit_ to how insensitive one can be to others. I didn't know this Orihime chick personally but, just one look at her today and I saw how much she cared about Ichigo and yet, he just made out with every slut that threw herself at him. I'm not saying that Ichigo was a bastard. Okay, maybe a little. But, why does he have to _hide_ everything? Why couldn't he just come clean to her that he doesn't like her and that they should break off the engagement? Why did he have to continue it when he knew he was fucking hurting her? It just didn't make sense…

I felt a bar stool screech across the floorboard as someone pulled up a chair next to me.

'What'll it be?' I heard Stark say. Guess he'll be busy so I should get a move on home.

'A Dirty Lemon,' came a chilling, velvety voice that made my heart beat faster and choked my windpipe.

I peeked from under my arms and saw a lean figure in a deep plum suit perched on the stool next to me, his stark white fingers drumming away on the counter.

'Nice place,' the albino called Shirosaki drawled as his eyes wandered over the bar. 'Slow today?'

'You could say that,' Stark answered as he mixed the appropriate alcolhols. Dirty Lemon wasn't strong but Stark's usually ended up as so. He gave it an extra punch. He was good at giving each drink his own twist and making it special. Right now, I wish he would add an extra dose of vodka to knock this bastard into the next dimension. How the fuck was I going to tell him that this was the fucker who kidnapped me?

Suddenly, Shirosaki looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. My body tensed as he raised a hand to place it on his blazer and pulled it aside to reveal a shotgun. Fuck. What the hell was going on? Why the fuck was he here and threatening me with a fucking gun? Unless…unless he had been the one spying on me because his precious bastard boss told him so and now he was moving in for the kill. Fuck, I told that bastard to stay _away_ from me and this district! Well, if he was going to play dirty so was I but first, I needed to get out before it got messy. I didn't want Stark to get involved in my shit. My problem; I'm going to handle it.

'Later, Stark,' I said casually and ruffled my hair as I got up to leave. I brushed past Shirosaki, hoping he would get the hint and leave without causing a scene. He eyed me dangerously, his eyes narrowing.

'Follow me out, follow me out,' I chanted in my head. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I was trying to stay calm and collected as I walked towards the exit, hoping I didn't look panicked or anything. That's when I noticed from the corner of my eye how Shirosaki was reaching for the front of his jacket again. My heartbeat quickened again. Fuck, he was going to use his goddamn weapon in here. He was probably going to hurt someone. Well, the bar was empty save for me and Stark. So I had more reason to fear who he was going to shoot. I fucking had to do something before it got ugly.

I instinctively reached for a tray on the end of the counter so quickly I didn't realize what I was doing until I had flung the disc at Shirosaki. The albino cried out in alarm and dived to the side. Stark yelped and dove under the counter. He resurfaced and glared at me.

'What the fuck, Blue?' he snapped. I wasn't paying attention to him. My eyes were trained on Shirosaki who was staggering as he stood up. He turned to glare daggers at me and didn't hesitate in pulling out his gun. He shot without warning and thank God I managed to duck but not without the bullet grazing my cheek. I felt blood trickle down but I didn't care. So much for not getting Stark involved.

'Stark!' I yelled. 'Get out of here! NOW!'

'Blue-!'

'I said NOW!'

Stark cast me worried look but he didn't move. I swear I wanted to strangle him but I was too busy dodging the bullets Shirosaki was firing at me. I circled around the fucking albino and when I was close enough, I took a diving leap and tackled him to the ground while knocking the gun out of his hand. He suddenly thrust a fist and hit me square in the jaw. My face turned to the ceiling and I saw stars. Suddenly, I was on the floor and Shirosaki on top of me. He wiped blood that was trailing from his mouth and grinned like a madman.

'Guess you're meant to bottom all the time,' he murmured and raised a fist to finish me off. But he didn't get to 'cause that's when a frying pan slammed him on the head. He slumped over on one side to reveal Lillynette standing behind him with the weapon in her hand.

'Jeez, Stark, you should be glad I'm not thingy about violence!' she barked as she flung the frying pan to one side. Stark jumped over the counter and rushed to help me up. I was trembling and my jaw was throbbing.

'You should be glad I was smart enough to call you to be violent!' he muttered under his breath as he placed my arm around his shoulder. 'C'mon, Blue, get a grip!'

'I'm fine!' I uttered and slipped away from him to cling to a table. 'I just…need to get out of here before…'

'Get home,' Stark commanded. 'Now. Lock your doors. Lock everything. Don't. Leave. Your. House.'

Once I recovered, I sprinted home. Like I literally felt like a marathon runner 'cause I don't remember feeling tired. All I remember was panting hard on my doorstep, planning on loosening the floor planks and using them as barriers on the door. I don't fucking care what happens I don't want _any_ of those bastards setting foot in my house!

I pulled out the key I had around my neck on a chain and opened the door when I heard something clatter behind me. I swiveled around. Yammy cracked his knuckles.

'Hey,' he leered and launched his fist at my face.

* * *

I woke with a start and sat up ramrod straight in a…bed?

My hands clenched into fists as my heart plummeted to my stomach. This wasn't my house and this wasn't my bed. I had never been here before and it was too exquisitely decorated for my taste. Silk curtains, silk bedsheets, plush carpeted floor…

Fuck, I was shitting in my pants now. The room was making me sick and my head was spinning. I wanted out; I wanted fucking OUT!

_Creak!_

The door suddenly opened and lo and behold who should be standing there but Aizen fucking Sousuke. My eyes literally began to smolder in their sockets and I wanted him to burn.

'You,' I whispered through gritted teeth. 'I told you to _fucking_ leave me _alone_! I told you I want nothing to do with you after that fucked up night. I still don't. I don't ever fucking want to. So let me fucking go-!'

'Shut the fuck up, kitten,' he said calmly and walked in to place a briefcase on a dressing table pushed into a corner. That's when I noticed that the table was filled with make-up items, perfumes, ribbons…

This was the room he shared with his _wife_.

I jumped off the bed and my legs almost buckle under me but I grab the edge of the bed to support myself. I clenched my teeth to will myself to get a fucking grip on myself.

'Calm down,' he said silkily and I was surprised that he wasn't approaching me or anything.

'I'm leaving,' I said venomously. 'And don't try to fucking stop me.'

'I have a proposition for you.'

'I don't fucking care.'

'You will once you hear what I am offering you.'

'It's you. I don't give a _damn_ about what you have to-!'

'I can save your okachan.'

I blinked and stared at him, dumbfounded. What did he just say?

'Interested now?' he said with a smirk.

My eyes regained their fire.

'No,' I said stubbornly and made my way to the door. I expected him to stop me but he didn't. I shoulda been happy but it was fucking scary. Why wasn't he doing anything?

'Do you know what's wrong with your okachan?' he continued.

'She's getting better if you gotta know,' I said smoothly.

'Is that right? The doctor's reports say otherwise.'

'What do you mean?' I said before I could stop myself and I frowned at myself for falling for his bait.

'Well, I had my men 'investigate' your background because truly, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, you are _quite _the specimen despite being a prostitute.'

'I'm not an animal.'

'Oh, I think you are more than that, kitten. You are a _trophy_ worth possessing. And I do enjoy collecting trophies to claim as _mine_.'

There goes that tone. I didn't care if he was calling me 'kitten'. I hated that fucking chilling, heartless, blood-draining tone that seemed to suggest that you are going to die any minute.

'I don't belong to anybody…' I murmured. I no longer wanted to talk to him. He was just fucking crazy and psychotic and the longer I stayed, the more I felt like he was killing me just by talking.

'I had them look into your school reports (Ulquiorra…I thought), your workplace, your family though I was surprised that your otosan had no records. A pity but it didn't matter. Your okachan is the real case I'm interested in,' he said simply.

'Leave her out of this,' I growled.

'I'm afraid I can't, kitten, for she may be the very thing that will chain you to me. You see, I 'borrowed' the hospital reports and frankly, your okachan hasn't been doing too well in the latest tests. She might not survive. Bu they can cure her. With the Hogouku surgery. Which is _quite_ costly so I've heard.'

Fuck…

'So here's my proposition,' he said, a triumphant smile slowly creeping across his face. 'I will pay for that surgery bit by bit and _you_ are to come to my abode whenever I summon you and give me that same _wonderful _night you gave me so, so long ago.'

I ground my teeth together. I didn't want to. I fucking hell want to spit in his face and scream no. But what he just gave me was something I dreamed about. My okachan would be able to get out of bed and finally enjoy life. Ggio can finally have a okachan who will make his lunch for school and come to his parent teacher meetings. I can finally quit my job and do something respectable. We can be a normal family again. All I have to do is whore myself out for this narcissistic bastard. After all, I did it all the time, right?

'I want to see the money first,' I said mechanically. He nodded.

'I knew you would,' he said softly and flicked the briefcase open. I approached it cautiously and my mouth dropped open when I saw the cash inside.

American dollars. American fucking dollars stacked in neat rows and covering every inch of that case. And it was all for me. Me and my services.

'So do we have a deal?' he whispered in my ear and licked the lobe. I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck and gasped as he gripped my waist tightly with his hands. I braced my hands on the sides of the briefcase, my head feeling dizzy again.

'Y-yeah,' I stammered. 'Deal.'

**LIKE OH MY GOD THE STORY HAS FINALLY BEGUN NOW! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Rule no 9

**I couldn't wait to start on this chapter since I **_**really REALLY **_**wanted to start it like this^^**

**P.S: the music I write in the italics and these brackets [] are a MUST listen to so and so scenes as they are the soundtrack of this story so I hope you enjoy them^^**

**I used 'so' like three times hahah**

**Rule no. 9: Always have a reason for being a prostitute**

_[Revelation 22.20 by Puscifer]_

He kissed my bare shoulder. I shuddered. He nibbled the skin in the crook of my neck. I winced. He laced his hands through my hair. I tensed. And why shouldn't I? This wasn't a typical situation for a prostitute. I don't think it's even in the Code that 'Thou must suffer at thee hands of an egotistical maniac with a god complex'. Or something like that. It's not. But I'm still fucking doing it. Literally.

He pushed my face into the pillows and trailed a finger down to the small of my back where he began to draw patterns idly. Fucking perverted bastard…

'I think I'll enjoy myself this time,' he murmured softly. 'In our previous encounter, I was too anxious to touch you and dominate you.'

I wanted to twist his arm and punch his goddamn face when he said that. My face was on fire and I don't think it was because I was blushing.

His fingers had now travelled to my waistband. That sent shivers down my spine as I imagined what he might do next. Last time, he had wasted no time in ripping my clothes to shreds. But he said he was going to go more slowly this time. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Was there even a good side to what he even did? He was fucking _blackmailing_ me to do this! Fucking hell why am I thinking so fucking much about this?

'How would you like it done?' he suddenly said and laid his body's weight on mine. It didn't feel like a weight. I had to give him credit for being really graceful. But then again, a snake was pretty graceful too and they weren't exactly 'blessed souls'.

'Anything that would get you to fucking let me leave fast,' I rasped, refusing to even look at him. He seemed to contemplate on what I had said and I raised an eyebrow. Was he actually going to-?

'Slow it is then,' he chuckled softly as flipped me over so that I faced him while grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the sides of my face. I scowled. So much for wishful thinking. His sculpted smile didn't chip the slightest and our eye contact didn't falter either as his hand playfully feathered the skin above my jean waistband.

'Why the face?' he taunted me as he brought his lips to mine but I quickly turned my face away in disgust.

''Cause looking at you makes my stomach want to fucking throw up,' I said blatantly.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and then proceeded to use that disgusting muscle to lick my cheek. I gasped at the cold and slimy feeling and turned to rebuke him when he crushed his lips against mine. Since he had the advantage of catching me with my mouth open, he wasted no time in exploring every corner of my mouth with his tongue as if trying to eat me. At that moment, my mind screamed to move; do something to stop this fucking asshole from using me like a whore.

'Aren't I just that?' I said bitterly. That shut that stupid voice up. But it didn't make me feel any better…

I don't know how long we had lip-locked. But when we parted, my head was spinning like I had five Blue Lagoons or something.

'Just as I remember,' Aizen said heatedly, his eyes glazed with lust. He swiped a tongue over my lips and groaned. 'Like honey and nutmeg. Delicious…'

'Can't say the same about you,' I spat out and I mean literally spat out. I didn't want any of his saliva in my mouth. Unfortunately it landed on the collar of his open shirt. He tilted his head. Why won't that stupid, stupid smile just fucking fade away already?

'Behave,' he said softly and kissed me on the lips again but gently this time. I didn't flinch this time either if though I wanted to. 'Or I might just cut off the deal and rape you senseless.'

'What's the difference between that and you using me right now?' I snapped before I could stop myself. Damn my temper just didn't want me to live, did it?

'Well, you haven't started screaming in pain yet, have you?' he said pleasantly and I just gaped at him. He said that with a straight face. He said that with a _bloody_ straight face. I bet if he got a chance he woulda laughed! Maybe I should've known how crazy he was before I said yes…

But I just gritted my teeth and made to turn my face away again but he suddenly grasped my chin to make me face him. His cold, rock-like eyes seemed to glint maniacally as they bore into mine.

'Oh no,' he murmured. 'This time you are going to watch _everything_. I want to see the look in your eyes as I fuck you into the mattress.'

I knew he wasn't kidding. It wasn't his tone. It wasn't the way his nails dug into my chin as if he wanted to draw blood. It was the _look_in his eyes that had me shitting in my pants and trembling like a fucking leaf. It was like he had said that he wanted to watch me die. And I actually thought I was going to.

When we stopped talking, I realized that he had unbuttoned my pants and had pulled them all the way off my legs so that they lay in a heap with my shirt. He released my wrists so to spread my legs and I rubbed them as blood rushed back to my hands. They guy had a fucking grip like vice. Then, without warning, he shoved three fingers straight into my entrance. I yelped and propped up on my elbows, trying to inch away but he placed a hand firmly on my waist.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I hissed and my arms trembled as the pain travelled up my body in waves. He chuckled.

'Come now,' he mocked. 'Aren't you used to this?'

'I'm not used to torture from-ARGH!' I was cut off in mid-insult when he shoved his fingers further up my ass, making me shout out once more. Any further and his entire fist would be inside me.

'What was that?' he said innocently and moved his fingers inside me. I was panting hard, my arms threatening to give under me. And then he hit that spot. That magical spot that had me mewling like a helpless kitten and turning my arms to jelly so that I toppled onto the bed. He smirked.

'That's it,' he said silkily as he pulled his hand out of me slowly. I winced at the pain that followed but I couldn't help another mewl escaping my lips at the loss of that spot being touched. I wanted to hit myself now for letting my body betray my mind. 'Remember why you belong to me.'

'I-I don't…' I said sluggishly as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He lifted my legs to his shoulders as I tried to catch my breath. Then I felt something else return to my entrance and my breath caught in my throat.

'So, kitten,' Aizen mused as he leaned forward to push a few stray strands off my forehead. 'Say the magic words.'

'What?' I said blearily, my breathing ragged and my heart racing so fast I couldn't tell whether it was beating or just one continuous thud in the background.

'You're mine,' he whispered into my ear as he thrust forcefully into me. I would've screamed. I know I would've. But it was so sudden I guess my voice got caught in my throat and my head turned to the ceiling.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

That was all that was going through my head. I didn't know whether he had moved or not. It was like the place had frozen in that moment. Like you know when you die you see your life flash across your eyes? Yeah, that's what happened, call me melodramatic but I actually thought I was dying there. Figuratively that is. Because I knew I could've stopped him. I knew I could've just walked out, told him he could keep his fucking money and that I would rather earn it my usual way. But the thought of seeing my okachan all better and no longer bedridden…you couldn't understand how that made my heart ached to know that that was possible sooner than I woulda expected. It's what I've always wanted. So fuck my morals. Fuck this fucking asshole. And fuck my goddamn pathetic whining. Okachan needed me. And I was going to stop at _nothing_ to do whatever I could for her. Even if it meant that this was the only way…

'Now didn't I tell you to look at me?' Aizen suddenly cut through my thoughts. I realized that my eyes were burning and I had been crying at that moment. I wiped them away quickly and locked eyes with the devil that was currently inside me.

'Do your worst,' I said through gritted teeth.

'I hope I don't disappoint you then,' he chuckled and began to pull out slowly. I hissed and my body arched up.

'Beautiful,' I heard him say in awe. My hands balled into fists. Fuck-ing _hell_…

He didn't pull out all the way but enough so that when he slammed back in, it hit that spot. And when it hit that spot, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I moaned lustfully and grabbed the sheets as if attempting to tear them. But I didn't look away. I didn't want to be a fucking baby and not look at the monster that was…_hurting me_…

But was he hurting my body? It was used to this kind of abuse. As he slammed into me like the third time and I moaned for like the third time, I realized that it wasn't my body he was fucking with. It was my _mind_. He wasn't paying me with cash but with my okachan's soul. He wasn't leaving bruises on my body as much as he was leaving it on my memory of this. On both occasions, he got me to sleep with him by using my okachan against me. He wasn't a fucking psychopath. He was a fucking diabolical, heartless psychopath. A bit like my otosan really…

I bit my tongue to hold back a sob threatening to tear out of my throat. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to _fucking_ cry. Grimmjow Jaguerjacque did not FUCKING CRY!

'Don't…stop…your…sounds…' Aizen grunted, his voice becoming ragged as he concentrated on hitting my prostrate with every thrust. I realized that I had stopped reacting and gazed at him blankly. When he drove into me again, my body writhed and fresh waves of pain spread to my body, making my face scrunch up. As my eyes wheezed shut, I felt stray tears that had collected there trail down the sides of my face, leaving salty tracks. Aizen raised an eyebrow and smirked. He swooped down and, thinking he was going to kiss me again, I turned my face again. I whimpered (I fucking hate myself) as he licked a tear trailing down my cheek. I placed a hand on his chest as if to push him away but my hands were trembling too much to do that. But I felt him shiver when I whimpered.

'You make the most wondrous sounds with that gorgeous mouth of yours,' he slurred heatedly and nipped the skin behind my ear. 'But I wonder how it would sound if you said my name.' He pulled out but slammed back in quickly. 'Say it.'

'_Ha_…A-Aizen…_ha_…' I managed to utter before he plunged deep into my body.

'My, my, like an angel,' he praised, his voice shaky now.

'F-fuck,' I stammered as he drove deep into me and I couldn't help screaming then as he came inside me. With a shuddering breath, he finally stopped. Thank God he didn't fall on me. I don't think I would've stayed conscious if he had. I swear my body felt like a quivering mass of Jell-O. I couldn't stop shaking. I realized that I had just had sex in the same bed that the guy had sex with his freaking _wife_. That was _fucking _messed _up_!

When he finally got his breath back, he let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

'I,' he murmured. 'Will look forward to that every night now…'

'Fucking,' I gasped. 'Get out of me. _Now_.'

He chuckled. I didn't know how many times he fucking laughed at me. As long as it was over, he could laugh at me as much as he wanted. I didn't give a _damn_.

I winced as I turned over on my side and got into a sitting position with my legs over the edge.

'Would you like to shower before you leave?' he said in a bemused voice and I glared daggers at him. Was he fucking crazy? (Okay, don't answer that) No way in _fucking_ hell did I want to stick around here any longer!

'I think I want to go home now, thanks,' I said out of mere politeness. I don't know why I decided to be nice. I guess I was too pissed off to think of a suitable curse to say to him. He just wasn't fucking worth it.

My feet wobbled as I stood up but I bent down to pick up my pants and boxers and wrinkled my nose as I felt his semen trickle down my leg. Ugh, needed to clean that up at least. Luckily I kept tissues in hand so I pulled out a couple from my jean back pocket.

'I shall call you when I am in need of your services again,' he uttered like I had no say in the matter. Well, I didn't but…ugh, it still pissed me off how he acted like he was the fucking _king_ or something!

'Yeah, whatever,' I muttered as I dragged my jeans up in one motion and buttoned up but when I moved to grab my shirt he clicked his tongue in that stupid way again. I scowled at him.

'What?' I snapped.

'I prefer my possession to be exquisitely attired instead of in some ratty thrift store rags,' he said smoothly like he was telling me the weather instead of insulting my fashion sense. I just gaped at him.

'Well, so-rry but I ain't got 'exquisite' shirts like the silk shit you get your goons to wear!' I said sarcastically. I can't believe I have the energy to still rant like that. And as usual, he smiled and snapped his fingers. The door opened to reveal Ulquiorra with a neatly folded shirt in his hands. He came in so suddenly and out of the blue I jumped a foot in the air. Had he been standing there all this time? Had he heard me? I could feel my face turning red and when I turned red I couldn't help scowl so I guess I looked like an angry tomato. Ugh. Perfect…

'From now on, you shall wear only what I offer you,' Aizen said fluidly and swept up to Ulquiorra to relieve him of the clothing. The emo dude just kept staring straight ahead and I don't even know if it was at me. Aizen was dressed in a bathrobe now and I wondered how he got one so fast. But he was soon behind me and slipping my arms through the sleeves of the jet black shirt. I managed to read Gucci stamped on the label at the back before he turned me around to button it up; like I was his personal doll or something. He knew it was killing me because he was smiling that stupid grin of his that was forever imprinted in my mind. Once he was done, he pulled me close and whispered,' Consider it a gift.'

'_Consider it a gift,' my otosan whispered in my ear as he stroked my cheek and my okachan hugged me and the teddy bear as he moved away while still smiling his crazy smile._

I blinked and stepped away from him, my heart beating rapidly again.

'Escort him home now, Ulquiorra,' Aizen said impassively and turned around to retire to the bathroom in the corner.

'The mistress is home, Aizen-sama,' Ulquiorra commented. 'And so is your new client.' Aizen nodded.

'I'll see her shortly. Just be on your way and make sure she doesn't see him,' he answered.

Ulquiorra nodded and walked out without even indicating that I follow him. I did anyways. I sure as hell didn't want to stay there any longer. As we walked out, a man suddenly came into view leaning against the wall a few feet away. The 'new client' I suppose. He was pretty buff; you could make out the rippling muscles under that crisp lavender office suit he had donned. He had long jet black hair tied back in a ponytail too.

As we came out, his eyes travelled in our direction and they widened when they landed on me. His body went rigid as he watched us round the corner. I scowled at him. Didn't he know it was rude to stare? Whatever, like I was going to see him again.

* * *

_[Before It's Too Late by Goo Goo Dolls]_

'Please don't do that,' Ulquiorra said suddenly without even looking in my direction. I raised an eyebrow, my hand poised in midair over the briefcase in my hand.

'Do what?' I asked.

'Drum the case with your fingers,' he stated in his deadpan voice. I frowned and gazed at the case. The reason why I had done what I had done (shudder) and was in the limo with the emo goon.

'What? It's bugging you?' I said in fake concern. 'Too bad. I don't fucking give a damn.'

'I am not the reason for your angry state so please refrain yourself from unleashing it on me,' he said automatically without hesitation. I snapped.

'What do you mean you aren't 'the reason'?' I retorted and turned completely to face him. 'If it wasn't the fact you worshipped your precious psychotic boss I wouldn't be in this mess! So don't tell me that it 'isn't your fault' or that I shouldn't bitch to you! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want so bear it!'

'Child,' I heard him mutter but he just continued to look straight at the empty road. After all, it was 3 in the morning. I suddenly realized how I actually did sound like a fucking kid throwing a hissy fit. Blushing hard, yet again, I slouched in my seat once again, crossed my arms and turned to look outside.

'Why do you work for that bastard anyways?' I muttered.

'Because he had saved my life,' Ulquiorra suddenly answered. I raised both my eyebrows but kept my cool. Wow, I didn't expect him to make conversation with me.

'What do you mean?' I asked quietly.

'I had an accident,' he continued curtly and changed gears to take a turn. 'My arms had been slashed open, my left leg had gone numb from bleeding and my body was paralyzed.'

'Sick,' I murmured and was now staring at him in wonder. How the hell did he survive that? And why the hell was he in an accident in the first?

'Aizen-sama had been in the hospital that day as his wife had been pregnant. So he had been passing my room when he saw me. He came in and asked the doctors what was wrong. It seemed that there was only one way to save me and I couldn't afford it. I was going to die then if he hadn't offered to pay for my surgery.'

Aizen fucking Sousuke saving someone? I suppose to the rest of the world it was normal but they don't know what lay behind closed doors. There's a reason they say 'wolf in sheep's clothing'.

'Once I was conscious, he visited me,' Ulquiorra pressed on. 'He told me what he had done and I said I was eternally grateful and will pay him back for his help. He had then smiled (oh God, piss-off) and said,' Why can't you pay me back now?' I told him I did not have much but he merely shook his head and said, 'I gave you life. Why not repay me by offering me that life in the form of service.''

I shuddered involuntarily. Even though Ulquiorra was recapping what musta happened years ago, I could still imagine that creepazoid saying it and sounding ten times more disturbing.

'So I have been serving him ever since,' Ulquiorra finished simply.

'Uh, okkkkk,' I said uneasily. 'All I asked was why you were worked for him, not your life story.'

I guess I was being rude but c'mon, I didn't ask for it.

'You should know,' Ulquiorra explained calmly. 'That sometimes, like yourself, people don't do things because they enjoy it or that they want to. It's because they have a sense of what is right and wrong and no matter how wrong something sounds, they know it's sometimes the right thing to do at the time.'

I whistled. I couldn't believe it but I actually understood what he meant. I mean, I knew being a prostitute was wrong in every way possible. But compared to a job as a waiter or something corny, it made way more cash so I picked to do that instead. And I wasn't doing it because I'm some sex-crazed lunatic. I did it for the ones I loved.

'Pardon me if I am being rude,' the emo chauffeur suddenly said. 'But why do you indulge in your…profession?'

Oh wow he's asking _me_ about myself? Did Aizen put him up to this? Wait, Aizen doesn't give a flying fuck about my life unless it involved pounding into me every hour of the day. So was Ulquiorra asking on his own terms?

'My okachan is sick as hell,' I said nonchalantly and returned to staring out the limo's tinted windows. 'And my otosan had walked out on us. My ototosan couldn't continue in school unless someone paid the fee. So I thought to I'd turn to the oldest and best paid job in the business world. It's demeaning; people grab your ass 24/7 most of them being perverted old geezers but it pays more than your average cinema usher so yeah, that's why. The end.'

'I see,' he murmured. No more than a minute of silence had passed and I thought our moment of 'connection' had ended when he suddenly stopped the car. I jerked forward in my seat and put my hands out to prevent my face from crashing into the windscreen.

'What the hell was that for?' I barked at him. He turned to face me.

'Mr. Jaguerjacques,' he said solemnly. 'I meant it when I said that you could be doing so much more with your life than this. You do not deserve to be treated like this and though my director will never say it, on my behalf I deeply apologize for bringing you to him. I never expected this to happen and quite frankly, I didn't want it happening to a boy like you.'

Jeez who did he think he was, Jesus Christ?

'Uhhhh,' was the only intelligent thing I could utter. I was stuck to my side of the limo like he had a disease that I didn't want to catch. My body relaxed a bit when I realized that he was finally showing some emotion. But why on earth towards me?

'We have reached your home,' he said, returning to his impassive mood. 'Let me take that briefcase.'

My hands tightened on it.

'Do not worry,' he assured me. 'I am just going to cash it in at the local bank for your mother's treatment. Trust me, I am not going to do anything else to cause you any pain or loss. Ever.'

For some unbelievable reason, enlighten me if you know why, but I trusted him. I was in shock as he pulled the case easily out of my grasp and I hopped out of the car in front of my run-down place of a house. I was still in shock as he drove away. Why the hell did that faggot make me feel so weird and _safe_ around him?

**Dudes, I just realized that I ranted on for like 5 pages about nothing but Aizen mind and body fucking Grimmjow 0.o**

**Ah well, I enjoyed it!^^ okay NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION (which is a far cry but still this needs to be said!) I am hoping to complete Tokyo 6 by the end of December and if I don't I hope to have my throat slit and my imagination drained from my brain *pitiful cry* so yeah I am going to try my hardest to complete it even if it kills me!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter! And remember, reviews make my imagination run *run forrest run!* hehehe**


	10. Rule no 10

**Okay not my most favourite chapter but there are bursts of emotion that I am proud of writing! SOME! And it's kinda weird but after writing this chapter I think I like Orihime 0.o kinda like the time when I wrote about Momo in Blood Secrets. Damn I should stop using the ditzy blondes in my stories. I'm just glad I haven't fallen for Rangiku-wait, I'm using her in So Gay Me. Shit…**

**Oh! Legend of Zelda 4 Life: hmmmm this is definitely a yaoi story! Though I've never known the difference between yaoi and shounen-ai (don't kill me!) but please enlighten me!**

**I forgot who asked me how old Ulquiorra was (sorry! But my net was acting up so I couldn't check!) we'll get to that but he's not REALLY old! Like he's a sexy age but I won't give it away! XD just a curious question what, in your opinion, is a sexy age to be? Just asking got nothing to do with the story! And this question is to ALL my reviewers! Please, please don't hesitate to think about the randomness of this question and just answer k? XD**

**Once again I cannot thank my faithful reviewers enough for your reviews and praises and I haven't come across any criticisms but I wouldn't mind those either! Everything is welcome!**

**I love you guys! And here's chapter 10 as a token of my affection^^ (Oooo, sexy line. I will make Aizen say that in one of these chapters now…)**

**Rule no. 10: Make them happy so that they come back for more**

'Alright, I'm ready to go to schoo-NIISAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Ggio yelped as he walked out of the shack. I don't know why he did. Probably 'cause he couldn't find me inside. Well, he usually took his time getting dressed so I decided to go out and burn the shirt that fucker gave me last night. Fuck how expensive it must have been. Fuck that I could've sold it or given it to a hobo or whatever! It was tainted with his fucking hypocritical stench and lifestyle. I couldn't hurt him. So I needed an outlet. Guess I am thankful that he gave me this shirt. At least I won't do something drastic like break his face.

'Niisan, what are you doing?' Ggio repeated fearfully, his eyes round in worry. I rolled my eyes, trying to come off as nonchalant.

'It's nothing, Ggio,' I uttered and tossed the burning match onto the shirt. It was starting to scald my fingers. Thank God the weeds around our shack were long enough to hide what I was burning. I didn't want my ototosan questioning where I got expensive shit and what not. I left it to smolder away and walked in Ggio's direction, dragging him along simultaneously so he wouldn't go to inspect what I had been so intent on burning. 'C'mon, you're going to be late.'

'What's wrong, Niisan?' he asked anxiously as I stalked forward. I wasn't agitated or anything. I'm perfectly fine and dandy. Nothing on my mind save the motherfucker and his goddamn smile as he shoved his dick into me again and again and again…

Yep, I'm perfectly fine.

'You've changed, Niisan!' Ggio persisted as he hurried to keep up with me. I ground my teeth. Could he just _shut up_? I have to deal with enough stress at home, stress at work, stress with my newest _demanding _client and now I have to deal with the stress of his _fucking annoying_ nagging! I _don't _want to talk about myself. Couldn't he bloody get it?

'You're always on edge, you barely get any sleep and I don't even see you eat anymore!' Ggio listed and glanced at me worriedly. 'And today I walk out to see you burning something! Niisan, are you on drugs?'

'No, Ggio, I'm _not_,' I said icily, hoping my tone would send the message that I didn't want to talk. My head started to spin now with all his super-snooping and frankly, it was _pissing_ me off _a lot_.

'Because you know, drugs are bad for you! We were studying the chapter Drugs in Biology yesterday and our teacher, Professor Kurotsuchi, he was kind of creepy at first but he's what we call a 'mad scientist' like Einstein! Anyways, Professor Kurotsuchi said that an overdose of drugs can make people very sensitive and edgy because they have developed an addiction to it and quite frankly, Niisan, you've been acting-!'

'Will you just SHUT UP!' I roared and wheeled on him so suddenly he jumped a foot in the air. The worry in his eyes had transformed to one of horror. I could tell I was fuming and was scaring the living daylights out of him but I didn't care. I had _snapped_.

'I don't want to know what you are doing in your stupid school!' I seethed. 'I don't want to know what Professor what's-his-face taught you in class and I don't really care! He can be teaching you bullshit and I wouldn't give a damn! I'm not on drugs and if I was I wouldn't be here listening to you spout _crap_ about me! I don't need you poking into my life and telling me what's wrong with it! I know what's wrong I am bloody handling it so _SHUT. UP_, Ggio!'

Ggio's bottom lip was trembling now. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. Not to seem like a wimp in front of me. Too bad he failed. When he realized that a tear had escaped his eye, he touched it trailing down his cheek and suddenly buried his face in his hands to let out heaving sobs. They weren't loud but they weren't quiet either. They were soft and heart-wrenching. And they drained the anger out of my heart to replace it with guilt.

I ruffled the back of my hair awkwardly. I'm not very good at comforting kids when they cried. Basically 'cause Ggio never cried and I never bothered to babysit. I don't really like kids and they tend to sense that from me too. First time I went to drop Ggio at school a kid just looked at me and started crying. Yeah, I refuse to admit that I'm ugly but after that day, I just stayed away from kids.

'H-hey, Ggio?' I said soothingly (or so I thought). 'Hey, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just…I've been under a lot of pressure lately and no way of letting it out. I'm sorry I ended up getting it all out on you but I didn't mean anything I said! Honest! Spur of the moment and all and when it's the spur of the moment you say stupid things! G-Ggio, don't cry…'

I ended pretty lamely and it didn't help either. Guess whatever I said went in one ear and out the other. Alright already I know I said some harsh things but honest to bloody God (sorry God) I didn't mean it! I was under so much strain but I had no right to-

'Oh my!' came a surprised voice from nearby. I looked up quickly and was shocked to see that Inoue Orihime chick a few feet away. Her eyes were trained on Ggio who was still crying. She looked at him pityingly and walked up to us while rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a plastic bag containing a couple of rice balls and took out one to hand to Ggio. She nudged him and he looked up from his hands, his eyes veined crimson. I felt a pang of guilt at being the one to have caused that. She smiled at him and placed the rice ball in his hand.

'Eat it. It's Daifuku! I made it myself just this morning!' she cooed. He sniffled a bit and looked at the sweet treat in his hand before taking a bite into it. He suddenly froze in mid-chew and looked at her in horror.

'What's in it?' he whispered hoarsely.

'Oh, I added peanut butter and soybean paste as an experiment!' Inoue said proudly. 'I have a wild imagination when it comes to food and it's never too dangerous to try new things!'

I gaped at her with my mouth open. Okay, no offense, but I love Daifuku. Except I like mine with a _normal_ filling. And I like to be wild and try new things too but I don't think I'd want to risk getting diarrhea.

Ggio wrinkled his nose then smiled feebly.

'I like it,' he said and took another bite. His voice was getting better and he wasn't sniffing anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'You're a lifesaver,' I murmured to her. She smiled and nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Ummmm,' she stuttered as she played with her fingers. 'I-I saw you with Kurosaki-kun yes-yesterday so when I saw you I th-thought I might help…'

She trailed off and blushed. I raised an eyebrow at her. Dude, in case she didn't notice that she had a smoking hot figure and a really cute face, she didn't need to be nervous around guys. I bet they fell for her left, right and centre. _If_ she wasn't engaged that is. But then again, I guess everyone would know about Ichigo's slut-hopping addiction so they probably thought he wouldn't mind. Shit, I'm badmouthing him again. But what else can you call what he does? Window shopping?

'Strawberry and I go way back,' I drawled and beckoned her to follow me since we were both heading in the same direction. 'That is, until he disappeared and showed up a couple years later with an ass load of cash and engaged.'

She blushed again and focused a bit too hard on the pavement we were walking on. I barked a laughter which made her jump in surprise.

'Quit being such a nervous mess, Peanut!' I guffawed. 'It's no secret that you and my bud got a thing going! I'm just pissed that he hasn't told me I'm the best man yet!'

'Then I suppose he's told you about what he does when he's not around me,' she murmured softly. I gotta say that tugged at my heart when I heard her sound so distressed.

'Hey, he's a guy!' I tried to explain, not wanting her to sound so down. Damn, it was getting me down! 'Guys are horny like fuck! That's all we think about! All we want is a hot babe who just wants a good time and then we move on! It's not like we care about them…'

I stopped talking when I realized I was just making it worse and sounding like a total chauvinistic pig. Inoue was just staring at me and so was Ggio with his unfinished Daifuku in his hand. Oh great, I just introduced my ototosan to the wonders of being a horny teenage boy. I just hope he doesn't tell okachan.

'It's very nice of you to comfort me like that,' Inoue managed to say but continued to converse with the sidewalk. 'But Kurosaki-kun and I have talked about it and I cannot force him to like me. Love must come naturally.'

'It would if he stopped banging every slut he saw,' I muttered involuntarily. I inwardly scowled at myself. I need to listen to my conscience more often. But it's not my fault it reacts slowly. Sometimes I wished my mind worked as fast as my mouth. _**(Author's note: I feel the same way about myself XD)**_

'I know you must think I am pathetic for letting him do what he wants,' she said kindly and didn't take my insult too harshly. She smiled at me instead. 'But I don't have the heart to tell him to stop just because it's hurting me. He looks so happy when he does it and him happy makes me happy.'

She looked off into space dreamily and I couldn't help shake my head. Dude, I don't watch soap operas and shit but here was some first class goopy romance right here! Fuck man, I just got to know her and I could tell how _madly_ in love she was with him! She was bloody _letting_ him flirt with other girls! Now every guy needs a girlfriend like that but she wasn't a girlfriend. She was Ichigo's fucking fiancé! That settled it. I was going to have a little 'chat' with Ichigo. I swear, I think I'm becoming a fucking preacher or something. A prostitute preacher. That's something you don't see everyday!

Speaking of the devil, there he was coming out of the gate in our direction. I looked behind him and saw the Broomstick with an irritated look on her face. I grinned. Whatever man, bros over hoes like they always say.

'Strawberry! What's up! Peanut here and I were just bonding!' I exclaimed and jerked a thumb in her direction. She turned pink again and bowed in Ichigo's direction.

'Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!' she stuttered. I gave her a weird look. What the hell woman he's not a God or something!

'Peanut?' Ichigo said distractedly as he turned to Inoue.

'Don't ask. Got to do with Daifuku,' I muttered. 'We'll talk about it after school.'

'Sure,' Ichigo said quickly but I could tell that he wasn't listening to me. He was glaring. And not at me. I noticed Inoue was looking just as confused. And by reading the vibes he was giving off, he wasn't in a good mood.

'What were you doing with Uryuu Ishida yesterday?' he demanded. Oh shit. Maybe I should walk away right now and let them settle it between them.

'Um, um,' she stammered and fiddled with a lock of her hair. She did that a lot when she was nervous. 'H-he was helping me with mathematics, Kurosaki-kun. That's all.'

'Please! I don't think he intended on just tutoring you for nothing!' Ichigo said sharply and I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was up with his attitude? He was being the typical hypocrite since he was always being groped by _his_ latest accessory!

'I want you to stay away from him. Got that? He's not good news,' Ichigo said grumpily. 'I know him well, Orihime, and he isn't going to stop at just offering to help you study!'

'Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue said obediently, bowing once more. She patted Ggio (he was still here?) and then scurried off towards the Academy. Once she left, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

'God, she just never gets it,' he complained. 'This is the third time I'm telling her to stay away from him but does she listen? Noooo! God! Women can be so frustrating!'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' I exploded. 'What the fuck was that?'

'What do you mean?' he asked confused. My eyes bulged. Was he fucking kidding me?

'You mean you don't-' I said in disbelief and smacked my forehead before glaring at him. 'What the fuck is wrong with you, Ichigo? Are you fucking retarded or something?'

His eyes narrowed.

'What,' he snapped. 'Did I do that is making you act up like this, Grimmjow?'

'I'm talking about how you just treated your _fiancé_, genius!' I spat at him and pointed a finger at Peanut's retreating figure. 'You were acting like her fucking owner, damn it!'

'And was it so wrong? I have the right to tell her to stay away from certain men! You have never seen him but I have and I have seen how he looks at her! I will not tolerate him looking at her like that!'

'Oh! And I suppose it's just fucking perfect that you can ogle every single girl in the Academy but if a _guy _stares at her it's a fucking crime, isn't it?'

'Stop making a spectacle of yourself in front of your ototosan, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said coldly and folded his arms sternly. Now my eyes narrowed at him and I ignored Ggio gaping at me in wonder. 'You don't want to appear as a horrible role model now, would you?'

'Don't you tell me how I should treat others, Ichigo,' I hissed through gritted teeth and looked him right in the eye. ''Cause in case you haven't noticed, you ain't no expert either.'

His hands tightened on his arms but he didn't make a move to do anything. Whatever. Even if he tried to hit me for that remark I would've knocked him to the floor and when I'm mad, I don't give a flying fuck who it is. You mess with me I fuck your face up.

I grabbed Ggio's hand and dragged him away.

'Niisan, what just happened?' Ggio asked when we were a good distance away from the Academy.

'I finally opened my eyes,' I said bitterly and sighed as I looked up at the grey morning sky. Guess Ichigo had changed a lot more than I thought. Money really can corrupt you no matter what you used to be. In the end, wealth does distinguish the 'them' and the 'us'.

'Oh no! The blue ogre is back! Everybody hide!' a scrawny kid in the playground screamed and all the kids went ape running like little ants in an attempt to get away from the 'blue ogre'.

I'm never going to have kids…

* * *

'I need a drink,' I thought moodily as I made my way to District Six. I had managed to get Ggio to sleep before the doctor arrived to check up on okachan. I also asked her if she was getting any better. I just wanted to be sure if that fucking psycho wasn't just fucking with my brain to get me to sleep with him. Unfortunately, turned out the old fart was right.

Doctor Unohana was a great doctor. She was always there to help and even tried to lessen the cost of the treatment for me. She would suggest sponsors, contacting fundraiser heads and what not to help me raise enough money when the cash I earned wasn't enough. She never questioned what I did. She was just glad I was able to support my family. That's why I liked her. She wasn't nosy. And she never lied to me.

Though I wish she did at that point.

Apparently, after she took the tests home that day, she noticed a defect which was spreading rapidly in my okachan's body. She experimented on some of my okachan's blood samples to find a suitable medicine if not to stop it but to slow it down. Results came back negative. According to her, okachan was a goner if she wasn't treated to the Houguku surgery. How the hell did that bastard get the information so fast was beyond me but he kept his word when he said he would fund the surgery. The best news Doctor Unohana gave me was that someone had deposited a large sum of money for my mother's surgery but it was only a fourth of the whole price. The surgery would span over a month or so to complete and there was enough money to treat her for at least a week. But that was good enough. For me. I told Doctor Unohana to get started and not waste a moment. Every single second okachan might be breathing her last breath.

I glanced at my watch. It was past 12 when I reached the District and realized that I was already tired. Well despite Kenpachi missing for a second day running (yeah, weird I know but hell, I'm not complaining) school was piling up the work and it would have me preoccupied till 6 in the evening. I didn't see Nnoitra either but I heard someone say he came to see the principal and then left. Weird…

And I couldn't forget that stupid fight this morning. It was still on my mind and I was beating myself up for still thinking about it. I couldn't help saying all that stuff. I was just…shocked that he was so fucking _oblivious_ to what he had sounded like! He was a fucking hypocrite for putting restrictions on Peanut and then going around with other whores and sluts! Who the hell did he think he was some fucking king? He had no bloody right to treat her like that. I meant whatever I said and if I had to redo that part of my life, I'd do it again and maybe throw in a punch for good measure. He deserved it that idiotic prick.

I sighed and leaned against a lamppost. What I would do to redo _so many_ things in my life. Like maybe being more cautious around my otosan. Or being by Ichigo's side when he found out his otosan had died. Staying away from _Aizen Sousuke_. Not picking stupid fights. Not meeting Ulquiorra…

No wait. I don't regret meeting him. I don't know why, but…he's one person I wish I got to know in some other way than the way we _did_ meet…

I suddenly felt a hand on the small of my back. I tensed, dreading it to be one of Aizen's henchmen. But then the hand slide up to my neck and tangled itself in my hair.

'Hey, you,' said a husky voice heavy with the scent of liquor. ''Member me?'

I grinned seductively and turned around to place a hand on the shoulder of the tall, dark man while leaning back against the lamppost.

'Of course, babe,' I cooed softly and pulled him closer. He grinned wickedly, scrunching up the 69 tattoo on his cheek. That was a sexy tattoo I gotta admit. Maybe that's why he was my favourite customer. 'Here for another round?'

'You know me. I can take you anyday, anywhere, anytime,' the guy continued to breathe out as he hungrily pecked my lips. I placed a finger on his lips before he did.

'And you know me I don't work until I get the cash, Hisagi,' I taunted. He just grinned goofily.

'I said it once I'll say it again,' he uttered. 'I would pay for the whole day just so can I never stop fucking you.'

'Then we better not waste time,' I said heatedly.

But before he could respond, somebody yanked him off of me and tossed him onto the street. I yelped in surprise and stumbled forward. I stared in stupor at Hisagi's groaning figure on the street.

'What the fuck was that for?' I roared at the stranger and paled when I saw who it was.

'What? I was getting jealous,' Shirosaki said mockingly. He then leered at me. 'Problem?'

'Hell yeah I have a problem!' I screamed. 'That was my fucking customer! I know you can't displease that fucking brat you worship but let me fucking do my job! I still need to pay for everything else in my life!'

'Boss doesn't wait for no one,' Shirosaki grinned maniacally. I growled. I swear, after that damned motherfucker's grin, the albino's was the worst.

'Patience is a fucking virtue,' I spat. 'Now leave me alone before I fucking cave your goddamn head in!'

'Enough,' a deadpan voice rang through the street. We both turned to see Ulquiorra step out of the limo. My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks coloring. Had he been spying on me? Had he seen me act like that with Hisagi too? Fuck…

'I shouldn't have trusted you to handle this, Shirosaki,' Ulquiorra said coldly as he gave the albino a blank stare. The guy was obviously not creeped out by his emotionlessness so he just shrugged his shoulders.

'Whatever man, if I can't play with my prey then it ain't no fun, ne?' he teased and winked at me. I felt my anger bubbling up and I was seriously considering how to kill him in less than a minute before they realized what I was doing.

'Return to the limousine,' Ulquiorra said in a commanding voice. He then turned to me and I flinched under his gaze. I felt like I had disappointed him or something. What the fuck? Why should I care what he thinks? He doesn't know me! He doesn't know anything about me!

'Grimmjow,' he said softly. I gasped and looked up in shock at the softness of his tone. His features hadn't changed but they weren't so hard either. 'You must come with me. I know you don't want to and neither do I. But we both have a duty that we promised to fulfill. And I know _you_ are a man of your word.'

What he said just…damn I don't know how to describe it! All I can say is, it convinced me to listen to him and get in the limo though I kept my distance from the fucking albino who was constantly giving me evil grins and freaky winks. Fucking pervert…

* * *

'He is here, Aizen-sama,' Ulquiorra said impassively.

'Ah, excellent, Ulquiorra,' the creepazoid said pleasantly as he walked out of his walk-in closet in a bathrobe (seriously, is that all he owns?). We were back in his bedroom, me and Ulquiorra. It was like I had never left last night. Except maybe I had changed my clothes. When Aizen laid his eyes on me, he cocked his head to one side and put on a disappointed face.

'What happened to that lovely shirt I gifted you?' he asked coolly. 'I remember informing you how I prefer _my_ clothes on you.'

I sneered. What-fucking-ever. I liked my grungy attire. So my grey tank top and scruffy jacket giving him an eyesore? Fucking _deal_ with it.

'And I remember informing _you_,' I mocked. 'That no fucking way.'

He sighed. Uh-oh. _Not _a good sign.

'Ulquiorra?' he called. My eyebrows shot up. Why did he call out Ulquiorra's na-

'FUCK!' I gasped as I felt something hard connect with my spine and shot an unbelievably _fucking_ jolt through my body that I collapsed on my knees. I stuck my hands out before I fell flat on my face and took deep breaths to steady my palpitating heart. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the _bastard _standing calmly like he hadn't just fucking _punched_ my back.

'Nobody,' I heard Aizen whisper from above and I gritted my teeth at the danger in that voice. 'Defies me. So either obey or go home in pieces. I'm sure your okachan won't question why her beloved musukosan is limping around the house with a broken body.'

There he goes again using my okachan against me. He's a fucking faggot and I hope that when he burns in hell, I'm there to watch the show.

'Fine,' I hissed and lifted my head to glare at him with every ounce of hatred I had which was plenty. 'But you gotta tell your faggot henchmen to not interrupt me when I'm fucking _working_.'

'Oh I gave them permission to do that,' Aizen said simply. My eyes widened in shock. And anger. Of course _always _in anger around him.

'You what?' I said quietly as I stood on my knees so I could ball my hands into fists.

'I'm sorry? Had I not made it clear last time?' Aizen said in mock surprise. He was fucking enjoying this. The bloody fucker was _enjoying_ meddling with my head!

'Well, I hate to repeat myself but for my kitten I suppose I can make an exception,' he said sweetly as he crouched to my level and took my chin in his hand forcefully. 'You work for _me_ now and no one else. _**I **_have custody over you and who you fuck. _**I **_decide what you do and where you go. In short, my darling kitten, I _own_ you. Consider it operational since you agreed to the deal. You have already broken the first clause but don't fret; your punishment isn't too painful. Well, not for me that is.'

He smiled serenely and flicked his hand at Ulquiorra as if to ask him to leave. I didn't turn around to watch him leave. I didn't want to. I think something literally broke inside me when he punched me and I don't mean my spine.

Once he was gone, Aizen got up to stroll up to his bed and began to undo his robe. He glanced over his shoulder and saw I hadn't moved.

'Well, do you want to do it on the floor or on the bed?' he said casually. I didn't answer. I was just fucking tired of his shit. It was like I had given p. He was fucking _changing _my world and turning it upside down completely. It was fucking pissing off and I don't know how long I could keep it up.

He sighed and shook his head as his robe slid to the floor to reveal he was completely naked.

'Floor it is then,' he uttered and in a trice, he was above me. He quickly pushed me down so that I lay on my back and he could straddle my waist.

'Make sure you don't cry this time,' he muttered as he fiddled with my jean zipper. 'I do enjoy a helpless uke but there's a reason why I prefer screwing you than a female whore.'

* * *

I scowled at my reflection in the limo's tinted window. My face was messed up and I could distinctly make out the hickey on my neck. At least he didn't prolong the sex. His 'new client' was back again so he hurried up this time though he was annoyed since he hadn't called him that night. I got a glimpse of the guy again. I swear, I had seen him some place but I just couldn't put my finger on it! Fuck it, it'll come to me eventually.

I pulled up the collar of the black and blue checkered shirt I was forced to wear and clutched my briefcase of cash tightly in anger. I didn't want to look at the stupid love bite. Or maybe I didn't want Ulquiorra to see it. Wait, why should I care? The fucking retard _punched_ my back! He brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'stabbed in the back' the fucktard!

'Ice would help soothe it,' Ulquiorra commented.

'Sure,' I said sarcastically. 'After I ice the bruise on my back I'll take care of that next! Thanks for your concern!'

'I am truly sorry if I hurt you.'

'Bullshit.'

'It was an order.'

'What-fucking-ever. I don't really care, okay?'

'I told you, I owe him my _life_.'

'I don't really _fucking_ care, Ulquiorra, so just fucking let it go!'

'But you won't.'

'Of course I fucking won't! Dude! You fucking nailed my back! Do you think I am going to let it fucking go?'

'What can I do to make it up to you?'

I blinked in surprise.

'What?' I said stupidly. Seriously, I mean, what else could I have said?

'What can I do to make it up to you?' he repeated calmly like he hadn't just said the most incredible thing ever. Well, maybe for him it wasn't 'the most incredible thing' but he was a thug who had just fucking thumped me hard when his fucked up boss told him to and now he wants to 'make it up to me'. Am I the only one who thinks there is something fucking wrong about this?

So I guess I didn't reply for a while 'cause he sighed and then took a sharp turn, flinging me across the car.

'What the fuck?' I growled and glared at him.

'Well, if you won't tell me I have to do something,' he said and rolled his eyes. My eyebrows shot up. Did he just convey an emotion? Two miracles in one day? I must be dreaming…

'Wait here,' he said as he parked the limo somewhere and stepped out. Like I had anywhere to go. I didn't even know where we fucking were!

_[Collide by Howie Day]_

He returned a little while later with a cup of flavoured shaved ice. I stared.

'Seriously? You help a douche bag fuck me and you think shaved ice is going to make it all better?' I said sarcastically as I eyed him.

'I didn't know what flavor you would like so I just asked them give the special,' Ulqiuorra said in a deadpan voice.

'Dude, you can't just think that-! I mean, you can't-! I-! Oh, fuck it, gimme that!'

I grudgingly took the cup and spooned some into my mouth. It was a combination of pineapple, orange and mango and the flavours tingled my taste buds all the way down my gullet. I hated to admit it, but it took my mind off the soreness in my body.

'Better?' he asked after a while. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

'Fuck you,' I muttered as I took another spoonful. 'You know, I don't know whether I hate your fucking guts or I think you're just freaky.'

'I don't know which one is better but I suppose I cannot change the way you think about me,' he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he restarted the limo.

'Trust me, you don't know how much you have,' I said aloud and froze when I realized what I had just said. I felt the blood rush to my face. Me and my fucking mouth…

Silence.

'Oh?' he finally said.

'Forget what I said,' I said hastily and stuffed some more shaved ice down my throat but then yelped. Fucking brain freeze. Perfect…

'Not too fast. Your brain might freeze.'

'Ya think?'

'Well, I have come across it in fact books so I believe I know rather than assume.'

'Jeez, man, it was a figure of speech! Lighten up, will ya?'

'Did you actually mean what you said before?'

'What?'

'About how I have changed the way you see me?'

'Oh. That. Ummm…(it wouldn't hurt to tell, right? He got me shaved ice!) yeah, you kinda have. Hey, don't think it means I'm warming up to you, okay? You still work for that fucker so I don't exactly trust you!'

'Fair enough,' he mused and I could see the hint of a smile dancing on the corner of his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

Ulquiorra was really something. First he kidnapped me and apologized. Then he punched me and bought me shaved ice as a truce. What the fuck was up with that?

I sucked on my spoon in thought as I eyed him driving. Whenever I met someone, I always put up a barrier. Doesn't matter whether they were so nice and sweet that they make me want to hurl. It's a reflex reaction with me. But with Ulquiorra…I felt it was stupid to do that. I mean, he wasn't so sweet that I wanted to propel vomit. And he wasn't too nice either. But he was just…careful around me. If he did anything offensive, he made sure he made up for it. I dunno but it was like I forgot about every fucked up thing in my life when I was around him.

'Hey, Ulquiorra?' I suddenly said.

'Yes?' he said and just like I hoped, he looked in my direction. I smirked as I shoved my spoon of shaved ice into his mouth while he was talking. His eyes bulged and he coughed a little.

'I beg your pardon?' he wheezed, his face bright red from all the coughing. I laughed wildly.

'Just wanted to see some other emotion on your face!' I teased and swallowed another bite of shaved ice as waggled my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and my stomach lurched. I liked it when he did that. I hope he did it more often when he dropped me home.

**Okay scratch what I said in the beginning. I just finished the ending I have to say, the ending makes me LOVE this chapter^^ sigh, I love GrimmxUlqi moments like this! And I enjoy it when Grimmjow uses 'fuck'for some apparent reason. It just so goes with his personality! I hope I haven't made him too out of character! Or anyone else! I want to make this story as faithful to the characters as possible! So reviews, words of advice, assumptions, criticisms, hit me with all you got!**

**Love**

**myLITTLEenkoSHIRO **


	11. Rule no 11

**Alright so Legend of Zelda 4 Life! Yes, this is DEFINITELY yaoi but with bits of non-con which is what this story is all about! I'm just trying to make Grimmjow as sexy as possible in this while doing justice to the other sexy beasts of Bleach XD see, I can't imagine Aizen not being a Grimmjow sex craving maniac, Kenpachi as a freaking child molester, Ulquiorra being emotionless and caring at the same time and Ichigo being a babe magnet! THIS is MY AU of Bleach!^^ So I hope you like! **

**Oh! And this is to clear up some age problems that I've finally managed to sort out in my head! I'll be fixing it in the story shortly!**

**Grimmjow is 18; Ggio is 12; their otosan left when Grimm was 13 and Ggio was 6 so he doesn't remember their otosan much! I hope everything's clear if there were any issues with age! Now, on with the story! **

**Rule no. 11: Expect the unexpected**

'We have arrived at your abode, Grimmjow Jaguerjack,' Ulquiorra uttered as he hit the break so that the limo stopped smoothly. I glanced at the window to hide the fact that I was disappointed to be home. Well, maybe he was more relieved to see me leave since I had been bugging him nonstop with random question like, 'Is it easy to get laid being a thug and all?' and 'Do you even have time for girls?' and the worst being, 'So how big is _your_-?' He didn't let me finish that one.

'Yeah, well,' I struggled to say to prolong my time with him-I mean, the limo! Duh! I've never been in a limo so it's pretty cool and all and-okay now I'm just sounding lame. Back to the current situation.

'Thanks, Ulquiorra,' I finally managed to say since I was also fighting to keep the blush threatening to override my face. The man raised an eyebrow.

'It is my duty to escort you home,' he said coolly. 'No need for .'

'No! I mean, you've done more than that and-!'

'Grimmjow?'

I stopped talking and saw the intense look in his eyes that set my heart pounding. Before I could even move, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my immediate impulse was to push him away and jump out the car.

But I kissed him back instead.

It felt so good. He tasted like peppermint candy cane on Christmas. I dunno, but candy cane just tasted better on Christmas.

It felt like our lips had only touched for a brief moment because I was back to looking at him and he was smiling like…like an angel. (oh fuck, I sound like a fucking GIRL)

'That…' I gasped. 'That was so…unreal…'

'I'm not surprised,' he said matter-of-factly as he returned to grip the steering wheel. 'This is a dream after all.'

I think I heard a car crash somewhere in the distance. My jaw dropped.

What?

* * *

I jumped out of my bed, which was actually a mattress on the floor, and slammed my knee into Ggio's bed. I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle the scream and hopped about for a good minute until the pain subsided. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh to relax myself.

That was some dream. But it felt so fucking REAL! Did it actually happen that I decided to dream about it? No. Did something remotely _close _to it happen last night that I was forced to dream about it? Nope.

So what happened? Oh yeah. 'Bye, Ulquiorra. I'll see ya around!' And he went all dark and serious and said, 'Farewell, Grimmjow Jaguerjack. I will be responsible for transporting you to and from my director's home from now on. I will contact you via this cellphone when he requires your services. (he handed me a Blackberry. A FUCKING BLACKBERRY CURVE! But I acted all cool when he gave it. I mean, I couldn't come off as some squealing kid now, could I?) And I suppose you may contact me if you wish.'

Was there something else behind that statement? I'm a literature student. I should be pretty good at reading between lines. But Ulquiorra's phrases always had a danger of having a double meaning! Was he being an enemy or a friend? Or was he being an enemy to hide the fact that he was actually a friend? See? Pretty confusing, right? God, could he stop talking in riddles and be straightforward for once?

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked out the window. The sun had finally decided to make an appearance. Should wake Ggio up for school now. After that, I went to check up on okachan. Sleeping peacefully as usual.

I rarely saw her up these days. It worried me in the beginning but Dr. Unohana told me it was part of the treatment. It would exhaust okachan as her body was trying to use the drugs given to her to help her heal. I didn't tell Dr. Unohana this but I was skeptical about the treatment. It was expensive, true, but that was only 'cause it was so risky. The patient might experience new problems as the body healed and new problems wasn't exactly good for a sick woman like okachan. So whenever I'd see her, my body would tremble and I'd have vivid images of the bed being empty the next time I saw it.

I didn't want everything I'd sacrificed to go to waste. I didn't want to know that I was being screwed by a good for nothing sick bastard just to watch my okachan die quickly. I tried as hard as I could to convince myself that she was going to live; she was a survivor. But the more I tried to convince myself, the more I knew that I was lying to myself. I was just glad that Ggio hadn't asked me about okachan yet. Or maybe he wanted too but was too scared to say anything. Can't blame him. Wish I had the choice of being oblivious of all the hurt, pain and heartache one's fucked up life can give 'em.

Speaking of fucked up, guess who I met outside Seireitie Academy? Yep, the man whore himself, Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't bother to acknowledge me. He just slipped his arm around a girl with purple clown make-up and a bomb blast for a hairstyle and pecked her cheek. But he still watched me walk away from the corner of his eye. I just bared my teeth at him like a ticked off panther. Though I did wave to Peanut when she smiled at me. Ichigo saw that and gave me a dagger look. Like fuck I cared I'm just glad I pissed him off. God, it still fucking bugs me that he has dozens of girls falling for him yet he'd throw a tantrum if any guy was too friendly with Peanut. And people say I'm the fucked up mess of a dysfunctional family.

My feet were actually taking me to school today. I was just not in the mood to study. I mean, screw that Kenpachi might or might not be there! Though I gotta admit, it was freaking me out just a bit. But let's face it, school's a fucking drag. And I'm just fucked up. Do I really need to be educated in _why_ I'm fucked up?

'Heyyyy, Grimmy! Long time no see, huh?' hissed a voice behind me and pulled me back from my backpack. I was actually half way up the stairs to the school entrance when the bastard yanked on my bag and I was just glad I hadn't fallen headfirst.

'What the bloody fuck-!' I swore as I turned around and froze when I saw the looming beanpole of a teen towering above me. His single eye glittered with an evil spark of its own.

'Didja miss me?' Nnoitra purred.

'Fuck you,' I growled and wrenched my bag out of his claw-like hand so that I faced him. 'On the contrary, it felt kinda good not to have a perv trying to get me to join him in a game of 'Who's Got Better Tits?'.'

'C'mon! Don't tell me you didn't miss that!' Nnoitra said in mock hurt and then laughed insanely. Nope, can't say I missed _anything_ about this motherfucker.

'We got class and you got some catching up to do,' I uttered. 'Plus, Kenpachi's been out for a couple of days too and I'm hoping today would be another lucky day!'

'I heard about that! You won't believe this, but I heard it's 'cause a hooker had robbed him of _everything_! Dude, what the hell was he doing with a hooker in the first place? And they say I'm the perv!'

'Dude, no offense, okay no wait hell yeah I mean to offend, but you are one,' I pointed out.

He clutched his heart mockingly and staggered backwards.

'You just broke my heart, Grimmy!' he croaked and pretended to faint dramatically with a hand over his head. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him up the stairs once more.

'Doncha wanna know why I'd been gone for so long?' he suddenly said when I had reached the entrance.

'I do wanna know what the hell makes you think I would care what you do when you ditch school?' I snapped at him. 'Buzz off, Nnoitra. I got a life.'

'I wouldn't deny that, Grimmy!' Nnoitra giggled. Nnoitra never laughed like that. It's usually pretty loud and in your face. But this one sounded all sneaky and mysterious. Like he knew a secret about something. I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach.

'What the hell are you getting at, Nnoitra?' I murmured.

'I dunno, Grimmy, maybe you can tell me,' Nnoitra sang. I turned around to see him grinning like a kid who got just what he wanted for his birthday.

'Cut the crap, Nnoitra, and tell what the hell you're blabbering about!' I spat, my anger and fear building up.

'Elementary, my dear Grimmy, I've been doing research,' Nnoitra said knowingly and folded his arms behind his back.

'Woah…dude, I'm shocked.'

'You better be, Grimmy!'

'You had a brain?'

His grin slipped now and he glared at me. I just cocked an eyebrow. If he was going to torment me like this I had every right to diss him as much as I liked.

'Don't fuck with me, Grimmjow, I know your secret! I know who you are!' Nnoitra uttered threateningly. I sneered at him. He better be bluffing or I'm in deep, deep shit.

'At first I was like, how the hell is this bastard making the dough he needs while still going to school during the day?' Nnoitra ranted while keeping eye contact with me. 'Maybe he worked extra shifts waiting tables during the weekends. Car washes? I even went as far as to think you were that stuck up carrot head's bitch for cash!'

Jesus Christ, thank God I stopped talking to Ichigo! No way did I want to be classified with those whores literally begging him to have sex with them! But Nnoitra hadn't gotten to the point of all this yet…

'But when you stopped talking to him, I realized it was something else. You're not stupid, I'll give ya credit for that. You're a fucking terrific athlete with a rock'in body and your face ain't that bad to look at either so-!'

'Nnoitra, if this is some crazy, and creepy, way of telling me that you're in love with me then I'm warning you I've kicked your ass once I can do it again!'

'Shut the fuck up! You're ruining my mojo! The point is, Grimmjow Jaguerjack, I know-!'

'THEN WOULD YOU GET TO THE FUCKING POINT?'

'You're a stripper!' Nnoitra said proudly. I swear, cars were crashing a lot these days even if they were hypothetically in my brain.

'Uhhhhhh…' I stuttered.

'You had me going for a second! I didn't have clue of what you did!' Nnoitra gloated. I was skeptical about how stupid he was before but MAN he's a DUMBASS! Was he oblivious of the look of disbelief on my face?

'But I knew, that whatever it was, Grimmjow didn't want anyone finding out and what else could it have been but going to a strip club and shaking it for some cash! Hey! What're you laughing about?'

I was shaking hard with laughter. Here I was thinking that Nnoitra finally got it. He finally figured out what I do at night. I thought I was done for and he was going to tell the school and get me expelled. I was freaking out for nothing! He coulda gotten proof if he thought I was a hooker since the school would've investigated it but saying that I was a stripper? He's got _nothing_ on me if he planned on playing _that_ card!

'What the hell is so goddamn funny, Jaguerjack?' Nnoitra snarled as he stalked up the stairs.

'Jesus Christ, Nnoitra, I thought you couldn't do shit but I guess I shoulda had more faith in you!' I chuckled. 'You can't do _jack_ shit!'

'You better shut the fuck up, Grimmjow, or I'm gonna tell the principal what I found out about you!' Nnoitra growled.

'Go ahead! Hey! Maybe I can get out of it if I give her a striptease! What do you think?'

I know I was going too far with this but it was fucking _insane_! Well, maybe I'd gone insane. I wouldn't be surprised. But I could see Nnoitra was getting pissed off and it was not helping cool the adrenaline running throughout my body. I was in the fucking mood of just pissing someone off and right now, Nnoitra was giving me the perfect opening. Though I shoulda remembered that he _hates_ to be mocked so brutally like this. I mean, I insult him on a daily basis but I've never gone this far to turn his joke against him. I mean, that's just downright mean, isn't it? Who would do something like that to a sensitive soul like Nnoitra?

'So, Nnoitra, do you want a lap dance or are ya fine with me just tearing off my clothes?'

Fuck that. Like I give a damn about him. But I do give a damn about my face. So when he launched a fist at it, I knew that the smart thing to do would be to duck, twist away and slam a fist right back. It's only fair. He tried to hurt me first!

'You son of a…' he wheezed as he clutched the side of his face angrily and tried to locate me. I stepped to the side and nailed him in the gut this time. He keeled forward and grabbed the hand rail on the side of the stairs to stop himself from falling face first.

Seizing the opportunity, I sailed in a right hook on his chest but he suddenly grabbed my fist and yanked my arm behind my back. I howled out in pain as I felt my muscles literally strain on their tendons to prevent being torn off my bones.

'Fuck you, Nnoitra!' I hissed and tried to pull away but he held firm. When he refused to let go I karate-chopped his stomach and he groaned, loosening his grip. I quickly pulled away and jabbed a finger in his eye. Okay, that was low. Whatever. I don't give a fuck anymore.

'GRIMMJOW JAGUERJACK!'

Both of us swiveled away from each other and saw the fucking pirate in the flesh. And he was smiling that shit eating grin of his.

'Damn! It feels good to be back!' he roared.

* * *

I angrily stomped down the sidewalk, muttering a stream of curses and even making some up when I ran out. I almost tripped over a pebble. Pissed, I turned around and kicked the pebble as hard as I could. Still boiling, I hurled my bag at the brick wall of a shop and followed it up with my feet and fists. I kicked and punched until I was completely spent and collapsed on the sidewalk. I draped my hands over my knees and then placed my head between them. I breathed heavily, letting out shuddering breaths as I tried to calm the fire raging inside me. I didn't cry. It was pointless. I mean, I shoulda seen this coming! If Kenpachi saw me acting up in school one more time, he said he'd get me kicked out. I should be grateful it was just suspension. But it was still fucking _unfair!_

I snorted. Seriously? That was the best I could come up with? It was 'unfair'? Get a fucking grip, I was being fucked by a psychopath, my okachan was on the deathbed and after meeting an old friend after so many years, I screwed it up big time so that he got pissed at me. Oh yeah, getting suspended was like the height of 'The Crappiest Thing That Could Ever Happen To You'. Well, no use moping around about something petty like that. Might as well go home and take care of okachan. I'll send the nurse back since I was going to be around from now on.

It felt weird being home that early. Usually I'd be back with Ggio and he'd rush to okachan's room while I checked to see what I could put together for lunch. Guess I'll just wrap up my homework. I knew it was pointless but I felt so useless! Maybe I could dance. I hadn't done that in a while. And I needed something therapeutic otherwise my crazy side would decide to make another appearance. Wait, how was I gonna explain to okachan why I was home at this time? Uh, the school's gas pipes got a leak? Well it was lame but it was believable at least.

'Isane! I'm home!' I called for the nurse as I shut the door behind me. I glanced around the living room and the little corner we had decided to dub as the kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen. It just had a lot of cupboards and a portable stove. You know, those little boxes which looked like mini stoves? We'd warm food on that and whenever Ggio got hungry, I'd wrap leftover meat in cheese and grill it. Don't diss it 'til you try it! It's awesome!

'Isane?' I repeated. No reply again. Maybe she was with okachan and the door was closed.

'Hey, Isane, I'm home early so you can just-!' I began as I entered okachan's room and froze. There was okachan beaming like a happy go lucky little girl. She looked like hell but she was all smiles. And the one sitting next to her wasn't Isane. It was Aizen's dark-haired 'new client'.

'Grimmjow! You're home!' she cried out joyfully. 'Oh, Grimmjow! Look! Look who's back?'

The man turned to grin at me, his feral grin completely dominating his face. Suddenly, it hit me like a hammer. Suddenly, I realized why he looked so goddamn familiar. I had nightmares about his face. It was the one thing that made me cry every time he crossed my mind. And he was back. He was fucking back.

I gulped.

'Hi, otosan,' I croaked, my hand tightening on the door handle.

'Grimmjow! My musokosan!' the motherfucker said warmly as he stood up from his chair and spread his arms out to embrace me. 'I missed you!'

'I bet you did,' I muttered lowly so he wouldn't catch anything.

'I understand,' he said solemnly and nodded his head. 'I know you're mad at me for deserting the family. I don't blame you. But that's going to change! I got a new job! And it's paying me plenty!'

He took a step towards me and I flinched, moving my eyes to stare at his feet.

'I'm going to take care of all of you now,' he said firmly. 'I'm going to be the otosan I was supposed to have been all those years ago.'

I still refused to look at him. He was lucky I didn't have anything to throw at him right now.

'Grimmjow?' okachan said concernedly.

'Grimmjow, at least-!' otosan began but I cut him off.

'Outside. Now,' I said hollowly and walked out without even waiting to see if he followed. Once I was away from the room, the tightness in my chest slowly faded and I could breathe properly. My hand clenched the kitchen counter and I placed my bag beside the set of clean plates I know Isane had washed. She always did little things like that to make our life easier.

I heard the click of a door close behind me and the atmosphere suddenly got tense.

'Look, I know you don't exactly love me,' otosan said curtly, his tone sharper and colder. 'But at least don't act like a spoiled brat in front of-!'

He ducked as I threw a plate at his head.

'What the hell? Are you nuts?' he yelped, his eyes wide.

'Not really. Just a little _pissed_,' I snarled and hurled another plate at him when I stressed on 'pissed'. He ducked again. Fucking prick, just stand still so I can crack one over your stupid thick skull! Maybe then I'd stop! Maybe.

'Okay! Understandable! But will you-' he ducked to avoid another kitchen utensil-'will you just hear what I have to say?'

'You're back! I get it! And you're here to stay! Whoop de fucking doo! I'd love to remember the good old days! Oh, wait! There were fucking none thanks to your goddamn perverted urges!'

I was running low on arms and I would soon be left with nothing but the portable stove. Not that I minded. I hoped that would knock him out for sure.

'I wasn't lying when I said I got a job! It involves Aizen!' he blurted out and I actually paused to catch my breath. I'd be hyped since my fight with Nnoitra, so yeah, don't think I was going soft. When he noticed I had stopped, I saw his face relax with relief. I gripped another plate in my hand. Don't relax yet, buddy. I ain't done with you.

'Whatever you have to say, say it and never fucking come back,' I said through gritted teeth. He just sneered at me as he fixed his charcoal grey dinner jacket. Still the same prick.

'After I left home, I got involved with the mafia,' he began. 'Small business like stealing and drugs. Then I got caught up with the big bosses. The Vizards were one of the biggest but so was Aizen's group. The Arrancars. Heard of 'em? Anyways, the Vizards asked me to join them but only on one condition: if I infiltrated Aizen's mafia and helped them bring him down from the inside, I was in. It was suicide, Grimm! If I agreed, it was like I had signed my death penalty or something!'

I growled when he called me 'Grimm'. He used to call me that when he was my otosan. It was his pet name for me. I hated it when he whispered it in my ear and _touched_ me.

'But they helped me get into respectable business. They had contacts and managed to get me an appointment with the big man himself posing as a heroine dealer. And then I met you.'

He grinned wickedly. That fucking grin was so nostalgic I thought I was going to puke. Or cry. Anything to relieve the heaviness in my chest and the thudding in my head.

'I wondered, 'Why is my little boy with the most prestigious and dastardly man in the whole of Japan?',' he continued, totally in control of me now. I was hanging onto his every word and we both knew it. 'So I came the next night and this time, I heard some noises that were all too familiar to my ears. And I figured out what was going on! The most honourable man of Japan was screwing my little boy!'

He allowed himself a little chuckle and I glared at him. I was being nailed by a fucking hypocritical bastard and I was being laughed at by an equally hypocritical bastard. I dare anyone to top this shit. Come on. I fucking dare.

'Alright, so what? You came here to gloat or something?' I sneered, wanting to take control of this conversation and hoping to kick him out in the process. 'Want to feel good about abandoning your sick wife and whore of a son? Is that it?'

'On the contrary,' he said methodically and crossed his arms. 'I was hoping that my whore of a son could help me bring Aizen down.'

I blinked.

'Excuse me?' I blanched.

'You heard me,' he said calmly and looked me straight in the eye. 'I could tell that you hated his guts and wanted any opportunity to bring him down. So I'm offering you that opportunity. Think about it, Grimmjow. It could help save her.'

His eyes slid to okachan's bedroom door. I stared at it long and hard before turning back to him to bare my teeth at him.

'Forget it,' I hissed. 'Lovely as it sounds but I'm actually getting something out of my fucked up arrangement. He's paying for okachan's treatment s'long as I come whenever he calls for me.'

'Like the perfect bitch,' otosan murmured and his eyes twinkled maliciously. I growled.

'You got what you wanted,' I threatened and raised the plate at him. 'Now leave. Before I throw another and I won't miss this time.'

'Don't worry. I am,' he mused and sauntered up to the exit. He paused and glanced at the ceiling. 'I'd hate to disappoint okachan though. I just came back and she was just overjoyed to see me again. I wonder what she'll be like when I leave. Again. You were there the first time. It was awful, wasn't it?'

'Shut the fuck up and go already,' I seethed.

'I just want to say that don't feel bad that it was your fault again. Hey, as long as she doesn't know all's well that ends well, right? I hope Ggio doesn't come home to okachan crying about me. I wonder how he'd react.'

I inhaled sharply. I hated him so, so much right now. He was making me think about them. He was forcing me to choose between them and myself. And he knew me. He knew I would always put them first because they meant the world to me. But they meant jack shit to him. So he was playing that card. And I couldn't help falling for it.

'The Vizards will be more than willing to pay for her treatment,' he added. 'Free of charge.'

Should I agree? It would make life so much easier, so much simpler. I wouldn't have to go to that fucker's place. I wouldn't have to lower myself and be his personal fuck toy. Really, what's the harm in saying 'yes'?

'Do you _really_ want to risk everything on what Aizen-sama is planning on paying you?' he taunted. 'What if you do something that upsets him? What if he changes his mind and grows tired of you? What will you do then, huh?'

I glared at him, the plate still clutched tightly in my hand. Yeah, that's why it's so hard to say 'yes'. Because it's him. The man who _ruined_ my life. And my family's. But then, why is it harder to say 'no'? Because he's right? Because I _know_ he's right? Stupid fucker. You can't trust Aizen. With him, it's either get 5% or get nothing at all. What if he does tire of me? What if he one days ups and says, 'Yeah, you're great but I want something new now. You're off the hook. I'm withdrawing my cash from your bank.' What will become of okachan then? She'll be halfway through the treatment but will it be enough to let her live? Fuck man, why don't I _ever_ have a choice?

'Alright, I'm in,' I said heavily and lowered the plate. 'What do you want me to do?'

It was fucking stupid to cry about getting suspended. But it was okay to cry about this, right? Right?

**Just to be clear! The otosan is actually my own character! HE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE BLEACH WORLD! SORRY PEOPLE!**

**well, till next chap, peeps!**


	12. Rule no 12

**Rule no. 12: Do not stay longer than necessary**

You know what's the most fucked up ringtone I've ever heard? I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Who's phone? I'll give you a hint. He's got one functional eye and is the biggest pervert you would ever come across. Okay, those aren't really good hints. It could refer to two deformed sons of bitches I know really well unfortunately. So I'll just leave it at that and let everyone's imagination run wild on the two possibilities.

Now if I had a phone, which I now did and a fucking _awesome_ one on that note, I would've put It's My Life by Bon Jovi. You could never go wrong with old Bon, ya know what I mean? I guess I shoulda done that on the Blackberry. 'Cause when it started belting out the lyrics to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me I jumped about a foot in the air and ran out of my ototosan's room before he heard it. Then I stared at the phone for a good 30 seconds wondering what the _hell_ possessed the fucktard who decided to put that as the goddamned ringtone! After 1 second, I finally realized that the screen flashing 'Ulquiorra Schiffer' in bold meant that someone (namely Ulquiorra) was calling and after another 3 seconds, I managed to find the receive button so that I could end the blaring of the puke-worthy excuse for a song.

'Hello?' I said uncertainly. Look, don't think I'm some technology deprived loser! I've just never owned something as sleek and as hi-tech as a Blackberry let alone touched one so yeah, cut me some slack!

'I will be arriving in about fifteen minutes,' came that cool, crystal voice that sent shivers down my spine. 'Do not make the director wait.'

And that was it. No further questions. No 'Hi, how are you?' or 'Hi, I was just thinking about you!' He was quick, direct and cold. Sometimes I wondered the bouts of emotion that I saw in him were a rare privilege. Or maybe I had dreamt it all. Hey, if I could dream up the fact that he wanted to kiss me then I could definitely make up him having emotions like a normal human being.

I inhaled sharply as I remembered the dream. Why the hell would I dream about something like that? I mean, for fuck's sake, I'm not _gay_! Syazel is gay! Aizen is gay! In a creepy psychotic way. Same went for Kenpachi. But me? Grimmjow Jaguerjack _gay_? Nuh-uh. 'Gay' and 'Grimmjow' just couldn't be coupled in one sentence. It just _sounded_ wrong!

I listlessly rubbed the folds of the checkered blue and black shirt between my thumb and index finger. There's nothing wrong with being gay. Hey, to each their own I always say. Some of my best clients are horny gay men. But I always convinced myself that just because I preferred gay clients didn't mean I was gay. They just paid better. And that was how I worked without worrying about my sexuality undergoing weird changes. I had never met any guy who made me think that maybe I liked men. Maybe I wasn't into boobs and pussies. Hey, maybe I'm not. I admit that they don't turn me on as much as they would to a normal male hormonal teenager. And then he came along.

Ulquiorra wasn't my customer. I wouldn't even classify him as one of my friends. He's just the guy who played chauffeur for the jackass who liked pounding into my ass every alternate night. So what made him so special that he was on my mind so often and was the reason I was rooting through my closet for something decent and presentable to wear?

Normally, I wouldn't care what I wore. When I walked into the district, I'd wear clothes that I kept hidden from my family. Now don't start thinking of skanky outfits that's showing skin from every angle. Dude, if I wanted to show skin, I would've come naked instead of strips of cloth. It's usually something dark and tight like I'd wear ripped black jeans or stone-washed ones. My shirts would usually be blue 'cause Stark once told me that blue helped bring out my eyes and really caught other's attention. I didn't want Aizen's attention but I don't know what possessed me to slip on the shirt he gave me that night. It was blue and I liked blue so let's leave it at that.

He came exactly fifteen minutes later. Punctual fella, wasn't he? It kinda bugged me how loyal and obedient he was. Like he was that fucktard's lapdog.

Just like you're the fucktard's bitch, that voice in my head taunted me.

Shut up, I snapped and hopped into the black limo. Ulquiorra eyed me.

'You have decided to comply with the director's wishes,' he said with a nod as if in approval. 'Wise choice.'

'Whatever,' I grumbled and crossed my arms as I slouched in my seat. 'Let's just get this over and done with.'

He nodded once more and started the engine.

'By the way,' he suddenly said as he turned the car to go back the way it came. 'You should think of dressing in blue more often. It helps bring that unique color in your eyes.'

I looked at him in bewilderment. Did he just…_compliment_ my looks? I pinched myself. Okay, ouch, this was real. I wasn't dreaming. Ulquiorra _actually_ complimented me! I pushed down the ecstasy that was begging to erupt and coolly turned to look out the window.

'They're _blue_. What's so 'unique' about it?' I grumbled.

'They have…certain qualities that make them special,' he said with a finality which was an indication for me to stop asking questions. I was dying to know what he meant by that but let it brush aside.

'Whatever,' I grunted. Yeah, I don't care what he said. I mean, it meant nothing to me. He was Aizen's goon; nothing more and nothing less. Whatever he said was meaningless and shouldn't be making me feel this way like I wanted to hop onto the roof and sing. No siree.

The glowing feeling inside me began to ebb away as we neared the manor and was replaced with ice. I was kinda nervous too. I mean, it was kinda hard not to be when you're on your way to spy on the most ruthless man in Japan. And be fucked by him on top of that. Wow, I just made it sound worse. I didn't think that was possible.

'_What do you want me to do?' I said bitterly._

'_It's nothing too dangerous,' the bastard said nonchalantly as he walked away from the door. It made my stomach clench to think that he'd be around more often now. 'I just need you to snoop around his study for papers involving recent investments and what not.'_

_I raised an eyebrow. Going in to the lion's den wasn't _dangerous_? What if I got caught?_

'_How will I know that I've got the right material?' I dared to ask._

'_It's going to have a lot of calculations and numbers. It's not going to be too hard to find for you, is it?' he remarked in a mocking tone. I gritted my teeth. Keep it together. I've wrecked enough plates and we might not have anymore left to eat on. Not my fault. He shouldn't have shown his fugly face here._

'_It's gonna be hard to find as I don't have a clue where his study is,' I growled._

_He smiled wickedly and it took all my will power not to flinch. He stepped towards me and I immediately took a step back._

'_I forgot. You've only been to his bedroom, haven't you?' he said softly. 'No worries. I have a blueprint of his manor. You can have a look at it. Hey, it might be useful if he gets bored of screwing you in his bedroom all the time.'_

'_Shut the fuck up or I might reconsider helping you,' I hissed threateningly. He continued to smile before turning around._

'_You wouldn't,' he said matter-of-factly._

'_Oh really? You think you know me that well?'_

'_Of course. I am your otosan after all.'_

'_Unfortunately,' I muttered and looked away to gaze at okachan's room. I no longer had it in me to look at him anymore. It was making me sick._

'_I meant it when I said I missed you,' he murmured and my heart began to beat painfully against my chest. 'I had almost forgotten how exquisite your looks were until I saw you that night.'_

I didn't answer that. I didn't know what to say. And what could you say when your otosan said he missed-

Forget it. I don't want to think about him. I want nothing to do with him. I just want to give him what he wants and watch him leave us alone for good. Once he brought Aizen down, I wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to kill me or about okachan dying. The Vizards promised to take care of everything. It was the answer to everything. I hoped.

'Mr. Jaguerjack?' Ulquiorra said questioningly. I suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and saw he had opened the car door on my side. 'We have arrived.'

'Oh, yeah,' I muttered and followed him into the massive building. As we meandered through the expensive articles around the mansion, I eyed Ulquiorra thoughtfully. If I wanted to get to the study and back home without being noticed, then I was going to have to come up with a strategy of avoiding Mister Emo here. The question was, how?

'Hey, Ulquiorra?' I said out of the blue, tired of the silence. He nodded his head to show that he was listening. 'I was wondering, how do you know when we're…'done' so that you can show up and take me home?'

I wanted to use the right words and not sound suspicious like I'm about to rob the place or something. Maybe 'cause I was so jumpy it felt like anything I said was suspicious.

'Aizen-sama gives me a specific time to be at his door hence I know when you're 'done',' he answered simply like I had asked him what his favourite colour is.

'Oh ok. What time is that usually?'

'An hour. Why so curious?'

Shit. I shoulda seen this coming. Ulquiorra ain't exactly stupid.

'It's just-!'

'Hello. Having fun chitchatting?' Aizen suddenly opened the door in front of us and I realized that we had been standing in front of the door for some time. I hastily stepped away from Ulquiorra and cast my eyes to the ground. I don't think I wanted Ulquiorra to get in trouble because of what I was about to do. My stomach did a back flip. Ulquiorra bowed.

'My apologies, Aizen-sama,' he said quietly. 'He was just querying about the time. It won't happen again.'

'I know it won't,' Aizen said smoothly and beckoned me into his room. I noticed he was dressed in a pretty elaborate robe this time. It was silk with an intricately printed chartreuse dragon on it surrounded by pink orchids and branches on a tawny background. I was mesmerized by the design as I walked in. But just as I passed Aizen, I managed to hear him whisper, 'one hour.' Great. I had to deal with the bastard, and my nerves, for 60 minutes. I was gonna die.

'Grimmjow?'

I backed and saw Ulquiorra's face before he closed the door. Thank God I did 'cause just by looking at that hint of a smile on his face made the nervous fluttering in my stomach go away and that horrible panicked beating of my heart ebb down too. Maybe, and I can't help thinking that, we were fated to meet…

_[Hollow by Submersed]_

'Grimmjow?'

I looked away from the door and saw Aizen standing beside the bed. He smiled as he gestured to it. I scowled and as I began to unbutton my shirt, he noticed what I was wearing.

'Ah, I see you decided to wear it,' he said, delight quite obvious in his tone. 'Perfect. I had handpicked that just for you. It brought out that gorgeous colour in your eyes.'

'Fuck you,' I sneered as I stood in front of the bed and began to unzip my jeans.

'Careful what you wish for.'

There was venom in that voice and the hint of malice to top it. Whatever it was it was creepy and made me look up to see him towering over me. My hands were still on my zipper and his sudden appearance startled me that I didn't know what to do.

He grabbed my upper arm biceps and lowered his lips onto mine. It wasn't gentle. But it wasn't too rough either. I was kinda getting used to the way he treated me. I had to remember that he was a violent man but he didn't want to break me that I got scared of him. Maybe I'm crazy but I think he liked it when I struggled with him. Well that sure made my fighting him useless!

'Ulquiorra doesn't like to see me squirm,' I suddenly thought. I blinked in surprise. Why was I thinking about Ulquiorra at a time like this? That was just wrong! Wasn't it?

The bastard pulled my body flush against his and rubbed his thinly covered erection against mine. It made my body spasm but I grabbed the folds of his robe and pressed my lips harder against his. For some reason, I was trying to imagine them tasting like peppermint.

It delighted the jackass though. He swung me around so I was sitting his bed and he was hovering over me. He pulled my hands away from my jeans and skillfully yanked said clothing article off my body in one fluid motion along with my boxers. I crawled backwards on my elbows and feet, dragging him along just with my lips. He didn't want to lose that contact so he followed me hungrily, inching onto the bed so that he hovered over my naked form. I tugged on the rope holding the robe in place to reveal a tanned muscled chest. But somehow, in my mind's eye, I was seeing a pale, smaller chest which I was currently raking my fingers over. He groaned suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie and I pulled my hands away. He looked at me heatedly through lidded eyes.

'Why did you stop?' he slurred and grabbed one of my hands tightly. 'I enjoy it when you touch me like that.'

He lifted my hand to his face and nuzzled it, licking the palm. I scrunched my face in disgust but I couldn't pull away. Too much was riding on this. I needed this to go perfectly and quickly so that I had time to locate his study and find those goddamn papers.

I whined like an abandoned cat. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and his mouth flicked up in a smile.

'My kitten feels neglected?' he said in a mocking tone. 'We'll fix that.'

He released my hand so as to latch his mouth to my Adam's apple. I heard him sucking on it as I laced my hands through his black locks. Wait, what? _Black_ locks? I blinked ad they were brown again. What the hell is wrong with me tonight? I needed to focus is what. Just needed him to speed things up a bit.

'P-Please,' I moaned, using my best lust-filled voice (trust me, I know a variety: husky, soft, dominating, submissive. Right now I was using submissive) 'D-Do it…'

'Hnnh,' Aizen mumbled as he kissed and nipped his way down my throat. His erection was throbbing on my thigh and twitched when I mewled like that. He shifted his body so that his shaft was now positioned at my entrance. For fuck's sake, what was he waiting for? Never had I been so eager for him to enter me and goddamn GET IT OVER WITH!

Like lightning, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself in me. I yelped at the suddenness, my eyes going wide. I guess I spoke too soon.

He groaned as my muscles tightened and loosened around his dick, adjusting to its size. I was breathing erratically as my body shivered with every twitch of my hole. I tensed again as he began to pull out, the pain no longer coming in waves but like knife jabs. He started off slow, which was fine as I focused on controlling my breathing and keeping my eyes steady so as not to lose conscious. 'Cause every time I slipped, that bastard's skin would bleach, his hair would darken and his eyes would pierce my very soul with their haunting green. I shook my head rapidly. Fucking hell, stop thinking those goddamn fucked up things! It's not him! It's not Ulquiorra! I don't _want_ it to be him! I don't, I don't , I don't!

With every 'I don't', he slammed harder and faster into me and it was getting more difficult to not imagine that green-eyed emo doing that to me. it was making me hard thinking about him touching me, kissing me, fucking me…

_[Lyrics: You can make me SCREAAMM!]_

We both moaned in unison and as he came deep inside me, I spilled my seed all over his chest. Our ragged breathing filled the room and it was just too hot to think let alone move. For what seemed like hours, I felt like my body was a ton of bricks that was impossible to lift. Or maybe it was 'cause that bastard was lying on top of me. Maybe we were on good enough terms that I could suggest a diet plan. Not now. Right now, I needed to get moving before Ulquiorra got here.

I pushed his chest feebly and after a few weak pushes, he finally rolled off to the side. He slicked his hair back and then turned his head to kiss my temple.

'You're finally being obedient,' he mused, his voice level and calm once again. I just scowled at the ceiling.

'We're done. That's all that matters,' I said coolly and mustered all my strength to lift myself off the bed and away from the perverted ass.

'I have another gift for you,' he remarked and gestured to the stool in front of the dressing table. Resting on it was the briefcase with anew shirt folded on top.

'Tch,' I muttered and winced as I stumbled towards it. It was a blue jersey this time. Really soft. Probably made from some expensive sheep or something like that. I just know that I've never come across material like that before. I slipped it on anyways. 'Later.'

'Ulquiorra isn't going to-!'

'I'll wait for him outside.' I glared at him. 'I don't think I want to stick with you any longer than necessary.'

He just gave me a wry smile and went back to staring at the ceiling in thought. As I shut the door behind me, I heard him humming an eerie tune. I shuddered. Creepy bastard. My hand lingered on the knob. I couldn't get Ulquiorra's face out of my mind. Why was I thinking about him so much? And especially when I was having sex with that fucktard? What did it fucking mean? I shook my head once again. No time for thinking. Got work.

So here I was. All alone in the huge manor. Just what I wanted. I sighed bitterly. Great. Might as well get to work. I'd studied the blueprint and tried to figure the way from his bedroom. It was sorta like a left, left and then right kinda route. Or was it right, right and then left? I smacked my forehead. I'll leave it to chance. Maybe God doesn't hate me today.

God didn't (Thanks God, I owe ya). When I opened the first door I saw after turning right, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw shelves of books surrounding an oval room. Situated in the middle was a desk with a hi-tech computer resting on it and a bunch of papers neatly stacked on the side. Perfect.

The floor was carpeted so I didn't have to worry about making so much noise. I had to keep my temper down too when I saw that the desk drawers were locked. So I decided to skim the papers on the desk. Nothing. Just a bunch of land ownerships deal and what not. There were like five of them. Dude, this guy was pretty keen on owning the whole of Japan! I sneaked a glance at the computer screen. It wouldn't hurt to look_ there_. Seating myself in the swivel chair. I moved the mouse across the screen to the numerous files dotting the black screen. I raised an eyebrow. This guy was just dark. Even his screen was tasteless! I mean, it was black with nothing but a giant white palace in some kind of desert. It was creepy on every single level.

I finally found a file labeled 'Bank Account Tallies'. I opened it up and found a number of files inside claiming complex calculations and huge sums. Bingo. I'll just print a couple and be on my way. I made sure I closed the file before I left and pocketed the printed papers in my back pocket. Now all I had to do was sneak back to Aizen's room and pretend that I had been waiting forever for Ulquiorra then-

_Crash!_

_Oof!_

I fell back and landed painfully on my elbows despite the lush carpets. The jackass I had banged into (not literally. But then again, maybe I had since I don't exactly keep track of my customers. You get the idea) was groaning in pain like me.

'Watch where you're going!' I growled before I could stop myself. Like hell I cared who it was. It coulda been his wife but I could tell it was a guy. No woman would feel like a solid wall. Or a flat one for that matter.

'Me? This is my house! _You_ should be watching it!' the idiot barked as he got to his feet. I did the same. As soon as we were level, we both froze. Like, I felt my heart had stopped beating and my feet were rooted to the spot. The _last_ person I wanted to see here was _him_. Karma is a fucking bitch.

'Grimmjow?' Ichigo blanched.

'Ichigo?' I gasped.

'What're you doing here?' we both demanded in unison, pointing at each other. 'Me? I should be asking you that!'

He was a fucking mess. He had probably been sleeping or something 'cause his hair was all disheveled and he was dressed in pajama pants decorated with yellow birds in a blue (Red) Riding Hood outfit. If we weren't in this situation right now I woulda snickered and made fun of him. But there was nothing funny about this. And not because I had found _him_ of all places in _Aizen Sousuke's_ place but because he sported a black eye. My eyes were focused on that 'cause seriously, you couldn't miss it! It was pretty prominent and I couldn't help wondering that what the hell had happened to him!

'What's going on here?' a voice suddenly sounded and my breath caught in my throat. It was Ulquiorra. Followed closely by none other than the bastard himself.

'Ichigo?' Aizen said in surprise. 'What are you doing up this late?'

'Ojisan!' Ichigo started, still not over the shock of seeing me here. Well, not only was I _not_ over the shock of seeing him here but now it increased tenfold when he addressed the motherfucker as-

'Ojisan?' I repeated in disbelief and stared at Aizen to Ichigo. '_That's_ your ojisan? The one who saved you from the orphanage?'

Ichigo suddenly blushed at my comment but concentrated on his 'ojisan' for an explanation. Aizen composed his face and smiled calmly.

'Ichigo, how do you know this young man?' he queried like an inquisitive and caring ojisan might. I wanted to laugh at acting. I swear, he was the worst human being one could ever imagine.

'We're old childhood friends, ojisan,' Ichigo mumbled. 'He's the one I wanted you to meet, remember?'

I stared at him in amazement. He was going to introduce me to the very man who was fucking me just an hour ago? But then again, he couldn't have known. Wait, how the hell was I going to explain to him why _**I **_was here? Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

Apparently, Aizen had a plan already devised in his head.

'Mr. Jaguerjack is working on a school project on my achievements,' he said straightforwardly. 'When I heard about the project in his school on me, I volunteered to help them out. After all, I feel it is my duty to help the young generation develop in order to carry on my work.'

Smooth. Reaaal smooth. Ain't he the modest type.

But Ichigo was still uncertain. I didn't want to lie to Ichigo but I didn't want to tell him the truth either. Hey, it hurts, ya know? Especially the ones you care about.

'I got suspended from school today,' I added. 'And in order for me to lessen the days of my suspension, I had to interview…_Aizen-sama_. He heard and said he had time tonight so I came. Ichigo's shoulders slackened. He was more comfortable now. I guess like me, he didn't exactly think his…'ojisan' was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Aizen wasn't letting me off the hook yet.

'Why did you wander off, Grimmjow?' he said in a mock concerned voice. It took all my willpower not to sneer at him. 'I told you specifically to wait for Ulquiorra.'

I racked my brain, trying to find the right and believable answer to feed him but my mind was drawing a blank. And I couldn't just tell him _any_ lie. He was fucking Aizen Sousuke. He'd probably see right through me and then I'd be toast. Well, otosan, can't say I didn't try.

'I found him, ojisan,' Ichigo said quickly. 'And I got surprised. I didn't want to wake you up so I took him away from your door to ask him why he was here. I didn't know he was here for the interview. I'm sorry.'

Aizen raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled warmly at me.

'Well, it is so nice to meet you, Grimmjow,' he said kindly and I saw his eyes twinkle. 'I hope we get to see you more often now that I know you are my nephew's good friend. Be good to him. He needs friends when he's on the way to getting married. You do know that he is engaged, am i right?'

'Yeah, he's told me,' I mumbled, looking away from him to look at Ichigo from the corner of my eye. I noticed that when Aizen mentioned the engagement, he had touched the bruise on his eye. I wonder how he got that like seriously…

'Well, looks like you've already found your best man, Ichigo,' Aizen declared and placed a hand on my shoulder. I clenched my hands into fists. Hadn't he touched me enough tonight?

'I'll see you tomorrow then, Grimmjow. Goodnight you two. Oh, Ulquiorra, please take Grimmjow back to his home.'

I just realized that I hadn't noticed Ulquiorra being there all this time. He had been so quiet the entire time. I glanced at him and noticed how he was giving me a curious stare. At Aizen's command, he snapped to attention and bowed as Aizen left. He then looked at me as if saying, 'Well, aren't you going to follow me?'

I stared at him and then at Ichigo and then back.

'I'm coming,' I said softly. 'I need to talk to Ichigo.'

Ulquiorra didn't argue. He just nodded and walked off, leaving me and Ichigo alone. Ichigo exhaled loudly.

'Well, that was close!' he exclaimed and laughed nervously. 'You're lucky my ojisan believed me. Though you have to explain what you were doing roaming about!'

'You have some explaining to do yourself, Ichigo,' I murmured and eyed the bruise.

His face suddenly turned beet red and he tried to cover up the black and purple swell circling his eye. I snorted.

'Good luck trying to hide that,' I said sarcastically and moved closer to move his hair away so that I could get a better look at it. 'What happened?'

'Ishin Uryu,' he muttered. I stared at him and he looked at the floor as he continued. 'I saw him coming onto Orihime today and…and I couldn't help myself. I just walked up and punched his lights out.' He smiled feebly. 'And then he landed one on my eye. But before it got any uglier, the professors arrived and stopped us. I was let off, seeing my ojisan funded the Academy but Uryu was sent home for hitting me back.' He laughed softly. 'Guess I should've been happy but I wasn't. Orihime ignored me the entire day.'

'Don't you two usually go throughout the day without talking to each other?' I queried.

'Not really. I mean, I guess we do. But she was angry at what I had done and I could sense it in her aura when around me. She avoided me the entire day and when she did see me, she'd just hurry away. It was horrible.'

He swallowed and then looked at me miserably.

'I dumped 'Broomstick',' he said, using my nickname for his 'girlfriend'. 'And then I tried it with Cirucci but I just couldn't after the fight. We broke up after going out for two hours.'

'Slut,' I coughed. He glared at me and then stopped as it was hurting his eye. He then smiled instead.

'Look, I know I shouldn't treat Orihime badly,' he sighed. 'But…I don't think I'm ready to marry. Not her. Not anyone. And yet…I can't stand seeing her with other guys. I don't know, Grimmjow. I'm confused.'

'Hey, chill, Ichi,' I said casually and patted his back, grinning my grin. God, I missed smiling like that at Ichigo! 'We'll get to the bottom of your PMS problems, kay? Hey, I'm free this Saturday! I can come over and we can do something to get your mind off things! Hm? Whaddaya say?'

Ichigo smiled.

'I'd like that,' he said warmly. We bumped fists and kept them connected as we grinned at each other.

'Gotta go,' I finally said and began to leave. 'Later, Strawberry.'

'Yeah. Hey, Grimm?'

'Hmm?'

I turned to look at him in his funny pajamas.

'I'm glad we're friends again,' he murmured. I smiled.

'Yeah, me too.'


	13. Rule no 13

**Alrighty so I DON'T think I'll be completing this by the end of December-_- ah well! You guys get to enjoy this story a bit more! I was working on college essays so sorry to delay the upload! But in the meantime, I rounded the story up and now it's more organized so I know what I'm doing haha (yes, before that I didn't know what I was doing. I was writing whatever popped in my head)**

**So enjoy^^**

**Rule no. 13: Never start before the age of fifteen**

_[Carry Out by Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake]_

Ichigo's head jerked up from his copy of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ and scowled at me.

'Can you not?' he said irritably as he narrowed his eyes at me. I just grinned, my hand still resting on the knob of his stereo system.

'Why not?' I said teasingly.

'Because, unlike you, I still have school and am trying to study here!' he said icily, trying to keep the anger out his voice but failed miserably. His fault. He shoulda known that having me over at his place would mean he had no chance of studying _anything_!

'Ouch! Insensitive much!' I laughed and rolled my eyes as I tapped the stereo system. 'If you were me you'd _never_ be able to open your books with this baby in the room!'

'Thank God that's only in a parallel universe,' Ichigo muttered with a roll of his eyes this time and buried his face back in his book. I sighed, walked up to his bed where he was spread out on his stomach and pulled the book down so that I could look him straight in his big, brown, puppy dog eyes (I swear, if it weren't for them, I'd think he wasn't my Ichigo).

'Dude, I'm here for a reason,' I explained. 'We're _trying_ to solve your Peanut Problem, remember?'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Who gave you the right to label her Peanut anyway?' he asked sharply.

'Do you even know _what_ she cooks?' I responded. That shut his mouth. 'My point exactly. But that isn't what I'm trying to prove! In case you're still oblivious, Ichi, but she is fucking in love with you!'

'I'm not stupid! I can see that!' he snapped and pulled his book back over his face. I growled and pushed it down again.

'And you don't care about her in _any_way?' I persisted. He narrowed his eyes at me.

'No,' he said simply without hesitation and returned to reading his book but I'm pretty sure he wasn't able to understand a word after what I just said. Time to take home the one clue that had been nagging me since I saw his black eye. I pushed the book down one more time.

'What is it?' he growled angrily.

'If you don't care about her then how the hell do you explain the black eye you got fighting Uryu over _her_?' I said coldly.

His eyes hardened and he clenched his book even more tightly. It seemed like this idea wasn't new to him. I guess it must've crossed his mind a couple of times too. And every time it did, he'd probably try his hardest to ignore it and _probably_ stick his tongue down some slut's throat to help get his mind off it. The only reason he'd be that promiscuous was so he could try convincing himself that he _didn't _care about her.

Ichigo could deny it as much as he liked but he fucking had feelings for that ginger-headed lovesick girl. And it was becoming pretty obvious with the way he was so possessive about her with other guys.

'Just shut up and let me study, Grimmjow,' he mumbled and I took it as my cue to drop the subject. I knew Ichigo was probably different from the Ichigo I knew as a kid but I still remembered him to be the guy who didn't like talking about himself and his feelings. He and I were similar that way. Like I didn't like talking about my otosan. We understood each other which was why we became such close friends. When we hung out as kids, we'd talk about everything but what we thought might upset the other. Hey, we weren't chicks. But we were bros. And being around each other helped us forget about our problems.

I stretched my body out like a cat.

'Man, I'm stiff!' I complained and began to swing my hips to the rhythm of the song.

'Dance then. You put the music on,' Ichigo said in a bored voice, the previous argument forgotten, as he flipped the page in his book.

I would probably have given him a sassy comment but at that moment, it didn't seem like a bad idea. I hadn't danced in a while and since Ichigo would much rather study than let me help him solve his 'problem', I might as well dance. Hey, I needed to occupy myself doing _something_! Maybe I can try those new moves I'd been working on at home.

Ichigo watched me over the edge of his book as I walked into the centre of his spacious bedroom. He raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, did I mention that Ichigo never knew that I learned how to dance?

I grinned slyly at him. This should be fun.

_[YouTube video: Timbaland Ft. Justin Timberlake – Carry Out (Choreography) by DGBCHOREO (I have NO rights over this video but it's the best way I can explain what Grimmjow did next XD)]_

I stopped before the chorus and frowned. Damn, I still needed to come up with a proper step for this part! Maybe if I tried pretended to beat my chest and then folded my hand behind my back like so and then-

'Holy shit, Grimmjow,' Ichigo breathed. I jumped and turned to look at him over my back. Jeez, I'd almost forgotten I was in his room! That tended to happen. I'd get so lost in dancing I'd forget about everything else around me. That's why I loved it so much. It helped me forget.

He was sitting up on his bed cross-legged and staring at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide like he'd just seen a miracle. Okay, maybe it was a miracle 'cause he didn't know this side of me. Wait, is it _that_ hard to believe that I can dance? That sucks…

'I never knew you could dance like that!' he whistled and hopped off his bed so he could circle me like he was scrutinizing a piece of art or something. I jumped out of the invisible circle he was making around me.

'Yo, hey man!' I exclaimed and raised my hands up to my head. 'It's no biggie! Anyone can dance!'

'Yeah sure but not anyone can dance like that! Where'd you learn moves like those?'

'Oh NOW you're interested to hear me talk? Forget it, Strawberry! Time for you to suffer!'

'Grimm! Stop being such a-!'

_Knock! Knock!_

We both turned to face the door and my stomach clenched as a certain black-haired bastard otosan of mine poked his head into the room.

'Oh! I'm sorry to barge in like this! I thought this was Aizen-sama's room!' he said in genuine surprise. He smiled pleasantly at Ichigo. 'You sound so much like him you know!'

Ichigo's cheeks flushed pink. I wanted to laugh at how he was acting like such a girl but I clamped my mouth shut, hoping that the motherfucker would bloody _leave_ without noticing me. The last thing I wanted was to bring him up after I told Ichigo that he'd left us.

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice-_

'Grimmjow?' he suddenly said in alarm.

Shit. Maybe I can pass him off as somebody I know instead of as my otosan.

'Why didn't you tell your otosan that you knew Ichigo? I could have brought you here with me when I came to see Aizen-sama!'

Well that backfired. Maybe Ichigo might not understand that _he's_ my otosan.

'_That's _your otosan?' Ichigo gaped at him and then at me.

Great. Wait, maybe he-aw who am I kidding? This had 'SCREWED' written all over it.

'Y-yeah, Ichigo? This is otosan. He came back a couple of days ago,' I said reluctantly as I rubbed the back of my neck. 'Otosan? You remember Ichigo. We were friends back when we were kids. We kinda drifted apart when his otosan died and-!'

'Yes, yes, I know about the tragedy,' he cut in. I gritted my teeth. I shouldn't be surprised. He was always a heartless bastard. Can't expect him to be any different now. 'Anyways, I have a meeting with Aizen-sama. I'll be stopping by tonight to see the family alright? See you then, Grimmy. It was nice meeting you, Ichigo.'

Note to self, remember to tell him to stop fucking calling me that! God, whoever said we couldn't choose our family was fucking retarded.

'Ow!' I cried out as Ichigo punched me on my arm. It didn't hurt but it sure as hell pulled me out of my dark world of hatred for my devil otosan. Yeah, I tend to drift into my own world a lot. I don't really like the real world. It messed me up pretty bad courtesy of a certain fucker.

'What gives? I thought you said he left you!' Ichigo pressed and glared at me. I scowled back.

'Well, jeez! No need to get violent!' I snapped.

'Your otosan seemed to disappear from the picture and you refuse to even acknowledge the fact that he existed! Now it's like he rose from the dead and you've got this expression on your face that you wished you were anywhere else but here!'

'Tch.' I rolled my eyes and looked away to the stereo. The song had died now and the room was awkwardly silent. I heard him sigh.

'Grimmjow, I'd normally never ask you anything that might cause you pain,' Ichigo said softly. 'But you _promised_ that you'd explain everything. And I know you're not the type to go back on your promises.'

I sighed. I hated that fact about myself. I was too nice. When I wanted to be that is.

'Ichigo, it's not something I like talking about,' I began, struggling to find the right words. I _never ever _told anybody about him and what he did to me. I mean, can you blame me? Who would like to about their otosan taking you to his room to-

'If you keep it bottled up inside, then it's just going to get worse every time you think about it,' Ichigo said gently.

And you know what? He was right.

'He raped me when I was a kid,' I said suddenly. Ichigo blinked rapidly and looked like I'd just punched him in the face. He shook his head.

'Wow, for a second there I thought you said he-!' he began.

'Raped me,' I finished for him and looked him straight in the eyes so that he could see I was serious. 'Yeah, he did.'

Ichigo stared at the door where said culprit had once been standing and then at me. Then back at the door and then at me again. This time his eyes were no longer those of surprise but of horror and pity. I flinched. I didn't want any fucking pity. It's one of the reasons why I didn't tell anyone.

I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. To think that I came from such a warped family. That my okachan was a bad parent for that matter. It wasn't her fault and I didn't want people blaming her. Not when she herself didn't know what he did. He'd be pretty sneaky about it. Like he'd do it when she left the house or pretend that he needed to talk to me. Yeah. He did it plenty of times. I threw up after the first time. But no matter how much it scarred me and made me want to tell somebody _anybody_, I just couldn't. I wasn't a coward. I just cared too much about my okachan. I mean, he already abused her body. Did he really need to abuse her mentally as well?

'Grimmjow, I'm so sorry,' he whispered and reached out to pat my shoulder but I shifted away.

'I don't want sympathy, Ichigo,' I said coldly. 'It happened and there is nothing that could undo what was done. I got over it long ago. And trust me I'd rather forget it ever happened.'

'That man…he just came into my room and my _home._ And he did _that _to you,' Ichigo murmured and shuddered. He shot me a concerned look. 'You know I can tell ojisan to drop him. To cancel their deal. You know, make him suffer for what he did to you-!'

'NO!' I cried out and Ichigo jumped back in alarm and confusion.

Dude, there was no fucking way Ichigo should tell him to do that! It would fucking ruin _everything_! The deal would be off, I'd be Aizen's toy for as long as he wanted (shudder) and…and…okachan man…

He was still staring at me like my hair had turned green or something. Oh yeah, I just told him not to ruin the life of the man who fucked mine.

'I mean,' I said hastily. 'Ichigo, there's no need for you to get involved. My otosan…he came back to apologize for what he did all those years ago. He wanted to patch things up and stuff. And it made okachan happy to have him back and all. Don't do anything, 'kay? Like I said, I got over it and want to start things over.'

Ichigo shot me a perplexed look. I crossed my fingers behind my back, wishing he bought it even though it was making my stomach sick to think I was lying like that. I mean, seriously? I would die before I forgave that creep for what he did!

'Alright,' Ichigo finally said but reluctantly. I breathed a sigh of relief. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at the door as if expecting him to pop up again. 'I'm just glad you had enough faith in me to tell me about it, Grimmjow.'

He turned to smile at me.

'It's great how he actually came to apologize for it,' he praised. 'I guess after he did it he felt pretty rotten. Hey, maybe he ran away to, you know, clear his head and stuff.'

'Yeah, sure,' I mumbled and leaned against the stereo system, trying to distract myself by finding a good song to play. Epic fail.

Ichigo doesn't need to know how _many_ times he did. If he was shocked about him doing it once, I can't imagine his reaction if I tell him that it was a never-ending nightmare throughout my childhood.

He left 'cause he felt bad? Yeah right. He left 'cause I refused to do it with him one day. He got pretty pissed and told me either I let him fuck me or he took off. I hadn't answered so he chose to do the latter. I might have let him rape me. Or not. I mean, I was finally given the option to end it. But it meant my family would suffer. All I could think about since he left was, 'How could I have been so selfish?' I was on the brink of losing my sanity and maybe the reason I didn't say anything was that I was _hoping_ he'd leave us. And when he did, it felt _good_. For a couple of days. After that I realized that we had no money or anything. Him leaving meant that our family would be on the edge of poverty.

He didn't need to apologize for raping me. He needed to apologize for being fucking born in this world.

* * *

'Quit staring at me!' I snapped and winced at the pain in my shoulder. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it still hurt like a bitch.

'Ulquiorra sighed and parked the car suddenly, almost sending me flying into the windshield (again). Then, without hesitation, he leaned towards me to inspect the god awful hickey throbbing on my shoulder. My temper flared. I didn't want to be near _anyone_ right now! That fucking bastard Aizen wanted to punish me for wandering around his house that day so he bit pretty deeply. That pain wasn't enough to overwhelm the pain sweeping through my body as he shoved his fucking mammoth dick into me and cummed twice. I was sore, bleeding and flowing with rage. I wanted to fucking tear something to _pieces_ and Ulquiorra being all nice and caring wasn't fucking helping!

'I said quit it-!' I cried out and tried to smack his face with the hand I had used to cover my wound but he grabbed my wrist skillfully, stopping it in place. I gasped at the strength in his grip and it seemed to drain me of mine. I went limp as he used his other hand to touch the bite mark lightly. I hissed. It was still causing me pain.

'It's pretty deep,' he commented. 'You'll need to clean it up before you can treat it. The best would be to inject a disinfectant solution of iodine before you dress it. We can pick it up on the way to your home.'

The minute I blinked he was back in his place behind the wheel. Wow, he was fast.

'Um, thanks,' I said, my temper slowly ebbing down. 'I didn't know you were a doc and stuff…'

'I'm not. It's how I used to clean my wounds when I returned home from my accident,' he said shortly, his full concentration on the road. I rubbed the back of my neck. Okay, this had been nagging me for a while and I didn't know whether I should ask him or not…

'How did it happen?' I murmured, hoping he'd just ignore it and we could go back to our silence. I just acted like an immature brat so I don't think he'd want to talk to me right now either.

Fail plan.

'I beg your pardon?' he queried, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Well, I had to continue now.

'How did the accident happen?' I asked again. Hey, maybe he'd just say that he didn't want to talk about it or say something all business-like like, 'It's confidential.'

'I broke the red signal and came in the way of an oncoming line of traffic,' he said without hesitation. 'I was distracted so I didn't see where I was going.'

'Why?' I blurted out. He blinked and stared at me with his intense jade eyes. I felt so insignificant when he gave me that look. Like he was more than a henchmen for a corrupted man. More like the president of some renowned firm.

'I had a fight with my boyfriend,' he said softly. I blinked. Wow, wait, what?

'Wait, wait, wait!' I babbled. 'You're _gay_?'

Yup, that's the only thing that went through my head.

'Does that surprise you?' he said in his usual deadpan tone. Oh shit. I musta insulted him pretty bad.

'No, no, no!' I said quickly. 'It's just that…I mean, you don't look…what I'm trying to say is…look, you know you're pretty good-looking and all and-!'

'I'm not insulted,' he suddenly cut me off. I raised an eyebrow. How the hell did he know I was thinking that?

'Well, if you don't mind my asking, what happened between you two?' I pressed on. 'Like, are you two still together and shit?'

Shit, I said 'shit'. What the hell did I mean by 'shit'? Like did they make out and have sex or something? Hey, maybe I'm thinking a _little_ too much about this!

'No, we broke up,' he said curtly. 'I found him in our bed with his best friend. It wasn't the first time either. I'd taken him back recently after he'd made out with someone on our first anniversary.'

I whistled. What a jackass of a boyfriend he was.

'I was upset so I left our apartment saying it was over and hence, I ended up in the hospital 30 minutes later,' he continued with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Whoa,' I murmured and slumped in my seat. 'That was pretty…harsh.'

'That's reality, isn't it?' he remarked. 'But I suppose it was for the better. I met the director and he changed my life forever.'

'Was it really for the better?' I muttered. I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel. I sighed. I guess he hated his arrangement as much as I did.

I suddenly sat up straighter in my seat.

'Hey,' I said slowly. 'Take us to Takishou Hill.'

'I beg your pardon?' he asked in surprise.

'Take us there,' I insisted. 'I want to show you something!'

He raised an eyebrow at me, sighed and turned the limo around.

* * *

_[Dare You To Move by Switchfoot]_

'Alright, we're here,' he reported and then stared at me. 'Now what?'

I rolled my eyes at him. Oblivious of everything around him much?

'Get out the car, idiot,' I said curtly and hopped out myself. Still confused, he followed suit.

'Well?' he said once he joined me as I leaned against the hood of the car staring at the sky. I laughed and pointed up.

'Look,' I whispered. He rolled his eyes at me and obeyed. His eyes widened and I grinned. Bingo.

You ever stood on a hill at night and looked up at the sky? No? Well, you should. 'Cause you don't see beauty like that during the day. Imagine someone had spilt glitter all over an indigo tablecloth that seemed to stretch on forever. I know I make it sound very simple and ordinary but that's because _that_ is ordinary. The sky at night is a hundred times that much glitter, a hundred times that much indigo and definitely a hundred times that much vast.

I'd come here often to think and be by myself. Sometimes being outdoors was more comforting than staying indoors with a fucking perv just a thin wall away. Plus, whenever I just wished I could die, it's splendor like this that made me think that this was what life was worth living for.

'It's beautiful,' Ulquiorra murmured as he leaned next to me. I looked down and saw his hand a few inches away from mine just itching for me to hold it. But I refrained.

'Yeah,' I whispered as I glanced at him once more before looking at the sky with him. 'It sure is.'

* * *

I waved to the limo at it drove away. I know it was stupid since the windows were tinted and I'd never be able to see him wave back but I just felt like doing it. I dunno, I felt like it would complete this awesome night. We didn't talk much on the hill. But I guess we didn't need to. We both were in a weird mood and needed somewhere calming to relax and that was just perfect. And it wasn't one of those awkward silences where we didn't know what to say. It was like, we would talk but just being there with each other was enough and talking just felt stupid.

I shut the door and rested my forehead against the cool wood. It was a good night to a horrible day. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Being around Ulquiorra, showing him _my _place which I hadn't shown anyone, not even Ichigo, felt strangely good. I don't like getting close to people. Ichigo had been an exception. But after him there had been no one. Until Ulquiorra that is. It was like…he was _exactly_ what I had been missing my entire life.

'Grimmy, you know it's bad to keep your otosan waiting,' came a leering voice behind and my breath caught in my throat. Shit, how could I forget that _he_ was coming over tonight?

'Sorry,' I said through gritted teeth and turned around to see him perched on the sofa like he was the fucking man of the house again. Like I'd let that happen. He grinned broadly and my fingers twitched. People had said, back when he'd been living with us, that I had his smile. I didn't mind it then but now, it just pissed me off to think I looked so much like him.

'Well, I don't have all night! I have to meet with the Vizard head tomorrow morning!' he drawled and patted the place next to him on the sofa. 'Come on, let's get this over with!'

'Gladly,' I growled and stomped up to my backpack which was flung in the corner after I'd gotten back from Ichigo's. I pulled out a bunch of papers and sat on the far end of the sofa, far away from the creep.

'Nice couch,' he remarked, running his hand over the leather. 'I don't remember having it when I was around. What happened to the other one?'

'I burned it,' I muttered and l shuffled the papers together, refusing to look at him. He barked a laugh and I glared at him.

'Can you not?' I hissed. 'Ggio and okachan are sleeping!'

'Wouldn't wanna wake them up, huh?' He grinned. 'You seriously burned it? After all the fun we had on it when okachan-!'

'I'd rather not think about it!' I snapped angrily, seeing red. 'Now I was still unsure of what you wanted so I just went into a file and found a couple of accounts. I printed them out so they better be what you're looking for!'

I thrust the papers at him and he caught it before they fell apart. His eyes skimmed over everything and he grinned at me as he moved the papers to one side with a flick of his wrist.

'Good work, m'boy,' he purred and I shivered. 'You deserve a reward for your work.'

He slid closer to me on the couch and my heart began to beat faster.

'You got what you wanted,' I growled and he stopped moving any nearer. His face was pretty close to mine and I could smell his breath. It reeked of tobacco and vodka. Sick. 'Now get out.'

'So scared,' he murmured, ignoring my warning and ran his hand through my hair. I pulled my head away to glare at him. 'You were so frightened the first time I'd thought you'd piss in your pants.'

'I said-!'

'I did miss you,' he admitted, his eyes looked lust-filled now. 'You're body, you're heat, your moans and screams for me to stop. I get so hot thinking about it even now.'

His hand was now resting on my thigh and his lips inches from mine. My breathing was haggard and I was frozen in place. My cheeks were burning and I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. Suddenly, his hand began to travel up my thigh to my crotch and my mind instantly sprang to life. I jumped of the couch, shaking badly. I pointed at the door, my eyes blazing with rage and, I hope he couldn't see, fear.

'Leave,' I croaked. 'Before I fucking call everything off and trust me, I don't give a fuck of what the Vizards have to offer to get me back.'

'Okay, okay,' he said irritably and made towards the door. He pocketed the papers and stopped walking when he was level with me. 'By the way, a certain acquaintance of Aizen's is coming so the Vizards want information on his visit too. Be sure to get that will you.'

I didn't answer but he just smirked as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'Good boy,' he murmured and left. I collapsed on the couch and grabbed my knees to stop myself from falling face first.

I didn't give a flying _fuck_ about him. I didn't! He could do whatever he fucking wanted but if he dared touch me like that again I'd beat the shit out of him! He didn't scare me! I wasn't fucking scared of him! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why can't I stop fucking shaking! He didn't fucking scare me! He didn't, he didn't, he didn't!


	14. Rule no 14

**okay, so i think i made a lot of mistakes in this one cause i was in a hurry! so don't know whether this is a pointless chapter but i hope you enjoy it and review puh-leezeeee! its all part of the plot i have planned out and im just following the points ive jotted down. blame it on my need for a lot of chapters on a helpless and sexy grimmjow^^**

**Rule no. 14: Day jobs are only for the experienced**

'Okay, you're scaring me,' I admitted after overcoming the shock I'd just gone through.

'What?' Ichigo asked insistently as he skimmed his hand over the rack of CD's in the corner of his room. 'Is it that hard to believe that I'm inviting you to the Seireitei Annual Prom?'

'Am I the only one who thinks that there's something wrong with that sentence?' I remarked.

'Actually, you're the only one who's acting like a child and refusing to go with their closest friend who's begging him to come along,' Ichigo said irritably and walked away from the CD rack to stand in front of me while I leaned against the edge of his bed. 'Come on, Grimmjow! Quit acting so immature! Why don't you want to come?'

'Uh, hello?' I pointed out and placed my hands on either side of my body on the bed. 'Seireitei Academy? Me, Grimmjow Jaguerjacques, number one delinquent who just got suspended, can't possibly be expected to go to a posh prom like _that_!'

'And why not?'

'Because…just because , okay?'

'Oh, I get it!' Ichigo grinned slyly. I hate that grin. It just looked evil. That and the fact that he had figured me out. 'You've got an image to keep up! Big bad Grimmjow can't be seen dressed in a tux and dancing with some prim and proper girl from the upper class, can he?'

'No!' But my face was already betraying me by turning a bright shade of crimson. 'I just…look, I don't even have a date!'

'I could get you someone!' Ichigo offered. 'I know a nice girl who wouldn't mind! Though Tatsuki Arisawa can be a bit hot-headed, she reminds me quite a lot of you so I think you two will get along just fine!'

'Ichigo, don't do this to me! I don't want to go to the bloody prom!'

'Grimmjow, don't be such a spoilsport! You'll get to meet lots of girls!'

'What girl would want to get it on with a guy who lives in a house that used to be a sheep pen?'

'Okay, firstly, gross. And secondly, we can pretend that your family owns a chain of factories in Spain! I know one thing about girls, they love foreign men!'

'You know a lot more about girls to be able to bed every single one you come across,' I muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing! Dude, Ichi, hear me out and I'll say this slowly: I. Don't. Want. To. Go. To. The. Prom. Comprende?'

'But what about the girls-!'

'Looks, there's someone else, okay? So I'm not interested!'

Ichigo stopped talking and stared at me. Now that I finally got him to shut up, I realized what I had just said. My eyes went wide.

'No, no, no, no, no,no!' I began babbling and waving my hands and head to indicate it was _not_ what I meant! 'That just came out unexpectedly! I didn't know what I was saying! There is no one-!'

'So who's the lucky girl?' Ichigo asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling to match the tone of his voice.

I was _this_ close to blurting out that it wasn't a girl but I bit down on my tongue. Today, I wasn't going to let my mouth run amok. I needed to control myself 'cause seriously, I _don't _like guys! I'm bloody straight, for God's sake! And I certainly didn't bloody have feelings for Ulquiorra! Wait, why did his face pop up in my head when Ichigo asked me who it was? It wasn't him! I mean, it's not anyone! It's-

'It's not anyone you know, Ichigo,' I managed to utter and swallowed the truth threatening to expel from my throat. Might as well go along with what he's assuming if I wanted to get him off my back.

'Come on! Give me a name or maybe a description of what she looks like!' Ichigo pressed on. Ugh. Can't he just let it go? I covered my face with my hand.

'I can't tell you who she is, okay?' I said impatiently.

'Why not?'

'Let's just say she's my mystery woman!' I snapped.

'Oooo! Someone's really secretive! Well, at least you can tell me what she looks like!'

'What the hell? Since when were you so interested in my love life!'

'Well, because, Grimmjow, you're my friend and I've been worried about you.' Ichigo looked down at the floor and slipped his hands into his jean pockets. 'Even though I disappeared, I still thought about you being alone now that I had left. It made me realize that I couldn't always be around for you no matter how much I wanted to. After everything you'd gone through, you needed somebody who'd take care of you.'

'Ichigo,' I sighed. 'I can take care of myself. I don't need someone-!'

He laughed softly.

'Are you even listening to yourself?' he murmured. 'Grimmjow, this is what I meant that you need someone. You're always thinking that you can take care of _everything_ in your life. You can't. Nobody can. That's why, just now, when you said you liked someone, I couldn't have felt happier for you. You have to promise me that no matter what, you'll always keep that special girl, friend, whatever you wish to call them, close to you. Because one day, when everything seems to be crumbling around you, at least you'll have someone who cares enough to stick by your side and love you endlessly.'

He looked me in the eye and I saw the sincerity and hope in his eyes. I couldn't believe it but, he had faith that I could actually find a person like that. I had zero hope for myself in that field. After everything's that happened in my family, I don't think I could ever let anyone close to me ever again. Couldn't he understand that? Couldn't he understand that I was afraid to love someone…?

'You've got that you know,' I muttered and it was my turn to look to the floor. I saw his feet shuffle in discomfort. He knew what I was talking about. 'Is it that hard to care about her, Ichigo?'

'Speaking of the prom,' he voiced aloud, ignoring my question. 'I was wondering whether I should ask Cirruci. I mean, I did break if off with her a couple of days ago but I can see that she's pretty desperate to fix what she did and I feel bad since it wasn't really her fault and all so maybe I should ask her to the prom just to be nice-!'

'Are you even listening to yourself?' I echoed his previous phrase. I could see through my hair that had fallen across my face that he had clenched his hands into fists. 'Why is it so hard for you confess how you feel about her? Does it embarrass you? What are you afraid of?'

He was about to answer but somebody suddenly knocked on the door and then pushed it open. A little girl with big brown eyes and a bun perched on her head peeped in.

'Ichi-chan, it's time for lunch!' she exclaimed and when she saw me, she blushed furiously and disappeared from you. Ichigo laughed and walked up to the door.

'Hinamori, stop blushing so much!' he teased and gently pulled her into his room. I recognized her. It was that bastard's little daughter. I remembered seeing her that day outside Seireitei. I wonder if she recognized me.

'This is Grimmjow.' Ichigo gestured to me. 'And this is Hinamori, my cousin.'

'We've met before,' Hinamori said slowly and I froze in my tracks. Fuck, I hope she doesn't mention anything that could reveal something…

'Really? Where?' Ichigo asked, perplexed. She opened her mouth to answer but I beat her to it.

'I passed by Seireitei all the time so we just happened to bump into each other one day,' I said quickly and shot her a pleading look. I didn't want her saying anything and I hoped she wasn't a rat and blurt something out like how her otosan was a fucking jack. Well, she might not say that but it sure as hell had felt like that.

Thankfully and surprisingly, she nodded her head and Ichigo bought it. I owed the munchkin big time. But later. I hopped off the bed.

'I guess I'll be heading home,' I said nonchalantly and swung my bag over my back. 'See ya, Ichi.'

'Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute!' Ichigo said suddenly. 'Since we're about to have lunch, I insist you stay and join us! I can introduce you to my obasan!'

Meet the woman whose husband's been fucking me every alternative night? No thanks!

'It's cool,' I said hastily and made my way towards the door. 'I gotta get going anyways! Need to-Oof!'

I collided into something soft, round and HUGE. I staggered backwards and gaped when I saw this pretty and, um, busty dark-skinned female standing before me in a figure-hugging blood red silk dress till her knees. Her long purple hair was perfectly placed about her face and her tawny eyes laughed at me staring at her.

'Who is this handsome young man supposed to be?' the woman asked in a playful tone as she crossed her arms and looked me up and down with interest.

'This is Grimmjow, the friend I told you about,' Ichigo introduced. 'Grimmjow, this is my obasan, Shihoin Yoruichi.'

'But you can call me Yoruichi, sexy,' she purred and I blushed brightly. Fuck, why the hell was she flirting with me? Was the entire family like that or what? She laughed out loud.

'I'm just teasing you!' she chuckled. 'Ichigo! Don't tell me you were about to let him leave without having lunch with us? Come, come! I insist you join us! My husband just came back from work so we'll have a proper meal as a family for once!'

'Yo, Yoruichi! What's for lunch! I'm starving!' drawled a familiar voice as a white albino sauntered into the room with a soccer ball tucked under one arm. Old, angry emotions rekindled as I surveyed the albino I'd been itching to punch into the next century walk in. He noticed my death glare and grinned impishly.

'Yo, who's the kitty-cat?' he purred and winked at me. I growled and curled my hands into fists to refrain from throwing a punch right there and now. Ichigo failed to notice my immediate show of hate to this guy because he sighed and gestured to the white freak to begin introductions once again.

'Shiro, this is Grimmjow, an old friend,' he droned. 'Grimmjow, this is Shirosaki, Shiro for short. My stepbrother from my okachan's side.'

'This is just wonderful!' Yoruichi declared and clapped her hands in delight. 'Shirosaki is here and my husband will be here soon! You're lucky to witness us eating as a family for once in our life, Grimmjow!'

With that, she grabbed my hand, pulled me out of Ichigo's room and towards the dining room.

Oh. Fucking. Joy.

* * *

I stared at the mountain of food on my plate before I gave a snickering Ichigo a pleading stare. His obasan was trying to stuff me to _death_. He just shrugged and dug into his plate of normal portioned food. Lucky bastard…

'Okachan, where's otosan!' Hinamori whined and stared glumly at her plate. Yoruichi sighed and glanced at the grandfather located in the corner of the room.

'I don't know, Hinamori,' Yoruichi said gently before turning to me. 'He's always late for lunch and sometimes he doesn't even show up. His work tends to take up most of his time unfortunately.'

'Yeah, but he always has time to have a little 'fun' once in a while,' Shiro drawled and winked at me as he lounged in his chair while bending his fork with two hands in boredom.

'That's okay,' I said, while glaring at Shiro but felt glad that at least I didn't have to see the fucker _twice _a day. I think I'd lose it. 'Ichigo had introduced us before so no worries-!'

'Sorry I'm late.'

Aizen suddenly glided into the room from the door situated behind Yoruichi and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. But that was just for a split second before his face took on a calm demeanor as he approached his _wife_. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her face the other way. He just laughed softly.

'I said I was sorry,' he teased and placed a hand on her shoulder but she still refused to look at him. He sighed and pulled out a velvet box from his front pocket. Interested, Yoruichi glanced at it from the corner of her eye as he opened it in front of her. My jaw dropped open with hers. Inside was a diamond encrusted elaborate watch.

'You dog!' she pouted and this time she allowed him to kiss her on the cheek. 'Why must you spoil me with gifts?'

'My darling only deserves the best!' he laughed and wrapped the beautiful watch around her delicate wrist. My stomach turned. It just made me sick to see this twisted man act so two-faced with his wife. It was even worse when he bent down to kiss his 'little hime' and promised to read to her before he left for work again.

I don't know why he affected me so much. I mean, I had clients like that all the time. Two-faced bastards and bitches who had perfect families yet they feel the need to fuck some random person on prostitute street because they find it thrilling or whatever. But I never got to get a glimpse into their lives and spend time with their families. I mean, Yoruichi was too cool for words! And Hinamori was adorable! And Ichigo, he was just amazing. Why the hell would someone want to hire a lowlife prostitute and blackmail him to be his fuck toy whenever he wanted? I don't know who I found more disgusting: myself or him. The more I sat at that table watching him and his family, the sicker I felt and couldn't wait to get out.

'Grimmjow! What a pleasant surprise!' Aizen said in his fake kind voice which made my stomach churn. I hated voices like those. They spelt nothing but trouble. 'It is so nice of you to join us for lunch!'

'Can't say the same for you,' I thought angrily in my head but I pushed the insult to the back of my head and tried to smile. I needed a mirror to know if I was actually smiling. I felt like I was baring my teeth at him like an angry panther.

'He should join us more often, right, ojisan!' Shiro cackled.

'Well, don't just stand there! Let's eat before the food gets cold!' Yoruichi remarked before I could snap at the fucking annoying albino and gestured to the richly laden table. Trust me, I'd never had food like this in a while but it was hard for me to eat with a bastard like Aizen choosing to sit right next to me of all places.

Joy.

'I'd like to know more about you, Grimmjow,' Aizen said conversationally as he picked up his fork and knife and smiled pleasantly at me. I gripped my knife just as tightly. Safety precautions. I wasn't going to lodge a knife at him right in front of everyone. Might do it when no one's looking though.

'There's nothing much about me to know about, _sir_,' I said delicately, taking great care not to let my tongue slip and call him 'bastard'. Hm, I seem to be able to control my tongue pretty well today. Now why can't I do that at other times?

'C'mon! There must be _something_ interesting about you that we don't know about,' Shiro remarked and leaned forward from where he sat across from me. I could tell from the malicious gleam in his eyes that he was enjoying torturing me like this. Just you wait, you fucktard, I'll cave your fugly face in for this.

'Quit it, Shiro,' Ichigo shot at his stepbrother. I raised an eyebrow. Looked like I was not the only one who hated this guy and his fucking mouth.

'Well then, how did you and Ichigo meet? Surely after not seeing each other for years it was quite surprising how you two met again!' Yoruichi piped in as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the cradle she formed with the backs of her hands.

'Ummm,' I uttered hesitantly and scratched my head as I looked at Ichigo who was also looking attentively at me. 'I guess it all happened when I got up late for school one day and I was in a rush so I-'

I suddenly stopped talking and my body tensed. Memories of last night with my otosan flashed through my head as I felt something slinking up my thigh. I glanced down from the corner of my eye and saw the freaking pervert's hand stroking my jean clad hip. I gritted my teeth as I saw that his face was completely devoid of emotion and faked a look of concern when I had stopped talking.

'Is something wrong?' he asked, confused. Fucking bastard…

'No, I just…was trying to remember what happened,' I managed to explain. 'Happened so long ago I kinda forgot. So ummm, I was in a hurry and I guess so was Ichigo because we both didn't know where we were going so we kinda crashed into each other-!'

'That must have hurt!' Aizen murmured and I shivered. Creep, creep, _fucking CREEP_! He was still feeling me up and was now moving his hand down my leg and lifted my jean up so he could touch my skin. My entire body erupted into goosebumps at his touch and my hands were literally shaking. I put my cutlery down so that it wouldn't show how much my body was trembling. When his hand shifted up to my ass, I decided enough was enough.

'Excuse me,' I suddenly said and stood up, wrenching my leg away from his probing hand. 'I'm feeling kinda sick so may I please use the bathroom?'

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and grinned at Aizen as if to say, 'Nice one!' I couldn't say anything to him but I gripped the edge of the table even harder.

'Sure,' Yoruichi said in alarm and pointed to the door on the side. 'Second door after you turn left, dear. I hope it wasn't the food!'

I muttered a 'thanks' and glared at the freaking jackass (Aizen, not Shiro though at that moment I didn't know who was the bigger one) as I stalked out. He just gave me one of his fake concerned looks. I clenched my hands into fists. God, what the fuck is wrong with him? His fucking wife and kid were in the room not to mention Ichigo! Screw Shiro. He pretty much knew what was going on under the table. But what if the others noticed something? What if he went too far and I let him? What would Ichigo think of me then? Fuck man, he was fucking ruining my life!

I splashed some water onto my face as soon as I reached the bathroom. I leaned against the sink and tried to level my breathing. I didn't know my heart was pounding until I had shut the bathroom door behind me. I glanced up at the mirror over the sink and saw my blue eyes gleam with anger and embarrassment. No more mister nice guy. I was going to feign sickness and leave before that bastard could do any more damage. I don't fucking care if he punished me at night. At night, at least Ichigo couldn't see what he did to me.

I pulled the door open, my anger flaring and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I sure as hell wasn't going to succumb to being toyed like that in the dining room again! But all of it faltered away when none other than the devil himself stood in the doorway and wearing one of his sickeningly evil smiles.

This was not good.

He licked his lips lecherously.

'Hello there,' he purred and without warning, shoved me into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. I crashed into the wall and grabbed the sink to stop myself from collapsing. The impact was so painful my back was aching but he didn't give me time to breath. He ground his body against mine, wrapping his hand around my neck in order to twist it painfully to one side and began to nip, kiss and lick every inch of it. I gripped the hand around my throat, hoping to pry to loose but he just squeezed my neck, making me gasp for air. Was he fucking trying to suffocate me? I couldn't fucking breath with him squeezing and biting my throat, bastard!

'S-s-stop,' I wheezed and my feet scrambled against the wall behind me as if trying to help me escape his hold. Psh. Like I could crawl up walls like Spiderman.

'I beg to disagree,' he murmured into my ear before biting on the earlobe, earning another gasp from me. 'You just looked so sexy back there I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. I was getting a boner just by looking at you.'

'Why…now?' I panted, my hands now feebly trying to push him away. I wasn't used to day jobs. I was fucking _inexperienced_ in those! Stark warned me about doing day ones 'cause they're really tricky to carry out. And I was sure as hell I didn't want to do it in the mansion with his _entire_ family just a few feet away! This was so fucking wrong and screwed up!

'Because I want you _now_,' he leered lustfully before kissing my lips gently. I gripped his shirt to steady my trembling body. My knees were knocking against each other as I thought of the big risk I was taking. If I denied him now, what if he cancelled our deal? What if he walked out on what he promised? Just like how otosan walked out on us when I refused to let him fuck me…?

I jumped as I felt his hand slide down my back and into my pants so he could squeeze my ass. I whimpered into the kiss he refused to end. He parted my mouth with his and jammed his tongue in, caressing every inch of it hungrily.

'I'll make this quick,' he gasped as we parted and he began kissing downwards from my jaw as he placed a hand on my chest to stop me from moving away. Like I had any other choice.

Then, to my surprise, he stopped his ministrations, his hand still down my pants and my back arched away from the wall. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from my ass and reached into his trouser pocket to pull out a white Blackberry Curve. He took one look at it and sighed irritably.

'Trust him to call me when I'm in the middle of something fun,' he muttered but pressed a button to accept the call. 'Yes? Yes, I am aware that you are arriving tomorrow morning. Yes, everything is ready. I sound annoyed? Suppose I am. Perhaps. I'll introduce the two of you. Alright.'

He listened a bit more before he shut the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut.

'We'll continue this tonight,' he muttered and made to unlock the bathroom door. 'I have work to complete unfortunately so consider yourself lucky today. But remember, I can ask for your services at anytime so don't you dare deny me. You know what is at risk if you do.'

Like I wasn't reminded of that every time I looked at his fucking face.

* * *

_[Audience of One by Rise Against]_

'See this?'

I pulled my shirt down from my shoulder to reveal a faint scar line running from the base of my neck to the length of my collarbone.

'I got it from a skateboard accident when I was ten,' I explained and allowed Ulquiorra to look at it in silence before I pulled it up. 'It kinda taught me something important which is why I'm so proud of it.'

'Don't recklessly mount heights you are inexperienced in?' Ulquiorra pondered.

'No. Don't bet with a jackass who's going to cheat to win.'

'Oh.' He went back to staring at the starry night sky, his hands folded over his stomach.

'Jeez, man! Can I get a little chuckle out of you or something?' I said exasperately and threw my hands to the sides of my head before crossing them over my chest in a huff while glaring at him.

We were back at Takishou Hill. Ulquiorra had taken one look at me and had driven there immediately. It was pretty thoughtful of him if you ask me why and it made my stomach flutter too don't ask me why about _that_. It was my suggestion that we lay down in the grass and talked. Usually, I don't mind not talking while on that hill but tonight, I _wanted_ Ulquiorra to talk to me. I _needed_ him to. At the moment, I was fucking _hating_ my life. All that bastard Aizen ever did was threaten, blackmail or fuck me. It wasn't the monotony that pissed me more but the fact that after meeting his family, I was sickened of how a man who had everything could do something like that to them.

I wanted to get my mind of it. It was literally making my insides crawl. I wanted Ulquiorra to talk to me to help distract me. So far, he wasn't helping.

'I didn't know that it was supposed to be funny,' Ulquiorra said quietly. I stared at him incredulously.

'Well, why the fuck would I say something like that then?' I demanded.

'You tell me.' he swiveled his head to looks at me. 'I brought you here so you could clear your head and talk about what's bothering you because you seemed really distressed tonight.'

I suddenly sat up and stared at him in amazement. How the fuck did he know I was stressed out? I'm usually pretty good at hiding my feelings but here's this guy I just met and he was acting like he knew me like the back of his hand.

I lay back down next to him and coughed in embarrassment. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

'I met his family today,' I murmured.

'Oh?'

'Yeah. They were pretty cool and all. Shiro was a pain as always but Hinamori was decent and Yoruichi was…well, Yoruichi wasn't your average okachan if you get my drift.'

'Yoruichi-sama is a unique woman. One of the classiest Japan has ever seen,' he commented.

'Exactly.'

'So what seems to be the problem?'

'Nothing. It's just…' I hesitated. 'I don't understand how a man like that bas-I mean, Aizen can actually be a-!'

'Ruthless underground mafia director who hires prostitutes once in a while for a little entertainment?' Ulquiorra said in one breath and turned his head once again to give me his deadpan expression. 'The answer is, Grimmjow Jaguerjacques, that he is a man of many talents with a cunning, manipulative mind. He is a mastermind; a legend; a gem with a cold centre. It is because of his sharp wits that he is able to balance a normal life and an undercover one at the same time. He may sicken you with his acts, drive you into a corner and beg for your life, but you cannot help admire how a man like him could acquire such a position when he is merely human.'

'Maybe he isn't human,' I muttered and laced my hands behind my head. 'Maybe he's some alien here to take control of the world and he's starting with Japan. It happens in the movies all the time.'

He chortled. I twisted my head to gap at him. He laughed _now_?

'You're such a child, Grimmjow,' he murmured and let his eyes wander over the constellations while he used one hand to trace them in the night sky. My temper soared. I strongly objected to that title!

'Hey, I ain't no kid!' I seethed. 'I don't think a 'child' would have the experience that I do!'

'I'm sure every child knows how to open a car door, Grimmjow,' he said with a smirk. I blushed as I remembered to what he was referring to.

'Hey, I was thinking that time!' I said defensively.

'But of course. What else could it have been?'

'Oh yeah? Well I don't think a 'child' could boast of getting their first kiss at the age of eleven! That includes tongue action!'

'My, impressive.'

'Not funny, Ulquiorra! You think you're such a hotshot, when did _you_ get your first kiss?'

His smirk faltered and his eyes scrunched up. My cocky attitude faltered as I saw this happen before my eyes. Whoa, talk about changing right before your eyes. It was like he'd deflated or something. Wait, what if he never had a first kiss? Dude, that's stupid! He's not that bad to look at! And besides, he's had a boyfriend! Surely they must lip-locked and everything! Not that I'd like to think about it but I definitely didn't want to think that I'd just insulted him!

'Look, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you,' I said softly. 'I mean, I thought you having a boyfriend and all you guys musta kissed and stuff…'

'Not really,' he said suddenly. 'He never liked to kiss me. He'd just peck me on the cheek and leave to go fuck some other random person he'd hooked up that weekend.'

He said the last part rather bitterly and I felt uncomfortable. Jeez, if the boyfriend had seemed like an ass before he was an asshole now. Like an ass's asshole. That's when I realized why Ulquiorra had been so hurt by what his ex had done to him. He'd refuse to get intimate with Ulquiorra yet he didn't mind canoodling with random strangers. Now that was low. Really, _really _low. God, I wish I could go and punch that ass in the face right that moment!

'So, you've never kissed anyone _ever_?' I said slowly, hoping I didn't sound insulting.

'Not even in my university days,' he admitted. I was nodding my head but stopped when he said that.

'Whoa, whoa, university days?' I repeated in wonder. 'Dude, how old are you?'

'Twenty-eight.'

I whistled and ran my hand through my hair. Fuck, the guy was like ten years older than me! But he looked so young and all! Like max I thought he would be was twenty-two but twenty-fucking-eight! And he'd never been kissed before? That was just sad!

I grinned slyly. Well, it's never too late to give it a shot!

'Hey, Ulquiorra,' I said seductively. His ears perked up as he noted the tone of my voice and turned to look at me in curiosity. I didn't give him time to react before I leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips.

'There!' I declared in satisfaction as his eyes widened in surprise and he touched his lips, awestruck. 'Now you've kissed someone! So now you don't have to feel bad-!'

He didn't let me finish my sentence. He immediately grabbed the front of my cotton shirt, dragged me close and smashed his lips against mine. I squeaked into the kiss, my hands refusing to touch him as if it would burn me. I gotta admit it surprised me when he jerked me forward for more. I didn't expect it. But I didn't hate it either. Like I wasn't annoyed. It actually felt…good. And strangely enough, he tasted like peppermint just like in my dream. Weird, huh?

I wrapped my arms around his waist to draw him closer and to deepen the kiss. He was kinda inexperienced as to where to place his hands so I directed them around my shoulders. From there, he tilted my head back to allow him more access into my mouth. Not bad for a first time. It wasn't one of the best kisses I've ever had but it wasn't one of the worst either. And he was cute. Like _really_ cute. I could have a crush. It didn't hurt to have a crush on your blackmailer's right-hand man. And it's not like it'll develop into any big.

Yeah. Having a crush on Ulquiorra was just harmless fun. Nothing serious. Just… a _lot_ of fun.


	15. Rule no 15

**Alright to answer a question, this is story based entirely on an uke grimmjow so sorry but no way is grimmjow a seme here. Are we all clear? Okay, enjoy the rest of the story^^**

**Btw, I will be going on a rowing trip once again so no chapter from the 1****st**** of feb to the 10****th****. But I will try to write one before I leave! So review away pleaseeeee!**

**No. 15: Always act confident. Even when you're not.**

I always know that I'm daydreaming around people when I see their hand waving across my face. That's normal.

But I wasn't prepared for a bonk on the head and Ichigo yelling, 'Hey, do you normally faze out when someone is talking to you?'

'Hn?' I uttered intelligently (sarcasm, people) and rubbed my head, trying to recall what had just happened to me over the last 9 hours since Ulquiorra kissed me.

Ulquiorra kissed me…

I lifted my head to the ceiling as I lay back on Ichigo's bed. Did it really just happen yesterday? Well, not yesterday technically. I mean, you could say it happened today at, like, 3 in the morning but really, who's keeping a tab, right?

I mentally slapped myself. Why the hell was I acting like such a girl about this? I mean, it wasn't even my first kiss with a guy! The first time I'd kissed a guy, who was thankfully not my otosan, was when I had my first job as a prostitute. It was really freaky when the guy came up to me and shoved money into my back pocket while squeezing my ass, asking if he could fuck me. I woulda gone ballistic about the idea of being fucked by a guy but I wasn't new to the idea of perverts being gay and shit. I mean hell, the one whose freaking loins I was born from came onto me when I was just a kid. Nothing could get more messed up than that.

But when Ulquiorra had kissed me…I dunno, I felt a spark. You know, that weird shit girls are always talking about when they find The One and that kiss was special. Or maybe it was the fact that I was wearing a sweater and there was static electricity when we connected. Argh! Why can't my lips stop tingling every time I think about that stupid, stupid kiss? It meant absolutely nothing! He'd never kissed anyone so I just decided to fulfill his wish 'cause he was always so nice to me! It was a simple, no strings attached 'I owe you one' kiss! Why the hell won't I fucking believe that?

'Grimmjow, I think I'm in love with Cirucci and I'm going to marry her,' Ichigo said calmly.

'That's nice,' I murmured and then froze when I realized what he had just said. I leaped off the bed, grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly. 'Are you fucking retarded? Have you not been paying attention to what I have been hinting at for the past few days?'

I stopped ranting when I realized he was shaking with laughter. He gently eased my grip from his shirt and straightened it out. No matter what, he's a posh boy first and my best bud later. Not that I'm complaining. To each his own.

'Grimmjow, I was just joking!' he exclaimed. 'Just wanted to make sure I had your attention before I made my announcement.'

'Well, you got me,' I grunted and crossed my arms while raising an eyebrow. 'What announcement?'

He blushed a dusty pink as he continued to fiddle with his designer button up chartreuse shirt.

'It's concerning the prom,' he continued but rather uncomfortably. 'I know you'd get mad if I asked Cirrucci out so I decided to cut her off my list of 'Possible Dates' list-!'

I snorted. 'You have a freaking list? Bit pompous of you.'

'Trust me I need to give every girl a fair chance and it's not that easy,' Ichigo said so emotionlessly I was confused as to whether he was joking or being serious. 'But I realized that I had asked every girl out and even went as far as to ask a couple at least twice to a party with me. I never make mistakes like that if you must know and to even it out, I sometimes ask a girl twice because I had dated her best friend twice. It was really difficult this one time when I had asked a pair of twins out and found out I had asked the same girl twice so I had to date her twin twice and they were unbearably _boring_-!'

'Ichigo, I'm sure your history with girls is a FASCINATING one but could you _please_ cut to the chase and tell me why you called me to your house when I could be sleeping peacefully in bed right now?' I growled impatiently and tapped my foot.

'I swear, Grimmjow, I don't know what you do at night that deprives you of so much sleep. Seriously, you should do something about it!' Ichigo scoffed.

'Trust me, you don't want to know,' I thought sarcastically but kept it to myself otherwise he would _never_ get to the point.

He cleared his throat. I was this close to throttling him. Must he be so dramatic?

'Well, you see, I've asked every girl out,' he began more slowly this time as if still contemplating on telling me and was playing with his fingers. 'And I needed to ask someone who I've never asked before. I mean, it's only fair to the other girls-'

I didn't lose it but I did sigh and say, 'Ichigo, you've already said that.'

'I know,' he said with a glare. 'But you see, I realized that since I'm no longer a bachelor, I might as well accept the inevitable and go along with my ojisan's wishes. I mean, after all, I must stay true to the will and-'

I smirked.

'You asked Peanut out, didn't you?' I teased. He turned a brighter shade of pink.

'Her name is Inoue, Grimmjow!' he said hotly. 'And you have to respect the fact that she is my _fiancée _(trust me, it was harder for him to say it than I make it look. I think he almost choked on the word) so I would appreciate it that you-!'

'And I'm guessing you only asked her out because you didn't want Uryu to ask her out,' I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I guess I expected too much for him. Still, it was a step. A baby step but at least he wouldn't treat her like dirt and humiliate her by acting like a total stud in her face. Ichigo was Ichigo and I had to accept it. I mean, Peanut sure did and I couldn't help admire her for that.

He was still quiet after what I said so I guess I took it to be his real intention though I was hoping it wasn't. Well, at least he wasn't saying anything to defend himself otherwise I'd just be sickened even more. But what he said instead was completely bizarre and probably even more surprising.

'Can you teach me how to dance?' he mumbled.

I didn't know how to react. How did you expect me to react? I guess I shoulda been supportive and said alright or something like that, right? Okay, well, here's how I reacted.

'Ichigo, you've been doing drugs, haven't you?' I said bluntly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He just gave me an incredulous look and punched my arm.

'Ouch! Hey, a simple 'no' woulda sufficed! Jeez!' I complained. Damn, he punched me _hard_ this time!

'You think I'm on drugs! Seriously? Seriously, Grimmjow?' he said sarcastically and I grinned. Well, at least I knew he wasn't fucking around with me.

'Well, if Your Highness wants to learn how to dance then Your Highness will learn how to dance!' I teased and bowed mockingly but moved away quickly before he could kick my face. Guess the drug thing still stung.

'Music, music,' I muttered as I flipped through his music selection. What would be a good song to practice on? That's when I stumbled upon _the_ most awesome song _ever_!

'You got Bang Bang by K'naan?' I said excitedly and pressed play.

_[Bang Bang by K'naan feat. Adam Levine]_

Ichigo groaned.

'Not this song, Grimm!' he whined.

'And why the hell not?' I argued and began to move my hips to the bongo drums. The lyrics began and I was really enjoying myself. Have you heard the lyrics? That's love for you. Women were freaking heartbreakers.

'I don't know how to dance to this song!' he struggled to explain. I laughed.

'Really? That's the best excuse you can come up with?' I taunted him and yanked him into my Circle of Dancing. 'Stop being a pussy Ichigo and let go! Dancing is all about letting it loose and having fun! Watch this!'

I did a quick dance move before the song broke out into the chorus. I decided to do the whole 'You went bang, bang, bang! straight through my heart!' by pretended to load a gun, shoot at Ichigo while tipping on one foot ('cause when you shoot the impact does move you back, I'm just saying in case you're wondering what I'm doing!) and then slowly shimmied back up to balance on both feet. He laughed at me and I grinned widely.

'See?' I exclaimed and pointed at myself. 'I know I'm making a fool of myself but at least I'm having fun doing it!'

'Yeah, but you make it look good!' he explained and shook his head. 'I'd just look like a pathetic idiot dancing like a monkey!'

'Hey, monkey's can dance pretty well too!' I joked. 'C'mon! You want me to teach you how to dance then you gotta help 'cause I can't do this by myself!'

He sighed and moved his shoulders to the beat. I nodded and swirled around.

'That's it!' I coaxed him. 'Now start moving the rest of your body! Move your arms too, you idiot! They're a part of your body too!'

Pretty soon, Ichigo was more comfortable with his body and was hopping about his room actually looking like a monkey trying to dance but at least he didn't look half as bad doing it!

'Alright, Ichi! You nailed it!' I said triumphantly and punched a fist in the air. He laughed and slid across his floor to bump me with his hip before jumping to one side to bob his head and move to the beat.

'Testing, testing! Things just got more in-ter-esting!' I sang along and pointed at Ichigo while shaking my head. He laughed and took my hand when the chorus started. I twirled him around while switching places and shimmied to the ground and then up. He then pretended to take out a gun and shot me while I moved my shoulders back with each 'Bang' before moving back up to grin widely at Ichigo.

'She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me!' we cried out and immediately burst out laughing.

'Like the song now?' I gasped while clutching my stomach.

'I sure do,' purred a strange voice from behind. We suddenly stopped laughing and turned to look to the source of that creepy voice.

Standing in Ichigo's bedroom doorway (seriously, I think I've met everyone there now) was this tall thin man with silvery purple bangs and an eerie smile plastered across his face that rivaled the freaking albino's. But what was the creepiest thing about him was his goddamn eyes. They were just mere slits. You couldn't even see his pupils but somehow, I couldn't help think that it was a good thing. Fuck, if he looked scary with his eyes closed, he'd be terrifying with them open!

'Gin-san!' Ichigo exclaimed in surprise and turned bright red as the music continued to play in the background. I immediately rushed to turn down the volume and when I looked up, Gin-san was staring at me. Or at least, I think he was. I mean, his head was turned in my direction so I'm assuming…

'Hello, Ichigo,' the fox-like man greeted and gave a half wave. He nodded his head in my direction. 'Who's your friend?'

Normally I didn't mind Ichigo introducing me to everyone in his house. Hell, he even introduced me to his maid since she kept giving me weird looks. I think she saw me leave Aizen's room one night. Any who, even if she had, she'd be too afraid of the bastard to say anything. But I was kinda uncomfortable with Ichigo introducing me to this sly man. Everything about him spelt danger and it was the kind of danger I was not thrilled in getting involved in. Like, I heard funeral music in my head just by looking at this guy. Yeah, not exactly good vibes there.

'His name's Grimmjow,' Ichigo said politely.

'Oh, well I must say, Grimmjow, that you dance really well,' Gin said in that same weird purring voice that seemed to be mocking and scaring me at the same time.

'Um, thank you, sir,' I said for Ichigo's sake. Apparently he respected this guy to being calling him '-san' though if he hadn't been here, I woulda sneered and walked off. I didn't like the way he walked in so sneakily and watched us. I certainly didn't like the way he was praising me. And I as hell didn't like the way he wouldn't stop looking me.

'What brings you to Tokyo, Gin-san?' Ichigo inquired. That certainly caught my attention. So this guy wasn't from around here, huh? What if he was that mysterious guy visiting the rich hypocritical bastard?

'Oh, I just have some business with your ojisan,' Gin said pleasantly as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms like he was here to stay for a while. So this creepy bundle of bad vibes _was_ here to see Aizen. What for though?

Okay, I'm not curious like I wanna get involved! I'm curious 'cause my bastard of an otosan would want some inside info on why he was here in the first place. Judging by the way Ichigo was conversing with him must mean he comes here pretty often but on rare occasions when situations deemed important. Now I was getting bad vibes about _everything_: my otosan, the Arrancars, those accounts, this creepy fox-man. I mean, I know they're into all this illegal stuff but I don't want to be a part of it or anything! I just…I'm damn scared of getting other people involved like Ggio and Ichigo. I need to spy on this Gin guy but I can't do it right now. Not in front of Ichigo. Maybe when he leaves. I wonder where he's staying-?

'So you'll be occupying your usual suite?' Ichigo chimed in and I was pulled out of my train of thought as I saw the man leaving the room now. The foxy man smirked.

'But of course, Ichigo,' he cooed. 'I wouldn't want to stay anywhere else but by your ojisan's side! I'll see you in the morning! I hope we get to meet again, Grimmjow!'

I just raised an eyebrow in his direction as he disappeared.

'My ojisan's business partner,' Ichigo explained immediately. He got how I hated to stay in the dark. 'Other than Inoue's. Inoue's is a newer partner but Ichimaru Gin has been with him since forever. Sort of like his apprentice. Don't worry. I'm still getting my family fortune. Gin-san is learning from ojisan in order to open up his own successful enterprise.'

'He seems…odd,' I said carefully, wondering on whether I should just drop the theatrics and blurt out that he looked creepy as hell and that his face reminded me of the psychotic criminal Joker when he's about to kill his victim.

Ichigo laughed at my comment.

'No need to hold back, Grimm,' he said heartily. 'I know Gin-san seems…eccentric-'

'Being polite, aren't we?' I muttered, unable to hold my rebellious tongue anymore.

'To put it simply, he is strange,' Ichigo admitted and shivered as he looked at the empty doorway. 'He scares me as well with his haunting smile that looks like…like…'

'Like the psychotic criminal Joker when he's about to kill his victim?' I offered helpfully.

'You read my mind. What are you? Psychic?'

'Nope. Just know how to judge people really well. So shall we continue dancing? Don't think I'm going to let you walk onto the dance floor doing those moves!'

* * *

Pant, drag, thrust, wince. Pant, drag, thrust, wince.

It was agonizing. Not because of the pain but because of the speed. I knew he was doing it on purpose. He liked doing things slowly. What were his exact words again? 'Pain is best effective when inflicted slowly.' Oh, how fucking right he was.

I never realized sex could be that painful. He was thrusting into me from every angle he could think of. First, he pounded into me slowly while I was on my back. Then, once he cummed into me, he flipped me over and repeated the slow process of dragging out slooowwllyy then snapping forward without giving me a chance to decipher what happened or where I was. Right now I was on my side, panting like I'd run a marathon while the freaking sex demon slamming into me hadn't broken a sweat. He still had that fucking annoying calm grim plastered across his face and the only thing that escaped that emotionless mask was a few grunts or a tongue when he wished to taste my skin. I was this close to throwing up at that moment.

I'm used to consecutive rounds of sex. But I have a limit. Like, I dunno, only ten customers a night maybe. I mean, how much can one handle really? I lost track of the times he moved my body across his bed. Hell, I forgot when we transitioned from the bed to the floor. I think he wanted to have sex with me on every single corner of the room that night. Did I ever say he was a crazy, psychotic pedophile? Well, he's a crazy, psychotic pedophile. With bad breath. He fucking needed to brush. I swear, how the hell does his wife handle kissing him?

My back arched and I hissed as I felt hot cum fill me up once again. My hands scrambled to grab something to help me handle the pain lacing through my spine as he pulled out of me. My entrance felt sore and throbbed painfully, making me scrunch my eyebrows and grit my teeth as I concentrated on chanting, 'Pain is an illusion. It's all in your head, it's all in your fucking head.'

I breathed heavily, my face turned sideways. I was completely spent. I didn't want to move, breath, sleep or talk. I just wanted to get out of here. This room gave me fucking nightmares where Aizen morphed into my otosan as he fucked me while laughing wildly. I was just surprised I didn't wake up screaming.

'I've entered twice the amount in your account for tonight's services,' Aizen said smoothly as he pushed his hair off his forehead and knotted his robe around his body. I stopped limping up to the door and paused with my hand on the knob. I gritted my teeth. So he knew he was going to completely mutilate my body tonight? Damn fucker…

S'long as he didn't give me damn noticeable hickey's I guess I wasn't as pissed as I should have been. Hickey's were always hard to hide, especially at school with Nnoitra constantly asking me which girl I had nailed since no girl in our school would dare come near me.

There's a story behind that actually. A girl had actually asked me out when I was new in school. Nice girl. I remember her name too: Neliel something. I normally don't bother remembering people's names. But hers I did 'cause she was real nice towards me. Too bad I wasn't as friendly.

I kinda embarrassed her real bad. This was three months or so after my otosan had run out on my family. It still stung and made me a very pissed off teen. We'd been friends and I knew she liked me. But…when she asked if I liked her too, I snapped. I yelled at her in front of everyone ranting how she was a whore who just wanted to nail me since she'd done every guy in school already.

I regret doing that. And nothing I can say can ever make up for why I did it. I guess, my otosan had been like my best friend. I loved him. At least, I thought I did. And then he did _that_ to me. It broke me. And I came to think that anyone who I cared about wanted to hurt me.

I was young. I didn't know so much. Yet, I felt like I did after my otosan had raped me. I thought I had experienced all the bad things in the world. I was a bloody mess in my younger teen years. I pulled myself together when okachan got sick. That was when I realized that I had to quit being a baby and start taking care of okachan because she needed me. Ggio needed me too. He couldn't be lost, thinking that his niisan was a fucked up piece of shit. It felt like I'd taken on too much too suddenly. It still felt like that. But what can you do. You gotta take the hardships and deal with them 'cause you can't exchange them. Not for all the money in the world.

I dunno why I just remembered that. Maybe 'cause, the next thing I remembered was standing outside Ichigo's room, wondering whether I should barge in and say I wanted to sleep over. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with Ichigo right now and just forget, for one minute, that I wasn't an 18 year old struggling with life but just a 6 year thinking of playing baseball and throwing water balloons at girls.

'So you're done.'

I jumped when I heard that creepy voice behind me. It was that fox man again. And this time, there was no Ichigo to ease the uneasiness rising in me when I saw that guy _staring_ at me.

'Actually, I was just leaving,' I said hastily. I didn't know what he was talking about: dancing with Ichigo or getting fucked. The scary part was it could be either. He looked like the kind of guy who'd stalk people. And would be pretty good at it too.

'No, no, not just yet,' he murmured and crooked a finger at me like he was calling me. He was leaning on the door frame of an open room, which was probably his suite, and walked in eventually.

I just stood there like an idiot, not knowing whether I should run for it or follow him in. I know it was stupid to even consider following him in but the thing is, this could be my only chance to find out what the hell he was doing here in the first place.

So I followed him in.

The room was classy. It was in shades of purple all round with some white pieces like a white couch, white bedspread, you get my drift. There was an open bottle of champagne on a side table, a tall full glass next to it and surprisingly, a gramophone on the same table. Guess he liked to drink at night and act all posh. Freaky.

I heard the door close behind me and turned around quickly. Gin grinned as he leaned against the closed door.

'No need to fret, little one,' he cooed. 'I just want to chat. It does get lonely at night since Aizen is so busy doing _something_ and everyone else is asleep. Finding you up is really a delight and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you came this way if you don't.'

He chuckled and walked up to the table to grab his glass. At the same time he placed the needle of the gramophone on and soft piano music filled the room. It was pretty dramatic and I felt like I had shifted to some other time zone. I just stared at him, wondering whether he was drunk enough that maybe I could get what I wanted out of him.

'So,' he exclaimed as he took a sip. 'What brings you here?'

'I should be asking you the same question,' I said rather boldly and turned in a circle as I watched him walk around me like a hawk. Not exactly a cheerful simile.

'Me? Why I've known Aizen since I was a little boy!' Gin said with a giggle as he took a longer sip from his glass. 'Champagne?'

'No, thank you,' I murmured, pondering as to what I should ask next. 'So, um, is Aizen…_fun_ to work with?'

'I love champagne,' he purred and rubbed the glass on the side of his face. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, he was _damn_ drunk. 'What did you say? Ah yes, Aizen –sama is _amazing_ to work with! He always does everything on time, with precision, with care…'

'That's nice,' I said quickly. Hearing good things about my consensual rapist was making me sick. 'So what does he make _you_ do?'

'Why are you so interested in Aizen-sama?' he pouted and pointed his drink at me, some sloshing out as he did. 'I feel so unwanted with your questions! It's not very nice!'

'Nice'? Seriously, how old was he? 5?

'Okay, okay,' I soothed him. 'What do you do, Gin?'

He smiled when I said his name. He drained his glass and drummed his fingers against the empty glass to the beat as he snaked up closer to me. With each step he took, I felt my goose bumps increase in size.

'I'm simply a messenger boy,' he said softly and he was now towering over me. 'A lonely, deprived messenger boy.'

'And, um, what message are you supposed to be delivering here?' I dared ask and I nervously leaned away. I was getting a bad feeling from all of this.

'You smell really good,' he said like in a trance and I saw his nostrils shiver as he inhaled deeply.

'Um, Gin? The message?' I repeated, hoping he would come out of it and realize how uncomfortably _close _he was to me?

'Shipments coming tomorrow,' he murmured distractedly as his hand ruffled my hair and then lingered on my cheek. I gently pushed his hand away. I knew how to handle drunkards. You need to be gentle and you need to whisper otherwise their heads hurt. Trust me, I get drunk occasionally so I'd know. I got what I wanted. Now I needed to get him to ease up and rest.

'Alright, Gin, I think you've had too much to drink and you should sleep,' I muttered and tried to guide him to his bed but instead, he gripped my hand tightly making me gasp at the pressure. For drunk fool he had a lot of strength.

'You smell like sex,' he breathed lustfully. 'And that sounds damn good right about now.'

Oh fuck, not good.

'Gin, let go!' I urged as I tried to tug myself free but to no avail. So I did the next best thing. I kicked him. In the shin though. Don't worry I was aiming higher but I missed sadly.

Once free, I rushed towards the door and cried in alarm when the handle wouldn't budge. Fuck, he'd locked it! The fucking drunkard had locked the door! He was fucking smart for a tipsy guy. Either that or he was damn horny and hadn't gotten some for a long time. Well, I didn't fucking care. I didn't want to be the one to relieve him!

'Here, Grimmy, Grimmy,' I heard him purr behind me and gasped when he grabbed me by the hair. He yanked me away from the door and threw me across the room onto his bed. Seriously, like I've had enough for one night!

'Nice kitty-cat, don't you want to play?' he said mockingly as he threw his glass in the corner where it smashed. The music on the gramophone soared at it reached its climax. Gin grinned wickedly as he trapped me between his hands and leaned in till his forehead was resting on mine.

'Please, not tonight,' I couldn't help repeating what I had said to my otosan the night I had had enough. Only this time, it wasn't going to work.

'Don't worry, I'll pay you,' he said sweetly and playfully nipped my earlobe. 'After all, isn't that what you prostitutes want at the end of the day?'

The next thing that happened blew my mind. One minute, Gin was hovering over me and I was thinking, 'I'm fucked. Literally.' Next minute he was slammed into a wall and Ulquiorra was supporting my trembling body as he helped me off the bed.

'Are you alright?' he asked me and at the same time, he inspected my entire body for any signs of bruises.

'I-I'm fine,' I stammered and grabbed his shirt tightly as I watched Gin groan and roll over.

'Don't worry, I think he's lost conscious after that impact against the wall,' Ulquiorra informed and herded me out of the room.

'I hope so,' I murmured and stopped walking to lean against a wall. My head was spinning and my heart was thumping like crazy.

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked with concern.

'I'll be okay,' I tried to convince him but he shook his head and took me somewhere else. We ended up in the kitchen where he sat me down and told me to put my head down. I obeyed. Next thing I know he's pushed a mug of hot chocolate in my hand and a blanket over my shoulders. I stared in surprise at him.

'It's not like I just saw death or something, ya know,' I pointed out but gratefully took a sip of the sweet hot drink.

'You were shaking,' he said simply and took a seat beside me. We were perched on stools around one of the many counters in the black and white kitchen. The place seemed eerie and quiet but having all these comforting things around me made it less creepy.

'Not like anyone cared,' I muttered and weirdly, I wished he'd say, 'I do.' But he wouldn't. I mean, why would he in the first place? It was stupid. A stupid, stupid thought.

'You'd be surprised how many people would care,' he commented and folded his arms on the counter. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he meaning…himself…?

'Your okachan, your ototosan, Ichigo,' he began to list and I sighed. Was it a disappointed sigh? Or a relieved one? What did I want it to be really?

'Ulquiorra?' I murmured and traced the rim of my mug with my finger. He stopped talking to look at me. I stared right back.

'You don't need to talk. I'm fine,' I said softly. I didn't mind him talking. I really didn't. It's just…he wasn't talking about what I wanted him to talk about. Like why did he walk in to save me? Why did he bring me here and got me all of this? Did he care? Was it his job? What?

He didn't say anything. He just did something both incredibly amazing and incredibly confusing. He got up and smashed his lips against mine.

Was I surprised? No shit.

Did I mind? No way in hell.

But did it confuse me like hell?

Yes. Yes, it fucking did. And it was hurting me when I just fucking wanted to heal from all the fucked up things in my life.


	16. Rule no 16

**Rule no. 16: Always keep new tricks up your sleeve**

How much do you love someone? Then again, how does one measure love really?

I just realized that everybody always go about saying 'I love you' when they don't even think how much they really love the person they are saying it to. I mean, kids are always saying 'I love you thiiisss much!' and spread their hands out as far as they can. They probably think that love has a limit. The limit being how far they can stretch their arms. But kids will be kids. What about adult and teenagers? Does love have a limit for us? Is it how far we can stretch ourselves? Or maybe how far we can stretch our heart?

For instance, take my okachan. I love her. I think after going over how I talk about her, you've come to the conclusion that with her, my love has no limit and it shouldn't. Because, she's the one person in your life who will never _ever _stop loving you and the least you can do is reciprocate that affection. That's all she wants really.

Now take Ichigo. God knows after how long we've seen each other and yet it feels like we'd never been apart. We're still making fun of each other, giving advice and plain hanging out all the freaking time. It's like time froze when we parted and the only thing that's probably changed is that we'd had a growth spurt and Ichigo's become some nancy posh boy. He's still Ichigo but he's also Ichigo Kurosaki, heir to the Kurosaki fortune. So would I say my love for him is the same for my okachan? No. Yes. Maybe. 50 50? See how confusing it is? So seriously, how _do_ you measure love? 'Cause it seriously can't be the same for each and every person who's close to you! Could it?

And what about Ulquiorra? Wait, what about him? Yuck, I don't _love_ him! Just because he's kissed me twice and comforted me…and bought me shaved ice…and saved me from the creepy pedophile and-ugh, okay so he's done a lot for me but that doesn't mean I have to have _feelings_ for him! Dude, he worked for the fucking asshole who's blackmailing me to be his fuck toy! That is just wrong and disgusting on so many levels!

I just…I _don't_ want to care about him. I don't want to think about him. I don't want to wonder what he's up to. I don't want to think if he's thinking about me. And I _don't_ want to fall for him.

Love is fucking complicated and it fucks you up big time. He's only being nice to me 'cause it's his job. Period. Nothing more nothing less. So I should just _forget _about him!

'Let's forget, Ichigo,' I said out loud. My red-headed buddy stared at me while I lay eagle-spread on his bed (yeah, I guess I like his bed a lot. In a _non -_sexual way).

'Uh, that was utterly random, Grimm,' Ichigo uttered in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

I guess it was considering he and I were just lazing about his room doing nothing. I could've gone to school. I mean, my suspension time was up and all. But I just didn't feel like it. And I hadn't been to Ichi's in a while. Ever since that night with Gin (shudder) I had avoided his place during the day. Said I had work and had to finish up my 'Aizen Project'. But I had to come at night when the bastard called me. 'Cept I'd avoid passing _that_ room. And…I guess I avoided Ulquiorra too…

I know I sound like a child and pretty cruel for doing that. I mean, he kissed me before and I still talked to him. But that was because _**I **_had been the one to instigate that kiss. And that was because he had never had a kiss before. So really, I was not kissing him for emotional reasons. But that kiss he gave me in the kitchen…it had no personal gain attached to it. Maybe that's why I was avoiding him. Falling in love is forbidden for prostitutes. So best to just forget about the whole incident…

'Guess it is random,' I murmured and placed my hands behind my head. 'But sometimes, don't you wish we could go back in time and forget all of this ever happened? Like, you being rich, my okachan being sick and you leaving when your otosan died…'

Ichigo stared out the window and I could tell he had stopped breathing for a minute while I talked. Guess he had thought about it before. And I guess he agreed with me. But there's a reason why it was called the past. It was one thing you couldn't change about your life. You could change your present by changing your attitude. You could change your future by being wiser in your decisions. But…you couldn't do anything to change your past. You could accept it and _move on_.

'It's not random at all, Grimm,' Ichigo said softly. 'But…it's impossible. So no matter how much I _really_ want to do just that, forget I mean, I can't. We can't. Because-!'

'It's okay, Ichigo,' I sighed. I didn't expect him to follow what I said. 'I know. We're not kids anymore. We need to grow up and accept what's happened, good or bad, yada yada yada.'

He just gave me a weird look and went back to smoothing his hair.

Peanut was coming for lunch today. Ichigo asked me to stay. I just told him I needed to get home 'cause I had to take care of okachan which was true. Secondly I didn't want to stick around with Mr. Horny for a round in the middle of lunch. He'd find a way. And I didn't want to stick around for that.

'You sure you don't want to stay for lunch? Obasan is having an American style roast beef made with mashed potatoes,' Ichigo pressed. I smiled. He was so _nervous_! I mean, it was just Peanut, for Christ's sake! But maybe what made all of this so funny was that she was his fiancée and he was _actually_ acting like she was! Like he _needed_ to impress her and stuff! I don't know what changed his mind about her but really, I'm just glad. He respected her now. That's all I wanted him to do. And maybe that's all she wanted too.

I sighed and watched as Ichigo switched from a purple tie to a sapphire blue one. I'm always worried I don't do much for Ichigo. I don't have many friends. And that's only because many don't want to be my friend. It's my weirdness, my roughness and my overall harsh personality. But not Ichigo. He didn't shun me. He actually _wanted_ to be my friend. And isn't that what anyone wants? What _**I **_want?

It's why I'd do things for him. Little things, big things. Whatever. He asked me I'd do it. But as much as I'd do things for him, I didn't expect the same. I didn't want to. He had too much on his mind all the time. I at least had both my parents. He was an orphan. And his entire life depended on his marriage to Orihime Inoue. So when he wouldn't understand, like my need to forget at that moment, I'd just let it go.

'Relax, Ichigo!' I laughed and hopped off the bed to ease his fumbling fingers off his tie. I began to loop it into a proper knot. 'You don't need me to impress Pea-I mean, Inoue! She's your fiancée! And she fell for you, clumsy or not! So go get her, tiger! And besides, you must be skilled in doing that with other girls!'

'But she's not like other girls,' he muttered under his breath. His eyes travelled down. 'Inoue is just…different. And I don't know if I can use the same tactics I use on other girls on her…'

'You have tactics? What are you, the General of Smooth-talking?' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes and stepped back to admire my work. 'Perfect. Just don't touch it! Look, Ichigo, you're always so busy trying to impress girls you forget to, corny as this may sound, be yourself. So my advice to you: knock over a few glasses, make an idiot of yourself and laugh like a maniac. 'Cause seriously, if you aren't comfortable with yourself, do you really expect anyone to be? Think about it. And tell me how it goes.'

And with that, I pushed him out his room just when the doorbell rang. Showtime. And time for me to skedaddle.

'Good afternoon, Orihime-san!' I heard Ichigo trill in his good boy voice.

'So nice of you to join us for lunch,' came Aizen's deep oh-I'm-so-sophisticated-when-I'm-really-a-bastard voice. Creative, aren't I?

'Where's Shirosaki?' rang Yoruichi's voice in alarm. 'Hinamori, will you please go look for your cousin?'

'It's alright, dear, I'll go look for him,' assured the fucktard and I heard his footsteps coming my way as I sneaked past bedroom hall. Yikes! Better split before he found me instead.

One problem. The only exit left was past _his_ room, down the hall, to the kitchen and out the backdoor. This was going to be fun.

I was already halfway down the hall when I thankfully turned around and saw his shadow coming round the bend. I leapt into the nearest turn and flattened myself against the wall, praying like no tomorrow that he wouldn't decide to keep walking down the place. I didn't know where the albino's room was and I was hoping it wasn't in my direction. His footsteps suddenly stopped and for a minute, I thought he had smelt me or something. But then, he opened a door and, leaving it ajar, he walked in.

I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to make my way towards freedom when I heard 'Ichigo won't suspect a damn thing!' from the room. I froze and frowned at the sentence.

Now any sane, smart and remotely sensible person would've kept on walking away, knowing it was better to stay in the dark than know what the creepy mastermind was plotting. But then again, most sane, smart and remotely sensible person didn't have a best friend called Ichigo Kurosaki. I guess it was my loyalty towards him and deep loathing for his bastard ojisan that I decided to snoop around. So I tiptoed to that slightly open door and strained my ears to eavesdrop on the situation.

'This,' I heard a crazed, breathless voice say. 'Will be _epic_. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me, I mean, his _fiancée, _getting it on with me! Ha! He'll probably turn red like the strawberry he is and cry his eyes out! What a fucking prick!'

'Yes, yes,' Aizen hummed and I could distinctly hear him drumming his fingers on a surface. 'But remember, Shirosaki, you _must_ make sure that he _sees_ you doing it otherwise this plan is pointless. Do you understand?'

'Yeah, yeah,' the fucking albino said nonchalantly and I could sense it from his tone that his face was breaking out into that shit-eating grin of his. I felt my chest tighten at his next words and my eyes saw red. 'You're really are a bastard. I swear, you know how to play your cards right, getting his otosan killed so you could swoop in and steal the fortune while seeming like a damn hero. Ha! Talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing! And just when I thought that dumb Orihime chick was going to ruin it all with the Strawberry developing 'feelings' for her. Gross! I get sick just thinking about it!'

'I suppose I must take that as a compliment, Shirosaki,' Aizen mused and he had stopped drumming his fingers. I sensed the carpet vibrate underneath my feet as he walked around a bit. My hands clenched into fists and I had to control myself from jumping in to hurt him. I couldn't walk in. Not now. There was more that needed to be answered. Like how did he know about Ichigo? And what the hell was he going to do right now?

'My poor, poor brother-in-law,' Aizen continued in what must've been a pitying voice but he couldn't hide the glee in it for the life of his fucking self. 'He was so foolish to save his fortune like that for his son. He was wasting it. I made him see the error of his ways when he met his death in an unpleasant 'accident'. It was perfect. The fortune was mine as long as Ichigo didn't marry. And then, along came that broad. If it hadn't been for her otosan-never mind it. Ichigo falling for her was the only glitch in my plan. Nothing that you can't fix, Shirosaki.'

'My pleasure,' Shiro purred. 'I never harbored any feeling for that fucking carrot-topped freak-!'

'He is _not_, you arrogant prick of a motherfucker,' I growled and stepped into the room.

Okay, so I snapped. Cut me some slack. I'm only human…a very hot-tempered, murderous human at that point.

And I was shaking. Damn, I was shaking so much I was surprised I could still see that stupid prick, don't ask me which one I think they both were, smile widely upon seeing me.

'Shirosaki, kindly leave us be for a few spare minutes,' the bastard idiot with a god complex stated. Shiro rolled his eyes and stalked past me but not without pausing and whispering dangerously, 'You really did it this time, kitty-cat.'

The door closed softly behind us, leaving us alone. I swallowed and tried to stop myself from looking so nervous. Being alone with him had only one connotation: sex. And I sure as hell didn't want that right now. Not after what I heard he was planning to do to Ichigo.

'So I suppose you will tell Ichigo my plan now, won't you?' he said softly but with a threat lingering under it.

I didn't answer. I would probably have said something like, 'Damn right, you fucker!' but I didn't. Because he always had something up his sleeve. I could see it miles away: my okachan's life.

'What was that?' he asked as I muttered something.

'Fuck you,' I mumbled even louder and my eyes narrowed into slits. I grew bolder and continued, my anger not pouring from my need to pummel him but in my words. 'Fuck you for having a leash on me! Fuck you for using my okachan against me! Fuck you for treating your family like shit! And fuck you for doing this to Ichigo! Seriously! FUCK. YOU!'

He just smiled on and on and on while I ranted. I wasn't screaming. I didn't feel like it. I was sick and tired of his charades and plastic image in front of all those people out there that admired him. It made me _sick_. I just wanted to freaking kick him and hurt him _just _to change that stupid, stupid grin on his face that was always mocking me.

'So what do plan to offer me?' he said briskly as he checked his fingernails listlessly. I blinked. I had just insulted him and told him he was a fucking piece of shit and he wanted to make a fucking deal right now? Who the fuck was this fucking demon?

'_What_?' I uttered.

'I am a businessman after all, Grimmjow,' he almost purred my name and I shivered. 'Nothing interests me unless I have something to gain from it. I have something to gain from my plan to break my nephew's heart. So what can you offer me that could possible _change_ my mind? Temporarily if you must know. But then again. You would do _anything_ for him, wouldn't you? Isn't he your closest friend? Or are you just milking him for his wealth and then leaving him once you're done?'

'Don't you dare,' I snarled and curled my hand into a fist. 'Think I would _ever_ do that Ichigo! I am more loyal to my friends than you can ever be! I'm not like you! Not the fucking least bit like you!'

'Oh, I wouldn't count on that,' he said with a smirk. 'Deny it all you want, kitten, but you only follow through with something if you have something to gain. You're not letting me fuck you for your okachan. Oh no. You're doing it because you are afraid to feel the heartbreak when she is gone. All you want to do is feel happy.'

'That's not true!' I gasped, my eyes wide and my heart pounding in my ears. I should have punched him. I should, I should, I goddamn should!

'Really?' he cocked an eyebrow. 'Then, please, enlighten me: would she have approved your occupation as a prostitute?'

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Then, as if a light exploded in my head, my vision blurred and I knew it was tears. Fucking hell, this was nothing to cry about! Damn him for doing this to me!

'Arghhh!' I cried and launched my fist at him but he was quicker. He grabbed my fist and twisted my arm behind my back. The pain that laced through me made me hiss and arch my back as he shoved me face first against a wall.

_[La Tortura by Shakira feat. Alejandro Sanz]_

He nuzzled his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, making me flinch.

'Get off!' I hissed and tried to buck him off but he just twisted my arm even more so I cried out again. He chuckled softly.

'I thoroughly enjoy it when you cry like a helpless kitten like you are,' he murmured into my ear before nipping it.

'You sick bastard.'

'Have you realized what you must offer?'

Then, it dawned on me. I'd hate myself for this. I'd hate myself for the rest of my life for this. But I had to.

'No charges,' I croaked and swallowed the lump forming in my throat so I could continue. 'I'll let you fuck me during the day. For free. Just…leave Ichigo _alone_. He did _nothing_ to you.'

'You're wrong about that,' he muttered and gave a hollow laugh. He used his free hand to trail a finger up and down my back. I kept retreating into the wall to escape those spidery extensions as they made my body shiver. 'He's stealing a fortune from me. But for your offer, I will back away temporarily until I feel the urge to steal it again. So be prepared to offer yourself more than once.'

I swallowed back a pitiful cry of hopelessness. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that his evil ways finally got to me.

He suddenly spun me around and leered into my face. I turned my head sideways and scrunched my eyes in disgust at the close proximity. That's when I felt him tugging at my belt and my eyes widened.

'Not now!' I hissed and tried to push his fingers away but he grabbed mine with a vice-like grip and pinned them out like I was being crucified.

'An offer is best reaped when fresh,' he uttered icily. Stunned, I let him grab my belt and tug me towards the bed. He pushed me to my knees and keeled me over the bed edge as he went on to rip my belt from my jeans while yanking them down.

I bit my lip as he entered me, my hole stretching and trying to accommodate his goddamn cock. I flexed my fingers and clasped them together like I was praying. I guess I was praying. Praying that he would reach his climax quickly and get this over with.

He was going faster this time. It hurt but not as much. Not as much as the ache in my head, my heart and my tear ducts. I was trying not to cry. I needed comfort. Bad. I needed to see Stark. Not Ichigo. Ichigo had too much on his mind. I didn't want to do this to him.

So, how much could you love someone? How much did I love Ichigo to actually put up with this shit?

I squeaked as I felt something tear with that thrust and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

'Did it hurt?' he said lecherously and slammed into me again, picking up his speed as he did.

A fucking lot...

* * *

'Blue!' Stark cried out in surprise and jumped off his counter to rush up to me. His eyes were wildly wide and his hair wasn't its usual slick, laidback style. He looked like he'd been worried for some time and I'm guessing I was the root cause since I hadn't been to the bar in fucking _days_.

'Blue,' he murmured again and stepped back in alarm when he saw that empty look in my eyes. 'What happened?'

'It's a long story, Stark,' I said miserably and placed a hand on the bar counter to prevent myself from falling.

'Well, come on, I'm always here.'

I missed Stark like _hell_. I felt good to just sit on my favourite bar stool and tell him my problems like I had been doing since I started prostitution. And he was in his usual position, his chin placed in the cradle he had formed with his hands except his eyes weren't in their glazed stage but more rapt and attentive. I guess this is what happened to him when I was away. He became more alert. Maybe I should disappear more often.

'I never,' he breathed when I finished and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were filled with concern and pity for me. 'Blue, why didn't you come to me? We could've done _something_!'

'Like what, Stark?' I said bitterly. 'Told the police? Gotten a lawyer? What? There was nothing we could fucking do. My otosan is back to screw up my life and Aizen is messing with my head at every turn. I am a wreck now! I have nothing left in me to fucking fight him off except give him what he wants!'

'Shut up, Blue, you sound like you've given up.'

'What if I have, huh, Stark? Did it occur to you that maybe I was trying to handle too much? That maybe I was too careless, too reckless, too fucking stupid to think I could do _everything_? Ichigo was right when he said I want to take care of everything and everyone but that's only because I can't help feeling that if I don't there won't be anyone in the fucking world who bloody will!'

'Easy, Blue, you're thinking too much and taking it too harshly! Just calm down for a second and listen to me-!'

I laughed hollowly.

'I think it's too late for that, Stark,' I murmured. 'I think it's too late for me.'

I jumped when I felt my pants vibrate. He quirked an eyebrow as I pulled out the Blackberry and then, sighing in disgust, pocketed it again.

'Since when did you get a Blackberry?' he queried.

'Since that fucking son of a deranged bitch decided he'd call for my services whenever he pleased,' I snarled and drained the Blue Lagoon Stark had placed before me in the beginning of my narration. I never took it down in one gulp and now that I did, I realized that it was a stupid idea. That electric spike that pierced my brain almost toppled me over in my seat.

'Blue,' he sighed. He was about to say something but my phone vibrated again and I snarled in anger.

'What the fuck does he want now?' I growled and yanked my phone out to see Ulquiorra was calling. I sneered. Couldn't he give me a goddamn break for once?

'What?' I snapped as I answered the call.

'Come out,' was the command. I laughed crazily. Probably the drink talking.

'He's got you following me now, you fucking bastard?' I said cruelly. Great, I talk to him again and the first thing I do is insult him. Way to go, Grimmjow.

'Come. Out.' The command more firm and threatening to lead to something worse if I didn't follow.

'Or what?'

'Or I'll come in and get you.'

'Fuck you.'

'You leave me no choice.'

The phone clicked off and I just had 5 seconds to collect myself when the bastard walked in. He didn't pause. He didn't even warn me. He just grabbed me by the elbow and yanked me out the doorway with Stark watching on with a startled expression on his face. I finally blinked and came to my senses.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I screeched and tried to pry his hands loose from me but he held firm. He wheeled me around and slammed me against the side of the limo. Then, he caught a fistful of my shirt and looked me dead straight in the eyes, his own dark jade ones gleaming menacingly.

'What is wrong with _you_?' he said simply like I hadn't asked him a question first. 'You ignore my calls, you ignore my looks, you ignore me altogether. You no longer have that swagger in your walk and your eyes are as lifeless as a dead star. So you tell me, Grimmjow Jagearjack, what the fuck is wrong with you?'

'You wanna know so badly!' I almost screamed in his face and lifted my hands up to push his away. I stepped away from the limo and circled him like we were about to wrestle. 'I am getting royally fucked and screwed and whored out by your psychotic hypocrite of a fucking director who is, at the same time, royally fucking, screwing and whoring out my best friend! I have sold my bloody soul to him more times and ways than you can count and now it is fucking draining me of my reason to live! So I'm sorry I don't bother noticing you but I fucking deserve a goddamn BREAK!'

I screamed and went down on my knees to bury my face in my hands. I wasn't crying this time. I guess I'd run out of water. But I was damned pissed and emotionally drained.

I heard Ulquiorra sigh and heard him walk towards me.

_[Naïve by The Kooks]_

'Get up,' he said quietly and offered me a hand once I looked up at him. I stared at the pale hand before me which had so many connotations at that moment. Not bringing my love for literature into this.

'I don't want your help,' I muttered and looked down at the ground.

'I know you don't,' he said in an impatient tone. 'But do you really think I am going to listen to you?'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Ummmmmm…

I took his hand. If I didn't, I think both of us would've looked like idiots there.

'You don't have to,' I muttered as we continued to hold hands just a bit longer. I think I've said that to him so many times it's not even funny. Not even remotely.

'I know,' he said softly and our eyes met for a second. 'I want to.'

Taking his hand at that moment, changed my life forever…

**Well, this is the last one i will be writing until after the 10th! i hope you like cuz i went really fast and wanted to make it good! and i was not planning on putting in la tortura but i was listening to it and shakira dancing like that made me think of grimmjow dancing like that *drool* anyways, see you guys in the next chapter and please review! you know how i like 'em! XD**


	17. Rule no 17

**I'M BAAACCCCKKKKKK!:) awesome rowing trip i must say! my friends and i couldnt stop acting like lesbians for each other haha XD ahem anyways back to the story and here is a long and lenghty chapter to make up for my absence! enjoy!**

**Rule no. 17: Don't get friends and family involved.**

_Snap! Flash!_

I blinked several times as pink, blue and orange shapes flashed across my vision. Damn, I hate cameras…

'Ichigo! Put your arm around Inoue for God's sake!' Yoruichi trilled as she placed her hand on her hip and critically eyed her nephew and his prom date. Ichigo sighed.

'Obasan!' he whined but obliged as the professional family photographer clicked away with his goddamn pointlessly bright flashes which continued to progress in blinding me for life. 'We're going to be late for the prom if you continue to take a hundred photos of us!'

'That's because it's not everyday you will dress up like this and take your fiancée to the prom, Ichigo!' Yoruichi insisted and inspected the photo the photographer. She then waved a hand to Peanut who was trying hard not to giggle and blush. 'Inoue! Don't be shy and put your hand on Ichigo's chest and look lovingly into his eyes! You two are a couple! Act like one!'

Now I would've loved to loll in a chair, eat chips and make fun of Ichigo if I wasn't suffocating in a suit myself and contemplating on whether I should tear the fucking lighting lamps or the photographer who just wouldn't stop taking pictures. Or maybe I should do that to Yoruichi. Or Ichigo. After all, it is their fault I'm standing there like a freaking Ken doll waiting to take Barbie to the goddamn fucking prom.

And my date wasn't even a Barbie doll! She looked like a freaking boy! Not a man! But like those guys who are real effeminate to look at. She had a boy cut with real wild black hair and was uber skinny but enough junk in her trunk and rack to make her ice blue spaghetti strap dress look good on her. And she loved sports. Tatsuki was kinda cool I admit. Well, at least Ichigo didn't stick me with a dumb blonde who did nothing but show cleavage and laugh like a hyena at everything I said. Seriously, who do those girls think they are kidding? Dude, we know you're just pretending to be blonde! So we're just going to get some action and then leave you on the curb and trust me, we don't care! You shoulda thought about that before you decided to be stupid. Ugh.

I loosened my crystal blue tie to allow myself space to breath. I hated suits with a passion. I'd rather wear a pair of khaki pants, any black hate shirt and my leather wrist bands and go to the prom. When Ichigo realized I was serious about dressing up like that, he ordered a suit for me asap.

'I don't want people thinking my friends live like hobos!' he snapped at me when I argued about my dress code.

'Hey!' I said defensively. 'I live in a shack so I'm one up from a hobo, okay?'

He had rolled his eyes. He knew I was only doing all of this for him. Like hell I'd go to a prom, wear a bloody tux and take an Academy girl as my date! God, if anyone from school saw me like that I would've died on the spot.

'Grimmjow, don't act like Tatsuki is your 'bro' or something! Try to at least look like you are taking her to the prom!' Yoruichi said exasperatedly. I gave a pained smile and then glared at Ichigo.

'See how much I care about you? You better remember this, Ichi, you bloody owe me one BIG TIME!' I hissed at him from the corner of my mouth as Yoruichi linked Tatsuki's arm in mine so we could take a double couple picture.

'You think I'm enjoying this anymore than you are?' he murmured back while maintaining a bright smile on his face. How the hell was he doing that? 'I want to leave as fast as possible! If she keeps this up, we'll miss the prom!'

'That I don't mind,' I muttered and looked up to have my vision go white by the light once more.

'I think I've finally gone blind,' I grumbled and rubbed my eyes to clear them.

'Well, well, what have we here? All set for the prom I see,' came that fucking annoying drawl of the bastard of the house. I wish I'd stayed blind at that moment.

He came in and stood beside his wife, looking at us up and down. Well, more me than the others. It was subtle but I caught that lecherous glint in his eyes when he faced me. Trust me it took every ounce of my will power not to sneer. One wrong move and I could fuck up our deal for tonight. He promised he wouldn't ask for me tonight and I promised to let him fuck me in the limousine. Yeah. His mind is a fucking perverted wonderland. Whatever. I've had to do it worse places before. Limo is number five.

'I must compliment you all! Boys, the ladies will have a hard time keeping their hands off of you,' he commented. 'Ladies, how I wish I was younger so I could take you out for the night.'

He winked at the girls who giggled together. I wanted to gag. God, he was so unbelievingly fake it was making me sick! 'How I wish I was younger'? He would fucking do that right now if he wanted to and not think twice! I never thought I'd wish I was at the prom. Anywhere was better than being in the same room with this fucktard.

'Let's go Ichigo! We're running late,' I growled and walked out of the photo shoot.

'Now wait just a minute! I hope you are planning to take the girl's in a limousine, Ichigo!' Aizen asked and gave Ichigo a very fatherly kind of look. Okay, my gag reflex was working up again.

Ichigo ruffled the back of his hair and blushed. Yoruichi clicked her tongue and smacked his hand away so she could smooth it out.

'Thought so,' Aizen sighed. 'Well, I insist you take my office limousine! These girls deserve the best!'

Okay, so sue me but for a split second, I forgot that that guy was a bastard. I know. Surprising. But…you had to be there to understand why I did. They way he was looking at Ichigo and the way Yoruichi was fussing over him…it looked like a normal family with a son and his parents. The otosan making sure his son took the family car, the okachan tweaking his suit and hair like an overprotective mother hen. And the date blushing and giggling while wearing a gorgeous full length scarlet halter dress that matched her boyfriend's tie. Or in this case, fiancée's tie. It just seemed so…perfect. But then again, this was an illusion. I mean, perfect doesn't exist. Perfect moments like these were illusions. It's just to fool ourselves so that we don't crack and break down. That's what I tell myself at least.

'Ain't that unbelievably corny,' Tatsuki snorted and I glanced up to see Peanut fixing Ichigo's tie because it was crooked. And on top of that, he was giving her this real goofy grin. I smirked.

'Check out his smile!' I pointed out. She laughed and hooked her arm in mine.

'Now THAT'S cute!'

'Too cheesy.'

'Oh really? Hey, I hate lovey dovey stuff as much as the next guy but even I have to admit that _that_ is adorable!'

'Just a little.'

'Oh really? Well, Mr. Romantic, what in your opinion would be adorable!'

I grinned at her. Then, before she could react, I swooped down and pecked her on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she stared at me while touching the place I kissed her.

'That adorable enough for you?' I teased. She blushed and smiled shyly. Somebody nearby coughed and we both glanced up to see everyone giving us an interested look. Including Ulquiorra. I felt a plummeting sensation in my stomach.

All he did was hold my hand that night. And maybe cradle me in his lap at the bar. Stark didn't say anything. He just eyed us curiously but he didn't question. Not even after Ulquiorra left after staying there with me for three hours.

We hadn't said a word. Maybe one or two sentences like, 'Are you tired?' and 'Should I move?' But other than that, we just sat there. I could tell Stark wanted to know what was going on. So I kinda explained what was going on between us as much as I could because honestly, even I didn't know what was going on.

Were we a couple? No. I know for a fact that we weren't! But…there was definitely that _spark_. You know, that spark between two people who feel something for each other? That spark.

'Watch it, Blue,' Stark had warned with a shake of his head. 'Someone could get hurt.'

'Look, nothing's up!' I had insisted. 'I promise I'll be careful. I know he's that bastard's right hand man so I won't let him get to me! Prostitute's Code, remember?'

'It's not you I'm worried about,' Stark said carefully and eyed me. 'It's him.'

'What? Come on, Stark, do you think I'm capable of hurting him!' I demanded incredulously.

He had shrugged his shoulders.

'Like it or not, Blue, but you are a prostitute,' he said matter-of-factly. 'You're known to be unfaithful. And I know _you_, Blue. You like fun. And you might just play with this guy for entertainment.'

Those words kept repeating in my head when I saw Ulquiorra. Was it true? Was I just playing around with him? I mean, when I kissed him, it wasn't like I liked him. But when he kissed me I ignored him. Was I using him? Was I?

'I see sparks flying!' Yoruichi sang and everyone laughed. Except Ulquiorra. He kept looking at me with his deadpan look. But it wasn't his usual deadpan look. It felt…colder.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Ichigo chimed in and pumped a fist in the air. 'This prom is going to be a blast!'

* * *

'This prom is the pits,' Ichigo said bitterly as he leaned against the food table with a glass of punch in his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and I took a sip from mine. I made a face. It tasted like shit.

'I told you,' I sand under my breath. He shot me a dagger look. I grinned and drained my glass in a nearby plant. I swear it drooped a little!

Okay, so when we arrived, the place was decked up like a Christmas tree. Bright banners and music booming from inside. I actually believed Ichigo and maybe it was smart for me to come since I could at least dance if anything else. I really wanted to 'cause Ulquiorra was pissing me off.

He was completely ignoring me, the jackass! I thought maybe he didn't hear me talking or something. But when I was looking right in his eyes and saying bye when he dropped us off, the fucking jackass turned the other way and drove off! What the FUCK?

Whatever. He can go burn right now. I was going to have the time of my life. But that was a fail. When we got inside, everyone was just roaming about, sipping the drink like they were kings and queens. Nobody was dancing either since the only music they were playing was, get this, Beethoven and Chopin. Seriously? Seriously? What the fuck was up with that? This was a fucking PROM! People should be screaming and jumping to the latest hits and going fucking WILD! This felt like a fucking old people's home's prom! I had more fun at home making peanut butter sandwiches with Ggio!

'Dude, why don't you go to Pea-I mean, Inoue!' I suggested and nodded in the direction of a group of girls.

'And do what? How does one act with their fiancée anyway?' he complained. 'I can't flirt with her, don't know if I want to make out with her because I've always known her as the girl who fed me grass cupcakes when we were kids! Face it, Grimm, I don't think getting married to her is such a good idea! It's just so…ridiculous! I don't even know how to treat her! All I know is how to be a playboy!'

'God, Ichi! Why must you make everything so complicated for yourself!' I cried in anger and exasperation as I swung to my side to face him. I seriously had enough with his excuses! 'Fuck you, Ichigo, you may be hiding it but you definitely like her and you're just scared that you might not make her happy or something! Because, Ichigo, if you honestly didn't like her you wouldn't ask her to the prom, you wouldn't make the effort to be nice to her and you damn wouldn't be jealous of Uryu! Why the fuck are you hiding so much?'

'Because it isn't easy accepting the fact that you're going to be committed to someone!' he snapped and there was silence save for Beethoven beating in the background. 'I don't know whether you understand me or not, Grimmjow, but I'm so used to having a new girl everyday that finally settling down is scary! And of all people, Inoue! I don't want to hurt her because for some reason, I _do _care about her in some crazy way! I _want_ to be with her but what if I hurt her! I don't want to be the reason her heart gets broken! You understand? I asked her out not because I didn't want Uryu to get her but because I want to be the one to make her happy in any way possible after all the wrong I've done her!'

That shut me up. I did understand. Because crazily enough, it was how I felt about Ulquiorra. I knew what Stark was worried about. I could hurt him because I was so used to always jumping from one person to the next. Maybe I was playing around with him because just like Ichigo, I was scared of finally being committed. How much did I care about him really? Was kissing him just like kissing my clients? Or was it something more? What the hell was going on between us? Was there an 'us'?

We needed to talk about this. Right after the prom. Now or never.

'So you wanna make her happy?' I mused. He eyed me suspiciously.

'Yes. Why do you ask?' he queried.

'No reason,' I grinned mischievously. 'Just gather everyone around. I got something up my sleeve.'

Then I shot off in the direction of the DJ. The guy was a red-haired punk with numerous tattoos EVERYWHERE and was falling asleep on the sound system. I raised an eyebrow. I bet he was paid to play these fuck boring tracks. Poor bastard. Won't he be glad I came along.

'Yo! Pineapple head!' I barked and bonked him on the head. 'Wake up! Where do you keep the good tracks?'

He snorted as he woke up and looked at me sleepily.

'What the fuck?' he groaned and scratched his head. 'Dude, we're not allowed to play that stuff. The principal would have my head!'

'Yeah, but not mine!' I said smugly and pulled out a dance mix CD. 'He may have paid you to play this fucking playlist but I'm free to do what the fuck I want so stand back and enjoy the music!'

He just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. I swear he reminded me of Stark.

_[Tonight by Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris]_

Suddenly, everyone's eyes swung in my direction as Enrique began to hum and I swear everyone simultaneously raised their eyebrow as if to say, 'What the hell? Who's that sex bomb?' or so I liked to think. But like hell I cared.

As the beat got heavier, I began to snap my fingers, tap my foot and bob my head to the rhythm. The beat was making my heart pump faster and my body was itching to do some crazy dancing. Then, as soon as Enrique belted, 'I know you want me' I hopped onto the counter and onto the dance floor. Everyone immediately scattered as I began to bust some moves. I loved this song and especially enjoyed break-dancing to it. The beat is AMAZING and you can do some seriously sick moves to it. For example, at 'rock your body' you can pretend your body is a puppet being controlled by someone and jerk your head in one direction and your torso in another. Plus you could drag your feet from side to side while moving backwards and move the opposite hand with the opposite leg while…okay, I think I'm being confusing so I'll stop here and continue with what happened next.

So basically everyone was being a pussy and just watched me dance. But then I saw Tatsuki nodding her head to the beat and possessed by my dance demons I grabbed her hand to pull her into my empty dance circle. She was alarmed and wanted to escape but I held onto her hand, gave her a reassuring look and spun her around while pulling her close. I dipped her low and pulled her back up slowly. People began to wolf-whistle but we ignored them. We were having a damn good time now!

When the chorus came, she was more comfortable in dancing with me and let me hold her waist as she shook her hips. I grinned. For a girl who liked to rough it like a guy, she wasn't half bad at dancing!

When everyone saw what they were missing out on, they soon began to rock to rhythm and the floor was throbbing with dancing people. I scanned the floor and my heart soared when I saw Ichigo leading Peanut onto the dance floor though he seemed more shy about dancing then she was. He probably panicked and didn't know what to do because he began to look around until he saw me. He gave me a pleading look that said, 'HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!'

Helpless little idiot he was. That's why I was there.

'DANCE!' I shouted over the music but I don't know whether he heard me or not. He probably just saw my mouth moving and it sounded like I was saying, 'PRANCE!' or something retarded. Dunno what he interpreted from my advice-gone-wrong but he started shuffling from side to side in what I later realized to be an attempt to dance. Peanut just looked nervously at him. Oh God that was looking pathetic! I needed to do something FAST.

Leaving Tatsuki to boogie with her friends, I pushed my way through the crowd and bumped hips with Ichigo. He looked in my direction and his eyes widened in fear. Boy, if I knew how terrified he'd be of dancing I wouldn't have done this! Why did he have to be such a daredevil?

Thinking fast, I executed the simplest move I could. Basically I shimmied from one side to the other and then twirled around. I then gave Ichigo a look that said, 'COPY ME GOD DAMN IT!'

He got the hint finally but kinda failed epically. He looked like a monkey with something up its ass. Peanut giggled when he did and he blushed like crazy while giving me a death glare. For a minute, I actually thought I had officially ruined his reputation but then Peanut draped her hands around his neck and began to sway to the beat. He looked kinda surprised but then grinned at her as he placed his hands on her narrow waist. Getting daring, he even lifted her off the ground and swung her around while she laughed. I punched a fist in the air.

BOO-YA! WHO THE MAN?

Now that _that_ was settled, I could totally let LOOSE! Soon as ludacris broke out in his rapping, I took to the centre of the floor. I had a BLAST! I even managed to do a couple of tricks like back flips, handstands, the windmill and what not.

A got a HUGE round of applause once I was done and I couldn't help bowing while soaking it all in. It's not everyday I get people appreciating my skills that didn't involve a bed. Suddenly, I felt a slender hand on my forearm and I turned to see a woman with a very apparent and very dangerous cleavage showing and auburn tresses smiling flirtatiously at me.

'Hi there!' she purred. 'I haven't seen you around here! Are you an exchange student from a foreign place that exports sexy hunks?'

'Rangiku! Please! Don't scare him off with your looks!' said a slightly less busty girl with unruly black locks and she linked her arm in mine. 'You're better off with me, hotstuff! I'll be your guide and let you 'explore'!'

She winked when she said this and I shuddered. Okay, no offense, but there was NOTHING on her to explore!

'Hey! Back off you two! In case you've forgotten, he's MY date!' Tatsuki snapped and glowered at the two women. Rangiku and the Boob-less Wonder pouted and began to argue with Tatsuki about fairness in sharing or something stupid. Like I cared. I just wanted to get away from them. Academy girls were damn freaky!

When moving backwards, someone grabbed my elbow and began to steer me away from the crowd. I stumbled along the way and tried to catch a glimpse of my captor but there were too many people blocking my view. I finally got to see who it was once we forced our way out of the auditorium where the prom was taking place and I was damn surprised to see who it was.

'Ulquiorra?' I said incredulously. He just raised an eyebrow at me and walked off. I stood there gaping at his retreating figure when I realized that he hadn't explained why he had just pulled me out of the room.

'Hey!' I called out. He was walking pretty fast. 'Hey! What did you do that for?'

He didn't answer. He just kept walking. And it was pissing me off. I jogged up to him and blocked his path once we reached the entrance of the Academy.

'Hey,' I growled. 'What was up with pulling me out and then not telling me why?'

'I apologize,' he snapped sharply and I stepped back in surprise. I had never seen him talk like that with such venom in his voice. Especially towards me. 'I did not mean to intrude in your time of amusement. I am sure you were busy entertaining all of those women and thoroughly enjoying the attention. But my director's needs come first so if you please, follow me to the limousine.'

I blinked.

'Are you shitting me?' I said blankly. He just walked past me without a second glance. 'He actually told you to come get me? That bloody BASTARD!'

'He is waiting,' was all I got. I was fuming.

'I am NOT following you to him,' I seethed and crossed my arms. 'He can go rot in hell for all I care and I hope the devil himself gouges his fucking eyes out!'

Ulquiorra finally stopped walking and turned around to come back to me. Then, without warning, he swung my entire body over his shoulder and resumed walking. I shrieked when he lifted me and blushed like crazy while beating his back with my fists. What the fuck was wrong with him? I was not some fucking female cavewoman he could carry around like he owned me! Fucking hell if someone saw me right now I would just DIE of fucking EMBARASSMENT!

'Put me down RIGHT NOW, ULQUIORRA!' I roared and even kicked my legs up but he held on firmly to restrict their movement.

'If you insist,' he said coldly and with the click of something opening, he thrust me into what I assumed was the limousine. I heard another click so I guessed he locked it.

'JACKASS!' I yelled out and slammed a fist against the tinted window.

'No need to have such a vile tongue, kitten,' Aizen said smoothly as he sipped wine from an intricate thin stemmed glass. I literally felt my blood drain from my face. I didn't expect him to be in the limo. I at least expected a moment to collect myself before I saw his face. Then again, fate hated me.

'You promised,' I said in a shaky voice. I was damn pissed and was trying to control myself from lashing out. Last time I did that to him, he twisted my arm. 'You promised you wouldn't ask for me tonight.'

'Yes, but to be exact, tonight is over. And I apologize but I couldn't wait to lay my hands on you after seeing you so deliciously dressed in a suit,' he mused and indicated to the little digital clock situated on the side of the limo. It flashed 12.01 am. Fucking hell this guy took everything I said LITERALLY. There was no outwitting him. No bloody way…

While I was busy falling deeper into my pit of misery, he crept close to me and walked two fingers up my thigh while saying,' Ulquiorra, raise the divider. And play music. Really LOUD music.'

* * *

'Well that was refreshing,' Aizen breathed as he straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. 'My wife was still home so I decided it would be the perfect night to use my deal. Ulquiorra, see to it he reaches home safely. I wouldn't want my favourite toy getting a scratch.'

He bent down to kiss my temple as I sat hunched on the roomy floor with my arms wrapped around my knees and my back facing him. I flinched when he kissed me and tried to make myself smaller to get away from him though my body ached when I did. He just chuckled. Heartless bastard.

'Yes, director,' Ulquiorra said obediently. I glared at the equally heartless bastard.

'What the fuck?' I growled once we were on our way to my shack.

'Pardon?' he said listlessly.

'Pardon?' I repeated and laughed hysterically. 'Is that all you can say? Pardon? Fuck you, I swear to bloody God!'

'Your insults fail to make any sense, Mr. Jaeguerjacques,' he said simply.

'YOU fail to make any sense, you prick!' I snapped. 'Just yesterday you were comforting me and today you act like some cold, heartless son of a bitch who wanted nothing more than to see me suffer at that goddamn bastard's hands!'

'You are assuming things.'

'Am I? Am I really? Then explain why you _refused _to talk to me when you dropped us to prom?'

'I did not 'refuse' to talk to you. I simply did not hear you.'

'Bull. Shit. You're avoiding me, Ulquiorra, and don't think I can't see that!'

I saw him purse his lips in the rearview mirror and I lay back on the cool leather seat. So he _was _ignoring me. But why?

Then I remembered the look he gave me when he saw me kiss Tatsuki.

'Ulquiorra, you aren't jealous, are you?' I said quietly. The car suddenly swerved to the side and then back on track. I didn't comment. I think what I said was affecting him. And not in a good way.

'Please. I have better things to worry about,' he said shortly and stopped suddenly. 'We have arrived.'

His words didn't help my temper. And when I can't control my temper, I kinda say things I don't mean.

'Oh I get it,' I said heatedly, my hands balling into fists. 'So I'm not important, am I? Fine! You know what, Ulquiorra, I could care LESS of what you think of me! I bet you think I'm a whore for doing all of this, don't you? Well, maybe I am! I fucking hate you and your fucking dog-like loyalty to that bastard! Rot in hell with him! You deserve each other!'

With that, I slammed the door behind me and stomped into my house while slamming that door as well. I needed to take my anger out on something. But I didn't want to wake up the house. So I grabbed a cushion pillow and screamed into it. I screamed and screamed until my throat felt scratchy and then I shoved the pillow away from me as far and as hard as I could.

Ass, ass, freaking JACKASS! Ugh! It's like he didn't even know the meaning of feelings! How can someone be so bloody OBLIVIOUS of how their words might be HURTING someone! Fuck man, he was a bloody FUCKTARD! Why the hell were his actions bugging me so much? And why the fuck did I care of how he treated me! I meant it when I told him to burn in hell! With all my freaking soul I meant it!

I took a shaky breath and pushed my hair off my forehead. I was home now. I should relax and finally get some rest. I mean, this was the earliest I ever got home from a night of sleeping with random people. But I better go check up on okachan first to see if all was good and well.

Her room is quiet. As usual. But for some reason it felt eerie and…not right. Her mouth was open and her eyes were shut lightly. There was not a crease on her face. She looked so peacefully and stress free. I was pretty jealous at that moment. But then I saw the IVs sticking out of her body and my body felt heavy as I thought of the entire burden I had to shoulder since she got sick.

I sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair back. I hoped this treatment would work. I was praying with all my might it would.

I suddenly realized that she wasn't moving. Okay, I know she was sleeping but even when sleeping people's chest move. Hers was still as a stone. My heartbeat quickened and I checked her pulse. I couldn't feel anything. Panic overtook my body and I began to pace back and forth in fear.

What if I was too late to save her? What if she was dead before I came? What if? What if? Fuck, fuck, fuck I needed to call the clinic, hospital, ANYONE! I didn't have a car to get there either. Damn it! This was one fucked up night!

I pulled out the Blackberry and gazed at miserably before dialing a number. I raised it shakily to my ear and once I heard someone pick up on the other end, I whispered, 'Hi, Ulquiorra? It's my okachan…'

* * *

'You're lucky you brought her in on time,' Doctor Unohana noted as she scribbled something on a clipboard before handing it to a nurse nearby who rushed off to give it to God knows who. 'Otherwise she would've been out of our reach to save.'

'What happened, Doctor?' Ulquiorra asked in concern. 'Was the treatment not working?'

'No, no, this is part of the treatment actually,' Unohana explained. 'We just didn't expect this part to come so soon. Normally it should have happened next week. The earlier it happens is a positive sign that the treatment is working and she is on the way to recovery.'

She turned to smile at us.

'You're lucky to have such a caring friend to drive you here, Grimmjow,' she said to me and eyed how Ulquiorra was holding my hand tightly. I immediately pulled my hand away and blushed.

'He's not…' I muttered but trialed away when someone called the doctor and she left. Ulquiorra steered me to the chairs outside the ICU and we both sat down.

_[Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse]_

'I…' I began and thought hard on what to say that would be appropriate after insulting him the last time I saw him. 'Thanks. For everything.'

'You're welcome,' he said smoothly without feeling. His tone sort of caused my heart to twang in disappointment. 'I suppose I can leave you here. Who's taking care of Ggio?'

'The hospital is going to send someone to bring him here in the morning,' I said softly. He nodded.

'Well, I have to leave…'

'NO!'

I covered my mouth with my hand but too late. Those words had already left my lips. He raised an eyebrow.

'I thought you wanted me to rot in hell,' he murmured but not coldly. It almost sounded like what I said had actually _hurt_ him.

'I didn't mean it,' I muttered and cast my eyes to the floor while playing with my fingers. 'I just got mad that you were…ignoring me…'

'Now you know how I feel,' he said softly. I winced. Yeah, I guess I did…

Suddenly, I felt someone sit on the seat next to me and pulled me close so I was wrapped in their arms.

'Sorry,' I murmured and cuddled up closer.

'I'm sorry too,' he whispered back and began to stroke my head.

What was that feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach? It was all fluttery and weird whenever he touched my head. And when he blew on my ear my skin tingled. And then he kissed me on the lips. I felt like a firecracker had gone off in my mind.

But I didn't hate it. I wanted him to do it again and again till I was sick of it but somehow, I knew that I never would be. All this time, I was trying so hard not to like him but instead of liking him, I think I developed something even deeper and more powerful than just 'like'.

Fuck, I think I've fallen in love with him…


	18. Rule no 18

**Okay so it was very hard to portray Grimmjow's emotions here so please don't be confused or if you are I'm sorry about that! but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!^^**

**Rule no. 18: NEVER fall in love.**

I woke with a start. God, where was the damn sound coming from? It sounded like a hacksaw cutting through an iron bar!

I suddenly realized that I was lying on someone's (very comfortable) lap with the rest of my body stretched out behind me on two chairs joined together. In the distance, I could hear heartbeat monitors bleeping away softly in numerous wards lining the hall I had slept in. The air reeked of cleaning detergents and plastic that made my head feel woozy and everything was stark white. Ugh. I hated hospitals.

There went that insufferable noise! And it seemed to be coming from above me. I shifted my head out of my folded arms and craned my head to look for the source of the sound. Okay, so I don't know how to explain this but imagine my shock (and amusement) when I realized that it was _Ulquiorra _making that noise. How, you ask? He was snoring.

Now I woulda laughed out loud or even snorted but he looked so adorable sleeping like that I could only bring myself to give a bemused smile. I even crawled out of his lap carefully so as not to wake him just to see what he looked like.

His eyes were shut quite peacefully and not squeezed shut like he was concentrating on something. It was a very peaceful face basically. No lines of worry decorated his forehead or the corner of his eyes. His nose twitched once in a while. I bet he couldn't block that God awful hospital smell either but it wasn't stopping him from sleeping. His small cherubic mouth was slightly open and was the source of that hacksaw noise. I couldn't help smiling even more as I saw one hand resting in his lap (it had been on my head when I woke up) and the other strewn on one chair. God I loved how cute he looked right now!

I froze.

Love…

What he did for me last night…when I almost cried on the phone claiming that I thought my okachan was dead…he had turned the car around immediately and helped me take her to the hospital. I can't remember what he said to me on that ride. It was the worst car ride I had ever been on.

Every time I turned around to look at her I thought she looked deader than before. And every time I looked in the tinted windows and caught my reflection, I looked even paler than before. I thought I was seeing death everywhere. Did death and pain and suffering simply rule my life? Was I some kind of magnet for it? Could anything ever go right in my life?

I willed my hands to stop shaking on my knees. I breathed deeply.

It had been a close one. A really close one. Doctor Unohana even said that if we had been a second late, it would have been too late to save her or do anything for that matter. Seconds. No longer was my happiness measured in hours, let alone minutes, but seconds. Like grains of sand slipping through my fingers. I snorted. My epic fail of a life.

Another noisy snore. I was surprised it hadn't woken up any of the nurses or doctors yet. I watched as the hand in his lap scratched his nose absentmindedly before falling back to its place. I smiled languidly.

But it all changed when he came, didn't it? He didn't just change my life, he turned it upside down, inside out, made it jump backwards and forwards before putting me back and kissing me.

My lips tingled when I remembered our kiss last night and I touched them lightly with my fingers while eying his perfect full ones. His kisses made me feel like I was on Cloud Nine. Being with him made me forget about everything in my life. And it wasn't because he made me feel tingly on the inside or if he bought me shaved ice or even because he drove me to the hill every night to talk. It was because he actually gave a damn about me and my needs.

When we talked, he would listen and I would talk. When we sat, he made sure I was comfortable and got the best seat. When we laughed, he would smile and watch me laugh. And when I asked why he did all that, he said he couldn't help himself.

I scooted close to him and watched his chest go up and then down as he breathed lightly and easily like he hadn't a care in the world. I ran my fingers through his hair. He barely moved.

All he did since we met was care about me and what I wanted and to protect me. Me, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, high school delinquent, prostitute and all round bad news to anyone within a five feet radius of me. Why the hell would anyone want to associate with me?

And yet…_he_ did. He cared like no one had done before. And you know what, I loved it. I loved _him_. I simply, utterly, hopelessly _loved_ him because he _cared_. It's all I've ever wanted…

'If you're aiming to create static electricity by constantly combing his hair you're on the right track,' came a warm, buttery voice from the side. I froze midway in brushing his bangs off his forehead and turn around to see who just spoke in a hall I had supposedly thought as empty.

It was a woman. Tall, elegant, curvaceous and strikingly beautiful woman. Not young. I could tell by the age gleaming in her piercing emerald eyes but that just added to her beauty. She had a very outrageous blonde haircut, full of jagged layers and lengths. She was dressed in a large beige trench coat that reached her knees but the rest of her legs were covered in black high, fashionable leather boots. The collar of the coat was open but that only revealed a cream-colored turtleneck sweater underneath that covered most of her lower face.

The colors went perfectly with her tawny skin but I wondered why she would want to hide her high cheekbones since they really made her face stand out. That's when I realized that for some reason, call me crazy, I think I had met this woman before. But I kept my cool and surveyed her through lidded eyes.

'Unless you're some decked up nurse under there I don't see any reason to listen to you right now,' I drawled but I did drop my hand to place it on top of Ulquiorra's hand which was in his lap.

Her eyes twinkled but I could tell that she was smiling at me. It kinda annoyed me to know that she was laughing about something and that was most likely me. She had been behind me when she had spoken and now she was circling around to face me, her eyes never leaving my face. I didn't let my eyes drop for a second either.

'I hope you have been well, Jaguerjacque Grimmjow,' she said slowly and somewhat melodiously, like she was singing a song about love. Damn, she even made my name sound good and sensual. Wait, how the hell did she know my name? She stopped walking when she was completely in front of Ulquiorra and me.

'How the hell do you know my name?' I said sharply, my eyes narrowing. All love and adoration from a moment ago vanished from my mind. She chuckled deeply.

'Still having that sharp tongue I see,' she mused and tucked her hands in the pockets of her coat. Something about those words stirred a memory buried deep within the foggy swirls of my mind. Like déjà vu.

'You still haven't answered my question.'

'You already know the answer.'

'What?'

'There is not much time, Jaguerjack Grimmjow.' She swiftly moved her hands out of her pockets and as she did, her coat shifted to one side dramatically like a cape. I felt like I was in some kind of thriller movie but I wasn't thrilled. I was damn confused.

'You need to act and you need to act fast. I warned you not to mingle with such people. I should have known that no matter how much I warned you, I could not change the inevitable.'

'Listen, you can't expect me to understand what the hell you're saying if you're starting everything from the middle!' I retorted angrily, crouching in my chair like some threatened cat with its ears flattened against its head. 'Who are you? What do you want from me? And why the hell are you warning me about something you just _don't understand?_'

'Do not question the extent of my knowledge, Jaguerjacque Grimmjow,' she said curtly and softly. I unclenched my fists a little. I did not know who she was but she did exude an aura of power and respect that I felt I should not _dare_ stand against.

'What I don't understand here,' I said more carefully this time so as not to offend her. 'Is _why_ must I be wary _now_? My life…it's just…'

'Fooling you,' she practically hissed in distaste. I flinched at the coldness of her tone. 'The man you serve is planning evil every day, every night, every hour, minute, _second_. You think he cares about you and your silly services? You are being toyed. He will use you and milk you of all you are worth and then toss you aside. He will _hurt_ you in worse ways than you can think of. He may be helping you with your beloved okachan but what does that prove? That he won't hurt you in _other_ ways? Ha, Jaguerjack Grimmjow, I _laugh_ at your foolishness. You failed to heed my warning.'

'What warning?' I seethed. 'I know he's evil to his goddamn filthy core but I can't _help_ it, can I? You could say I am _bound_ to serve him! He has me on a _fucking_ leash! What more do you want me to do? It is a give and take contract for _both_ of us! I fulfill his needs and desires no matter how fucking _twisted _they are and he fulfills mine of saving my okachan! It is as _simple_ as that!'

'Are you sure _he_ is the one that has you on a leash?' she murmured softly and I followed her eyes as they trailed to Ulquiorra. My eyes widened in disbelief and I stared at her in anger and, I couldn't help it, fear.

'Don't you _dare_ pull him into this,' I snarled, suddenly feeling overprotective of Ulquiorra. _My _Ulquiorra. I even shifted a bit so that I could block him from her view. 'He's got _nothing_ to do with this. All he's ever done is been nice to me. He'd taken care of me and actually made working for that fucking bastard _tolerable_! So don't you _dare_ blame him for my dilemma!'

'I did not believe it when I was informed that you had gone so far and so deep into the web of the Sousuke household,' the woman murmured as she shook her head, her fair tresses shimmering under the fluorescent lights. She looked at me with pitiful eyes. 'Has this man had such a spell over you that you forgot the cardinal rule of being a prostitute?'

My voice choked me as her words rung painfully in my mind. No, I couldn't have forgotten. I _hadn't_ forgotten. 'NEVER fall in love' was the rule. NEVER.

And…I had broken it. The Code that I had been following practically all my life. The Code that had guided me and kept me safe from prying minds like Kenpachi and Nnoitra. The Code that had helped me support my family. And what I had done? I had disobeyed it.

But…following it had led me to become that stupid, stupid pervert's fuck toy. It put me in the situation that I was in at that moment. So far, it had done nothing but make it worse. And disobeying it had actually made me…happier. It brought me to _him_.

I turned to look at Ulquiorra still sleeping peacefully behind me. The feelings I had developed in over a couple hours suddenly flared up to the point I wanted to kiss him and hold him and never leave his side _ever_. I wanted to cry.

'What has he done to me?' I said in horror as I crawled off the chair and sat hunched on the floor to stare into space, feelings and fear of my feelings flitted through my troubled mind. Somewhere what felt like miles away, the woman sighed.

'He has done nothing that you cannot have undone,' she said simply. 'Whatever has happened has been because of you. And only you have the power to alter the future. _Your_ future.'

'What should I do then?' I murmured, my thoughts still far, far away.

I wasn't thinking about how Ulquiorra had warped my mind. He hadn't done anything wrong. I just…didn't know what it was like to have someone who cared without wanting anything back from me. And when someone showed that sort of kindness to me, I felt overwhelmed. I felt strong emotions that I never thought I had the capacity to feel. And not that I was experiencing them, I couldn't control them. They went against _everything _that ruled and protected me. It was because of _him _that I had broken the very Code that was my life. But I loved him, I loved him. GOD I loved him so much right now that the urge to cry was level with that emotion.

Ugh, why when I think things are finally going right that aren't really?

She just said something. Damn, I wasn't listening to her.

'Sorry, what?' I said languidly, trying to pull out of my reverie of miserable thoughts.

'Do not believe what your mind is feeding you,' she said in a kind of bored voice.

'Huh?' I said dumbly. Her words just sounded more enigmatic with every sentence.

'You are probably thinking that your life is a wreck,' she said smoothly. 'That just when things are looking up, something comes crashing through your life, wrecking that one happy moment in your life.'

What was she, psychic?

'You must not believe everything that is fed to you,' she continued but was now slowly walking away. I noticed that she was wearing biker gloves as well which she was now adjusting as she walked off. Why the hell was she so covered up? It wasn't cold and it wasn't like she needed to hide from me! I didn't even know who she fucking was!

'Didn't you just say that I had broken the code? That I had probably ruined my life?' I said bitterly. She stopped walking and stood before the exit for a moment.

'Now when did I say that?' she said quietly, the faintest hint of a smile in her tone. 'I am only giving you the second half of your warning because I feel it is the right time to do so now. Because now, Jaguerjacque Grimmjow, the most dangerous part is about to arrive and you must prepare yourself for it. You may have made a few mistakes but not something that cannot be fixed. The Code isn't in plain black and white but for us to make use of it in the most convenient way possible. It is _our_ Code, do not forget. We made it hence we can manipulate it.'

Wait, I just realized something: how the fuck did she know about the Code? The Code of Prostitution? And those words? So bloody familiar…why couldn't I place them?

Wait a minute…red…

It was like a light flicked on in my head.

'Mistress-!' I barely uttered when she disappeared through those doors. I think I sat there for a two seconds before I scrambled to my feet and raced to the doors to catch her. But when I pull the double doors open I find nothing but another empty corridor filled with the sounds of functioning heartbeat monitors and that disgusting clean hospital smell. She was done.

'Fuck,' I swore under my breath and slammed a fist against a wall. Did I really know who she was? Was she actually the Mistress? And if so, how the hell did I know that? Why the hell did I keep seeing red whenever I looked at her?

'Grimm…jow…' slurred a voice behind me and I immediately swiveled around to see Ulquiorra slowly stirring awake. He groaned as he sat up straight and his back cracked. He winced at the sound.

'That was not a very comfortable way to sleep,' he muttered and gave me a small tired smile, his eyes barely open.

I just stared at him wordlessly, the woman's words echoing in my head along with my thoughts of how this was all wrong. That I _shouldn't _be feeling these butterflies and thinking that he looked perfectly adorable with his messed up hair and wanting to curl up in his lap once more. It was against the bloody Code…

'Why'd you wake up?' he suddenly asked and looked at me curiously. 'Were you uncomfortable while sleeping?'

Was it really wrong to love someone? Especially when they were so _unbelievably_ kind to you? Why did the best things in life have to be so wrong?

'Anyways,' he continued and got up to peek into my okachan's ward. 'I better leave now. Ichigo-san will be needing to go to school in an hour and I need to arrive home before anyone realizes that the limousine was out all night.'

He chuckled lightly. It was such a cute laugh. Like a hummingbird flitting from flower to flower in golden sunshine. Shit, being around him was making me all poetic and gushy like a goddamn girl. But…I didn't mind. Fuck, what _had_ he done to me?

'We have _some_ time though,' he said calculatingly as he observed his wristwatch and then smiled at me. 'Care for breakfast?'

I felt my heart leap into my throat. How can someone like him be bad for me?

'Sure,' I croaked and smiled back. 'I'm starving!'

* * *

'So she started talking about brands of peanut butter that she liked to try. Normally I'm not a 'Chappy's Peanut Surprise' lover but she insisted that it was better than 'Kon's Peanuty Fun' which I preferred. So she made me try her sandwich and I had to admit, Chappy's spread is far more delicious but then she just had to tell me that she added pickles for the crunchy effect hence I spent most of recess in the nurse's ward. Can you believe it? But then she made it up by saving me a seat beside her for history and talked to me throughout the class.'

'That's great, Ichigo,' I said tiredly as I leaned against his closet. My eyes were still droopy since God knows what time I slept last night! But I had force myself to stay awake and listen to Ichigo babble about the most 'exciting thing' that happened in school today. That was kinda harder to do 'cause Ulquiorra constantly flitted in and out of my mind.

Not many people know this but I'm not particularly fond of a typical American breakfast. I mean, toast and bacon and eggs is just fine but I'd rather chow down on a bowl of okayu any day. So when Ulquiorra pulled up in front of a local breakfast inn, he looked at me sheepishly and said, 'I hope you don't mind a typical Japanese breakfast. I'm the old-fashioned type I'm afraid. But they do serve bread and butter with coffee as the Americans prefer.'

I just stared at him like he had said, 'I love unicorns and rainbows.'

Stuff like that only happened in movies you know and when you're faced with it in real life you kinda think it's some kind of miracle or coincidence. I hate to sound like a total priss but it's kinda like that magical moment couples have when they realize that they are meant for each other.

'Please, don't insult me,' I had answered curtly and smirked at him. 'Do I look like those fucktards who drink that disgusting sludge for breakfast? Seriously man, no wonder they don't get anything done!'

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling like twin gemstones. I shivered. I loved that look of happiness in his eyes. Especially when I was the one who made him feel that way.

'Earth to Grimmjow! Anyone there?' Ichigo droned as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

'Huh? What? Did I phase off or something?' I said in a startled tone.

'Yeah, you kinda did! Thanks a lot,' Ichigo said sarcastically with a grin. I cracked a smile too. What the heck, I'd never seen him that happy in a long, long time and it was pretty refreshing to see that at least _one_ of us was getting the best outta life!

Ichigo suddenly dropped the smile and scratched the back of his head in thought.

'Grimm, I've been thinking,' he said softly. 'None of this would've been possible if it weren't for you. I mean, I don't think I would have had it in me to face my fears and what I've been trying to avoid. I guess I just want to say is…thank you. For everything.'

'Chee, Ichi,' I said n surprise. 'It's not biggie, man! What mates are for!'

'Exactly! Which is why I want you to be my best man!'

'I thought you'd never ask!'

'I can always count on you, Grimm!'

'No shit, Ichi!'

He grinned widely.

'I think I'm in love with her, Grimm,' he murmured, his eyes ablaze with passion and his entire body literally hopping in place with the emotion wracking his body. I wanted to laugh at how childish he was acting being so overwhelmed with love!

'Well, don't forget to tell her that!' I reminded him. 'I don't think she knows that yet!'

'I plan to. On my birthday.'

'Oh shit! It's day after tomorrow!'

'Hey! Don't tell me you were going to bail on me!'

'Pssh! Now why would I? But what's in it for me anyways? Just kidding! I'm kidding, Ichi!'

I laughed and jumped away when he tried to punch me for that comment.

'You're such an ass, Grimmjow,' he muttered and crossed his arms as his eyes bore holes into me. I just gave him my characteristic toothy grin.

'You know you love it,' I teased. I stopped joking about and put both my hands behind my head. 'Just by the way, where's the little one and your obasan?'

'Them? Oh, my ojisan had a business meeting in Hokkaido and since he'd promised to take Hinamori there since forever, she left with him plus Hinamori doesn't like to go anywhere without obasan so she tagged along too. But they'll be back tomorrow morning. So at the moment, I'm home alone, baby.'

He winked at me but my mind was already buzzing with happiness.

He wasn't here. Hell, he wasn't even in the bloody city. For one whole day I didn't have to worry about him calling for me tonight. For once in a very, _very_ long time, I was _free_. I felt like dancing right there and then.

'So what's on the agenda?' Ichigo mused and nudged my shoulder. 'Video games, movies, guy's night out? Might be my last night as a bachelor before I tell her that I love her!'

'Sure let's-oh crap!' I smacked my forehead and groaned. I had to take Ggio to the hospital to see okachan since we'll be staying there till she got well enough to go home. I couldn't just _abandon_ Ggio in the hospital!

'No can do, Ichi,' I said dejectedly. 'I'll be at the hospital all day.'

'Oh.'

I told him what happened to okachan last night. He understood. But I felt bad about leaving him all alone.

'Hey, no problem, I'll just call up Inoue and hang with her,' he continued when he saw the devastated look on my face and forced a smile to show me he was okay. 'Your family is more important. You go, Grimm.'

'Thanks, Ichi, I'll make it up to you, I swear,' I promised. We bumped fists and I left. I really felt bad about all this but I guess that's what happened when you had responsibilities. Duty first and fun later.

God life sucked.

'Where are you off to?' said an annoying voice and I grinded my teeth. Everyone else went why the hell did the fucking albino have to stay behind?

'Shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business,' I snapped and continued to walk away. I heard him laugh mirthlessly.

'Touch-y!' he called out and I sneered. Whatever. Jackass…

I stopped dead in my tracks on the stairs out the entrance of the Sousuke mansion. Trust me, I had good reason.

I'd never seen Ulquiorra in daylight before. His pale skin glistened in the sunlight and his dark hair looked darker but even more captivating. He wasn't dressed in his usual pinstripe uniform. Instead, he wore a simple white t-shirt with a black, sophisticated jacket on top while donning ordinary blue jeans. Simple clothes that made him look like he was any ordinary person walking the streets of Japan. Simple and yet, they made him look _breathtakingly beautiful_.

I shook my head to clear it. I felt ashamed to be wearing something as ratty as my old 'Screw You' black shirt with a screw drawn on it and stone washed grey jeans that hugged my legs and was torn in places. Next to him, I was a mess.

'What's going on?' I said warily as I noticed he had the family limo behind him. Was he even allowed to use it when the master was away?

'Well, since the director is away and you will be free for the rest of the day, I thought I might cheer you up since you _have _been looking quite bleak lately,' he said simply and opened up the car door. I thought I was dreaming but I didn't want to think about that. But just when I was about to agree to his bizarre invitation, Ggio flashed across my mind.

'Can't,' I said miserably though my heart ached for nothing more but to hang out with him. 'I have to take Ggio to okachan and stay there for the entire day so he doesn't feel lonely. Hey! do you mind if he joined us?'

'If that is what you wish for then I have no qualms,' Ulquiorra offered, though I could sense a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Wait, was he meaning this to be something else? Like…a _date_?

* * *

'I wanna go on the merry-go-round, niisan!' Ggio cried out as he rain in the direction of the ride in the amusement park. I groaned as I juggled the lemonade, the cotton candy _and _the popcorn he had bought while trying to keep him in my line of sight.

'Don't stray off, Ggio!' I barked and stopped to prevent the drink from spilling. 'Hyperactive idiot. I told him not to have too much cotton candy!'

'You should stop him when he's had enough,' Ulquiorra pointed out as he came up to me.

'Yeah, but I highly doubt he'll listen to me,' I muttered and gave him an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry you've got to foot the bill. I'll pay you back I swear-!'

'No need,' he cut in, smiling. 'It's my pleasure.'

The way he purred 'pleasure' made me blush to my toes and I decided it was best to look at the food in my hand than his face in case I'd blush further.

_[Flower Rock by FT Island]_

'Let's go join, Ggio,' I muttered. 'Don't wanna leave him alone.'

As soon as I took a step forward, my foot caught something and I was sent toppling, the food flying out of my hands as I stretched them out to at least cushion my fall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone grabbed my hand, spun me around and suspended me above the ground by supporting my back and between my shoulder blades. I gasped as I stared deeply into dark bottle green irises that seemed to be laughing at me. And that didn't help lessen the red spreading like rapid fire across my face.

I don't know how long we were like that but soon, we noticed how everyone was staring at the position we were in which looked very…intense.

'You should be more careful,' he murmured in my ear, his lips barely brushing my ear. I shivered at the sultry tone. I felt hot all over suddenly.

'Ummm, you can…let go of me now,' I said uneasily. He smirked.

'What if I don't want to?' he teased and even went as far as to flick a tongue at the outer shell of my ear. I stifled a gasp.

'Not…in…public!' I hissed and gripped his jacket to indicate how serious I was. He sighed and put me back on my feet. I tug my shirt down. 'I hope we haven't lost Ggio!'

'Let him be on the ride for a moment,' Ulquiorra said suddenly. 'We know where he is. And besides, he probably wants more food to eat.'

He grabbed my head and flashed me smile as if hinting something. I raised an eyebrow. So it _was_ a date! I grinned back and let him take me wherever. Hey, who was I to argue?

* * *

_[What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake]_

'There's Orion's belt!' I exclaimed and pointed to the constellation through the open roof of the limousine.

'I beg to differ, it is the constellation of the dragon Draco,' Ulquiorra sniffed, using that 'superior than thou' tone of his. I rolled my eyes. That tone didn't piss me off. I just found it annoying that he felt he needed to use it so much. Plus it was cute.

'Pssh! Are you blind?' I scoffed and traced the stars with my finger. 'See that? How can that be a dragon? That's not a tail! It's the bloody belt!'

'It's the dragon.'

'Belt.'

'Dragon.'

'Belt!'

'Don't be silly.'

'It's a belt, you bat!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'Kiss me then.'

'Yes-! Wait, what?'

Without warning, he smashed his lips against mine, my head smacking against the tinted windows but I was too stunned by his sudden motion that I forgot to feel the pain. He continued to assault my mouth while his hands slithered down my torso to grab my waist so he could straddle it. Not long, I was intoxicated by the peppermint taste of his mouth and began to kiss him back. We made out like animals, groping and pulling and trying to literally meld with the other's body. We soon moved to the back of the limo, with him still on top of me and my arms now pinned above me as he ravaged my neck. I moaned and whined my need for him to touch me and my need to touch him back. He was torturing me with his devilish tongue. And I loved it.

He wanted me. I could feel his bulging arousal pressed against my thigh as he kissed me deeply. God knows if he had experience in sex but I didn't care. So what if this wasn't going to be the best sex I had ever had. At least, for once in my life, it was with someone that I loved.

And that's all it took to make it special.

He'd unzipped my pants now, literally yanking it to my knees. While he was doing so, he released my hands so I could place them on the sides of his face, arching my back in order to make contact with his body. The heat was insufferable and the desire to touch him unbearable. All we did was make out and were already feeling hot.

I slipped his jacket off and realized it was sleeveless. I moaned and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I ran my fingers over his muscled arms. For a 30 year old guy, he was _damn_ buff. Not that I was complaining. It just turned me on even more.

He kicked his jeans off, never breaking the kiss once like he was afraid of losing the moment. I wish I could tear his shirt off but I was so lost in his scent that I completely forgot everything around me. it was like I'd died and gone to heaven already.

Our erections rubbed against each other as he deliberately thrust upwards. I gasped, pulling away from his lips as stars clouded my vision. He chuckled.

'And I thought I was the inexperienced one,' he murmured and blew softly on my ear. I shivered and whined as I tugged on his shirt.

'Stop fucking teasing then and get it on with, Mr. Experienced,' I said breathlessly. I swear, even in sex, I couldn't stop spewing cocky remarks.

'So impatient. I thought love-making was a passionate moment,' he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he latched it on my neck, humming along the way.

'Then get to the passionate fucking moment,' I finally snapped, gripping his shoulders tightly as he now began to suck on my neck, definitely intent on leaving a mark. He trailed a wet trail from my neck to my lips. He licked my lower lip before kissing me tenderly.

He didn't reply but instead, offered me three fingers to coat in saliva. I complied, sucking hard and seductively as I watched him watch me with lust-filled eyes. I dared a wink as he removed his fingers from my mouth.

'Now who's teasing,' he moaned as he bent to kiss me again. 'You just had to have an addictive taste.'

'What can I say? I'm irresistible,' I gasped as he inserted a single finger into my tight hole. I grabbed the head of the seat I was lying on, clenching my teeth as my entrance twitched and adjusted to the intruding digit.

'I cannot argue about that.' In went the second finger and another gasp form my lips. This time I was trying to lift myself up but he pushed me back down with a chaste kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as I sank back into the seat, the cool leather sticking to my now sweaty back. But I suddenly leaped up again as his fingers scraped against a very tender and _sensitive _bundle of nerves inside me. My toes curled up in ecstasy and I threw my head back to let a guttural groan erupt from my lips. He understood.

I just remember flashes of what happened next. Fingers came out…my ankles were locked around his neck…he positioned himself…and then after that, I remember _everything_: the emotions, the touches, the senses and the goddamn sensation of it all!

He was slow, like he was afraid he would hurt me or he might mess up. I knew I had to coax him on so that we both could get pleasure out of the situation. His movements were languid and somewhat sloppy but soon, they became quick and accurate.

'Faster…harder…faster,' I constantly repeated under my breath and soon, I forgot to talk and just relied on my feelings alone. I literally forgot everything. Just when I began to think about what was going on or even what happened in the hospital today. All I had to do was look up and see his face and all thoughts just vanished as his intense jade eyes just drowned me in their desires. I could tell he wanted to do so much more to me at that moment but he didn't want to push it.

It wasn't like the looks I'd see when other guys would be fucking me. That look that said, 'You better be worth the amount I paid you.' It was more of a, 'I'd do it with you again and again and not care if it's bad just as long as it's you.' I was learning to love that look. Just like I loved everything else about him.

The coil that had been curling up in my stomach from the beginning was getting tighter and I knew I was reaching my climax. I moaned low and long. He understood and picked up the pace. He was hitting that sweet spot so hard and fast without a pause that my moans were transforming into cries of pleasure.

'Ulqi…orraaa…' I rasped, clawing at his shirt, no longer able to stand the brash attire in the way of our love-making. He complied and tore it off, never stopping his thrusts. My legs dropped to either side of his body, spreading myself even wider so that he'd hurry up and get us to our climax fast.

I don't know how many times he shoved his hard member into me but finally, when he struck my prostrate, my sight went white and I threw my head back to scream his name to the heavens (literally) as I spilled all over his stomach. At the same time he shuddered as he cummed inside me.

We just stayed there for a while, catching out breath and coming down from our high. He rocked his body while still inside me and I hissed. He was still hitting my prostrate and if he kept it up, I was going to get hard again.

'Don't do that,' I whined, unable to control the tone of my voice as he pulled out of me. I draped my forearm across my eyes and sighed. 'That was _epic_. Trust me I've never had sex like that ever. You might have been fucking with my head when you said you've never done anything physical. I swear I wouldn't mind doing it again if I wasn't so-!'

'I love you.'

I blinked in surprise, leaning forward suddenly while propping myself up on my elbows to stare at him. He leaned back, still inbetween my legs, his arms stretched out behind him as he smiled languidly at me.

'Wh-what did you say?' I stammered, my ears tingling and I knew they were red but there was nothing I could do to stop that.

'Honestly, are you deaf?' he said simply and cocked his head to one side. 'I said I love you. I loved you the minute I saw you. I knew it was fate that we met, fate that I was supposed to be your protector and sole person you could depend on. I wanted to be your savior. But most importantly, I wanted to be your lover. Not your friend, not your client. You're-!'

I silenced him with a kiss, one hand on the side of his face. His eyes widened but then closed as he got lost in the kiss like I did. I could feel his erection becoming hard again.

He loved me. Oh God, he loved _me_! Was I dreaming? I think the lips against mine would beg to differ. I needed to tell him how I felt. I had to! It was like _necessary_ yo!

He pushed me back against the leather seats, breathing hard and his eyes lidded in lust as he tightened his grip on my upper biceps.

Okay, I guess my declaration could wait. We had all the time in the world now. I mean, we could probably even escape that idiotic bastard he worked for! I mean, the possibilities were endless! Screw what that woman or Mistress or whatever she said! She must be one pathetic fortuneteller 'cause no way could this be the danger I should he wary of! I mean, if love was dangerous then my middle name was Reckless and Proud! Then again, my parents woulda been stupid for naming me that. But it was better than my original middle name! And like fuck I'm going to write it here! Can you imagine how trashed my reputation would get if my middle name got out? Okay rambling again…

Damn was I wrong about everything right now. From that woman being a pathetic fortuneteller to love not being dangerous to my middle name being what it was. Firstly, my okachan lied what my middle name was. The other one was worse, much worse, trust me, she told me. Secondly, love was fucking dangerous, especially when you were involved with the Sousuke household. It could mess you up for _life_. And thirdly, that woman couldn't have been more right.

This was the calm before the storm. And it was going to be one hell of a fucked up storm.

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY!**

**BUT I hope it made up for the long wait! I was having so much fun writing it I forgot how long I was making it XD I'm reaching the climax of the story now so stay tuned! And please leave comments! **

**myLITTLEnekoSHIRO^^**


	19. Rule no 19

**Rule no. 19: Stick to your district.**

'Why are you humming?' Ggio queried suddenly as he propped his elbows on the kitchen counter and watched me prepare breakfast.

'Why can't I hum?' I retorted and handed him a plate of tamagoyaki. 'Eat up. We need to get to the hospital in a bit to visit okachan.'

'You've been smiling a lot too,' my detective of an ototosan continued suspiciously as he munched on his breakfast.

'Is that so wrong?'

'For you yes. What's been going on with you, niisan?'

'Nothing!'

'Liar.'

'Hey! I don't have to answer to you! And since when were you so interested in my personal affairs!'

'Since last night! I've never seen you look so happy! And it's…kinda nice. You haven't smiled like that in a while…'

'Oh…'

Ulquiorra and I had dropped Ggio off at the hospital after the amusement park, saying I needed to do 'stuff' before we went home. He didn't need to know what we did last night. I mean, the guy is still a kid! He didn't need to learn about this stuff yet! But he'd noticed how happy I'd gotten after I came back with Ulquiorra last night. What else had he noticed different about me? I glanced at Ggio from the corner of my eye. He was staring hard at me.

'What?' I whined. God, why was I acting so paranoid?

'Niisan, are you gay?' he asked quietly. My hand slipped from the table and I temporarily slipped from his view to come back blushing as red as a ripe tomato.

'Ahem!' I coughed. 'Of course I'm _happy_, Ggio! I've been smiling and laughing a lot and-!'

'No,' Ggio said calmly as he sipped from his glass of water. 'I mean gay as in you like men. Are you gay, niisan?'

'Ummm,' I stuttered, trying to seem casual but failing epically. 'Wh-what makes you say that, Ggio? I'm not gay! I've never been gay and I never will be gay! I can't believe you think I'm gay! Do I look gay to you?'

'Not before but the fact that you just said it five times to convince me you're not I think you are,' Ggio explained. 'That and the fact that you went off with that Ulquiorra character and came back looking quite flushed.'

He raised an eyebrow at me. I buried my face in my hands for fear it might betray me again. Oh God, curse my ototosan for being so observant! Why couldn't he be into cars and girls like normal boys his age? Or manga comics? Why did he have to notice _that_ stupid little insignificant detail about me?

'So do you like him?' Ggio continued like nothing had happened.

'You could say that,' I mumbled between my fingers and tapped the counter impatiently with a finger, waiting for any other ridiculous questions. I should've just made a run for it.

'Uh-huh. So have you guys done it yet?'

'Done what?'

'Had sex.'

I removed my fingers to stare at him in disbelief. This was my ototosan? How the hell did he know so much about this stuff? I mean, _**I **_hadn't even told him about love let alone sex! Wait, did he even know how guys did _it_?

I guess I was blushing again because he said, 'So you have! Well I guess you don't _just_ like him, do you?'

'Sex has got nothing to do with being in love with someone!' I blurted out before I could stop myself.

'Of course it does!' Ggio said matter-of-factly. 'Okay, so prostitutes probably do it for cash but other regular, _normal_ people wouldn't have sex with someone just like that! It's kind of like an intimate bond, isn't it? It forms the minute you two agree to sleep with each other. So in all actuality, it's a declaration that you love the other person.'

I stared at my ototsan in wonder and admiration. C'mon, the guy was younger than me yet he was spouting wisdom beyond his years and probably mine!

He was right of course. I _do_ love Ulquiorra, no doubt about that. And above all, he told me that he loved me.

It was my turn now. I needed to tell him that I loved him just as much.

'So have you told him that you love him yet?' Ggio asked as he carried his empty plate to the sink. I hadn't even noticed that he'd moved.

'Huh? Oh, not yet! But I'm going to. After I drop you off at the hospital.'

'Cool. Just don't stall anymore. Love doesn't grow on trees you know. But I do think prostitutes are sexy. I mean, they gotta be with what they do. Wouldn't mind meeting one one day.'

'Yeaahhhh. We'll see. Umm, Ggio? How the hell did you find out about this stuff?'

'Oh!' he grinned at me and winked. 'Manga comics.'

Oh, the irony…

* * *

It wasn't stupid to go visit Ulquiorra early in the morning. Well, it was mostly 'cause I couldn't wait to see him again and tell how I felt about him. It's not everyday you fall in love with someone and they love you back!

But with all the love and gunk going through my head, I didn't expect to hear yelling echoing in the mansion when I stepped in. And it wasn't just anyone yelling. It was Ichigo. I could recognize his voice anywhere.

'Quite romantic, isn't he?' I heard someone chuckle nearby. I swiveled to my right to see Shirosaki leaning on the door and I realized he had been the one to open it.

'What do you mean?' I asked quickly, partly because I wanted the answer fast as to why my best mate was yelling himself hoarse this early in the morning and also because I didn't particularly enjoy conversing with the albino freak. His gaze creeped me out.

He laughed maniacally.

'Why, he's yelling at his precious sugarplum!' he purred and batted his eyelashes innocently. I gritted my teeth.

'Something tells me that you're involved,' I hissed. His grin widened.

'Who me? Never! Obasan made me _promise_ not to mess with her! But…he didn't say who I _couldn't _mess with!'

Something about his tone gave me a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach. And sticking around with him wasn't making it any better. I rushed down the hall, Shiro's haunting laugh following me all the way.

Oh God, what the hell had he _done_? I winced as I heard something delicate and expensive smash in Ichigo's room when I approached it.

'How _could_ you, Inoue?' Ichigo howled and I saw though a crack that he was standing next to his dressing table, clutching a bottle of cologne tightly in one hand. His brown eyes were gleaming with hate and anguish, his mouth twisted in a snarl and his entire face scarlet. It was not a pretty sight. It was damn terrifying.

'Ichigo! I-I didn't do anything! I just…Uryu…' came a squeaky voice from the corner.

'LIES!' Ichigo roared and flung the cologne bottle against a wall, shattering it into tiny and deadly little pieces. In the corner, I saw the auburn headed girl, cowering in fright but her eyes pleading for forgiveness. It was pitiful, like right out of a soap opera. Except I knew it was real.

'You secretly liked the fact that he gave you attention! You liked him fawning over you when I wasn't looking! Admit it, Inoue! You enjoyed watching me burn while you were with him!' Ichigo continued in his ranting. I should interfere but I was frozen. I had never seen Ichigo this angry before. 'And you're not even denying it. Pathetic…'

How could she when she was literally crying her eyes out?

'Ich-Ichigo, it's not like that!' she sobbed.

'Get out,' he finally whispered and pointed to the door. 'Get out right now. The wedding is off. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't care what my obasan says. Just…get the hell out of my face.'

'Ichigo…'

'JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'

With a final cry of sorrow, the girl covered her face with her hands and ran out of the room, brushing past me like I was invisible. Personally, I was glad. I didn't know how to handle weeping chicks. Then again, I didn't know how to handle weeping guys either. And I could tell Ichigo was trying to be a man about everything but he couldn't hide those angry tears streaming down his face when I walked in.

'Oh, Grimmjow, hi,' he said thickly and hastily tried to wipe any stray tears on his face. His eyes were puffy and his face was still shaded red. 'I hope you didn't hear any of that. The wedding's off by the way so you don't have to worry about me stuffing you into a suit again! Isn't that great?'

'Yeah, terrific, superb, thanks a lot, Ichigo,' I said sarcastically and walked up to him, my eyes making him flinch under their gaze. Good. What the hell possessed him to yell at her like that I'd like to know!

'What the hell possessed you to yell at her like that?' I practically yelled in his face.

'I don't want to talk about it, Grimmjow,' he muttered and tried to look away but I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

'You are going to tell me what happened RIGHT NOW, Ichigo,' I said dangerously. He growled.

'You want to know what happened!' he said in frustration and pushed me away. 'I'll tell you what happened! I decided to tell her that I loved her last night so I went up to her manor and you know what I find? I find Uryu, literally on top of her, on her bloody _sofa_, _kissing_ her!'

What the fuck?

'When she saw me she pushed him off and started stuttering like a godforsaken parrot about how Uryu had barged in half drunk and tried to get it on with her! Well excuse me for not believing you but he _was_ on top of you ready to jump down your shirt! Uryu has never gotten drunk and he never will get drunk!'

Never got drunk? Holy shit. It hit me.

'Shirosaki,' I thought angrily and curled my hands into fists. That bloody bastard. He fucking messed around with Uryu and drugged him. And because of that, he fucked up Ichigo big time. He'd gone too far this time. No, _Aizen_ had gone too far this time. Bastard. Fucking hell cock sucking _bastard_.

'Listen, Ichigo,' I said soothingly, seeing he was working himself up into hysteria. I needed to calm him down before I took care of Shirosaki and his bastard of an obasan. 'Forget about Uryu, ok? He's a bastard and he's not worth.'

'Inoue, Grimmjow,' he suddenly whined and buried his face in the palms of his hand. 'Fucking hell, Grimmjow, I _love_ her. Now I don't know anymore. Can I still love her after what she's _done_?'

'Ichigo! You can't blame her for what happened!' I argued. 'What's she ever done to deserve this from you? I mean, she could've gotten with Uryu _anytime_ but she didn't! Because she cares about you! And dude, you've been with _plenty _of girls and you blow up on her over Uryu? He's not worth your anger! And you need to start understanding that you mean the world to Inoue! She'd never want to hurt you! You know?'

He stared at me in wonder with his mouth open. Then, out of nowhere, he launched himself at me, pressing his lips fiercely against mine and twining his arms around my neck. I yelped into his mouth and moved my hands away from him like he was on fire. I stumbled backwards and my feet caught in the carpeting, making me topple to the floor with Ichigo still on top of me.

We both cried out in pain but I took the opening to crawl away from him and pull myself up with the help of his bed. I stared at him like he was crazy as he rubbed his injured elbows.

'That was not how I pictured it would go,' he grumbled and ruffled his hair. I finally snapped out of it.

'What the hell was that for?' I shrieked and used the bed as a barrier between us.

'What?'

'You…you kissed me! What was that for!'

'Grimmjow, for the longest time, I thought that maybe I did love Inoue and that you wanted to help me be with her!' Ichigo explained passionately.

Oh no. I could see where this was going already. I noticed how he was inching around the bed to me. I slowly inched away towards the door.

'You were always there for me, helping me, guiding me! You never left my side and I'm grateful for that! But I felt there was something there that I was missing! Like there was a wool over my eyes blinding me!'

'You weren't blind, Ichigo, just misguided! And that's what I was there for! As a _friend_ to help you and guide you!' I said hastily and rushed for the door but he immediately blocked my path, his eyes boring into mine. I noticed how dark they were with emotion. I gulped. Not a good sign.

'No, Grimmjow, that wasn't it,' he said slowly and warmly. He took a step forward and I took a step back. I wasn't scared of Ichigo. Nope. Not at all. I was scared of the situation and how it was transforming Ichigo. 'There was something else behind it. Something deeper and more intense. I felt it when you tried to teach me how to dance and I felt it again when we were at the prom. When we'd dance together, hang out and touch each other, I knew there was something _more _behind our bond. And then I realized it. Just now.'

'How?' I couldn't help asking. 'What the hell did I do that's making you act like this?'

'You cared so much about me,' he murmured softly and reached out a hand to stroke my cheek. I jumped back in alarm. 'Nobody's ever cared that much and tried to do everything in their power to make me happy. So I thought, what if I didn't love Inoue? What if-!'

'Don't say it, Ichigo!'

'-I love you instead, Grimmjow?'

Fuck.

'No, you don't, Ichigo,' I snapped and shuffled to my right but he moved into my way again.

'Yes, I do, Grimmjow,' he said firmly and reached out for me but I hopped back.

'Ichigo!' I cried out exasperatedly. 'We're _friends_! Amigos! Bros for life! You can't love _me_! That's like incest man!'

'The best love is always the forbidden one,' he said calmly and moved towards me again. I was getting sick of this. It was like a cat and mouse game. And of all people, with _Ichigo_! How the hell did I get myself into this?

'Ichigo, are you even listening to yourself?' I screeched as I finally backed into the dresser. I was cornered.

'Ssh, Grimmjow, for once, I just want to live for the moment and enjoy life. Like you do,' he whispered softly and placed a hand on either side of the dresser, trapping me.

If he only knew…

'Ichigo, I love you. But as my _brother_! So will you _please_ back off!'

He obliged and I realized that I was holding my breath. Once I calmed down and I looked him dead in the eye and put on a serious tone.

'Ichigo, I don't know what's possessed you right now,' I began. 'But you gotta get this through your head: I. Am. Your. Brother. You. Are. My. Best. Friend. You. Don't. Like. Me. Like _that_. We. Can't. Happen. Got it?'

'Grimmjow, why are you trying to change my mind when it's already made up?' Ichigo queried and tilted his head to one side. 'I love you. Is that so hard to understand?'

'No! I mean yes! I mean, no it's not hard to understand but yes I- arghh! You're making this difficult!' I groaned and hid my face in one hand. 'Ichigo, this love you feel? Yeah, it's not for me! It's for Peanut-I mean, Inoue! Get that through your head already! I beg of you!'

'Why? Why are you upset about my declaration of love for you? Are you straight? Are you humiliated? Is that it? Are you embarrassed that I love you?'

'No way! I-I guess I'm flattered but Jesus, Ichigo, I'm your best mate! I thought this only happened in movies or something stupid like that!'

'Oh. So my love is stupid?'

Okay, this was getting nowhere. Ichigo was either going to get mad or upset again and both were _not good_.

'No! No! I'm gay! Not gay as in happy la la happy but like I like banging men and shit!' Why did I need to clarify what kind of gay I was? Oh God this problem was screwing with my brain! Stupid love! 'Look, Ichigo, my point is, there's someone else that I have feelings for and I just don't want you to get hurt!'

'Oh! There's someone else?' His voice suddenly got cold and deadly. He crossed his arms and stared icily at me.

'Who is he?' he asked plainly.

Uh oh. I didn't think it would be wise to tell him I had the hots for his chauffeur.

'It's…no one you know. A friend at school.'

'Oh, so you could get with your _school_ friend but you won't get with _me_?'

Okay, shit, this was just getting worse and worse. Where's that stupid black hole when you need it? What the hell is it doing in space when desperate people like me wish to disappear!

'Who is he? Seriously. Give me a name. I won't stalk him. I just want a name.'

'Shut up! Ichigo, just drop it! It's not anyone you know, okay? You just forget about him and concentrate on getting Pea-I mean, Inoue back! Okay, _buddy_?'

I tapped his shoulder playfully. He suddenly grabbed my hand, making me jump. He stared lustfully at me again, tightening his grip on my hand.

'Well will you understand that it's not so easy to just give up on the one thing you want most?' he murmured softly. My eyes suddenly widened that tone struck a very unpleasant familiar cord in my brain.

'Get away from me!' I yelled and wrenched my hand away, pushing past him, out his door and out of his house.

I ran like hell, not wanting to look back, even forgetting why I went there in the first place. Forget that. I didn't even know if I wanted to go back. I finally stopped running, my chest heaving and my breathing uneven. My heart was pounding in my ears and my hands were clenched into fists. And I was shaking. Shaking like crazy. It wasn't what Ichigo said that made me act so rashly like that.

It was because for a split second, he sounded just like Aizen Sousuke.

**Well I guess this chapter is short compared to the others but this was just something short and maybe not so sweet but perhaps introducing another twist to the story! I hope you're still enjoying it because there is plenty more action to come!**

**Love,**

**myLITTLEnekoSHIRO^^**


	20. Rule no 20

**ok now this hapter would've been up TWO WEEKS AGO if it wasnt for thay bloody message error thingy going around on fanfiction -_-'**

**luckily, i came across a way to get around it on someone's story i forgot who but i want to send out a big THANK YOU to them^^**

**anyways FINALLY here's chapter 20 *flashes toothy grin and tilts head to one side like a toothpaste ad***

**sparkles...**

**Rule no. 20: The customer is always right.**

You know what's the best thing about jumping castles? Okay I just gave it away. Yeah you can JUMP on 'em. And they don't break. And you don't get hurt. And you don't have to be a certain age to enjoy them. Yup, jumping castles are a timeless wonder of joy.

But you know what's the WORST thing about jumping castles? When they deflate. And it's usually 'cause some idiotic fucktard thought it was smart to wear high heels and burst someone's fun. Trust me. I know said one-eyed idiot really well. He got us kicked out of the school carnival for that reason. How did I get involved? That bastard Kenpachi saw me standing nearby and said I was in cahoots with Nnoitra. And why the hell was Nnoitra wearing high heels? Don't ask. I'd rather not try to understand his demented brain.

I remember how Ichigo and I loved jumping castles. We'd only go to birthdays that had 'em. And we'd spend the entire birthday hopping around in it, trying to chase each other and playing cowboy robots in space with laser guns.

Ichigo always got depressed when they deflated the castle. To cheer him up, I'd always throw my arm around his neck and say, 'Hey, it's not like they can keep it down forever! Just watch, Ichi, it'll be up and ready for bouncing in no time!'

And he'd smile.

I'd always been there for him. And yesterday, I'd abandoned him just 'cause I got scared. Okay, I didn't get _scared_. It just freaked me out that he sounded _so_ much like that bastard Aizen. It was beyond creepy. Like it wasn't just the words but his tone and his facial expression. It resembled Aizen like spot on and that was just…

I didn't like to remember that Ichigo was related to that psycho. Because Ichigo was _nothing_ like him. It was why I could tolerate being in that house. I knew I was not alone. And now, after seeing Ichigo like that, I didn't know if it was going to be easy to face him again.

But I had to. I got to. I needed to set things right. I needed to clear things up between him and me. And Ulquiorra. I had to tell Ulquiorra that I loved him. Otherwise I'd go CRAZY. Plus it was Ichigo's birthday. So no shit I had to go!

So that's where I was, standing outside his mansion door, wondering whether I should go in right now or not. Or maybe I should wait. I mean, it would look pretty bad if I walked in without a present. Oh God, I was stalling. Okay, deep breath. Now or never.

Tousen, the butler, led me to one of the private chambers. The way seemed kinda familiar and when I stepped in, I realized it was where I first got raped by that fucking bastard. The armchair, the rug, the numerous staring hunting trophies that never failed to creep me out. Fuck, why was I brought here?

'The director will see you shortly,' Tousen announced before he closed the door behind and before I could react to what he just said.

Wait, _Aizen _wanted to see me? This was _not_ good.

He didn't show up right away though. So I was left with my thoughts for a while.

I tried to come up with a foolproof way of telling Ichigo that I wasn't interested in him but his chauffeur. Hey, the guy had the right to know the truth! And he was my best friend. If I couldn't tell him, who else could I tell? (Stark already knew so pointless telling him)

Maybe I should start with a 'Once upon a time' thing. Or maybe a 'When a daddy bear and another daddy bear love each other very much and he is the driver of his best friend bear who loves-' okay, so I'm making it more complicated than it was! So sue me! I can't come up with any other method to break that easily to Ichigo without hurting him on his birthday!

'This isn't fucking easy!' I cried out angrily and slammed a fist against the wall. The mounted heads shudder in their place, as if shaking their heads in agreement with me.

'I am fortunate,' drawled that sleazy voice behind me. I flinched and turned around to see the owner of those freaky heads shut the door. 'It took me ten years to create this infamous collection.'

I shivered. The way he talked about it was like he had accomplished something great when really all he'd done was chop off animal's head for decoration. Sick.

'You saved me the trouble of calling you myself,' the bastard continued as he walked towards me.

'I came for Ichigo,' I sneered. I was in no mood to be pleasant to this jackass.

'How ironic of you to mention him.' He smiled sinisterly. 'I meant to talk to you about my nephew.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'What about Ichigo?' I asked sharply. 'Is something wrong? Is he hurt? What the hell did you do this time?'

He laughed lightly. Okay, either that was a bad thing or a _really_ bad thing.

'Now why would you think I would want to _hurt_ my own flesh and blood?' he inquired and folded his arms across his chest.

'Oh, I don't know,' I drilled sarcastically. 'You killed his otosan, you wanted his own cousin to seduce his fiancée and oh yeah, you got his fiancée to cheat on him instead!'

'My, my, what accusations!' he marveled. 'But see, the last bit is a bit misleading. I never had his fiancée cheat on him. Inoue was merely…a _victim_ to Uryu's bout of unnecessary drinking.'

'Uryu _doesn't _drink,' I snarled.

'We all give in to our animal instincts at times,' he said with a serene smile and glanced at his collection of dead trophies. I was too angry to reply to that fucked up comment but what he said next left me not only speechless but shocked out of my mind. 'How is your okachan? Is she well?'

My mouth hung open in surprise. Why was he so concerned about my okachan?

'Uh…erm…she's…good,' I stuttered.

'Good' was an understatement. She was better than she had been in years. I just visited her this morning and practically did a happy dance in the middle of the hallway when Doctor Unohana informed me that okachan had fully recovered from her illness. They just ran a test and found no traces of the disease. She should rest for the night at the hospital but she could come home by tomorrow if she liked. I even went to talk to her and she was so animated and happy I couldn't help but think this was exactly how she was when I was small. Things were finally starting to look up. Until I got here and found that bastard just waiting for me like a psycho stalker. I was getting a sinking feeling of why he was asking about my okachan. He had something up his sleeve, I just knew it!

'Recovered I hope?' he asked in feigned innocence.

'Y-yeah. Listen, I don't have time for this! Either spit out what you gotta say or I leave! Ichigo and I need to talk!' I said impatiently. Really, he was getting on my fucking nerves with his chilling attitude.

'I'm afraid Ichigo might not want to see you,' Aizen sighed and shook his head as if in sorrow.

'Well, I'm sure Ichigo could tell me that himself when I see him,' I growled and stepped to my left to get past him. I wasn't buying what he said. No way would Ichigo say something like that to me after telling me he had feelings for me.

'My nephew is quite upset with you so I am just trying to protect him, Grimmjow,' Aizen said smoothly and stepped in my path. My eyes widened and then narrowed.

'Why the hell would Ichigo be upset with _me_?' I sneered, crossing my arms. 'I didn't do nothing to him. Can't say the same for you though.'

'Well, at least I didn't break his heart.'

I froze.

'What the hell are you talking about?' I said slowly, my heart beating fast.

'I don't know if you are aware of this, Grimmjow, but Ichigo tends to take me as his otosan,' Aizen said smugly. 'So when he confided in me that he had developed feelings for you, I was surprised that you hadn't told him about your love affair.'

'I did tell him,' I snapped. I didn't like where this was going. It was like I was being sucked into a void with each sentence. 'I told him I liked someone else. I didn't break his heart, you jackass, I told him the truth myself so that he wouldn't get hurt.'

'Well, you didn't seem to have told him the whole truth, kitten,' he said suddenly and I flinched. He was using his disgusting pet name for me. All of a sudden, I realized that I was doomed the minute I stepped into that room.

'He was quite crest-fallen when he found out about Ulquiorra, kitten,' Aizen pointed out. 'I assumed you two were close friends who shared everything! I never thought you would withhold such information from him!'

I was too stunned to say anything. I couldn't even think of a suitable curse to throw at him. There probably wasn't a swear word good enough to describe how despicable and diabolical he was. My entire body was shaking as I absorbed the fact that he knew. For how long I don't know but he fucking knew about me and Ulquiorra. And right then, my heart was thumping like crazy with fear.

'How did you find out?' I murmured, my eyes trained on his white, white shoes. I wrinkled my nose. How could this guy, whose conscience was filthier than a sewage rat, wear something so pure and clean?

'I suppose Ulquiorra forgot about the recorders in the limousine,' Aizen said in mock thought as he ran a hand through his hair before closing the distance between us. He grabbed my chin firmly and forced me to look at him.

'You,' he hissed, his voice now low and menacing. 'Are a filthy little whore, aren't you? I provided you with an income for your services, I allowed you to continue to be friends with my nephew, I even delayed my plans for you. And how do you repay me? You try to corrupt my right hand man in hopes of turning him against me and overthrowing me. That was your plan, wasn't it? Wasn't it, you slut?'

I blinked furiously to hold back tears. No way was I going to cry. No way. But everything he was saying, no matter how much I tried to convince myself was bullshit, had an ounce of truth in them. He _did_ help my okachan recover. He _did_ let me continue to see Ichigo even though he could've easily told him what I was. And he _did _stop Shiro from seducing Inoue. And God, I _was_ planning on just playing around with Ulquiorra. But that was partially a lie too. I ended up falling for Ulquiorra and it had nothing to do with Aizen. I loved Ulquiorra. And that was one thought that was keeping me strong.

'You know nothing,' I said thickly and pulled away from his grip. 'You are a _sick, perverted_ guy who likes to screw around with people's emotions. There's only one reason why you told Ichigo and it was because you wanted to _hurt_ him. I didn't break his heart, you fucking jackass. _You _did.'

'Perhaps,' he said meditatively and smiled once more. 'But now he is a broken mess because of what _you've _done. I don't think he, or Ulquiorra, would want to see you ever again.'

That did it.

Without a thought I swung my fist forward to punch him. He moved out of that way but I quickly swung my other one and nailed him in the gut. I'd learnt from the last time I attacked him. I gotta be quick and fearless. And I needed to _hurt_ him _bad_.

'What,' I snarled and heaved another blow at him but he blocked it. 'Did you say to Ulquiorra?'

'Nothing that wasn't the truth,' the bastard said calmly, blocking my punches with ease. He stepped back nimbly and watched me seething with anger. 'You honestly need to start being more truthful with the ones you love, kitten. Otherwise you might hurt them beyond repair.'

'Don't ever call me that, you fucker!' I roared and lunged at him. He quickly intercepted my punch and dragged me towards him so he could smash his lips against mine. I let out a startled cry as he bit and licked and sucked my lips, jabbing his disgusting tongue into my mouth. I finally recovered from the surprise attack and pushed him away with all the force I had, breathing hard and glaring at him with all the hate I could muster. He was breathing hard too but more calmly and calculatingly. He slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'That was how, as you commoners put it, 'one for the road, baby',' he uttered breathlessly.

'You motherfucking son of a goddamn _whore_,' I swore at him just as the door opened.

'Ojisan, I wanted to ask-!' Ichigo started and saw us positioned like soldiers about to battle. He froze.

Well, that wasn't how I wanted him to see me again.

'Ichigo!' I said, slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to be around the bastard now. 'Ichigo, thank God! Listen, we need to talk! I-!'

I took a step towards him and he stepped back. I stared in surprise.

'Ichi, it's me!' I exclaimed. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, Grimmjow,' he said oddly, his voice cold and distant. 'I'm just wondering whether you still have the right to call me that.'

My jaw dropped but I quickly regained myself.

'Ichigo, this isn't funny! Seriously, I don't want us to have another fight!' I tried to explain but he rolled his eyes.

'Save it, Grimmjow, I know everything,' he said coldly. 'Funny how someone else had to tell me that instead of you. My own best friend. At least, I thought you were.'

'Ichigo, you gotta trust me I was going to tell you, okay?'

'Oh yeah? When? When you guys got married or something?'

'No! I-Look, Ichigo, stop- stop being like this! Don't you trust me?'

'I don't know anymore,' he said softly and I stopped babbling. I stood poker straight, inputting everything that he had just said. This was it. This was final. Whatever control Aizen had over him was stronger than anything I was going to say to him. And there was nothing I could do about it but let it happen.

'You should leave,' he muttered and stepped out of the way of the door to let me pass. I could literally sense Aizen smirking behind me.

'Fine,' I uttered in a deadpan voice and mechanically walked out and past him and when I did, he lowered his eyes to the ground as if it hurt to even look at me. That fucking hurt.

'There is no need to come here anymore, Grimmjow,' Aizen called out behind me. 'You are no longer needed.'

I gritted my teeth. To Ichigo it may have meant that I could no longer come to the mansion to see him but to Aizen and I, it meant he no longer required my services. He was done with me. And now that he had milked me for all I was worth, he had discarded me like a broken ragdoll.

Fuck. My. Life.

I suddenly looked up and stopped in my tracks. There was Ulquiorra walking down the hall, completely alone. My heart caught in my throat as I tried to call out to him. Everything that had just happened and made me want to commit suicide vanished from my head. I wanted nothing but to be with him at that moment.

'Ulquiorra!' I finally called out before he disappeared for good. He didn't respond. I wasn't walking anymore, I was running. 'Ulquiorra, wait up! Ulquio-!'

He had stopped and turned around but the look on his face stopped me dead in my tracks. It was such a condescending and loathsome look I thought I was going to burn on that spot from it. We stood like that for what seemed like forever until he spoke.

'Well?' he rasped and I winced. There was so much hate in that tone. 'What have you to say? Say it quickly. You are wasting my time.'

Then it hit me. Of course, _Aizen_ had said something to him. And whatever he'd said was working. I curled my hands into fists.

'What did he tell you?' I growled angrily. 'What _lies_ did he feed you?'

'I am not idiotic enough to believe everything my director feeds me,' Ulquiorra snapped in an equally furious tone. 'I _saw_ what you did.'

I blinked in surprise. Okay, what the hell did he mean by that?

'I didn't _do_ anything,' I said heatedly.

'Oh? Well, knowing you I suppose you don't count hurting Ichigo as something important.'

'Ugh! Look, Aizen is making a fool out of both of us! He knows about us and so he planned this all out-!'

He laughed harshly. I was losing my patience. Why the fuck wasn't he listening to me?

'Tell me,' he said in a bemused tone. I could see the crazy look in his eyes and it was quite creepy. 'How long were you planning on stringing me along, hm? How long were you going to play with me until you went for someone else?'

'Huh?'

'I suppose you were going to abandon Ichigo for me and once you were done with me, you would go for someone else. I am just curious as to who it would be next. Shirosaki maybe?'

'Ulquiorra what the hell are you saying?' I snapped. What he was saying was not only pissing off but so damn painful I could hardly breath. He was treating me like a…like a…

'Just like a prostitute to hop from one person to the next without a care for what they feel,' he mused and jammed his hands into his pockets. 'I always wondered why Ichigo was so fond of you. I thought it was sibling love or somewhat. But I suppose all it had to take was a kiss for me to know what it was really about, Grimmjow.'

Fuck, Aizen must've told him about the kiss. He didn't even have to threaten Ulquiorra that he knew what was going between us to hurt him. Just saying that I was with someone else was enough. And after he had confessed that he loved me. Shit, he must be _torn_.

'Ulquiorra I am _so_ sorry,' I pleaded, hoping that he would believe me. 'I didn't…I mean…Ichigo is…_was_ my…he and I we're…'

'Save it,' he echoed Ichigo and his hard jade eyes bore into mine with not hate but pain and betrayal. 'You've done enough damage to this household. So leave. I don't want to see you ever again.'

I felt like something had shattered inside me. I don't even know what got me to leave that mansion without collapsing and breaking out in tears. All I knew was that he was more reluctant for me to go than I was to leave. I knew. I could tell from his tone. He was in as much pain as I was but maybe more. After all, I did 'cheat' on him.

'Fuck,' I swore softly under my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I was surprised when I felt tears began to trail down my face. Guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. My jumping castle just got pricked by a smug-faced asshole in high heels. And I didn't know when it was gonna heal.


	21. Rule no 21

**Fair warning to you guys, I'm a sucker for slapstick comedy. So there might be hints of it here and there despite the fact that (in my opinion) this is a very intense chapter! :3 This is probably one of my longest chapters for a story yet! i hope you enjoy!**

**Rule no. 21: Don't stick to one customer all night**

'Blue, you should probably stop now…okay I _really_ think you should stop drinking now…Blue, if you keep this up I won't have any liqueur left…Blue? Blue?'

So sue me but I was ignoring Stark and just drowning out my sorrows in bottle after bottle of alcohol while listening to my heart rip to shreds while it was still inside my chest. In my opinion if I haven't thrown up yet than I wasn't overdoing it. But nooooo. According to Stark, 3 and half bottles of nothing but vodka, wine, beer and what not was waaaay too much. Pussy.

'Blue…'

He finally decided to be smart and grabbed the bottle just before it touched my lips. Despite the fact that my vision was getting _slightly_ hazy, I could still flinch at the smoldering look in his eyes. He wasn't angry at me. Okay, maybe a little but he was making sure to keep it to a minimum since I was 'fragile'. He was actually damned upset to see me like that. I never got that upset. Like _never_. Last time I was even a fraction that upset was when I found out okachan was sick. But at that time, I didn't have alcohol to escape my depression. So my drinking just added to the misery we both were feeling.

'Drinking isn't going to make it go away,' he said gently and tried to pry the bottle from my hands. I growled and twisted the bottle away from away while almost toppling off my seat.

'Care to bet on that?' I slurred. That was when Lillinette placed a tray with two empty glasses on the table. She gave me a glazed look.

'Niisan, you better do something about Mr. Wasted here before he cleans up your stock,' she drawled with a roll of her eyes. Then she saw the empty bottles before me. 'Or you'll be cleaning up something else which is _less_ pretty.'

'I'm working on it,' Stark said with a roll of his eyes and successfully snatched the bottle from my hand as I once again attempted to drink directly from it. I almost fell forward on my face and turned to glare at him.

'Alright listen up, Stark, I haven't exactly been having the best day of my life!' I snapped and pointed at him to emphasize my point.

'Uh, Blue? I'm over here,' Stark uttered as he took my finger, which was pointing at a broom, and turned me in my seat to face him. I blinked to get a bearing because seriously, my world was already spinning and when Stark turned my seat, I had to readjust my eyes to the surrounding!

'Yeah, like I was saying!' I continued, trying to regain the anger in my voice. 'First of all, Ichigo told me that he loved me! Then he told me that he hated me because he found out I was getting it on with his chauffeur and I _didn't tell him_! How the fuck was I going to tell him that without hurting him? Oh, and I didn't _have to_ tell him and you know why? Because Aizen fucking Sousuke told him that's why!'

'Blue, you've already told me that,' Stark said quietly but I ignored him. Lillinette coulda said something but she just climbed onto the bar counter and watched with interest as I continued to berate about my fucked up situation.

'And that's not the best part!' I snapped and banged a fist on the counter. 'That bastard no good son of a fucking bitch went and told Ulquiorra that Ichigo kissed me! Okay yeah Ichigo kissed me but it wasn't planned! I didn't plan it, he didn't plan it and for the love of God, I sure as hell didn't know that he was going to tell me that he loved me! And it wasn't like I enjoyed the kiss! I mean, it was sloppy and he kinda bit my lip but not that hard and he kinda angled it wrong so he sorta went like this-!'

'I don't need a physical explanation, Blue,' Stark said hastily as I leaned forward to 'show' him.

'I don't mind one,' Lillinette piped in with a wicked grin.

'You are _not_ kissing him,' Stark growled.

'Who said I wanted to see him kiss me?' Lillinette said slyly. Stark rolled his eyes.

'So now,' I said loudly, forgetting my need to explain the amateur kiss. 'Not only is Ichigo mad at me but so is Ulquiorra and the fucking bastard Aizen kicked me out of the house hence I'm not even allowed to come to Ichigo's birthday dinner which is tonight! But guess who is invited? Oh yeah my fucking otosan to seal the deal with Aizen and then walk out so that the Vizards can 'take care of things' which means no doubt there's gonna be a massacre tonight!'

With that I grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it on the floor. Both Stark and Lillinette winced. Nobody was laughing now. It wasn't funny the slightest. It was damn terrifying. My shredded heart beat painfully as I thought of what the Vizards might do tonight. And on Ichigo's birthday. That guy didn't deserve that. He'd gone through so much hurt and pain and he didn't deserve to (I almost choked up when I thought of that) _die_ on his fucking birthday. And it was all my fault. A fucking birthday present from me to him. God I sucked. I sucked so bad I mean Aizen looked kind. At least he wasn't going to hurt Ichigo like I was. And there was nothing I could do about it. I buried my face in my crossed arms which I laid on the bar counter, recalling that chilling conversation with my otosan just an hour or so ago.

'_Tonight's the night, Grimm m'boy,' my otosan exclaimed as he adjusted his tie in the second mirror in our shack. I just gritted my teeth in anger. I was still burning over what Ulquiorra had said to me and could barely concentrate on my otosan's words._

'_What?' I said distractedly._

'_THE night!' he said impatiently and gave me an irritated look. 'The night I shake hands with Aizen-sama on selling him a share of heroine when actually I've just sold him over to the Vizards. Thanks to your weaseling out that titbit from Aizen's little friend, the Vizards can now move in for the kill.'_

'_Yeah, whatever,' I mumbled and rolled my eyes as I moved towards my room. I might as well sleep in since my life was meaningless then._

'_You might wanna stay up,' he drawled and grinned widely at me. 'There's gonna be fireworks tonight.'_

_I froze with my hand on the door handle._

'_What do you mean?' I rasped, not wanting to believe the image forming in my head._

'_What you think they're going to let him go scot-free? No way, Grimm, they are going to blow the place sky high and make sure nothing's left of the poor sucker,' he cackled as he cracked the front door open to leave._

'_They're going to BLOW the place up?' I stuttered and turned around to stare at him._

'_Not until I give the signal which I ain't gonna give until I'm a good twenty feet away,' he said with a shrug. 'Plus I don't think I would want to say the code phrase, 'Fuck this shit' out loud in the dining room. That would be just damn rude.'_

_He grinned at me. I was too stunned to stay anything. The only thing swimming through my head was Ichigo and his obasan and fucking hell, Hinamori…_

'_We'll celebrate when I get back, Grimm, and in style,' he said with a wink and slammed the door shut behind him. I didn't know what he meant by that. I don't think I wanted to. I just needed a fucking drink and a big one…_

'This is all my fault,' I murmured and slowly looked up at Stark with a helpless and drunk expression. 'If I hadn't volunteered to help my otosan-no wait, if I hadn't tried to save Apache none of this would be happening right now. Ichigo would be safe. Safe and ready to be married happily to Peanut. I'm just a fucking idiot going about messing everybody's life just because mine isn't perfect. I'm a fucking leech, a sponge, a fucked up, no good, drunk, good for nothing, son of a-!'

_SMACK!_

My head swiveled to the side, my cheek smarting with pain and my eyes wide in shock. Not because of the fact that somebody just landed a good whack on my face with their fist but the fact that of all people, it was _Stark_. Stark never _ever_ raised his fist against _anyone_. He was the most non-violent guy on the face of this earth. He refused to fight for _any_ reason. He- okay so you get the idea of why I was so damn shocked so I'll just continue with the story.

Lillinette whistled.

'Damn, niisan, about time!' she marveled. 'If you hadn't I know I would have and I would have been less gentle!'

_Gentle_! For a guy who never fought that fucking hurt!

'It was damn necessary,' Stark said calmly and wrung his hand. 'If I didn't he would be crying again and I couldn't have him messing up my bar.'

'You're too kind, Stark,' I muttered, some of my drunkenness wearing off.

'Damn right I am,' Stark growled. 'Now you listen up and you listen up good, Blue, and don't you interrupt me until I'm finished. I have told you time and time again that something is going to happen to you that'll change your life forever. Am I right?'

'Yeah but-!'

'Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me? And if you hadn't saved Apache, do you think you could've met Ulquiorra ever?'

'Well no but-!'

'No I don't think so! And if that hadn't happened do you think you could've met Ichigo again?'

'Uhhh no but-!'

'Not in a million years! And if your otosan hadn't asked you to steal things from that bastard Aizen do you think you and Ichigo would have ever become friends again?'

'Maybe but-!'

'Never, Blue! You hear me? So if bad things don't happen first, how the hell can the good come? If all these terrible things hadn't happened to you, do you think you would've been able to finally find the man of your dreams? I don't think so! And now you're going to let all of that slip away just because some prick gets a kick out of other people's misery?'

'No way but, Stark-!'

'Let me finish! So you know what you got's to do, Blue! You got's to go up to that mansion, tell Ulquiorra that you love him, win back Ichigo and save his family and while you're at it, rip out Aizen's balls and stuff them down your otosan's throat!'

'Stark!'

'WHAT?'

Before I could get a single word out, I suddenly leaned over the bar counter and threw out all the contents of my stomach right next to where Stark was standing. He jumped a foot away while Lillinette cackled with mirth. Once I had finished throwing up, I shakily got back on my seat and wiped my mouth against the sleeve of my white long-sleeved flannel shirt which was a tad too big for me.

'That…'I slurred and gripped the counter to prevent myself from crashing to the floor. I swear I thought that Stark should get rid of the stars I could see floating around his head. They didn't suit him.

'You might wanna freshen up before you declare your undying love to your soul mate,' Lillinette giggled. 'I don't think he'd wanna kiss you with _that _lingering on your breath.'

* * *

I told Stark to stay behind. I didn't want him tagging along and getting involved. He already knew too much and being physically involved might just cost me another loved one.

T he Sousuke mansion had always looked daunting and menacing both afar and up close. It sometimes reminded me of that creepy white palace that bastard had for a screensaver on his computer. It gave off the feeling of isolation and just plain creepiness. I don't know how I managed to overlook that and go in. But right now the question was how the hell was I going to get in this time?

I'd usually get in 'cuz either I used the intercom and said I was here for Ichigo or I was in the limousine with Ulquiorra which was like a VIP ticket since he didn't even have to use the intercom. But what was I going to do now? Aizen had probably told the staff not to let me in and everyone probably knew about my affair with Ichigo (I flinched) while I toyed with Ulquiorra. I guess the only way would be to call him. I gulped. If he even bothered to answer.

I had tried to call him at the bar, hoping I could just confront him there but when he wouldn't pick up after the umpteenth call (he even rejected a few!) Stark suggested it was best I went to the mansion and told him face to face. That was what I had been afraid of. I didn't think I could face him again after what he said to me. I may come off as a tough guy but it still hurts when people accuse you of doing stupid not to mention horrible things, especially to your loved ones. You come off as heartless which I _know_ I'm not. But here I was, calling him yet again and yet again he was rejecting them. I was actually losing my cool now. If he didn't answer right now, I was going to do something utterly stupid and reckless. Hey, if it would get his attention I don't fucking care.

_Fine! Don't answer! I'm just going to ring up on the intercom and going to fuck things up so bad out here that the whole mansion's gonna come outside to watch! Maybe then you'll bother talking to me! _I typed furiously on the Blackberry before shoving it in my pocket so I could reach out to punch the intercom button.

'What?' snapped an icy voice before I could even press the button. I jumped back, startled. I didn't expect him to answer that quickly. Had he been sitting by the intercom or something? Had he been waiting for someone? Had he been waiting for me? Quickly wiping that fantasy from my head, I pressed the button.

'Don't you what me!' I snapped back. I was tired of being Mr. Nice Guy. If he was going to show me attitude well I might as well fight fire with fire. 'After that bullshit you gave me I have more right to be pissed off than you do!'

'Oh really?' he scoffed. 'I wouldn't consider the truth as 'bullshit' as you put it.'

'It's damn right bullshit and you know it!' I seethed as I jabbed the intercom button angrily. 'Why the hell would I play around with Ichigo? For fuck's sake, the guy is my best friend! He was getting engaged! I was trying to get him to like Inoue! Why the hell would I fall for him!'

'Well, answer this and it only requires one answer,' he said icily. 'Did you kiss him?'

'No. I mean, well yeah I guess I did but-!'

'That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore.'

'No! Ulquiorra, you don't get it! I didn't kiss him! _He _kissed _me_!'

'And you expect me to believe that?'

'Yes! Because I-!'

I paused there, hesitant to say 'it'. Those life changing three words. I mean, I had been all prepared to say it to him before but it's a lot harder now. Easier said than done like they always said.

'Because you what, Grimmjow?' Ulquiorra said impatiently. I realized I had just left him hanging.

'Because I-damn it, Ulquiorra, it's not that easy saying this over a stupid intercom!' I said exasperatedly.

'Well, you have no choice,' he snipped. 'Aizen-sama requires me to do some work and I cannot stand around listening to you babbling nonsense.'

'Would I be standing out here in the middle of the night trying to tell you something if it was nonsense?'

'Well, then say it already!'

'I can't!'

'For goodness sakes why the hell not?'

'Because it isn't easy telling someone that you love them over a stupid machine damnit!'

Silence. My heart was pounding faster than it has ever done before. And on top of that my body was shaking so hard I was a second away from collapsing on the sidewalk. Thank God that was when the intercom crackled to life and my body flooded with relief when it was Ulquiorra.

'What did you say?' I don't know whether it was the stupid machine but his voice sounded all raspy like he couldn't believe what I had said. I took a deep breath before I continued otherwise I would've fainted.

'I said I love you, Ulquiorra,' I said but more softly now. The anger had vanished from me to be replaced by that floaty feeling I got whenever I was around him. 'God knows how much I love you and I wanted to say that to you since the day we made love. When I'm around you, I forget everything except the fact that you're by my side. And I'm feeling really stupid saying all of this to a machine, Ulquiorra, so can you please let me in so I can hug you?'

I know I sounded really needy and pathetic like a simpering girl but I really felt like that about Ulquiorra. My life had been fucked up for the longest time I could remember and then he came along and made me love it. He was what Stark had said I was missing in my life. He was what Ichigo had said I was waiting for all my life to make me feel like I wasn't alone in this world. He was my air, my heartbeat, my other half. He completed me and I was lost without him.

'How can…' Ulquiorra seemed to whisper over the intercom. 'How can I be sure you're not lying to me?'

I barked out a laugh. I was so delirious with love and so eager to see him, to touch him, to taste him, I was willing to take all his uncertainty and wash it away with kisses and love. I got down on my knees like I was about to propose which was kinda stupid since I was doing this in front of an intercom.

'Ulquiorra!' I exclaimed and spread my hands out. 'I'm on my knees here! And the bastard banned me from the mansion but here I am begging you to love me as much as I love you! Do you really think I would lie to you!'

Silence. Again. I was really hating those. They were like little slides of Judgment Day or Hell. Whichever was worse and painful to endure. Then, the gates suddenly creaked open. I breathed a sigh of relief. Looked like he finally decided to listen to me.

'You are lucky I can't stand saying no to you,' he muttered over the intercom. He probably thought I wouldn't catch that but I grinned widely as I pressed the button one last time.

'On the contrary, I was counting on that,' I said smugly. I could just imagine him scowling and smiling a little at the same time. God, I missed him.

* * *

I wanted to kiss him. And hug him. And tell him I loved him. All at the same time. But that had to wait. I at least wanted us to live to do that again and again. So I spilled everything from my otosan's plan to the surprise fireworks for tonight as we made our way to Ichigo's birthday dinner.

'This is serious,' he finally uttered once I was done as we took a sharp right.

'No shit! We need to warn Ichigo!'

'There's just one problem…'

'What?'

We stopped in front of a pair of enormous elaborate doors. Ulquiorra sighed and pushed the door slightly open so I could look in. My eyes widened. Okay, before I explain what was inside let me tell you what I actually expected. See, I thought Ichigo would want a quiet dinner. Like me (if we were still friends) a new girlfriend (duh) and probably Inoue and her family for politeness sake. Now what I saw was practically the whole of Seireitei Academy. That made things a whole lot more complicated and likely to go up in flames. No pun intended.

'How the hell are we going to get Ichigo's attention like this?' I hissed and tried to find him in the crowd. The place was so thick with snotty upper class douches I probably needed branded cutlery to part them.

'I guess we will need to blend in and search thoroughly,' Ulquiorra sighed.

'Um, hello? In case you haven't noticed but I don't exactly look like a stuck up brat!'

'Hey! Out of the way! Full tray coming through!' said an edgy waiter with rather flamboyant pink and yellow feathers decorating one eye as he bustled past us into the ballroom. We both watched him glide through the crowd, offering people little snacks with a fake smile.

'I have an idea,' Ulquiorra said quietly.

'You better not have gotten that idea while checking out that guy's ass,' I muttered.

* * *

'Quiche?' I said in a bored voice and offered the tray of food to none other than Broomstick.

'Bless you,' she said distractedly but then stopped to squint at me. 'Do I know you?'

'Don't hurt yourself thinking about it,' I snorted and departed before she could figure out the insult in there. I stomped up to Ulquiorra who bowed to an old geezer after offering him champagne. 'This isn't working! I can't spot Ichigo anywhere!'

'You really are a child,' he said with a shake of his head. He craned his neck around. 'It is his birthday. He should be around somewhere.'

'Somewhere could mean anywhere which means it'll take forever,' I growled. 'My otosan might already have made the deal and be on his way out before it blows up. We need to find him fast, Ulquiorra! And before we get found out!'

'Attention! I would like to make a toast!' someone suddenly buzzed over a microphone. I blinked in surprise. There was a sound system set up here? Wow, Ichigo sure liked to celebrate in style! Then it hit me.

'Wait here!' I said to Ulquiorra quickly before I began to push my way through the crowd towards the source of that booming voice.

'I, Keigo, had known Ichigo practically all my life and he is like a brother to me,' boomed the voice once more.

Almost there, almost there. I could see this shrimp of a guy standing pompously on stage with a mic in hand and ranting on about him being Ichigo's guide and source of inspiration. I could already imagine Ichigo shaking his head at this guy's speech. I mean, even I could tell it was baloney. We'd laugh about it later. Gotta have my priorities.

'Move it!' I muttered to someone in front of me and when he turned around, I froze in place. Shiro's mouth turned up into a crazy grin.

'Lookie, lookie who decided to gate crash the party,' he said gleefully. 'Won't ojisan be happy to see you again! Mind you, he's a bit cranky so best do a quickie with him in the bathroom before you do something stupid!'

'Don't you dare tell him,' I snarled, my body shaking. I was _not_ in the mood to be toyed with.

'Why not? It's fun and this party's a bore,' he said lazily.

'Why don't you relax and try some _quiche_!' I grunted and shoved the dish of savory delectables right in his face. He cried out in surprise but failed to dodge it. The crowd parted in horror and probably to save their designer outfits. But despite that, it got the attention of the Keigo idiot. This was my chance. I leapt forward onto the little stage and grabbed the mic from him.

'Hey! I was making a speech here!' he stammered but when I sent him a death glare he shut up. Thank God I wasn't tired to look like a fucking angry beast!

'Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo, are you out there?' I spoke over the mic. It screeched and echoed in the now quiet ballroom. Everyone stared at me like I was some kind of freak which I probably was. I mean, I was dressed in a waiter's outfit, I just shoved a tray of food in his relative's face and my hair was blue. I stuck out like a sore thumb among these people. And Ichigo being mad at me, he'd probably ignore me so I made a fool of myself. I licked my lips before I brought the mic to my lips again. 'Ichigo! Please hear me out! It's me, Grimmjow!'

I scanned the crowd, hoping I'd find my orange-headed bro. Instead, I locked eyes with Aizen, the last person I wanted to see tonight. He was giving me what was between a glare and a smirk. He was probably planning what was going to happen next and he was telling me with his eyes: Ichigo was going to ignore me, Aizen would call his guards and have me locked up, he'd deal with Ulquiorra next to punish me and then everything would go boom. I gritted my teeth and clenched the mic tightly. Not if I could help it.

'Ichigo! I know you're out there! And I know you don't want to talk to me!' I called out over the mic. I suddenly caught Aizen signaling someone at the back of the room. That's when I noticed Yammy's massive form lumbering through the crowd towards me. I began to talk faster. 'But I got something important to tell you! Ichigo, you mean more to me than life itself! You're my bro! Amigo! I got your back you got mine kinda thing! Or have you forgotten?'

Yammy just kept on getting closer and my heart was palpitating even faster. My head still ached from when he yanked me there. I winced. Where the hell was Ichigo?

'Ichigo, you're always talking about how I should find someone to love me and when I did you'd be happy for me!' I tried one last time. 'Well, it's Ulquiorra! I love him! I love him so fucking much you have no idea! And I know you love Pea-I mean, Inoue! And she loves you! So don't let your ojisan ruin things for you!'

I saw Aizen flash me a deadly look. Too late to take back what I said. And besides, everyone was murmuring in curiosity. Time to take the truth home.

'Your ojisan is trying to steal your fortune! He planned the whole thing! He killed your otosan, he even told Shiro to drug Uryu so you thought Inoue was cheating on you! And then he told you about me 'cause he wanted to hurt me and that's because-I swallowed hard before continuing- ' because I loved Ulquiorra when I was his whore!'

And queue the gasps of horror and disgust. The adults were so shocked I think a few fainted. The teens either cringed, screamed in horror while running away and a few even stared with interest at me. I'm talking about both guys and girls in case of reactions. I waved my hands to get everyone's attention.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm a prostitute! I will go to hell and burn for all eternity and blah, blah, blah,' I said sarcastically. 'Ichigo, if you think I'm still lying to you, why the hell would I say something like that about myself? Ichigo, you know I would _never_ try to hurt you! You're my best mate and I'm here for you! If our friendship means anything to you, can you please, for fuck's sake, come up here and-!'

'Give you a punch in the face? Sure thing buddy,' Yammy growled as he cracked his knuckles and looked menacingly down at me. I gulped and let the mic slip from my fingers.

'Can I make a suggestion?' I said meekly.

'Sure,' the big lug smirked and curled a hand into a fist.

'Look behind you.'

'Huh?'

Ulquiorra came flying out of nowhere and landed both his feet into Yammy's jaw which I'm sure he dislocated before he nimbly flipped onto his feet on the floor. The sap tilted off balance and almost fell off the stage. I grinned at Ulquiorra and gave a thumbs up. Suddenly, I saw something shiny flash and I ducked as a bullet went flying past where my head once was. I looked up wildly and saw Aizen staring coldly at me as he cocked his pistol before aiming it at my forehead. While everyone was scrambling about when Yammy attacked me, he managed to pull out his gun and decided the best way to solve his problem was to kill me. And I thought he was smart.

'You are a nuisance,' he said slowly and dangerously as he approached me. 'You do nothing but place yourself where you are not wanted and deliberately destroy my plans. I suppose I cannot blame you for hating me and wanting to ruin me but I do not tolerate indiscipline from my playthings. You were a joy to have around but now, you have outlived your usefulness. Goodbye, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque.'

Before a bead of sweat even fell from my forehead to the ground, a fist propelled itself at Japan's most prestigious man and knocked him to the ground. I gaped in surprise as Ichigo emerged from the panicking crowd while rubbing his knuckles.

'He always was too thick-skulled for his own good,' Ichigo muttered and gave me a wry smile. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry but I guess I could start by closing my mouth and hugging him fiercely.

'I guess I can still convince you to believe me,' I grinned broadly at him.

'Nah,' he smirked. 'You just looked so pathetic standing out there with your blue hair. I felt sorry for you.'

'Look who's talking, carrot top!' I laughed and ruffled his hair. Then my grin lessened. 'You do know I just publically humiliated myself by admitting I'm a prostitute.'

'I know,' he said with a shrug. 'But that doesn't change that you're my best friend, Grimm. You can be pregnant for all I care! I'll be there for you. Just like you're here for me now.'

'Good to know you'll still love me even if I PMS,' I joked and we laughed.

'Grimmjow!' rang an enraged and horrified voice. We both looked at the same time to see my otosan looking so red in the face I thought he dunked his face in the lasagna dish. 'You've ruined _everything_! I was supposed to walk out of here with Aizen's cash and see this place blown sky high! Now, I got nothing!'

'Boo hoo,' I said dryly. Ichigo stared at him.

'You were going to blow my house up?' he said incredulously.

'And you thought he knew about repentance,' I said with a roll of my eyes. My otosan sneered at us.

'I'll show you repentance,' he growled and flexed his fingers. 'Fuck this shit, I am going to wring the life out of your little neck and then, I'm going to-!'

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. At that moment, something in the mansion exploded, sending such strong shock waves the chandeliers shook violently and the windows shattered, spraying glass everywhere. People continued to shriek in fear and terror.

'Shit!' I roared. My otosan had said the fucking code. 'Ichigo! We need to get everyone out RIGHT NOW! Go round everyone up over there and I'll take care of it here!'

'I need to find Inoue!' he gasped, his face going white. 'I need to find my family!'

'Fine! Do that! I'll try getting everyone out with Ulquiorra!' Ignoring my otosan, we split and raced towards the opposite ends of the hall.

'Ulquiorra!' I hollered and pushed past frantic people. 'Listen! Everyone! Go towards the exits! They're in the corner of the room both sides! Move, move, move!'

I continued to search for Ulquiorra. I was damn scared. What if I couldn't find him? What if he was hurt? What if (another explosion went off) what if we both were too late to get out in time? I screamed his name out even louder as the panic build up inside me. Suddenly, I heard it. That faint voice calling out to me through the now slowly building smoke from the rest of the burning mansion.

'Grimmjow!' I thanked out loud when the voice got louder and I groped about in the smoke, pushing people towards the exits while simultaneously trying to find my lover. My lover. Calling him that drove me to try finding him even faster. I suddenly found him panting hard and helping the old man he had been bowing to before to his feet.

'Grimmjow, we need to help Sir Barragon out of here!' Ulquiorra gasped as he placed the man's arm around his shoulders.

'Sure! But one last thing before we do!' I panted and suddenly lashed out with my foot at something behind Ulquiorra who froze for a minute, probably thinking I was going to hurt him. Yammy grunted behind Ulquiorra and crumpled to the floor. I grinned. 'I had always wanted to do that to him.'

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as I helped place the old geezer's other arm around my shoulder.

'We need to get you away from this mansion,' he said quietly as we made our way towards the exit. Something fell behind us and almost knocked us off our feet. I thought it was another bomb but when I looked back, it was the chandelier.

'No shit,' I stammered and trudged forward once again.

'You don't understand,' Ulquiorra said impatiently. 'If Aizen is still alive he will try to hurt you. You need to get somewhere safe as fast as you can.'

'My house.' I nodded at him. 'It's the safest place I know.'

* * *

We burst through the door and slammed it shut. Thank God Ggio and okachan were still at the hospital otherwise they would've woken up with all that racket! I shivered slightly in the night air. I'd just had a brush with death thrice today and yet here I was, safe in my house with the love of my life. My _new_ life that is. I let out a breath of relief as I saw Ulquiorra wrench his coat off and stare at me heatedly. I licked my lips.

Once we got out, I allowed Ulquiorra to pull me away from the burning building once I saw Ichigo was safe and sound. He was surrounded my Yoruichi, Hinamori, Inoue and a couple of other people. I didn't have time to stop and talk to him. We had to leave asap.

But now that we were safe, I could admire how sexy Ulquiorra looked with his hair all messed up, his tie askew and his shirt sticking out of his pants. I don't know about me, I probably looked like a bigger mess than he did but I didn't care. Right then, I just wanted to take his clothes off and rut like cats again.

We attacked each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed my waist, dragging me closer while I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head back, getting lost in his peppermint taste. Funny how he never lost that. Not that I'm complaining. I had closed my eyes when we locked lips, our tongues battling for dominance in my mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me aside forcefully. I yelped as I made contact with the floor and before I could snap at him I heard someone fire a gun. My eyes widened in shock as a bullet pierced his chest, the force was so great he staggered backwards before turning to face me. I watch in horror as he sunk to his knees and fell forward on his face. And all the time he smiled at me. He smiled like he was trying to reassure me everything was going to be okay. How fucking naïve did he think I was?

I refused to watch the blood pool under him. I tore myself away from the sight to gape at the murderer. My otosan was breathing heavily. His face was half covered in soot and part of his shirt was singed from the explosion. He had a pistol in one hand and was aiming it straight at me although his hand was shaking.

'You're next,' he breathed. I don't know what possessed me at that moment. It was probably animal instincts or something. But knowing that he was the reason my Ulquiorra was lying there on the verge of dying, I snapped. I let out an angry roar and darted to one side to avoid the bullet before lunging for him. He reacted quickly and aimed the gun at me again, not hesitating to shoot. I barely managed to escape it that time. It grazed my stomach and I felt my skin tear. But that didn't stop me from jumping him, knocking the gun from his hand and clawing viciously at his face.

'Fucker!' I hollered at him and tried to gouge his eyes but he grabbed my wrists, his eyes gleaming demonically. He suddenly head butted me, making me keel backwards and crash to the ground, groaning and clutching my bleeding forehead. I could hear Ulquiorra's sharp pants as he tried to cling to life and my heart felt like it was ripping. I heard my otosan drag himself on top of me but my sight was too hazy and my head was spinning too fast to know what he was doing. Unfortunately, I could still hear him.

'You brat,' he hissed and sucked a shuddering breath. 'You fucking no good son of a bitch! I knew you would mess things up. I just knew it! But no! I had a soft spot for my Grimmy! I just had to let him in on everything!'

'Don't call me that!' I tried to snarl but he smacked my face. Hard.

'I'm going to teach you a lesson,' he whispered and shivered at the evil in that tone. 'Oh, I am going to teach you such a lesson you'll never forget.'

I suddenly felt his hands on my waist as he unbuckled my belt and hurriedly began to unzip my pants. My eyes widened.

'No!' I screeched and found a new energy in trying to push him off. 'No! I don't want this! _I don't fucking want this_!'

'I don't fucking care!' he roared at me and grabbed my face forcefully so he could stare bloody murder at me. 'I am going to fuck you so hard into the floor you won't even remember your fucking boyfriend's name! Got me!'

'Ulquiorra…'I whimpered and turned my head to the side to see him curl his hands into fists. But he couldn't do anything. He was losing blood too fast. He was going to die. And I was going to watch it happen.

'You can watch,' my otosan leered at Ulquiorra. 'Enjoy it 'cause it's the closest you're ever getting to fucking do anything with my musokosan.'

'I don't belong to you!' I shouted at him and tried once more to escape by wiggling upwards but he grabbed my thigh and yanked me down, pulling my pants down slightly in the process.

'Too bad, it's just something you'll have to live with,' he murmured. That's when the front door opened.

'Grimmjow! We're home! Guess what? Since I was feeling so much better I decided to surprise you by coming home early and making dinner for once! Doctor Unohana even gave me her frying pan! Isn't that fantastic!' my okachan squealed as she walked into the house but froze when she saw the scenario. Even my otosan paused in horror. Things kept on getting more fucked up than before…

'Oh…my…' okachan stuttered and stumbled backwards, her hand over her mouth as she looked at everything in horror. Fuck, okachan…she didn't deserve to see this…

'Darling!' otosan exclaimed hastily. 'Let me explain! I-!'

_BANG!_

Otosan collapsed onto the floor as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ggio stood nearby, a frying pan in his quivering hand and his eyes wide in shock and fear. He blinked and stared at our otosan's inert figure and then at the frying pan. He suddenly dropped it and fell to his knees but before he could faint, I grabbed him and hugged him tight.

'Sssh,' I murmured to him as I heard him sob quietly. 'It's going to be ok, Ggio. It's going to be fine. You did good. You did good.'

'Grimm…jow…'my okachan said faintly as she clutched the door tightly. I could see she too was on the verge of losing it.

'Ggio, go help okachan. Be brave. Go help, okachan,' I whispered encouragingly to my ototosan. He looked over my shoulder and gasped.

'Niisan, what about Ulquiorra?' he said softly. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't breathe. I quickly swiveled around and scrambled to Ulquiorra's side.

'Ulquiorra,' I squeaked frantically and flipped him over, noticing the neat little bullet hole situated right where his collarbone met. It was bleeding rivulets of blood and most of his chest was tinted with it. I was literally choking at the sight of him looking like that. 'Ulquiorra, hang in there! I know you can! Ulquiorra, you can survive this, okay? Don't…don't leave me! Don't you dare give up and leave me just when I found you! Okay, Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra, please! I love you, Ulquiorra, you hear me? I love you! I-_ULQUIORRA!_'


	22. Rule no 22

**Well, here we are everyone! The last chapter of Tokyo 6! Firstly, I would like to thank ALL my reviewers especially the dedicated ones like Legend of Zelda 4 Life, BetrayalIsBeautiful, babblebuzz, yaoifreak45, Zorin-Demontie, ofgreennekomimis, BloodyRoses and so many more and I know some of you must be like get on with the story but I REALLY need to thank these people because they motivated me, they gave me such AMAZING reviews I just couldn't help reading again and again and they literally made me love writing this story just to read their reviews!^^**

**I guess some people think that reviews aren't such a big deal but even one sentence of praise, criticism or even a 'wth is this?' motivates us writers to get to work on the next chapter and make it better!**

**It's been a loooong road writing this story and pretty exhausting considering inspiration didn't strike as often as I wished and sometimes I'd be sitting for hours with the laptop on my lap (no pun intended) not knowing what to write and just end up youtubing bleach yaoi (hehehe) but we're finally here! And now that the end is near, I'm gonna miss writing this story and coming up with crazy things for Grimmjow to say and do! But all good things must come to an end! Of course, my trademark move in all my stories is that the last chapter is ALWAYS a look into the future XD I can't help it! I like to fast forward and then have my characters reflect on the past, especially concerning emotions. I dunno. I guess to me it completes the story. So here we go, the last chapter and thanks for your patience!**

**Rule no. 22: Have an alternative lifestyle**

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

'Grimmjow-sensei!'

I quickly looked up and grinned at the bubblegum pink-haired little girl standing before me with her arms behind her back and a glowing smile like her ojisan.

'What is it, Yachiru-kun?' I asked my pupil casually while wiping my forehead with a tiny towel. I had just finished a session with my afternoon group and I was damn tired! But not tired enough to ignore the most adorable one of the group.

'I was wondering if you could teach me that cool dance step you were doing while everyone was getting ready to leave,' she chirped and put on her cutest pout. I barked a laugh. Oh God she was adorable! She was always watching me especially when I thought nobody was looking! I was actually trying to execute a move I saw Mohombi do in his 'Bumpy Ride' music video _**(I have a friend who LOVES that move and she tried to learn it herself. She's a damn good dancer too and I was inspired by her to make Grimmjow a sexy dancer^^)**_. It was damn cool and I just wanted to see if I could do it too in front of the mirrors lining my dance studio. I wanted to teach it to my students in my next class. Unfortunately, Yachiru caught me so the cat's out of the bag.

'Next class, little one,' I grinned and ruffled her hair. She suddenly increased the cuteness in her pout and I got to admire her dedication. She wasn't going to let me off easily.

'But I want to learn it now! It was so cool!' she whined and waved her hands in the air.

'Well, you have to be patient! Class is over and I need to get home, okay? I promise you'll be the first to learn it if you show up early tomorrow!'

She grinned widely as her eyes lit up with joy. But her joy was cut short when a firm hand gripped her shoulder from behind and I looked up to lock eyes with her ojisan. I smirked.

'She is one eager learner, Kenpachi-_san_,' I said coolly, enjoying the murderous look he was giving me.

'Yeah, well, if you weren't one of the best dance teachers in Tokyo I wouldn't have let her come here now, would I?' he said gruffly, his single eye literally trying to bore a hole into me. I wanted to laugh in his face.

'C'mon! Are you still holding a grudge against me?' I cooed and placed my hands on my waist. 'It was two years ago, Kenpachi-_san_, best to forgive and forget, ne?'

He snorted as he turned Yachiru away from me but continued to look at me over his shoulder.

'Once a filthy whore always a filthy whore, Jaeguerjacque,' he said softly. My eyes hardened and it took all my will power not to let my old anger against him boil up.

'Well, once a pervert always a pervert, ne, Kenpachi, or have you forgotten that you wanted to fuck me at one point?' I whispered back. I saw his eyes gleam menacingly before he turned his head to walk out of my studio. I sighed and turned back to stare in one of the many mirrors covering the walls of my dance studio.

Two years…

It's been two years and yet it felt like it was a decade ago or something. Actually, it felt like my previous life had been a dream, a nightmare, a figment of my imagination. The only thing that reminded me that it actually happened were the emotions that sometimes surfaced along with the nightmares that accompanied it. I'd wake up crying or screaming like crazy and once my heart had stopped beating like crazy, I'd remember it was a dream but that wouldn't help soothe me back to sleep. I'd then option to crawl over to Ulquiorra's side of the bed and curl up in his arms. It was the only way I'd fall asleep again.

I let out a shuddering breath while I lowered my head and leaned it against the glassy wall as I closed my eyes. A shot rang out in my ears and Ulquiorra falling to his knees briefly flashed across my mind.

That's the only memory from my past that I know happened without even thinking twice about it. The bullet scar on Ulquiorra's chest constantly reminded me of that night. We were lucky. We were _damn_ lucky that it missed his heart. Doctor Unohana kept saying that to calm me down after she performed an operation on Ulquiorra to save him. She said later on that she had to comfort me 'cause I looked like I was dying instead of Ulquiorra. If Ulquiorra had died that night, I think I probably would have as well. I couldn't imagine living without him. That would have been the worst nightmare ever…

I glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was getting late. Ulquiorra was going to be home soon for work and we had to get ready for dinner with the Kurosakis.

I grinned as I remembered Ichigo's wedding last year. It wasn't extravagant. But it wasn't a quiet affair either. Ichigo told me after the fire, he had proposed to Inoue properly in front of everyone on his own terms. Not arranged. Not forced. He got down on one knee, took her hand and told her he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Apparently everyone began to cheer and hoot and he wished I was there with him too.

I smiled bitterly as I turned my head to the water cascading down from the shower head in the bathroom. Yeah, I wish I was there too instead of witnessing the most horrific scene of my life. But at least I got to see how happy he was at his wedding as his best man! Inoue was gorgeous. She was dressed in a really short and tight-fitted white lacy dress with full sleeves. Don't ask me why I remembered the details. Maybe it was because Ulquiorra was asked to be the wedding planner as Ichigo didn't want to trust anyone else with the wedding plans but him. After all, Ulquiorra was the most reliable and trustworthy person for the job!

So the priest guy said his whole 'by the power rested in me' speech (Ichigo wanted to get married western style. Like I said, he was a posh boy through and through), the two kissed and officially became Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. And the partying that followed after was a blast! Ulquiorra thought I was showing off by taking up half the floor to dance. He was just jealous. I liked to dance! Was that such a crime? And besides, Ichigo didn't mind! Probably because he was too busy staring lovingly into Inoue's eyes. How sappy. You don't see me doing that with Ulquiorra! Okay, maybe 'cause _he's_ doing it to me instead and I'm blushing like crazy at the attention. So sue me.

Once I had finished taking a shower and packing my bag, I switched off all the lights in the studio and locked it up so I could head back home before Ulquiorra arrived. He liked to come home to relax and have some green tea before doing anything else. And spend some alone time with me too. Damn it, I need to stop blushing whenever he said something romantic like that. God, I sounded like a woman! Oh wait, I needed to pick up some milk for the house and a supply of paper napkins for Stark. I smacked my forehead. Damn it, I _am _a woman…

Stark decided to open up his own bar by the way. I sorta didn't want him to since the bar he worked at was so cozy and stuff. It was like a second home to us. But he said it was time he broadened his horizon and searched for better pay. So he left District 6 and opened up the 'Primera Stop' right in the heart of Tokyo. It wasn't a bad spot. It got plenty of attention from people with its neon sign at night and other than a bar, it was a mini restaurant where people could stop for a light snack both during the day and at night. He also rented an apartment right on top so he could have easy access to his place. So in all technicality, opening his own bar wasn't a bad idea. And it didn't affect me much since I quit 'working' in District 6.

Well, it kinda went like this: once I declared my 'occupation' at Ichigo's birthday, word spread fast not only among the Seireitei snobs but to the rest of Tokyo until it reached the ears of my school or more accurately, Kenpachi's ears. I guessed he put two and two together about our little tussle in District 6 and let me tell you he was flipping pissed off. Like I had never seen him that mad in my entire life and I should know 'cause I don't know any other mood he can feel around me except pissed and sadism. I had a feeling he wanted to murder me but the best he could do was have me expelled from school. Whatever. It wasn't like I was attending school anyways. So it didn't affect me much. At least the pressure of attending that shithole was off my shoulders. I didn't get to hear about Nnoitra's reaction though. There was a rumour that he left school and joined a gang or something. Whatever. As long as he was out of my life I didn't care what he did with his.

Anyways, once I was 'kicked out' of school I decided I might as well do something productive with what I knew and that was dancing. Ichigo was a big help there. He funded me in advertising my dance classes and even bought me my studio. He said it was a token of his appreciation for all I've done for him. I couldn't stop thanking him. Once I started, I was surprised to see how popular I became! I got like a 100+ students coming and I made way more than I ever did while I was a prostitute! I don't know why I didn't think of this before!

I scanned the different brands of milk on the shelf, wondering which one I should pick. Groceries stores tended to fascinate me. There were so many choices and I could spend hours trying to pick just one ordinary thing! I liked to experiment hence I always tried new brands. Ulquiorra would sometimes get irritated since I was so indecisive but he bore my spontaneous nature patiently. He said it was what he loved and hated about me and he might as well live with it since he wouldn't change me for anything in the world. As usual, I blushed. Like a bloody tomato. With blue hair that is.

'Okachaaaan!' a little boy cried out as he pulled his exasperated okachan towards the line of chocolates. 'Can I get that, please! Pretty pretty please!'

'For the last time NO! Your otosan won't be happy if I keep buying you chocolates!' she sighed and dragged him away from the cavity giving sweets.

'But it's not for me! It's for otosan!' the boy said cheekily. The woman just rolled her eyes and continued to walk away with her child. I smiled a little. I used to do that a lot with okachan when I was a child. I loved candy. But I stopped when my otosan began to occupy my life with 'other' activities and not even all the chocolate in the world could cure me.

I clenched my hands into fists as I stared hard at a certain brand of milk, trying to shake that stupid man's smirking face out of my mind.

He was the other part of my nightmare. After Ulquiorra died in my dream he'd drag me into a corner and rape me. And he'd laugh about how Ulquiorra was dead and it was my fault and how good it felt to fuck me right now. I don't know why he still scared me. He can't get to me now. I was safe. He was behind bars.

With Ichigo and Ulquiorra by my side, they got me to file a molestation case against him and abusing me in my childhood. I guess it was a little late but the proof we had against him was pretty strong plus his illegal activities and debts convinced the court to give him a life sentence in prison. So I should feel secure and relax. It's been two years. But it's not easy to forget a man that terrorized you practically your entire life.

In the beginning, it was only nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares about Ulquiorra dying and my otosan trying to hurt me. It wasn't always him. Sometimes it was Aizen. And sometimes it was that god awful creep Gin. But each and everyone were terrifying in their own way. And almost always I'd wake up drowning in my sweat, my breathing haggard and my eyes blurry due to tears welling up in them. Ulquiorra would soothe me whenever he woke up due to my fit. He would hug me and kiss me, whispering that it wasn't real and that everything was going to be alright. I actually believed him. I actually thought I was going to get better. But the nightmares kept on getting worse. And then, I started doing horrible things because of my crazy nightmares. And it hurt that Ulquiorra had to suffer because of them.

It all started with when I almost killed him once. I was having a horrible nightmare that my otosan was trying to kill me as he fucked me. So I decided to strike back and kill him myself. I woke up to find I was sitting atop Ulquiorra, my hands squeezing his neck so tightly he was blue in the face. I screamed and let go, toppling off the bed and huddling in a corner, crying like a pathetic baby.

I couldn't believe I tried to kill him. The man I loved. It was my fault he was the victim of my trauma. I hadn't felt comfortable living alone. Okachan and Ggio had moved in with Ichigo long ago since he offered to take care of them. He offered me a place too but I was thinking of living with Stark except Ulquiorra said he wanted me to stay with him. He said it was for the best for both of us. But he was wrong. I would only end up hurting my loved ones. It was a bad idea. A stupid idea. Why the fuck did I agree to it?

I sobbed all of this out to Ulquiorra the next day. I told him I was moving out and going to an asylum or something. I needed serious help otherwise I ended up hurting him badly. But he wouldn't listen. He said he didn't want me to leave. He said if I left, he would go mad without me. He said he wanted to be the one to help me. He said a lot of things that morning. And he kissed me. God, he kissed me and touched me and made love to me so passionately that I forgot all about my problems and my ridiculous notion of leaving him. How could I leave him? It would drive me further to insanity if I did! He was my world, my life. He was mine and I was his. What more did I need?

I started seeing a shrink, Dr. Urahara, after that. The sessions helped. Dr. Urahara was very understanding and he'd let me drone on and on about my problems. He explained my trauma was surfacing and affecting me now because for many years I had focused on suppressing it. But now that I no longer had to worry about hiding it from everyone else, my inner self no longer had to restrain it and hence it was set lose to wreck chaos in my head.

It was a scary thought when he told me. He also said it was worse now because of everything that had happened recently. He said talking about what troubled me helped. He said it was even better if I poured out my secrets to someone I trusted. Ulquiorra didn't mind being the sponge for my horrors. He said that was what he was here for, to help me be happy and content with my life with him. I loved him for his help and soon, I stopped seeing Dr. Urahara though he insisted I took pills to help me sleep at night. They helped. Sometimes.

My nightmares got less violent after that. I stopped seeing Dr. Urahara only at the end of last year. We were more confident in handling my trauma by ourselves. We did pretty well but once in a while I would slip though I'd regain myself more quickly after each bout. I was getting better. And that was all that mattered to us.

I could now make out the bright blue signboard that screamed 'Primera Stop' right around the corner. Stark always put that sign out during the day since neon signs weren't exactly visible or captivating during the day.

'Yo, Stark! I got your napkins right here!' I barked as I approached the bar counter and grinned as my sleepyhead of a friend lifted his head from his crossed arms on the table.

'Do you have to be so loud, Blue?' he murmured, still using his nickname for me. I grinned and glanced at the bustling place.

'Says the guy sleeping in the middle of fun hours!' I smirked and waved my hand at the hordes of people. 'I swear, Stark, I think you got half of Tokyo here!'

'Oh joy,' he muttered as he forced himself to saunter up to me and remove the napkins from the counter. 'Blue Lagoon, Blue?'

'Not today, Stark,' I grinned. 'I have to get ready for dinner. We're going out with the Kurosakis. And besides, Ulquiorra doesn't enjoy coming home to an empty house.'

'Well aren't you the right little housewife, Blue?' Stark smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. I flushed slightly but thanks to the low lighting of the bar, he couldn't see it.

'Shut up, Stark,' I said irritably but I knew he was just messing with me.

Despite the fact that we both worked, Ulquiorra still made more than me. After all, he did own his own section in a property dealing company known as 'Secunda Abode'. Turned out that the guy Ulquiorra saved in the fire, Lord Barragon, was thankful for being saved and showed his appreciation by offering Ulquiorra a job in his company. It didn't take long before Ulquiorra was climbing the ladder of success and in a year's time he was president of a section of the company. I wasn't surprised. Ulquiorra was a fucking genius and he deserved this position. Too long he had spent his life in Aizen's shadow when he had so much potential.

I pushed the image of Aizen to the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about him at that moment. He had caused much of the pain in my life. But then again, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met Ulquiorra. So I guess I owed him a lot. Maybe that's why I attended his funeral.

He managed to survive the fire but he suffered from some pretty serious burns. He was admitted in the hospital where they tried to treat his burns. In the meantime, his business was left in Ichigo's hands. Ichigo worked some things out with his lawyer and with Yoruichi's consent, he took over the company. He also got reign over his fortune. First thing he started on was building his family a new home so that it held not only him and Inoue but Yoruichi, Hinamori and my family. He said that his birthday was sort of like the day he was reborn. He wanted to start anew. No more fooling around. He wanted to settle down and actually make a difference in the world. He gave Aizen's company a new face, a new outlook and a new motto. And surprisingly, it was more successful under him than it ever was under Aizen.

He never bothered to visit him. Yoruichi did but only because Hinamori wanted to see her otosan. She was too young to understand what he did. But it affected Yoruichi greatly. I guess I could sympathise. When someone you thought you knew turned out to be someone completely different, it does jar you out of your world and make you realize that something was wrong.

There was nothing the doctors could do about his burns and he died quietly in his sleep one night. Yoruichi cried a lot that night. And though Ichigo won't admit it, he did too. Inoue told me he did. He was still the ojisan who saved him from the orphanage. And for that he was indebted to him. He even arranged the funeral for him.

Yoruichi decided to leave Tokyo and go settle her nerves in the Carribean. She got to know my okachan was suffering a similar dilemma so she offered to take her along. So the two women are at the moment cruising the peaceful blue waters of the Carribean while Ichigo was left to take care of Ggio and Hinamori. Well he should get used to kids because it's not going to be long when he'll have some of his own!

'By the way, Inoue is pregnant!' I exclaimed to Stark and the guy grinned at me. 'Ichigo told me about it just yesterday! Or at least, he tried to. I couldn't understand him since he was so delirious with happiness! Inoue ended up taking the phone to explain.'

'Ah, the power of love!' Stark chuckled and glanced at something from the corner of his eye. I followed his gaze and saw Lillinette chattering to a boy roughly her height with shaggy blonde hair. He had a really goofy grin on his face as he listened to her talk. I snorted.

'So Lillinette going to keep this one?' I asked casually. Lillinette's promiscuous ways were not a secret from me.

'She seems pretty serious about him,' Stark answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he filled glasses with alcohol and his special ingredients before placing them on a tray and handing it to a chirpy elf-like waitress with a neon green bobcut. 'She's been dating Di-Roy for a week now.'

I whistled and eyed the couple with interest.

'That's pretty long!' I praised. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a lock of my hair.

'Says the guy who has been in a relationship for two years now,' Stark teased. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

'Shut it,' I laughed and tossed my bag over my shoulder. 'See you later, Stark. It's getting late.'

'Sure thing. Hey, Blue?'

'Hm?'

'I hope it's not too late to say I told you so.'

'Told me what?'

'Told you that things were going to get better in the end.' He gave me a warm smile. 'You're a good person, Blue, and good things happen to good people. It didn't look like it in the beginning but I knew that one day you'd be happy with your life because everything worked out for the best.'

'I haven't forgotten, Stark, because you know what I believe it too. I just wanna thank you for everything you've ever done for me. And hey, don't worry, Di-Roy looks like a cool guy. Having him as a brother-in-law won't be so bad! Just don't feel bad when they're getting it on and you still haven't found anybody yet!'

I laughed and ducked as he threw his cleaning rag at me. I waved cheerily at him before stepping out of the bar and headed home.

* * *

I heard the front door close quietly and sighed as I poured two cups of green tea. Thanks to Ulquiorra's habit of having it, I'd developed a taste for it too. Though I wish I'd picked his habit of being tolerant instead. We now had only fifteen minutes left to meet Ichigo and Inoue and my patience was running thin.

I leaned against the kitchen doorway which was connected to the lounge and watched as Ulquiorra loosened his tie and dropped his briefcase in the hall before receding in the comforts of his favourite armchair.

'Comfortable?' I asked sarcastically. His eyes flicked in my direction, the hint of a smile graced his porcelain face.

'Now I am,' he murmured as he rested his elbow on one armrest so he could cradle his face and look at me. I sighed exasperatedly and sauntered up to him while crossing my arms.

'Too bad. Get up. We're running late. And I don't like to keep Ichigo waiting.'

'Since when did you become the uptight one?'

'Since you got promoted, idiot. In case you haven't noticed, it gets boring coming to an empty home hence fired the maid and started taking care of things myself.'

'If I wanted a woman, I would have been committed to one,' Ulquiorra said casually. I turned scarlet but it was more out of anger than embarrassment.

'Hey! I am _not_ a freaking woman, you dick!' I seethed, completing missing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'And for your information, it's bloody _hard_ taking care of a home! I've actually come to respect what women do! And when were you planning to tell me we were out of milk? It was damn lucky that today was the day I buy milk and-!'

'Did I ever tell you how _verbose_ you can be, Grimmjow?' he murmured as he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. I squawked in surprise and glared at him as he combed my hair back with his fingers.

'Don't get cute with me you,' I said darkly, trying to maintain my angry tone with him. I failed when he smirked and then planted a kiss on my lips.

'Well, that is your job after all,' he said matter-of-factly and then pulled me close for a deeper kiss. I protested at first, placing my hands on his chest to push him away, but then I just gave up and melted into the passionate lip lock.

I laced one hand in the hairs at the nape of his neck and parted my lips against his. His tongue snaked in, coaxing my own to life. It was getting rough as he yanked my head back with his hand in my hair, breaking the kiss so he could suck on my Adam's apple. I gasped and groaned in pleasure, now both hands in his hair as he peppered my neck with kisses and nips. I was almost gone until I glanced hazily at the clock on the mantle and my eyes widened in realization. I immediately pushed Ulquiorra away and pointed at the watch.

'Hate to break it up but time isn't exactly on our side,' I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and kissed the corner of my mouth.

'Then let us not waste it,' he breathed.

'Hey, hey! I'd love to but it'll have to wait!' I insisted and pushed him off again. He looked annoyed now but I took his face in my hands and gave him a reassuring smile. 'Afterwards. I promise. And you can have me anyway you want.'

He sighed as I crawled out of his lap. I swear I heard him huff, 'After dinner.' I grinned widely while trying to suppress a chuckle. Who was the child now?

* * *

'I'll just have the steak,' I said simply and handed the menu to the waiter with the nametag stating 'Yumichika'.

'_Just_ steak, Grimm?' Ichigo said and raised an eyebrow. 'Honestly, I thought you enjoyed trying new things!'

'Yes, but I like steak so what's the harm in eating my favourite food?' I said with a grin. He grinned back and handed the same menu to the flamboyant waiter.

'Make that two steaks,' he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Ichigo was such a dramaqueen. He'd berate my lack of adventure when he was the one who liked coming to the same restaurant that catered his birthday every year.

'I'll have the baked fish with steamed vegetables,' Inoue said after much thought but before the waiter could move onto Ulquiorra she continued. 'But instead of baked, can you deep fry it? And can you use peanut sauce as a topping? And please don't forget the ketchup, mustard and pickles!'

'So it'll be the usual, Mrs. Kurosaki?' Yumichika said with strained politeness. I could tell he bore her strange eating habits.

'Yes please,' she beamed. Once the waiter took Ulquiorra's order (stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes) we all burst out laughing. Ulquiorra just smiled. Figured.

'Poor guy! He still hasn't gotten used to Inoue's weird cravings!' I chuckled.

'They are getting stranger with the new situation,' Icihgo grinned and watched as Inoue glanced lovingly at her stomach.

'So, Ichi, scared?' I teased.

'What for? I mean, I like children! I think I can handle it!' Ichigo defended himself.

'Uh-huh. But if I get a phone call at three in the morning asking me how to burp a baby I'm going to remind you of what you said today!'

'If I ever do, I promise to eat my words!' Yumichika came back to pour red wine in our glasses.

'So, how's everything working out for you two?' Inoue asked as she declined the wine but asked if they could perhaps make her a spinach shake. The guy gave her a weird look and said they would see what they could do.

'Our arrangement is working for both of us,' Ulquiorra mused as he swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip. 'And how is everything at home? Has Yoruichi-sama returned?'

'Not yet,' Ichigo sighed. 'She seems to be having too much fun. Says she's found someone there and said he could be the one. Some psychiatrist who handles people with past traumas. He came quite later but he seems to be 'lighting her world on fire with passion'. I don't think I want to know what that means.'

'Heh!' I lifted my glass for a sip myself. 'How's Ggio doing in Seireitei?'

'He seems to fit right in!' Ichigo grinned. 'The teachers love him, the students enjoy his company and he's the star player of the football team. He should try out for the rugby team. If I remember correctly, he can deliver a mean head butt.'

'It's up to him!' I said with a laugh. 'Just so glad he's settled fast! Thought he might have trouble with the snobs and clique's there!'

'He hangs out with Hinamori,' Inoue added. 'The two are absolutely adorable having lunch together, coordinating study sessions and suggesting books to each other!'

'I've noticed! A bit like us when we were young, eh, Grimm?' Ichigo mused.

'If you count exchanging the teacher's drinking water with toilet water educational, Ichi,' I pointed out with a smirk.

'Well, I don't know about you but I see this going somewhere in the future!'

'Let's talk about it when we get there! Speaking of family, how's Shiro doing?'

'Him? Last I checked he was sharing an apartment with an old friend. Other than that, I don't really care.'

'It was awfully kind of you to offer him a job in your company,' Ulquiorra uttered as dinner arrived.

'Yeah, well,' Ichigo said gruffly. 'As much as I hate to admit it, he is family so I have to help him somehow. Yoruichi allowed me to kick him out the house once we renovated it. But she insisted I give him a job at least to help support himself. He's damn lucky someone cares about him.'

'Why don't we make a toast?' Inoue said quickly and I was glad she did. Ichigo still hadn't forgiven Shiro for what he had done to ruin his marriage to Inoue. Ichigo would've done so much worse to Shiro if it weren't for Yoruichi _and_ Inoue. Despite what he did to her, Inoue was the forgiving sort and begged Ichigo not to abandon him. He only agreed because of her. Otherwise he would've left Shiro to starve on the streets.

'Sure,' Ichigo said slowly, clearing his throat and raising his glass in the air. 'To us. To another year of happiness, friendship and hope for the future. I hope I speak on everyone's behalf when I say that we are lucky to have friends like each other and hope we never drift apart.'

'Here, here!' I said and we clinked glasses before sipping our wine and Inoue her spinach shake. Ulquiorra raised his glass again and I cocked an eyebrow. He wanted to make a toast too?

'I would like to propose a toast to Grimmjow and me,' he said rather quietly and looked me straight in the eye as he continued. 'This man changed my life in such a way I am still spinning from the change. It has left me delirious and shocked for being blessed with such a gem. A lover like him is like finding a diamond and I am glad that he is my diamond. But he isn't mine. At least, not yet.'

He coughed slightly as he slipped out of his chair and kneeled before me while pulling a box out of his pocket. At first, what he was saying was really touching but the last two lines shocked the hell out of me and it didn't help what he was doing next. My eyes widened when I saw the tiny box and my heart started thumping like crazy against my ribcage. Inoue gasped and Ichigo, who was holding a fork, let it fall with a clatter on his plate.

'This is why I was late,' he murmured as he opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a single misty blue sapphire set in the centre. 'Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque, will you do the honor of being mine forever?'

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I didn't even realize that the entire restaurant was silently and watching us intently, waiting for me to reply. So much for no pressure! I swallowed and finally found my voice.

'No shit!' I croaked and threw my hands around his neck to kiss him with all my might. I wanted to pour all my love, happiness and joy in that one kiss. I loved him. And I wanted to love him forever. I couldn't even hear or see everyone clapping and whistling around us. All I saw was a shining future with the man who had officially become the love of my life.

* * *

I groaned as I patted my trousers, trying to locate the keys to the house as we stood on the porch.

'You drank too much,' Ulquiorra pointed out.

'No I didn't!' I said indignantly as I finally found the house keys and leaned forward to insert it in the keyhole but missed. 'Whoops…'

'I beg to differ,' Ulquiorra said with a roll of his eyes and leaned against my back to pull the keys out of my hand. His sudden movement and heat made my heart flutter while my alcohol tinged senses tingled. I whined when he pressed himself against me and he froze, his hand on mine which held the house key.

'You're warm,' I mumbled incoherently, blushing at how childish I sounded but I couldn't stop myself from saying it. My mouth was back to its old ways.

His hand moved away from mine, travelling down as he enclosed my waist with both his arms. He pressed me against the door gently as he nipped the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

'You're drunk. I shouldn't be doing this,' he whispered in my ear but that didn't stop him from nibbling my earlobe.

'Yeah, but we're engaged so it's perfectly legal in my books,' I gasped as he kissed the back of my earlobe, my weak spot. Every time he touched it I turned to jelly.

'I don't think it's legal to have sex on the porch in this neighbourhood.'

'Wouldn't hurt. We've done it everywhere else in the house.'

'I don't want to risk it.' And with that, he expertly unlocked the door, threw me in and once he had slammed the door shut, he shoved me against it so he could kiss me harshly.

I moaned as he stuck his tongue into my mouth, wrestling with mine for dominance in continuation of our previous bout. I busied myself in shrugging off his jacket and wrenching his tie off. God why does he always wear them? It just delayed in getting to the good stuff!

He suddenly grabbed my knees and, using the door as a support, hefted me up so he could grind his clothed erection against mine. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss, panting as pleasure made my body shudder. He latched his mouth on my collar bone, sucking like there was no tomorrow. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing my lower regions against his in order to get more of that delicious friction.

'Impatient, aren't we?' he panted against my skin and bit hard.

'You have no idea,' I said lustfully and arched my back when he bit me.

'Do you have any idea what a turn-on you can be?'

'Do you have any idea how horny you can be?'

'Do you have any idea how much you love it?'

'Do you have any idea how much I hate foreplay and wish we'd get to the fucking already?'

'Oh, I am going to enjoy being married to you.'

'No shit.'

I attacked his mouth before he could talk anymore. He had now carried us into the lounge and fallen back into his favourite armchair. It was his favourite armchair for a reason. Oh, the number of sex positions we had used that chair for.

Somewhere along the way, we had discarded our pants and shirts and were now making out obscenely on the chair, me on top of him in the chair. I flinched just slightly as I felt him slip a finger into my hole. I felt him smirk into the kiss, knowing that no matter how much we fucked, I still had a pretty tight hole. My eyes clenched shut as he added another finger, scissoring with them now. I concentrated on forgetting the pain and focused on sucking on Ulquiorra's neck till I left a mark. Suddenly, he hit that spot. That sweet, sweet spot of mine that had me mewling like a kitten, as much as I hated to admit it.

'Let the fun begin,' he murmured and I hissed as he removed his fingers and something even bigger than that probed my entrance.

'Quit talking and start already!' I growled. He chuckled.

'As you wish.' And he thrust in with one motion. My head snapped up to the ceiling and a soft cry escaped my lips. He had hit my prostrate dead on and I could see stars flashing across my vision. It was fucking incredible. I heard him groan as my muscles worked to adjust to his size. I think I actually heard him whisper 'amazing' and I looked down. I could barely make out anything with lust clouding my vision but I could tell he was as gone as I was.

'You bet,' I said huskily and bent down to kiss him softly. 'Now move.'

He nodded and grabbed my hips with bruising force before pulling out and then slamming back in. He started a slow pace, pausing for a nanosecond between each thrust to listen to me pant before continuing. I spread my legs wider, wanting to get more of him, be filled even more with Ulquiorra. The air was getting hot and suffocating, our breathing getting faster and shorter. He picked up the speed, not even pausing to watch me or listen but concentrating his hardest on pleasing me. I moaned wantonly as I felt that familiar tightening in my nether regions.

'Ha…Ulqi…_ha_…orraaa,' I rasped, my mouth feeling dry and wet at the same time. I couldn't take it anymore and I felt like a small explosion had occurred inside me. I threw my head back as I came, spurting cum all over Uquiorra's chiseled abs. His breath caught in his throat as my entrance tightened around his dick. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down, kissing me fiercely as he came inside me.

I tangled my hands in his hair as we both rode out our orgasms. It wasn't helping with the armchair rocking back and forth and making squeaking sounds that made me laugh and feel horny all over again. Weird, right?

'How's that for our first round as a married couple?' I said seductively once we broke apart.

'We're engaged, not married,' Ulquiorra said with a roll of his eyes. I cocked my head to one side and kissed his nose.

'It means the same thing to me,' I said happily and snuggled in his arms. Okay, so being around him was making me sappy. Whatever. I enjoyed cuddling. It felt nice! Especially if it was Ulquiorra. 'You're mine and that's all that matters.'

He smiled affectionately and stroked my hair before wrapping his arms protectively around me. I stared at the ring slipped nicely on my ring finger and remembered that night with Stark. How I said me getting married would never happen. Well, Stark wasn't right. I wasn't married. Not yet.

I smirked. I think I was ready for round two. And judging by how Ulquiorra gasped when I rocked my hips with his dick still inside me, he wouldn't object.

***sigh* I feel like a mom who's watched her baby grow and now that he (or she though I've always wanted a he) is all grown up I'm not ready to let go! **

**But we all must watch our beloved grow up. Ah well, it was fun writing this but now, on with other stories! **

**BUT**

**I've actually got a continuation in mind for this story. If you guys want one, I'll get to work on it. I'll put up the first chapter soon and you guys tell me what you think. Now I better say bye cuz my 'L' button is refusing to work and that might be a sign that I should end this. **

**Taaaaa :3**

**myLITTLEnekoSHIRO**


	23. Leftovers

**Okay this is just an add-on. IT IS NOT A CHAPTER. I just thought you guys would like to know what I had omitted from this story. See while I was planning this story there were a few characters, scenes, phrases and rules I wanted to add but I didn't since they just didn't fit in hence I didn't put them in. I just felt like adding this 'cause I guess I wanna know what you guys think if I had added these things^^**

**-Okay first off I was planning on adding Shinji in this story as Ichigo's bodyguard. In the first chapter they met, I was going to make Ichigo bump into Grimmjow because he was running away from Shinji. Also the next time they meet, Shinji was going to tackle Grimmjow XD**

**-And that's not the end of Shinji's role! Turns out he is in love with Ichigo (dun dun DUNNN!) and Grimmjow is the only one who sees it and in the end, Ichigo realizes it and marries him instead of Inoue. And Inoue ends up marrying Uryu. But I decided not to involve him cuz it would get more confusing and harder to balance the plot of the story when there are too many subplots ya know? So poor Shinji had to go**

**-This was one scene I really wanted to add that Grimmjow flushed Aizen's toothbrush down the toilet. This is after Aizen screws him after Grimm finds out** **his plan. But I forgot to add it and decided the story was fine without so I left it at that**

**-In the beginning, I wanted the reason for Ichigo breaking it off with girls was because they always ended up cheating on him with Aizen. Oh yeah he was one baaaaadd ojisan! But then I couldn't come up with a reason why Ichigo didn't know it was Aizen but knew they cheated on him. So that idea had to go! It was too confusing :s**

**-Ichigo's birthday party wasn't going to be soo grand. It was supposed to be a simple dinner with Ichigo, his family, Grimm's dad and Inoue and her family. And Grimmjow was going to barge in like people did when they wanted to object to weddings in the movies. Grimmjow was then going to simply list the truth to Ichigo like this: **

'**Ichigo, you want the truth? Here's the truth! Inoue loves you, my otosan is a spy for the Vizards, Aizen's been paying me so he can fool around with me at night, the Vizards are attacking this place tonight and oh yeah, I love Uquiorra! Wait! And Yammy's a fucking jackass.'**

**:3**

**But it had to go when I realized it wouldn't go with everything else. Plus Grimmjow blaring the truth over a mic was too much for my humorous side to pass up^^**

**-I also wanted to add why Ulquiorra liked Grimmjow's eyes. It went something like:**

'**When you're happy, they light up like twin blue flames with tinges of gold in them. When you're depressed, they dim, almost looking green. And when you're angry, the azure shade darkens to a beautiful indigo. That is why they are so special. No matter what mood you are in, they always make you look stunning.'**

**But I kept forgetting to add it since it was like a footnote in my notes and who the hell looks at footnotes anyways! (except in the Amulet of Samarkand trilogy but those are funny! XD) I can't believe I dissed my own notes -_-'**

**-I think I also wanted to mention penguins in a chapter :3 or maybe I did but I don't remember…but anyways the thing about penguins is that once they find the person they love, they becomes mates are life and nothing can change that. so I wanted to incorporate that in a chapter but I didn't know how. I was most reluctant to not include this cuz it was soooo cute and I think Uquiorra actually looks abit like a little penguin :3**

**-AND I REALLY WANTED TO ADD THIS T.T! This was when Harribel showed up in Stark's bar in chapter 21! I decided to not add her there cuz there was going to be waaay too much in one chapter and plus, I wanted Stark to be Grimmjow's guide in life. He looks the part. But if Harribel was there, it would have been like this after she gave her advice and was about to leave (or have I already added this 0.o damn it I hate my memory losses of my own story…)**

**Harribel: I have screwed many men in my time, Jaeguerjacque**

**Grimmjow: (snorts) How many?**

**Harribel smiles**

**Grimmjow: (stares in disbelief) seriously, how many?**

**-This is the set of rules I was planning on using but I never did XD hey I needed back ups! I had actually made a list and picked the ones that I felt went with the chapter these are the leftovers :3**

**The Code is law**

**Dress suitably**

**1 hour: $ 100: 8,353 yen**

**Money is money but know you're limit**

**Don't be a nuisance to the client. You are there to please**

**-and here is the list of songs I was planning on using^^**

**Dynamite-Taoi Cruz**

**My World-Sick Puppies**

**Come Into My Room-Marvado ft Stacious**

**How You Remind Me- Nickelback**

**Fighting For All the Wrong Reasons- Nickelback**

**You and Me- Lifehouse**

**If You Could Only See-Tonic**

**Second Chance- Shinedown**

**You and Your Hand-Pink**


End file.
